Sonic Z
by SA2
Summary: Imagine Sonic X without Chris Thorndyke, being more based on the games with a big story, composed of a dozen story arcs, each focusing on a certain character, then adding more laughs and references than you can shake a stick at. Thats basically what it is
1. SZ 1

The description pretty much says it all, as it's hard to explain. Abandon traditional fanfic expectations all ye who read on, as it's more based on dialogue than anything else.

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, places, and items are the intellectual property of Sonic Team. All trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by their respective trademark and copyright holders.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Gathering (I don't know why I chose it, I just didn't have a good name)

On a clear summer's day, Sonic was peacefully laying under a tree on a field, having a monologue running in his head. "_The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Some call me "The Blue Blur", "The fastest thing alive", "That short dude with the blue spikes", or the ever popular "Sonikku." _

Suddenly, as if right on queue, Tails arrived by the tree in his Tornado II and stopped.

Sonic looked over at Tails and continued his inner monologue. "_This is my pal, Miles "Tails" Prower. He's also my sidekick and best friend, and has two tails. People like to know if he has two of anything else, but he never likes to answer that question._"

"Sonic! Hurry and get in!" Tails yelled. "I've got a trace on the ship, and I'm making my way there now."

Sonic quickly got up and hopped in the tornado. "Alright, let's get going!"

And with that, Tails started up the engine and they took off. As they made their way towards the ship, Sonic continued his monologue. "_So these Metallix robots have been robbing various places for a while now, and by getting aboard this ship, we may gain some more info to help us take them down._"

A short time later, they were slowly gaining on the enemy ship which was shaped like Metal Sonic's head. As they approached the ship in the tornado, the ship began firing a barrage of missiles which Tails evaded by flying over them to the right. He blasted the missiles from the right while slowly ascending as he flew by. He flew up to the back of the head (of which it's modelled after) and fired a laser cannon, blowing a hole through the ship which they entered.

They travelled down several corridors, blasting grey humanoid robots to pieces as they changed direction every few moments before coming to a stop near a metal door. As they hopped out of the tornado, Tails examined the door for a few moments. He then reached into his seat and pulled out a rocket launcher, just before blowing up the door.

"So where is Knuckles?" Sonic asked, looking around. "Didn't you say he was on the ship?"

"He's probably further down here somewhere; he said he followed that Metallix member on board the ship."

And so, they continued along the newly opened path in the tornado, so the other robots wouldn't steal it. After blowing up dozens of elite robots of the same variety, they came to a door which had a note on it saying, "Poker game in progress, do not disturb."

Sonic and Tails examined the note in complete silence for a few moments. Sonic then turned to Tails and said, "Let's knock it down."

"Agreed." Tails replied with a nod.

Behind the door, several generic robots were sitting round a table playing poker. The room was lit with neon green lights. One of the robots swapped one of its cards before saying, "Sonic and Tails must be nearby with all that ruckus going on outside."

"Don't worry about them, the elite robots will take care of them." Another robot replied.

"Yeah but times like this is when they bust down the door, and walk in ready to kick ass, you know?"

"Well that won't happen this time. They've probably been taken care of by now."

Just then, a big explosion blew up the door and Sonic and Tails walked in, ready to kick ass.

One robot put down its cards. "I hate it when that happens…"

Sonic looked around the room. "Okay fella's, party's over. Surrender now and your asses won't be kicked as hard as they should be."

One robot stood up. "Sorry, we're not being paid enough to get our asses kicked, but we'll do it anyway." With that, the robot charged at them.

Tails randomly took out a wrench and threw it, hitting the robot and knocking it out. Sonic spin dashed through another, knocking it to the ground. The third one fired several shots at Tails who blocked them with his wrench, then after getting close enough he whacked it in the back of its head, knocking it out.

"This fight scene is pretty lame." Tails randomly said.

Sonic shrugged. "They're random robots, it's not meant to be decent."

Knuckles suddenly came out of nowhere and punched the last robot through a wall then turned to Sonic and Tails. "Hey guys, about time you got here."

Sonic, once again, continued his monologue. "_That there is Knuckles the Echidna, the last of his kind…maybe. Former rival, and partly my second sidekick, though he doesn't like to be called that…_So Knuckles, what have you been doing while waiting?"

"Punching things and finding keys, what else?"

"Alright, now we can go through that door we'll eventually find which needs three keys to get past."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles continued on past the room and down more corridors, blowing up more robots then opening a door which required three keys. After the door opened, they walked down a short corridor and into the control room where a Metal Sonic clone was sitting in a metal chair behind a row of consoles above some stairs.

Sonic pointed at the robot. "Give it up, it's over!"

"Blasphemy!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the console. "Never before have I heard such generic words!"

"You'll be hearing even more generic words after we spend around 25 seconds punching you around the room!"

He hit a self destruct button on the console. "Then I will run away instead!" He said, as he obviously ran out a backdoor.

Tails pointed at the door and yelled, "After him! He's running away!" the three of them chased the robot out the door and down the corridor which soon split into four tunnelled paths.

The robot turned its head and yelled, "You'll never find me down tunnel four!"

Tails pointed again and yelled, "After him! He's going down tunnel four!"

"Tails, stop pointing out the obvious." Knuckles responded.

"I can't help it…"

"Let's speed up after going down tunnel four!" Sonic yelled. They ran down the tunnel and it soon split into two paths. "How can there be two paths in tunnel four?!"

Knuckles shrugged. "Who said there had to be one path in tunnel four?"

"I just assumed tunnel four had one path."

"Tunnel four is pretty long." Tails said.

"I'll take the second path in tunnel four." Knuckles said before going down the second path, as he just said.

"Let's continue down tunnel four." Sonic said with a nod.

And so they did, and Sonic and Tails soon spotted the Metal Sonic look-alike run past them. Tails then contacted Knuckles using a walkie-talkie. "Knuckles, we found him in tunnel four."

"Okay, I'm making my way to that tunnel four."

"We'll see you at that tunnel four."

"Something something tunnel four." Knuckles said before ending the conversation.

They soon cornered the robot, and then Knuckles pointed at him and said, "We've trapped you in tunnel four!"

"Blasted, I never thought it could happen in tunnel four, time for plan B." he turned to a wall and fired a missile as he yelled, "Tunnel fo-I mean, standard missile attack!" he said before blowing up a wall next to him, leading outside. He jumped out of the ship and flew off ahead while slowly descending.

"To the tornado!" Tails yelled before running back. Sonic and Knuckles quickly followed. After they got to the tornado and flew off the ship with Sonic sitting on the right wing, the large ship finally blew up 20 seconds later while Tails tried to pinpoint where the robot flew off to. "Guys, I think I may have found out where he is, though he's pretty far from here, it seems."

"So where is he?" Knuckles asked.

"Some forest area."

"And the name?"

"How should I know? Let's just follow it but talk a little bit more because there isn't anything going on at the moment."

"We'll talk more when we get there."

"Fine. But first just one question, just how did you get aboard the ship, Knuckles?"

"Well, I was just minding my own business, looking after the master emerald as usual when suddenly I saw that ship travelling in the distance. Obviously, it was one of those Metallix members, so I followed them to this cargo area where they were loading something onto the ship. They soon spotted me, and I had no choice but to punch out any of the attacking robots in my way and get onto the ship before it took off."

"And what were they stealing?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea, but we'll soon find out."

A few minutes later, they arrived in a tropical forest with dozens of villagers around and several shops around the area, as well as a large number of huts. Tails parked the tornado by the shore next to several other boats and the three of them hopped onto dry land and walked through the village.

"So which way now, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Just straight ahead." He pointed further past a gate.

Suddenly, a person in a black ninja outfit with the Sonic Adventure 2 logo on his chest approached them. "Down there are the ruins of Legendary Heroes."

"Legendary Heroes?" Knuckles inquired.

"Yep, heroes from another world, or universe, or even dimension!"

"Isn't a universe bigger than a dimension? Therefore shouldn't it really have been the last example in your sentence?" Tails asked.

"Whatever, good luck." He said before walking off.

"Bye, random ninja guy, and thanks." Sonic waved. "Alright guys, let's make our way there and find that guy."

"You're gonna have to speed through this part, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Looks like it." Sonic said with a shrug.

"As I figured."

"So I'll see you guys there." Sonic said before running on ahead and jumping over the gate, then speeding down the clear trail straight ahead.

Tails looked at Knuckles and said, "Sonic will most likely take the longest route there, so we should take the shortcut and get there a bit before him."

"Right."

Tails and Knuckles jumped over the gate and went to the left instead of straight ahead.


	2. SZ 2

It's just light-hearted fun, folks. Don't take it _too_ seriously.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Five Legendary Heroes

Deep in the tropical forest, Sonic drifted to the left around some palm trees then ran on ahead. There were randomly placed spikes along the path which he dodged by quickly moving left and right while keeping his speed. He soon hit a spring and flew over a waterfall before reaching the other side and speeding down a trail which slowly descended to the right. A few Eggman robots appeared, which Sonic ran straight through as he continued down the path, eventually coming to the sea. He grinded along a rail before leaping off it and landing on the side of a white pillar in the sea, jumped across several other pillars then ran to the top of the last one and grinded along yet another rail.

As he went along he back flipped onto a right rail as he reached the end of the previous one, then flipped onto a left rail as spikes appeared. He then flipped left, then to the right as the rail passed some trees, curled downwards and ended by another clear trail. Sonic then hit a speed pad and ran at full speed shortly before three big robotic bees slowly caught up with Sonic and began firing small lasers from their stingers. Sonic sped up, as the path occasionally curved left and right slightly as he picked up rocks he ran past and threw them at the bees, slowly damaging them enough to slow them down and explode.

Sonic continued on at full speed after the three bees had fallen, hit a ramp and spin attacked two flying robots before going through an air loop and shortly ending up at a large temple where Tails and Knuckles were waiting. "I'm assuming you guys took the shortcut?"

"Of course." Tails replied.

"Let's hurry and find this guy so we can get out of here." Knuckles said before walking in.

The three of them explored the temple, with Tails leading the way using his tracing device. As the Metallix member spotted them, he made a run for it seconds before Sonic saw him and gave chase. The robot fired a few missiles at pillars down one hallway as he passed them while Sonic ran under them and jumped over a few. As the robot turned the corner, Knuckles hit him with a nearby rock cube and knocked him into a wall. "Thanks goodness for that conveniently placed cube."

Tails flew over to them seconds later and the three approached the Metallix member.

"So what were you stealing back at that cargo area?" Knuckles said.

"I'm forbidden to tell you."

"Tell it to my fist!" Knuckles said, getting ready to punch him.

Tails placed a hand on Knuckles shoulder. "Hold on Knuckles, let's not resort to violence…yet." Tails turned to the robot. "So your superiors will kill you if you tell us information, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"How about we promise that we'll keep you protected until we beat these guys? You know, the kind of negotiation things they do in those cop programmes and such, like CSI."

The robot shook his head. "There's no stopping them, and my loyalty to them can never be undone. I'd rather die than tell you their plans."

Suddenly, a bomb flew out from nowhere and landed next to the robot. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles quickly jumped back before it blew up, causing a big explosion and blowing the robot to bits.

Sonic saw a figure run off from the corner of his right eye and quickly ran after him. He soon lost the figure as he arrived in a big hallway lit with torches.

"I see that you lost him." Sonic heard a familiar voice from above say. Shadow dropped down a moment later.

Yet again, Sonic continued his inner monologue. "_This guy here is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's a rival and an ally when the time calls for it. We don't fight much these days, and seem to have a case of mutual respect for each other, without really having to point it out_...Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked just before Tails and Knuckles caught up with them.

"The real question is, what are _you_ guys doing here?"

"Chasing down this Metallix member to find out more about these guys."

Sonic and Shadow eyed each other suspiciously for a few moments before Shadow finally said, "Yeah, the Metallix thing, I'm doing that too."

"While we're here, let's look around these legendary hero ruins." Tails said as he walked along the corridor, looking at the walls with a flashlight. He stopped at one wall and gasped. "Guys, look at this one!"

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow walked over and looked up at the mural which displayed an ancient painting of a massive muscular beast with only a ghostly tail where its legs should be, and a spiky forehead destroying a city with a river completely evaporated in the background.

"So what's this mural about?" Knuckles asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any information anywhere here on the wall." Shadow said, looking around.

As Tails, Knuckles and Shadow continued looking at the mural; Sonic walked on a bit ahead and saw a message written on a wall near the end of the path. He read it out loud which said, "Blue, Black, Purple, Red, Green...what does that mean?"

"Hey Sonic!" Tails waved at him. "We should get going."

"Right." Sonic said before glancing at the wall once more and then leaving the ruins with them.

As they left the ruins and walked down the stairs, Sonic said, "So Shadow, what are you planning to do now?"

"Do a little more research, because I've got nothing better to do."

Tails took out a card with his two tails on it and handed it to Shadow. "Remember, you can drop by my recently built base whenever you feel like it."

"I'll consider it." Shadow said, placing it in that place where characters keep the chaos emeralds when they aren't holding them. "Good luck to you guys." Shadow said before taking out an emerald and teleported using chaos control.

"Well, time to get back to the base." Tails said, while Sonic and Knuckles nodded.

A few minutes later after getting to the tornado, they took off and arrived in Station Square sometime later, despite the fact it should be underwater but was perfectly fine in Sonic Adventure 2. They flew to a quiet area of the city where there was a big white and red house and the garage door opened as they approached it. Tails flew the tornado in and the garage door closed.

As Tails landed the tornado, a robotic voice said, "Welcome back, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Did your mission go as planned?"

"Not necessarily." Tails said with a sigh as he got out of the ship. Tails looked on ahead and said, "This here is an assistant type robot to look after this house I built, I named it P.A.L. He's really just a security camera built in areas around the house with a voice."

"Tails, who are you talking to?" Sonic asked.

Tails shrugged. "I have no idea. So as I was saying, I built this place about a few months ago, and we usually meet up here now for dealing with evildoers and such, and I also live here, and occasionally with other people, if they wanna stay round."

Sonic looked around. "Is there someone else here I'm not aware of?"

"Oh, just so you know, Sonic, this girl came here looking for you earlier, so I let here stay here until you came back." P.A.L said.

"You don't mean..."

Amy suddenly came through a wall and hugged Sonic from behind. "Sonic, there you are! I was waiting ages for you!"

"It was only 10 minutes." P.A.L replied.

Sonic, yet again, continued his inner monologue. "_This energetic girl here is Amy Rose. She seems to have a thing for stalking me and trying to hit me with her Piko Piko hammer if I somehow tick her off. I should really get one of those restraining orders_...So how did you find this place, Amy?" Sonic inquired.

"I followed you here yesterday, silly."

"You've gotta stop doing that..."

Knuckles who was still sitting in the tornado with a dull look on his face said, "So, are we getting something to eat in the meantime before investigating this Metallix thing further?"

"Well I'm pretty hungry myself." Tails said as he got back in the drivers seat.

Sonic slipped out of Amy's grasp and onto the right wing. "Let's go!"

"I'll come with you guys!" Amy said before grabbing onto the back.

"Have fun, you four." P.A.L said.

"I'll bring back some metallic food of some kind, P.A.L." Tails said, starting up the engine.

"Would you? I'd be ever so grateful."

And with that, the tornado soared into the sky moments after the garage door opened.

In a mysterious location, surrounded with gas and steam, the figure from within the ruins entered a dark room where someone else was waiting. "Did you complete your mission?" The second figure asked.

"Yes, it went just as planned."

"I love it when a plan comes together."

"As do I, boss, as do I..."

Back in Station Square, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were still flying across the city in the tornado and eventually flew past SA2 riding a flying unicycle.

"Tails, how long till we get there?" Amy asked.

"About five minutes or so, you won't have to hold on a lot longer."

Sonic looked down from the right wing. "You'd think you would've sped up the engine speed on this thing with all the free time you have."

"I work with what I've got." Tails replied.

When Sonic looked up, in front of him he saw a young teenage girl with angel wings and long black hair, tied into pigtails. She was about 5'8", had purple eyes and wore a white robe with three black stripes at the end of the sleeves for her arms and legs. She wore purple shoes and had a golden pendant, which was shaped like a thin, long crystal. "You know, you could have just ran there instead."

"Whoa!" Sonic said in shock, moving back slightly, which got the others attention. "Who are you?"

"Excuse my manners, I am the Psychic Angel, it's just the alias I go by. You're probably wondering why your friends can't see me, but that's a secret."

"And why are you here? Did you come to drag me off on an adventure in another world? That seems to happen a lot."

"No, nothing like that, I came to thank you because you freed me."

"Freed you? How?"

"Remember that message on the wall about the colours? That's how. My friends and I were sealed away there for ages, until you came along and read that out. My friends are off doing…um…something, I don't really know."

"You mean to free you guys I only had to read out five colours in connection to each other?"

The angel shrugged. "Pretty much."

"That's stupid."

She shrugged again. "Pretty much."

"Why is Sonic talking to himself?" Amy said, turning her attention to Knuckles.

Knuckles shrugged. "If Sonic wants to talk to himself, that's his decision."

Sonic continued his conversation with the angel. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen soon, I just know it. Or it could just be gas, I'm not entirely sure."

"Bad things happen here at least once a week, that's why we usually take care of that."

"I mean something worse, something powerful enough to destroy the earth."

"That just gives me another reason to find the emeralds and go Super Sonic on its ass."

"So I was thinking I could follow you guys until I find out what I should do about this problem..."

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry, we've got important business at the moment, and I'd feel responsible if you got hurt because of me."

"I'm a legendary hero; I can take care of myself, trust me."

"It still wouldn't feel right..."

"Aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog, the guy who's willing to help out anyone who has a problem as long as it's possible to do so?"

"Of course I'll help you, but right after we take care of a few things. Maybe this Metallix thing is somehow connected to what you're suggesting."

"I'd be shocked if it somehow wasn't."

"Though I'm kinda busy, so it'll have to wait quite a while."

"C'mon! Help a girl out, please?" She pleaded.

"Tails, can you speed it up?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Only if you stop talking to yourself." Tails replied, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Deal."

Tails hit a button on the tornado and the ship flew off twice as fast, quickly getting away from the angel girl. When Sonic looked back, he saw that she had mysteriously vanished.


	3. SZ 3

Tu all the haterz out thar, her nam iz nut Marie Sue, OK? Jus liek my caraeter isn't tu…I make light-hearted fun of most things, it's what I do.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Further Investigation

A while after the angel girl had disappeared; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were still flying across the city in the Tornado II. After a short period of silence, Tails turned to Sonic and said, "So why were you talking to yourself earlier?"

"No particular reason, it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…"

"I wonder what Shadow is busy doing right now…"

In the middle of a wasteland, Shadow was crouching down behind a large rock, looking ahead at two robots standing right outside a large factory. He took out a walkie-talkie device and spoke into it. "Rouge, are you inside the factory yet?"

Rouge came out of an elevator moments later wearing a spy cat suit, there were robot parts all over the floor inside the elevator. "Yeah, I'm in. You should make your way to the nearest entrance and meet me at floor 3B."

"Understood." Shadow replied with a nod. He then leapt over the rock and charged at the robots as they turned to him.

"Hey, isn't that Shadow the Hedgehog?" One of them said.

"Who?" The other asked.

"You know, the ultimate lifeform?"

"Nah, it can't be him."

Shadow ran straight through the robots, smashing them to pieces as he ran in.

"See, I told you it was him!" The first one said.

"Well, I guess I lay corrected." The second replied.

"Don't you mean stand co-oh wait, I just got that."

Shadow ran down one narrow corridor and jumped up and clung to the ceiling as one guard robot walked down. Shadow continued down the tall narrow hallways and kicked one robot's head off as it turned a corner. He soon entered a dark room with several platforms higher up in the air and a space next to the area. He wall jumped up to the platforms, hopped across them and then somersaulted under a small space by a wall.

He ran down another corridor and fly kicked a few robots before reaching an elevator and taking it to floor 3B. On the way up, at floor 2C, the elevator doors opened and two robots appeared. They took one look at Shadow, then stepped back and waited for the door to close. After Shadow reached floor 3B and left the elevator, he saw Rouge waving at him from a banister further away.

He walked up to her and said, "Alright, let's do this."

Suddenly, the alarms went off and the room began flashing red. Rouge turned to Shadow and said, "You let them see you, right?"

"It just makes my job more amusing." Shadow leapt off the banister to the ground below and ran down a corridor towards a door which was guarded by two armed robots. They began firing as they saw Shadow, who jumped into the air then teleported using chaos control. He reappeared beside the left robot and kicked its head off, then teleported in front of the right one and threw it at the wall. He then spin dashed through the door and into a big room where there was several robots on a path to the left firing at him.

Rouge spiral kicked the robots as Shadow ran by then quickly followed him. As they entered a large room, the door closed behind them and a big robot samurai wielding a katana dropped down and charged at them. As the samurai attempted to slice them in half with his blade, they jumped out the way. Shadow countered with a roundhouse kick which the samurai blocked with his sword meanwhile Rouge kicked him with both feet from behind, knocking the samurai to the ground.

The robot quickly flipped up and fired wide orange energy waves from his katana which sent them flying back moments before the samurai charged at them again. As the samurai was seconds away from them, Rouge touched Shadow's shoulder as he pulled out a chaos emerald and used chaos control to slow down the samurai. Shadow then grabbed the sword and ripped it out of his hands, and then Rouge stuck her foot right through the samurai's stomach just before Shadow chopped its head off with his own blade.

Rouge then removed her foot before the samurai's lifeless body fell to pieces. Suddenly, the door ahead opened up and Shadow and Rouge walked on ahead to the next room where a green chaos emerald was held in a glass container. Shadow punched through the glass and grabbed the emerald before saying, "Well, I got what I came for, so we should get going."

"You only came for the chaos emerald? Don't you already have one?"

"Yeah but these guys stole my standard emerald I carry with me, the green one, when it's not being used to achieve super form status. So I came to take it back and beat up a bunch of robots while doing so. I've been using that grey emerald as a replacement for a few days. So, did you happen to find any leads on that Metallix thing?"

"Nothing so far."

"So, are you gonna make your own way out, or would you like my assistance?"

"I guess a little chaos control would be nice."

"It's just transportation the easy way." Shadow said before him and Rouge teleported out of the base.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy had recently arrived at Station Square diner and were sitting round a rectangular table. Sonic and Knuckles sat opposite each other, Tails sat on Knuckles side and Amy insisted on sitting next to Sonic and invading his personal space.

Knuckles randomly started sniffing moments before he said, "I smell self insertion…" as he looked around suspiciously.

"You're just being paranoid, Knuckles." Amy replied moments before SA2 walked up to a table nearby with some fries.

"So what does everyone want?" Tails asked as he picked up the menu. "My treat."

"The usual." Sonic replied.

"What's that?"

"A chilli dog and a nice cold drink of orange soda."

"Okay."

"I'll have a knuckle sandwich." Knuckles said.

"Is that new?"

"Yeah, by about a few weeks."

"I need a sandwich named after myself...so Amy, what do you want?"

"Just radical fries and a salad, please."

"Okay, now to order." Tails waved at one waitress from further away. As she approached the table, Sonic noticed it was the angel girl from before wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt. "May I take your order?" She asked as she reached the table.

"Yes." Tails replied before handing her a note. "It saves me having to say it all out again."

"Okay, I'll be on that right after I take in those menus." As she started collecting them, Sonic leaned next to her ear and whispered, "You're going to keep following me until I agree to let you keep following me, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Regardless of the little difference it makes, I guess haven't got much of a choice in the matter."

"Damn right you haven't." And with that, she finished collecting the menus and left. Their food soon arrived and they began eating. When Tails was full from eating a plate full of chicken (well, it seemed like a good idea at the time), Sonic and Knuckles noticed there was one left. They quickly glanced at each other then made a grab for the last piece. Sonic whacked Knuckles hand away just before Knuckles used his second hand to shove Sonic's out the way.

This carried on for a few moments before Sonic finally managed to grab the chicken drumstick and as he raised it to his mouth, Knuckles punched it out of his hand and onto Amy's plate, who then proceeded to quickly eat it as Sonic and Knuckles sighed.

Shortly afterwards, the angel girl in her original white robe hovered down next to Sonic and said, "I just heard your friend, Cream is being held hostage by some villain in the downtown area."

"And where did you hear this?" Sonic asked quietly.

"Television."

"Well thanks for the information." He then spoke up. "Guys, I just received word that there's some villain in the downtown area holding Cream hostage…speaking of which, it's been quite a while since we saw a certain mad scientist around…"

"Who is that?" Tails asked.

"You know, the guy I've beaten countless times before…"

"The guy in the black trench coat we beat up last week?"

"No! I'm talking about Eggman! Remember Eggman?"

"Oh yeah…what's he doing these days?"

"Probably building another Eggmanland to torment me. But enough of that, let's hurry and get down there."

"Don't forget to leave the money, guys." Knuckles reminded them.

"Waiter!" Tails yelled. As one walked over, he handed him a bag of rings. The waiter looked up and said, "Sorry Sir, we don't take rings."

Tails sighed. "Do you take Visa?"

While this was going on, Sonic turned to Amy and said, "Its best if you don't get involved, since we don't know what we're dealing with here."

"But if Cream is in trouble then I wanna help too!"

"I'll make sure Cream isn't harmed…if it's possible anyway."

After Tails finished paying, the three of them quickly left the diner, hopped into the tornado and flew off to the downtown area. A few moments after they were far above the ground, the angel girl appeared next to Sonic. "So you have more enemies than just Eggman?"

"Only recently really, they just sort of come out of nowhere to be honest. And when are you going to show yourself so my friends don't think I'm crazy, talking to myself?"

"Maybe soon, but I prefer it this way."

"Why?"

"Because then no-one can focus most of their attention on me, with me being the subject of almost every conversation, being liked by most characters and Amy won't have to accuse me of trying to steal you away from her. I also won't be accused of being over powered and overshadowing the main cast."

"Um…okay." Sonic replied while scratching his forehead. "So you said you're one of the five legendary heroes, right?"

"That's right." She said with a nod.

"So where are the other four?"

"Oh, you'll probably see them around sometime soon I'm guessing."

"Well that's fine, maybe one of your friends will turn up in the downtown area to confront this villain."

"So what's this villain's name?" She asked, leaning in slightly closer which made Sonic back away slightly.

"I don't know yet, I'll find out when we get there, so until then, nothing is certain."

"I'll shut up then."

"Just do what you wanna do."

While facing forward, Knuckles said, "Sonic, how much longer are you gonna keep talking to yourself?"

"I'm not entirely certain yet."

Back at Tails' house, Amy walked in carrying a bag and placed it on a table. "Here P.A.L, Tails said to give you this."

"Oh, wonderful!" P.A.L said as he looked into the bag.

Amy walked into the living room, sat down on the sofa in front of the television and switched it on. She then turned it to the news which showed the action taking place downtown.

Meanwhile, Shadow was walking through a park when G.U.N HQ contacted him. Shadow pushed a button on the communicator. "What is it, Commander?"

"We've received a bit more information on the Metallix project from a group of anthropomorphic animals, when you have the time, you should take a look yourself."

"Thanks for the info, now if you would excuse me, I have to wish one of my fangirls a happy birthday." He said before disconnecting and carried on walking.

* * *

Tails was putting up a sign which read, "Sonic Says." And nodded in approval at his work. Sonic ran up to Tails and painted over it so it said, "Sonic Sez." Then nodded while Tails rolled his eyes at it.

Sonic quickly spun around and began talking. "Kids, there's nothing cooler than sharing your cookies with people you like, but when someone tries to put their filthy hands in your cookie jar, that's **NO** good! They're your cookies; no-one has the right to take one if you don't want them to. So what do you do? First, you slap the fool, then you say, "Keep your hands to yourself, cheapskate!"

"That's not very helpful advice." Tails responded.

"Well it worked on Knuckles."

"Yeah…just before he punched you in the gut and took the cookies anyway."

"Don't you worry, I'll find him soon, and then he'll pay." Sonic nodded in a serious manner.


	4. SZ 4

It's a bit longer than the previous ones, but not much really…I like parodying things.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Power of Sally Sue

In downtown Station Square, outside a tall sky scraper a teenage girl had Cream and Cheese held hostage and had a gun pointed at them while several police officers further away had their guns pointed at the girl. She had long elegant blonde hair, golden eyes; she wore a white dress which sparkled and shoes to match.

As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles approached the area, Tails set it to auto-pilot and the three of them hopped out and landed right in front of the officers a moment before Sonic said, "We'll take it from here, guys. We're gonna need some room to sort this out, health and safety reasons, of course."

Cream cheerfully smiled as they arrived. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Thank goodness you're here!"

"We'll take her down in no time, Cream." Knuckles said before cracking his knuckles.

As the officers backed up quite a bit towards safe spots further away, the Psychic Angel looked at the teenage girl holding Cream hostage and asked, "So who's this?"

"That there is Sally Sue, she's related to the original Mary Sue, and that spells trouble."

"So she's really good at pulling off crap which she really shouldn't be able to do?"

"Sadly, yes. We've beaten her once before but it was quite difficult."

"Well then, this shouldn't take too long, you guys will get beat up for about five minutes, then due to sheer willpower, you'll keep trying and she'll become shocked by your efforts, back down slightly and eventually lose."

"That actually sounds pretty accurate." Sonic said, nodding briefly.

"So when you said she could pull off things she shouldn't be able to do, what did you mean by that?" she asked, turning to Sonic.

Sonic looked over at Sally Sue to see she was holding two cars in both hands. "Pretty much that."

A moment later, Sally threw the cars at the three of them who ran off in different directions towards her while the angel girl landed on a pavement nearby and yelled, "I'll just yell random things from a great distance away!"

Sally punched down a lamppost as Sonic approached her and attempted to whack him with it as he jumped up and tried to spin attack her. She hit him with the steel pole and sent Sonic flying through a store window. Tails randomly took out a wrench and threw it at her, which she blocked with her arm and knocked it into the air. Tails jumped up and kicked it at her again, which she whacked out the way.

Meanwhile, Knuckles ran towards her from behind and as he threw a punch, she quickly turned around and grabbed his fist. She then threw a punch which Knuckles whacked out the way then countered with another punch which she dodged before attacking with a kick which Knuckles ducked under. While this was going on, Tails dropped down, took out an orange laser cannon and charged it up then fired a moment after Sally punched Knuckles across the street.

It was a direct hit and she went flying, hit the ground twice and slammed through a wall. As Knuckles got back up, he said, "We're gonna catch hell for that one."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Violence against girls, even if they're evil."

"That's ridiculous."

As this was going on, Sonic finally climbed out of the window a moment before the angel said, "Well you sure took your time."

"Being hit by a steel pole hurts quite a lot, you know." He said while slowly walking towards Tails and Knuckles.

While Tails and Knuckles were busy discussing the stupidity of double standards and occasional swearing and Cream and Cheese were left clueless, Sally Sue quickly appeared with a wreaking ball, aiming straight for Tails.

After seeing the wreaking ball, Sonic frantically yelled, "Tails! Bend over!"

Tails scratched his forehead in confusion. "Bend over? Am I in a slash fic again?"

Knuckles quickly ducked and Tails was hit by the wreaking ball, Sonic then yelled, "Sorry! I meant duck, not bend over! I have no idea why I said that…"

Knuckles walked over to Sonic and said, "Honesty, bend over?"

Sonic shrugged. "Duck, bend over, same thing."

"Except one is used in sexual subtext."

As Sonic and Knuckles continued arguing, Sally Sue transformed her right arm into a minigun and aimed at the two of them shortly after Tails had recovered. Sonic and Knuckles noticed her a moment before she fired and quickly jumped out the way as she randomly fired around the area.

Tails ran back, frantically waving his arms and yelling, "Run awaaaaay!" before jumping behind a car. He then popped his head out seconds later and said, "To devise a plan!" before hiding again.

Sally Sue continued firing at the three of them while any civilians who happened to be around continued to stand there while Cream and Cheese stood near a building watching. Sally Sue soon stopped to reload, and Tails then took the opportunity to throw a wrench at her head, hitting her and knocking her to the ground.

She got up, rubbing her forehead in frustration and started yelling at them. "That's it! Now I'm mad! That was totally cheap!"

"Seemed like the perfect attack then." Sonic replied.

"I'll let you have that one, Sonic…and may I say, that comeback was pretty lame."

"There wasn't much to work with there, give me a break."

"Well let's see you work with this!" And with that, she fired angelic laser beams around the area, blowing up random things as the civilians fled the scene while Cream and Cheese ducked.

Tails soon popped up from the car and fired a laser beam from his cannon which Sally Sue dodged. Knuckles jumped out and tried to punch her but missed as she jumped back. Sonic then slide tackled her and knocked her back, then flipped and spin attacked her towards Tails who grabbed her feet and spun her round twice before throwing her towards Knuckles. Knuckles quickly jumped up and punched her out of the city, but before flying off she yelled, "I've signed on for at least 30 more chapters so you haven't seen the last of me!"

After a few moments of looking up into the sky, Knuckles turned to Sonic and said, "What did she mean by that?"

He shrugged. "Beats me."

Psychic Angel floated over to Sonic and said, "The "not getting what you're talking about" thing is starting to get old."

"I honestly don't know."

"Well you should."

Cream and Cheese quickly rushed over to the four of them and she curtsied. "Thank you for saving me again, guys. You all fought very bravery."

"Very bravery?" Psychic Angel inquired. "You guys were getting your asses kicked!"

"It's called being supportive." Sonic replied as he turned to her.

"Well I'm just being honest."

"I thought you said your friends would turn up anyway?"

"Actually, you said that, and I'm surprised they haven't."

Knuckles suddenly said, "I should probably get back to the floating island before the Master Emerald ends up getting taken again. I'll see you guys round." He waved from behind as he walked off.

"Nice seeing ya, Knuckles." Sonic shouted back. He then turned to Cream and continued his inner monologue which was long forgotten. "_So this polite and sugary sweet bunny here is Cream the Rabbit, who is personally too nice for her own good, but then again she's only six...or so I heard._"

"So Cream, what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"I was just coming out of the shopping mall as that girl was being fired at by police."

"Oh, well let's get back to my base." Tails said before running off and jumping in the tornado. Sonic, Cream and Cheese slowly made their way there and hopped in also.

Meanwhile, Shadow was busying chasing two figures atop a train as they came out of a tunnel. As the two figures reached the end of the train they spun around. The first was a hedgehog made of ice, being dark blue while the tips of his spikes and the centre of his stomach was light blue, and his eyes were green. The second was a hedgehog completely made of black mist and his eyes were white. The hedgehog made of ice was called Sonny the Hedgehog while the black hedgehog was called Shade the Hedgehog.

As Shadow reached them, Sonny saluted him then flipped off the edge while Shade stayed.

"So who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Shade the Hedgehog, one of those legendary hero types. I'm like, totally mysterious and dark."

Shadow quirked an eyebrow. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm totally serious."

"So how did you get the information on the Metallix thing?"

"Because as heroes, it's what we do. I've gotta get going, I look forward to seeing you again sometime soon." He said before flipping off the edge.

Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese soon arrived at the base and entered through the garage. P.A.L greeted the three as they arrived. "Welcome back, Sonic, Tails and Cream. Oh, and Cheese too."

"Hey P.A.L." Tails said as he got out. "Is everything fine?"

"Perfectly fine. A shame about you guys getting slapped about."

Psychic Angel crossed her arms. "See, even he says it."

"I'd like to see you do any better." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

A moment later, Amy ran into the garage and hugged Sonic, which is to be expected. "Sonic! Thank goodness you're safe! You should have let me help out against that mean old Sue. You had a really tough time beating her."

"It would have been hard either way, but thanks for caring." He then slipped out of her grasp and moved back a few feet. "So when are you going to make others aware of your presence and not make it seem like I'm talking to myself?" He said quietly to the angel.

"I don't know, sometime soon I guess. I'm a little hesitant on the idea."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Amy for one thing, considering anyone who happens to be female and talk to you once in a while is considered a threat…"

"Amy's not so bad; you guys will get along just fine."

"We are talking about the same pink hedgehog, right?"

"At least I hope so."

Suddenly, the doorbell was heard. Tails ran off to answer it as he said, "I'll get it!"

"Don't worry, Tails." P.A.L began. "I can ea-"

"**NO!** I'll get it!" Tails yelled.

"Okay, okay, you get it."

"You bet I will." He said before answering the door. He saw Blaze the Cat right before his eyes standing on the welcome mat. "Oh, Blaze! Come on in!" he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the house. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, one minute I was fighting Eggman Nega in this high revolutionary space station, and then some reaction from the Sol emeralds caused me to appear on this planet. Then I soon saw this black hedgehog who was challenging this robot to a breakdancing contest. He showed me to this house, where I'm telling you all this now."

"Well that okay, I could work on a way to get you back tomorrow, but in the meantime you can stay here."

"In other words, it'll probably be like several months before you do finally come up with a way, right?"

"Most likely." Tails said with a shrug. "So before you ask, this place is like a base which Sonic, Knuckles and I usually meet up from time to time to take down evil and such."

"Like a superhero team style thing?"

"How so?" asked an intrigued Tails.

"Like this."

---

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were sitting round a table in a basement eating a pizza and had special leather outfits on. The leather outfits were fully black and they all had a different symbol on the front of their suits. Sonic had a blue circled space on the front and in the middle was the Sonicteam logo which was also blue. He had a blue line going from his shoulders to his hands. He also had a blue line going from his waist down to his feet. Around his waist he had a blue belt with the Sonicteam symbol on it and on both sides he has two small pouches to put things in.

The top half of the gloves were black with the Sonicteam symbol while the bottom half was blue. Around the fingers were three blue lines. His shoes matched his gloves. Tails and Knuckles outfits were also the same, but slightly different. Tails lines were orange and he had a picture of his two tail's on his suit while Knuckles one had red lines and had a picture of his fist on the suit.

To the right of them was a large widescreen which suddenly switched on and the president appeared. Tails quickly pointed at the screen and yelled, "Holy fish paste! It's the president!"

"Hello, boys." He greeted them. "Eggman is up to his old tricks again."

"Just tell us where." Sonic said with a nod while Knuckles pounded his fists together.

"He's outside Casinopolis right now. I look forward to hearing good news from you three." The president said before disconnecting.

Tails quickly stood up and yelled, "To the tornadomobile!" he then stroked his chin and said, "Nah, that sounds stupid...to the shipmobile!...nah, that sounds lame. Oh screw it, to the tornado!" he yelled before running off five feet to the right and jumping in, while Sonic and Knuckles were there waiting for him.

Tails turned on the engine and blasted through a wall, going at 100 miles an hour on a path towards Casinopolis.

---

"I should probably just leave it there." After a few moments of silence, Blaze then said, "I've been told I have a wild imagination at times."

"I suggested we should have done that, but Sonic and Knuckles disagreed."

"Regardless of how unnecessary and lame the concept of the idea is, it does seem quite amusing."

"I know!" Tails replied in agreement.

Sonic walked in seconds later and saw Blaze and continued his ongoing inner monologue. "_Well look at that, it's Blaze the Cat. She's as dedicated to her job as Knuckles is, and probably as stubborn as Shadow to match. Though she softened up a bit overtime..._Oh, hey Blaze, did you come to visit?"

"Not intentionally, anyway. It's a long story."

"You can tell it after I show you around." Tails said before grabbing her hand and heading towards the exit.

"Its fine, Tails, I don't want to be too much of a hassle for you." Blaze said.

"Nonsense! I like to show people around." Tails replied before they left the room.

Psychic Angel appeared next to Sonic and then said, "He sure likes to show people around."

"It's his house so it's totally fine." Sonic replied.

"By the way, the name is Crystal, just for your convenience."

"Thanks for the info."

---

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal a picture of Metal Sonic leading hundreds of robots. SA2 began to read out the notes. "So after those few chapters of…whatever, we move on to the real story. Since it's a Sonic story, obviously, we'll start with Sonic's part…you'll see what I'm talking about eventually. So stay tuned for the Metallix Saga…" SA2 looked up. "We really didn't have a good name for it."


	5. SZ 5: Metallix Saga

Now begins the first of the short 'Sagas', each one focusing on a particular character…sort of.

Updated once every five days, don't cha' know.

Song used: 

City Escape – Sonic Adventure 2 (On Youtube, of course)

* * *

Metallix Saga: Chapter 5 – The Doctor's New Base (And he seems to have a lot)

It was the next morning within the house. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the description was pretty basic, and the grass was green. We join Tails in the living room, lying on the couch and watching television. He looked bored as he flicked through the channels. Blaze walked into the room moments later, yawned and then saw down on the couch seconds after Tails sat up.

"Good morning, Tails." Blaze said.

"Good morning, Blaze, how was your sleep?" Tails asked.

"Perfectly fine. So where is Sonic right now?" She asked, looking around.

"He's out speeding down the streets."

Somewhere downtown, Sonic was atop a downhill road with a skateboard as City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 began playing. He jumped on the board and went down the hill at blistering speed as he yelled, "Wooo!" After several moments he turned to the right at an intersection and dodged a few cars ahead before turning right and going down another road and hitting a ramp. Sonic slowly flipped while spinning several times, then after landing he dodged cars going down the left and right sides of the road.

He soon approached a gate and flipped off his skateboard and over the gate before touching the ground at 00:42. He ran on ahead and slide tackled a robot while going over a hump then spin attacked another before swiftly moving left and right through a park as he dodged trees in his path. He then hit a speed pad which faced left, and then he hit another just before spin dashing through more robots then going down a hill. He hit a spring which sent him diagonally left, and then hit a few more before landing on the streets again at 01:14.

He began jumping across cars for a short while before bouncing higher up using a spring, spin attacking several flying robots then going through an air hoop and hitting a few more springs before running along the side of a building at 01:29. He made it to the top at 01:43 and jumped across the rooftops then jumped onto a rail at 02:07, and started flipping to the left and right rails before jumping off moments later, moved left and right around cars and came to a halt at Tails' house.

Sonic entered the house and into the living room. As Tails noticed him, he got up and said, "Sonic, I know what we gotta do now."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Go visit Eggman's base."

"Because he's behind almost everything that happens?"

"Yeah, that. And I know where it is."

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way there."

Knuckles walked in seconds later, looking a lot angrier than usual. "The Master Emerald was stolen again. I left it for like 10 minutes just to get something to eat, and then someone made off with it. I'm really in the mood to punch something right now."

"Good." Sonic replied. "Keep that attitude for when we arrive at Eggman's base. Let's go, guys!" Sonic said before running off.

"Good luck, and let me know if you see Eggman Nega or something." Blaze said before they left.

The news suddenly came on with some sounds being heard in the background. Moments later, a young teenage boy with grey pupils and brown hair with three long sharp strands of hair sticking up slightly walked on screen and sat down. He wore a black suit of armor with several spaces with neon green lights flowing around it and he had a titanium arm cannon attached to his right arm. He picked up some cards and read them out. "Hello, kind viewers, I'm now your host on this news network. Just call me Animan."

"I wonder if this kind of thing happens often…" Blaze said to herself.

Sometime later, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles approached Eggman's base in the middle of a forest. Tails landed the tornado near some trees and the three of them climbed out.

"So Tails, how did you know where Eggman's base was, all of a sudden?" Knuckles asked.

"With our help, of course." The trio heard a familiar voice reply. Shadow and Rouge dropped down from a tree nearby seconds later and walked up to them.

"Shadow, still showing up at the most appropriate times, I see." Sonic said with a nod.

Knuckles turned to Rouge and said, "Hey, did you steal the Master Emerald again?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't tried to steal it recently."

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"Well, talk all you want out here, I'm going in." Sonic said before running on ahead and into the base as the steel door opened. Knuckles ran in seconds later.

"So how did you find his base, Shadow?" Tails asked as he turned to him.

"By looking around, of course. By the way, have you seen any other hedgehogs running around at the moment?"

"More hedgehogs? Not really. So anyway, I should catch up with those guys, take care." Tails waved as he ran off.

In Eggman's control room, he watched Sonic and Knuckles speeding through his base with Sonic spin attacking robots, flying off ramps and using springs while Knuckles beat up robots, pulled levers, climbed walls and unlocked doors as they proceeded. Eggman switched off the screen and waited a few moments. After a few explosions, the door flew off its hinges and Sonic and Knuckles walked in.

"It's been a while, Sonic." Eggman said as he spun round.

"So what have you been up to these days, Eggman? Has Metal Sonic turned against you again recently?"

"Indeed he has."

"Well you don't seem too bothered." Knuckles replied.

"I've been quite busy recently, so as long as he doesn't interfere with my plans, he's free to do what he chooses."

"One more thing, did you take the Master Emerald again?"

"I can assure you I haven't been anywhere near it in sometime now, after all, there are others besides me."

"But you cause most of the problems."

"True, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." Eggman said before spinning round again.

Sonic looked left and right before saying, "That's it? No ambush of robots? No gargantuan robot with your face on it? Not even a witty remark making fun of me?"

"I wasn't exactly prepared for your arrival, so you'll have to forgive me for not living up to your expectations."

"Whatever, you keep making robots and I'll keep knocking 'em down." Sonic said as he slowly walked towards the exit.

Knuckles glanced over at Sonic, and then looked over at Eggman. "So, where is Metal Sonic right now and why is he smuggling things with an army of robots?"

"I know nothing of his methods, nor does it concern me. The exit is behind you."

"I've still got my eyes on you." Knuckles said as he walked backwards towards the exit while pointing at Eggman.

As Sonic slowly walked back, Tails came towards him and stopped. "Sonic! Did you see all those Eggman's robots? There were like, dozens of them!"

"I know. Let's get outta here."

"Okay."

Back at Tails' house, Blaze was still watching the television when she heard Amy rush down the stairs and into the living room.

"Where's Sonic?" She asked.

"Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went to Eggman's new base...so, um, yeah."

"Well he'll most likely be back in a few hours; in the meantime, you could come shopping with me."

"Sure, why not, I was getting bored of the news anyway. Do all news reports last an hour?"

"Not the ones I've seen."

Back in the forest, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made it back to the tornado within a few minutes and flew off into the sky. Shortly after the plane took off, Crystal appeared beside Sonic.

"Good morning, Sonic." Crystal greeted him. "How are you this pleasant morning?"

"A little confused with all this weirdness going on. So where were you earlier today?"

"Well I stayed up late last night, so I didn't wake up early and earlier, I had a long shower, and did some hero stuff this morning."

"That's great...I guess."

Tails and Knuckles glanced at each other, and then continued with what they were doing.

"So I found a chaos emerald." Crystal said before taking out a purple one and giving it to Sonic. "Those Metallix guys had one."

"You beat them up by yourself? I'm curious to find out how good you are, I assume you'll most likely be overpowered."

"I'm not overpowered; I'm just cool like that."

Tails looked over the edge and saw something glowing red within the dozens of trees in the forest. Tails landed the plane near the light and the three hopped out while Crystal watched. The red sparkling light quickly became a circle of fire as psychotic laughing was heard which Crystal recognized as she floated down to Sonic. "Well, we seem to have found one of my friends."

"Your friends are weird." Sonic glanced over at Tails and Knuckles. "But then again..."

The fire suddenly disappeared and there stood a figure. In the form of a young teenage girl, she had red hair which she tied with a blue bow at the back of her neck, and red eyes. She covered herself with a black cloak with flames painted on at the bottom. She also had red demon wings and a long tail and underneath the cloak she had a standard black attire which covered the necessary parts...and flames. She had a scythe which had a blue point at the bottom, the rest of the stick was red and the blade at the end was blue.

"Haaaaaahahahaha! How dares to challenge the great demon lord, Wildfire?" She said with a grin.

"Wildfire?" Sonic asked, looking at Crystal.

"She couldn't think of anything good. Her real name is Amber."

"She has a pretty cool scythe."

"She stole it from some demon princess who looks like a little girl. Amber isn't really evil; she just does nonsense like this to scare people, but it never works."

Sonic turned to Tails and asked, "Hey Tails, you scared?"

"Not really."

"Told ya." Crystal said with a nod.

Amber pointed at her. "Hey! Shut up, Crystal!"

While Tails and Knuckles were totally confused, Crystal pointed at Amber and responded with, "No, you shut up!"

"Let's take our business to another area."

"Fine by me." The two of them left, while Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stood in silence.

"Let's just forget this happened." Knuckles suggested.

"Agreed." Tails nodded.

In some random city centre, Amy, Cream and Blaze were travelling down a row of shops, with Blaze carrying half a dozen of Amy's bags while she continued to keep buying things. She ran over to a Sonic plushie stand and said, "Oh my gosh, look at that!" She then ran over to one shop with a blue Piko Piko hammer with the Sonicteam logo on it in the window and yelled, "Look at that!" She then ran over to SA2 who was selling kunai and yelled, "Look at that!"

"Buy something or go away." SA2 replied.

"Amy, can we please go?" Blaze asked. "You're buying too much."

"Oh, this is nothing; you should see her on Sunday's." Cream replied.

At Tails' house, the trio soon arrived and found Shadow and Rouge waiting there for them.

"What're you guys doing here?" Tails asked.

Shadow cleared his throat. "If I recall correctly, you invited me yesterday."

"Oh, right."

"But that's not really why we're here."

Rouge threw them a card as she said, "We found this."

Knuckles picked it up. "Da hood of Metallix?"

"It's a secret organization where those Metallix members meet up, discuss things in meetings, and plan out their world domination tactics. Team Chaotix helped out with this research, though I still have to pay them..."

"You'll think of a way." Shadow replied.

Tails stroked his chin as Knuckles handed him the card. "So now that we know the name of this place." He then turned it over. "And the location, apparently, so how do we find out more?"

As the five of them were in a deep state of concentration, Blaze walked in and up to Sonic. "What's going on here?"

"Some evil business as usual, where did you go?"

"Shopping with Amy, it wasn't that bad but it was sure tiring. The next thing you know, I've gonna start asking if my usual outfit makes me look fat."

"Let's hope that day never comes."

Shadow stood next to Tails before saying, "I think someone needs to build a robot, complete with decent voice acting and camera, then we sneak it into the base among its fellow robots, then learn what we can about this organization."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Now we just need someone capable of building a highly advanced and convincing robot." He then nudged Tails. "I repeat, we need someone with good machinery skills." He nudged him a few more times, much to Tails' annoyance. "We need a-"

"Alright!" Tails yelled as he threw his hands up. "I get it! Fine, I'll go waste hours building it right now for you impatient guys who don't take me seriously!" Tails sighed as he walked away.

"That's our Tails." Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Thought I'd try something new...

Song used:

Don't Stop Me Now - Queen

--------------------------------------

It was late at night and Sonic was wide awake, lying down in bed as the song started. He slowly got up and rubbed some sleep from his eyes, then left the room and slowly walked down the hallway, down the stairs, got his gloves and shoes on and then left the house. He closed the door, spun around and took off at 00:39, running along a straight path for a few seconds before bouncing off large rocks then leaping off the last one.

Seconds later he moved through traffic so fast he knocked cars out the way before hitting three springs, flipping then speeding along a rail. He flipped off and ran along a tall building, towards the ground then through the streets again as he picked up speed at 01:05, leaping as he spun into a ball and bounced across several cars. He quickly drifted round a corner and jumped over cars coming his way, then grabbed a lamppost and spun round another corner and ran past a woman at such a speed her dress flipped up. Sonic quickly ran back seconds later and handed her a note before quickly taking off again at 01:22.

Sonic leapt up onto a rooftop and ran along it, jumping across two others then hit a ramp at 01:30 as he closed his eyes and sang along moments before slamming right into a brick wall.

Sonic limped into Tails' house a bit later and up to his room. As he walked down the hallway, Tails opened his door and saw Sonic. "You got stopped, huh?"

"I still had a good time, either way."


	6. SZ 6: Metallix Saga

I know what you're thinking...it doesn't make any sense at all right now...that wasn't what you were thinking? My apologies then.

* * *

Metallix Saga: Chapter 6 – Doing the Robot 

It had been five minutes since Tails left the others, went down to the basement and began working on the robot for their plan in a small laboratory area. He was designing the robot on a computer program at the time.

Upstairs in the living room, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge and Cream were sitting down, facing Blaze who was speaking. "Well, since some of you want to know what happened, and because nothing better is happening right now, I'll explain fully. Listen carefully now, because I don't want to go over it a second time."

Amy raised her hand. "Doesn't Tails want to hear this too?"

"I'm recording it right now."

"Oh, okay."

"So, now I'll begin…"

---

It was quite late at night in the middle of a forest, the stars were shining and a gentle breeze filled the air. Ahead was Eggman Nega's base, being a tall red tower with his face on it and green lights going along the outline of his face. There were dozens of Eggman robots wondering outside the base and a gate further back.

Blaze appeared beyond the horizon, running towards the base at an average pace as she thought to herself. "_Now that he's gotten his hands on all seven Sol Emeralds, I must stop him before he finishes charging his secret weapon, whatever it is. I have no idea what awaits me, maybe a massive beast capable of ripping steel apart with his hands, or a ferocious rabbit who can bite his way through steel, or maybe that dog from Duck Hunt who would mock you every time you missed...I hated that dog._"

Blaze stopped thinking to herself seconds before flipping over the gate, triggering an alarm as one of the robots contacted Eggman Nega. "Doctor, the cat is in the facility!"

"What? Already? Then just hurry up and shoot her, or at least stall her."

"Yes, Doctor." The robot cut off the connection and begin firing at Blaze as she charged at him. The second he started firing, she leapt over the robot and shoved her foot through the robot, then quickly took off before it dropped to the ground and exploded.

She ran past any other robots that fired at her and straight into the base. He entered a long and wide white corridor, with a yellow line along the middle of the floor and paths to the left and right. A white jeep, driven by two Eggman robots came out from the left path and began chasing Blaze, firing randomly for a few moments and then they began huddling bombs at her which she quickly avoided.

She turned right at the end of the path and along a corkscrew path as the jeep followed but the robots ran out of ammo as they reached the top. Blaze then hopped back and onto the roof, spun around and punched through the glass and straight through the driver. She then flipped off the jeep before it crashed into a wall and exploded, because that's what jeeps do, they explode.

---

Knuckles raised his hand. "Yeah, I don't mean to be rude and all, but this part seems kinda dull. I mean, the rush in and kick ass part where you know any generic enemy is just fodder. Could we get to the good bits, please?"

"Very well."

---

After a few more floors of kicking ass and taking names, Blaze approached the final floor. Upon entering a room, just further ahead stood a giant robot dinosaur, equipped with rocket launchers on its back.

---

Sonic raised his hand.

Blaze sighed. "Yes, Sonic?"

"You know, you don't have to make up awesome stuff to make us pay attention."

"I'm not, this really happened."

"Oh, then may I say, that's pretty awesome…please continue."

Rouge then quickly said, "Did you guys know dinosaurs make everything better?" After a moment of silence, she said, "Because they do."

"Dinosaurs scare me." Cream replied. "Especially robot ones."

---

The dinosaur roared seconds before firing dozens of rockets at Blaze who ran around the room, flipping and somersaulting as she dodged them. She leapt up towards the robot as it fired another rocket; she landed on the rocket with one foot and then leapt off it, covered her arm in fire and then elbowed the dinosaur in the chest, knocking it back a few feet.

As the robot regained its balance, it swung its tail at Blaze who jumped on it and ran along it as the robot stopped moving. She climbed along the spikes on its back to the robot's head, then with her claws she slashed at the wires connecting the rocket launchers to the dinosaur, and then hopped off the robot as it tried to squash her.

As she touched the ground she slid a great distance away before firing a barrage of rockets at the dinosaur, completely obliterating it in a flash of lights. After most of the smoke had cleared, Blaze ran on ahead and through a few more rooms before getting to the highest room where Eggman Nega awaited. The Sol Emeralds were visible in a tube reacting with static electricity nearby.

"It's over, Nega, now hand back the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said as she walked into the room.

"I wasn't expecting you for another few minutes, but I guess I have no choice..." Eggman Nega pressed a button on a control console near him, which opened a hatch, revealing a big robot with his clothes design and holes along its chest to shoot missiles. He jumped into the robot and charged at Blaze, trying to squash her with its fists and feet as Blaze hopped back. She then leapt forward and covered her knee in fire before hitting the glass screen protecting Nega. Though the robot was damaged, it quickly whacked Blaze aside.

As Blaze was getting up, the robot fired a wide laser beam which she flipped over as she charged at the robot. She threw several punches before jumping as it tried to kick her, then she threw several more before sliding underneath the robot as Nega tried to crush her with its fist. Blaze then roundhouse kicked the robot and sent it flying into the control panel, causing more static electricity to flow within the tube. Seconds later there was a bright flash and the two of them vanished.

---

Back at the present time, Blaze nodded. "And that's how it happened."

P.A.L suddenly came to life. "I have a question."

"Yes, computer programmed helper I haven't been introduced to?"

"Oh, pardon my behaviour, my name is P.A.L, as you said, a computer programmed helper created by Tails to help take care of necessary things in the house. But back to my point, do you have no Sol Emeralds on you at all?"

"Nope, not at all."

Shadow raised his hand. "Wouldn't you being here technically mess up the planet somehow?"

"Well, it hasn't done so yet, anyway, and Tails is working on my problem...I think."

"Smooth." Sonic said in a dull and exaggerated tone moments before he left as he said, "Speaking of which, I'm going to check on how Tails is getting on."

Sonic entered the basement and walked up to Tails as he said, "Hey Tails, how ya doing?"

"It's going fine, I guess." Tails replied before turning round. "Though there are still some problems I may have to fix. You see, the battery which was going to be used to power the robot was originally going to be a negatively charged node, but since an AAA battery contains quite a lot of kinetic energy combining both would make more sense, and I noticed this quite quickly and I-"

As Tails went on, all Sonic could hear from him was "Blah blah blabidy blah." As Crystal appeared beside him, he thought to himself. "_Technobabble, I'll soon understand it fully one day without falling asleep..._"

"Tails is meant to be eight years old, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, though he might be older now, I haven't been paying much attention. So where did you go?"

"Just to have a little sparring match with my best friend, it's all for fun really."

"A demon lord is your best friend? The irony amazes me."

"Yeah, she's the idiotic, egotistical, obscene type while I'm the cynical, graceful and polite type."

"Then why do you act like her?"

"I've just mellowed out quite a bit, that's all."

As Sonic began listening to Tails again, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tails, you're doing the over complicated explanation thing again."

"Oh, sorry. So anyway, the robot will be fully finished in about an hour."

An hour later...

Everyone else was sitting down in the living room upstairs, waiting for Tails to finish. Crystal turned to Sonic and said, "Hey, I just noticed you haven't done your monologue thing on Miss Fanservice yet."

"There's no need."

"...I see..."

"Indeed."

"Why is Sonic talking to himself?" Blaze asked Knuckles.

"He's been doing that for a while now, we just try to ignore it."

"I'm ready, guys!" They all heard Tails shout seconds before entering the room, followed by his Metal Sonic look-alike. The robot was a darker shade of blue, had red eyes, a red stripe going down its forehead, and big black fingers capable of shooting out little missiles.

Tails cleared his throat before speaking. "Its name shall be Metanic, and I now it's kind of a stupid name, but I don't care. Now, just because I can..."

Tails pressed a button on a remote he had just taken out and Metanic began doing the robot which Tails giggled at. "Heh, I love that, the joke was obvious but I decided to go along with it. So, we'll start this plan tomorrow morning, until then, just do what you wanna do, or you could stay over for the night...since people don't stay over often."

"He's quite eager for more people to stay over." P.A.L added.

Meanwhile, Eggman was sitting in the same dark room, contacting Metal Sonic on his high-tech widescreen monitor. "So Metal Sonic, who are things going down there?"

"Perfectly according to plan, operation "Generic plot to take over the world." Is in progress and will be completed within a few short days."

"Excellent, and just so you know, Sonic isn't aware yet."

"I wouldn't care if he was aware. Let him come, I've show him who the better Sonic truly is." Metal Sonic said before the connection cut. A wide devilish grin slowly spread across Eggman's face.

* * *

Song used:

I Believe I Can Fly –  
----------------------------------------

As the song started, the scene took place at Tails' workshop in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 which was never mentioned. The sun slowly rose up over the horizon, brightening up the sky. By the window inside the workshop was a blue flicky with a bent wing, recalling events of Tails saving him from drowning and flying with a pack of flickies including a pink bird among the pack.

It then cut to another scene of Tails flying around the bird, and then he tried to imitate him by failed to do so. It then cut to the present time as the flicky approached the open window with a look of determination in his eyes. As the chorus began, he took off, struggling to stay afloat at first before getting the hang of it seconds later as he flew higher and chirped happily.

Tails heard the chirping and ran outside in time to see the bird and waved goodbye as the bird did the same shortly before joining up with some other flickies. Late that night, Tails was in a small room designing the Tornado on a sheet moments before hanging his head as he sighed. He raised his head a moment later, took out a pen and began carefully drawing along the sheet with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

As the chorus started, he dreamt about flying over the six zones from the first Sonic the Hedgehog game in a metal grey prototype of the Tornado. After a while of flying, he looked over the edge to see himself down below, looking up at him and mouthing the words, "Hey, because I believe in yooooou!"

Tails awoke moments later with his head resting on the sheet and sat up before beginning work on the Tornado, such as checking the wheels, adding the wings, fixing the engine and adding the red design with his signature two tails symbol on it. Tails then hopped into the plane and turned on the engine as the chorus started.

A "Woo!" was heard as the Tornado travelled out of the workshop and down the runway in slow motion. The plane picked up speed before taking off and soared to the right with dozens of black and white birds following the plane. As the plane flew across the city, SA2 ran outside his front door to see the plane fly by.

"I can fly!" Tails enthusiastically proclaimed moments later.

"He can fly!" Dozens of civilians yelled seconds later.

The birds then sang, "The plane can fly!"

He caught up to the Death Egg which had recently exploded, and as Super Sonic flew down towards the plane, he said, "Whoa! It can fly!"

"I can fly!" Tails yelled again. The birds did the same seconds later and carried on for a long while. As they flew over an island, dozens of animals raised their hands up and yelled, "Fly, fly, flyyyyyyy!" as they flew off over the sea in the direction of the sun.


	7. SZ 7: Metallix Saga

Darn it, it was meant to be "chuckled.", not "giggled.", I knew it didn't feel right…imagining Tails giggling makes me cringe a bit for some unknown reason…I hope you know what I'm referring to.

* * *

Metallix Saga: Chapter 7 – In Da Hood

It was early at Tails' house, the next morning. Crystal sat on a bed in an empty room, jotting down notes in a purple diary she had bought a short while ago.

*_January, something, something _

_Hey Diary, it's your owner, Crystal. _

_Well, it's been a few days since I woke up in that old tomb and I've been staying at Miles Prower's house and with several others of his friends, though I only communicate with Sonic at this particular time. I'm not really sure what my other friends are doing or where they are at the moment, but I'll seek them out at some point. I'm sure certain people have been wondering where I've been for the last few decades or so... _

_And that's about it for now. _

Crystal closed the book and flew out of the room and down the clear corridor. In the living room, Sonic and Shadow were sitting down on the couch watching television while Tails was adjusting a few bolts on Metanic.

"So Tails, you ready to get started?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty much." Tails replied before standing up straight. "Where's Knuckles anyway?"

"He's at the gym across town." Rouge replied as she flew into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Again? After what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" Shadow asked.

"Well…"

---

It was two weeks before the present time and Knuckles was at the gym. It was pretty big and only had one floor, with dozens of weights, equipment and accessories all on one floor. The carpets were light blue and the walls were white. There was barely anyone around as Knuckles was practicing his jabs on a punching bag.

There was an anthropomorphic lion further away lifting weights when he turned in Knuckles' direction and said, "Hey shorty, you done with that bag yet?"

"My name is not shorty." He said calmly as he carried on.

"Well I need to use the bag for a bit, shorty, so you're gonna have to step aside."

"I'm busy, and my name is Knuckles, don't make me show you why, Fluffy."

The lion pointed at Knuckles and furiously yelled, "Don't make me have to come kick your ass!"

Knuckles suddenly stopped. "Are you talking to me? Are **you** talking to me? I don't see anyone else around here so you must be talking to me!"

"I'm here." Big the Cat responded as he raised his hand from further away.

"You're always here!" Knuckles yelled as he threw his hands up.

"RAWR!" The lion yelled as he charged at Knuckles.

"Let's see what you got!" Knuckles yelled before charging at the lion.

---

"Long story short, after a short while, Knuckles kicked his ass." Tails said.

"I need to go check out that gym." Shadow replied.

Seconds later, a baseball smashed through a window nearby, followed by Amy yelling, "Sorry about that, Tails!"

"PA.L?"

"I'll get right on that just as soon as my battery power recharges." PA.L said before switching himself off.

Tails cleared his throat before saying, "Well, let's get started!" He placed a microchip inside the robot then placed another within his computer which allowed him to fully control its body. Metanic made his way out of the house and towards the designated area.

While this went on, the news appeared on the television, hosted by Animan. "Hello again, people, and welcome to the news. It's not really news; it's just a way to throw off the producers. Today's subject of discussion is spoof movies, why do they suck these days? Ahh, here's our first caller, you're on the air."

A posh woman's voice was heard. "I believe the creators of some of those spoof movies have simply ran out of ideas, or are just incompetent imbeciles in general."

"This is the first time I've totally agreed with a posh woman." Animan replied.

"Quite." She responded as she sipped tea before hanging up.

"Ahh, we have another caller, you're on the air."

Sonny the Hedgehog's voice was heard. "Hey Mads, how's it going?"

"Hey Sonny, it's going just fine, though you're gonna have to say something about spoof movies."

"Oh yeah, well I think these guys just need to do more research on what is funny and what isn't."

"Good point, oh look, we have another caller."

Shade the Hedgehog's voice was heard. "Sonny, what are you doing?"

"Calling in to talk to Mads, what else?"

"We have more important things we should be doing right now...no offence, Mads."

"None taken." Mads said as he narrowed his eyes at the camera.

Shade then cleared his throat. "And just for the record, I feel that there are only a certain number of spoofs you can do before they get lame. Then again, it's possible to laugh at almost anything as long as it's done right and you're awake enough to laugh at the joke in general."

"Excellent point, Shade, well that's all we have time for, take care, as you'd be Mads not to." He said as he waved.

Sonic turned to Shadow and asked, "Are those the two hedgehogs you were talking about?"

"Yeah, their plans are as mysterious as I used to be, when I still cared anyway."

Meanwhile, Metanic had recently arrived at the organization on a private island. It looked like a big black abandoned factory as Metanic stopped at the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard a voice on the other side reply.

"My name is Metanic; I've come to join your robot facility." Tails replied in a muffled voice.

"The password?"

"Uhh...Metal Sonic is the real Sonic?"

After a short period of silence, he said, "Correct, you may enter." Seconds before the door opened up and Metanic cautiously walked in.

SA2 walked up to Metanic and said, "Just ahead is the leisure centre, to chill out and relax, to your right is the cafeteria, and to your left are the sleeping chambers, you'll have to see one of the boss' to be assigned to your correct room. Try not to wonder into any secret places now..." He said before leaving.

At Tails' house, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze were gathering round Tails on his computer, watching as they saw the inside of the factory using the robot. Knuckles walked in, scratching his head and walked up to the others. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"We're inside their base now." Tails replied. "So did you start any fights?"

"Well, that lion apologized for being rude, and I didn't, and he got mad and one thing led to another..."

"I sometimes think you like starting fights." Sonic said.

"It's just in his nature; he's all brawn and no brains." Rouge added.

"Why you..." Knuckles said as he shook his fist.

"Save it for later, guys." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"Let's get back to the main objective now." Tails said as he pressed a few buttons.

Within the factory, Metanic wondered around, passing several robots chatting as they looked at Metanic suspiciously and the leisure centre where he saw several exercise machines, a snooker table, a Sega Genesis and a television broadcasting a robot soap opera.

After a short while, Metanic entered the cafeteria where the walls were grey, the floor, tables and chairs were green and there were eight seats at each table. Metanic got a silver metal tray and joined a small queue where hey served metal versions of average food.

At that moment in Tails' house, Amy walked into the room and up to the others. "Hey, what're you guys looking at?"

"Just business." Shadow replied.

"Since when do robots need to eat?" She asked.

"It's best not to question it." Blaze replied.

"But-"

"Just don't."

Meanwhile, Metanic got metal fries, two pieces of metal chicken, and a metal shake before sitting at one table with six other robots, while two of them had feminine voices.

"Hey Tails, ask what they think of me." Sonic suggested.

Tails shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Metanic looked around before saying, "Hey, what do you guys think of that guy, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Everyone in the facility dropped their cutlery and focused their attention on Metanic.

"He's troublesome!" One robot finally yelled out.

"He's annoying!" A second yelled.

"I think he's a pretty cool guy." A third said before being hit by a pan.

"When we see that guy, we'll pulverize him!" Another robot yelled at the top of his lungs as the others cheered.

One of the feminine robots sitting by Metanic leaned in and said, "I don't really hate Sonic, I love him dearly, I'm just playing along."

"Me too, he's so dreamy..." The second feminine robot replied.

At Tails' house, Sonic grinned as he scratched his forehead while the others watched Amy who looked surprisingly calm.

"What?" Amy responded.

"You seem really calm about this." Shadow replied. "It disturbs me..."

"I'm taking new medication."

"Ahh." The others responded.

As Metanic ate one of his fries, he asked, "So where is Metal Sonic right now so I can discuss my sleeping arrangements, since I'm new here."

"There hasn't been anyone new here in quite a while." The feminine robot replied. "He's in one of those meetings right now, a bunch of robots and him hold them once a week in a room on the second floor."

"Second floor, huh? Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome." She said before Metanic took off.

And so, Metanic made his way down the corridors and up some stairs towards a big room on the right and stopped by the wall and looked through a hole in the wall. Inside the room was a single large rectangular table with four seats on each side and one seat ahead of them. Many torches lit the room and there was a water container in the corner.

A dark red robot that was three times the size of Metal Sonic and looked like him too entered the room, the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over and sat down in the chair at the end of the table and took out a clipboard. "Welcome to the very first annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings…of doom! I am known as Metared, for no reason. I have assembled a number of robotic characters here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and stick his spikes right up his ass! Now for the Robot role call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and shrugged as he said, "Meh."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!" He called out.

"Right here." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held a fist up as he said, "Always a pleasure."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row by Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"Hi there." He said as he waved.

"Now let's get down to business." Metared said, looking up from his clipboard.

"Hold on, what about the last seat?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"It was decided eight robots were enough, that space is reserved for another time. Now to business, who has an idea on how to beat Sonic?"

Egg Pawn raised his hand. *Beep beep, beep beep beep, beep, beep*

"Someone translate that." Metared said.

ED-MF1999 then said, "He says we should create a level which doesn't have a goal ring."

"Amusing…"

"It wouldn't work." Metal Sonic said.

"And why not?"

"Because game physics don't work that way."

"I agree." Metal Knuckles said as he raised his hand.

*Beep beep beep beep beep* Egg Pawn replied.

"What did he say?" Mecha asked.

"He said we could trap Sonic in a place where the place slowly caves in and crushes him." ED-MF1999 replied.

"That's stupid." Metal Sonic responded.

*Beep beep beep* Egg Pawn replied.

Everyone looked at ED-MF1999 moments before he said, "He says you're stupid."

Metal Sonic shrugged. "At least I don't get taken out quickly."

"Don't get me started on that." Mecha Sonic responded.

Metared slammed his fist on the table. "Enough bickering! We must discuss a plan!"

"Why is Tails Doll even here?" Mecha asked. "He isn't even a robot!"

"He's here for being a pretty cool guy." Metared replied.

Eggrobo fired his pistol into the air.

"I agree." Metal Knuckles said with a brief nod.

"Shut up and stop agreeing, Knuckles." Mecha Sonic replied.

"No, you shut up."

"I agree with Knuckles." Metal Sonic added.

Mecha shook his head. "You're just saying that because you hate me."

"I hate everyone, but I'm not gonna lie, I dislike you more."

"**Shut the hell up, you insolent imbeciles!**" Tails Doll randomly said, causing everyone to stop.

"**That** is why Tails Doll is here, because he gets things done, and doesn't flaunt his evilness." Metared replied.

Metal Sonic sat up. "Look, to beat Sonic, we must think of something which isn't about platforming levels."

"Sonic without platforming levels? That's insane! But then again, it has happened a few times…and people hated those times."

ED-MF1999 raised his hand.

"Go ahead, generic Eggman robot." Metared said, looking in his direction.

"Maybe we should create a convincing robot of Tails, after kidnapping him, and then lead Sonic to a dark area where we'll ambush him."

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard, you officially fail."

"Aww man…" ED-MF1999 said as he hung his head in shame.

"Screw you guys, your plans suck, that one ninja guy should be able to help."

*Beep beep beep* Egg Pawn added.

"Indeed." Metared replied.

"**Your foolish bodies will burn in the pits of robot hell!**" Tails Doll randomly said.

"You bet your ass they will." Metared nodded. "Now, our meeting is adjured." As the eight of them began leaving, Metanic who was still watching outside quickly run off and down the stairs. (Just so people know, I decided to make a short story, just composed of these short segments)

Metanic leaned against a wall next to the stairs and waited for a short while until Metal Sonic came down, then Metanic approached him. "Hello, it is an honour to meet you, I'm new here and I need a room."

"I see…" Metal Sonic replied, eyeing Metanic suspiciously before taking out an ID card with the number #147 on it. "Here's your room, now get lost." Metal Sonic said as he walked past him.

Metanic watched him walk around a corner before leaving in the other direction.

* * *

Song used:

Another One Bites the Dust – Queen  
-------------------------------------------------

As the song started, the scene started outside Casinopolis in Station Square. There were six Eggman robots holding dozens of people hostage around the area. Knuckles came walking down the street, and as he approached the robots, everyone focused their attention on him one at a time.

One Eggman robot pointed at Knuckles and the other five charged at him from three directions before the chorus started. Knuckles spun around and punched one robot in the face, knocking it to the ground. He then hit one with the back of his fist, before tripping another and then elbowing the fourth one. As the fifth swung at him, he ducked then punched its head off before pointing at the last one as he said, "Hey!"

As the robot pointed at himself, Knuckles said, "I'm gonna get you too!" just before it tried to run off. Knuckles threw a rock which hit the robot and knocked it out.

It the cut to a scene of dozens of Eggman robots stealing the Master Emerald in the Egg Carrier and taking over the floating island, while Knuckles climbed up the floating island and made it to the top as the chorus started. Knuckles kicked one robot into several others, then spun round and punched one in the chest into a few others. He whacked two more robots out the way and threw three punches at the last one, then hopped over it and glided towards the Egg Carrier as the last robot spontaneously combusted.

Knuckles spent a short while gliding over rocks before making it onto the Egg Carrier. He ran past all the robots and picked up the Master Emerald before making his way to the exit until he ran into Metal Knuckles who punched him in the stomach, stole 10 rings from him then slapped him with a spatula. As he walked off, Knuckles slowly stood up, followed by Metal Knuckles turning round seconds later.

They charged at each other as the chorus started, followed by Metal Knuckles punching Knuckles across the face, then Knuckles punching him in the stomach, then MK head butting him before Knuckles countered with a kick, then blocked his next punch followed by him punching MK several times before knocking him into a wall and taking off with the Master Emerald. He made it back to the floating island and placed the Emerald on the shrine before sitting by the steps.


	8. SZ 8: Metallix Saga

I wish there were some medicine pills just titled, "Laughter.", that'd be hilarious awesome. It makes sense when you get the message.

* * *

Metallix Saga: Chapter 8 – Infiltrating the Metallic Base

For the remainder of the evening, Metanic was in the leisure centre, playing Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sega Genesis, for nostalgia reasons, of course. Late that night, Metanic left the area after being one of the last robots in the room, and went to sleep in his chamber. During this point, Tails shut his computer off, yawned and then went to sleep. Just then, Metal Sonic crept round the corner and into Metanic's chamber. "Hmm…"

Early the next morning, Metal Sonic contacted Eggman. "Hey Eggman, there was some new robot which arrived yesterday. I don't trust the guy."

"As you shouldn't. He's a robot created by Tails to get in there and learn of your plans."

"…Well, that's what I expected, but how did you know that so fast?"

"After having my plans foiled too many times to count, it's easier to spot those things."

"Well, now that I'm totally certain, I'll take care of it personally. It seems we'll be moving the plan ahead of time."

"I'll inform the enemy." Eggman replied before disconnecting.

At Tails' house, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge were all around the couch, watching a show as Tails came down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, everyone." Tails said before sitting on a chair nearby.

"Morning." The others replied in unison.

Suddenly, the show being shown on the television was interrupted by an important news broadcast. A male news reporter, who had suave black hair, and wore a grey suit with a black tie was interviewing the five legendary heroes in the middle of a street where a large green eyed alien made of slime had just been beaten up and was left unconscious.

"So, just who are you five, where do you come from, and what are you doing here?" The news reporter asked.

"I'll take that." Amber said before grabbing the microphone from him. "We are the five legendary heroes, because we're quite old, but we're not saying how old. We come from different places entirely, but meet up on occasions because we're a team, and we're here to protect the city from evildoers!" She said before raising her fist in the air.

Crystal took the microphone. "And you know you can count on me because I'm an angel, I'll always be there when people need me."

Sonic rolled his eyes at the sight. "_Oh, __**now**__ she wants to be seen…_"

As more news reporters arrived, Sonny said, "We'd better be getting out of here." before the five of them ran off.

Shadow crossed his arms. "More allies, huh?"

Sonic sighed. "This is nuts, we were already doing a good job of protecting the city, we don't need help. It also lowers my occasional fun time."

Amy hugged Sonic. "I think having those guys around would be a good idea, besides, now we can spend more time together."

"I need to negotiate the details with these guys as soon as possible…"

As the doorbell rang, Rouge got up to answer the door but was pushed back onto the couch by Tails who rushed by and quickly answered the door. SA2 stood outside and handed Tails a videotape. "Special delivery from a friend, I've been told."

Tails closed the door, walked up to the television and placed the videotape in the slot underneath and pressed play. As the video played, Eggman appeared on the screen. "Ohohohoho!"

"It's Eggman!" Tails exclaimed.

"We know." Everyone replied in unison.

"Well I just wanted to make sure everyone knew, is all."

"Hello, my unbearable nuisances." Eggman greeted them. "I'm sure Tails just pointed out the obvious a moment ago."

"Hey!" Tails responded.

"But that's enough of mocking a former adversary who is a friend of my main adversary. The purpose of this video is to inform you of Da Hood of Metallix, and their plan which they will be executing this afternoon within a flying fortress."

Several of them gasped before Eggman continued. "They'll be travelling across the Mystic Ruins area at 3:00pm today. They've already gathered four emeralds for their purposes; do you think you have what it takes to stop them, Sonic? We'll both find out later today." The video tape ended seconds later.

After a few seconds, Sonic stood up and said, "Well, I know Eggman is most likely planning something, but we don't have much of a choice than to put a stop to their plans."

"I bet they're the ones who took the Master Emerald too." Knuckles said as he stood up. "I'll get them good for that."

Sonic turned to Shadow and said, "Hey Shadow, I'm gonna need your standard green chaos emerald."

"Well since it's for super form purposes, just take them." Shadow said before handing Sonic the green and grey emeralds.

Sonic and Shadow nodded at each other seconds before he said, "Alright guys, let's go take down that army of robots!"

"Hold on!" Cream responded. "It's only 1:50pm."

"Ahh…" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles replied in unison.

"So what are we gonna do for another hour?" Knuckles asked.

"Chill out, I guess." Sonic said before hopping back onto the couch.

Tails sat by Blaze and said, "Hey Blaze, remember that story you was making up about Sonic, Knuckles and I as a cliché superhero team? While we're waiting, could you maybe tell me the rest?"

"I'd be happy to."

---

Outside the Casinopolis area on the streets, Eggman wore a cape and a top hat as he had Amy who wore a red dress, tied to a log on a conveyer belt, slowly moving towards a saw as he laughed maniacally. Around a dozen people within the area watched, some gasped while some others didn't care very much.

Suddenly, the Tornado smashed through a hotel window and stopped near Eggman, and then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles jumped out. "Not so fast, Eggcellent Gentleman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Curses! Not you! Well, how about you get a load of this!" Eggman said before taking out an umbrella.

"Look out! He's got an umbrella!" Tails cried.

"I'll handle this!" Knuckles said before rushing in and quickly whacking it out of his hand.

"Egg fighters, get them!" Eggman said with a click of his fingers.

A dozen of them suddenly appeared and charged at the three of them. Sonic spin attacked one as a "Sweet!" sound effect appeared. Tails kicked one as an "Alright!" appeared. Knuckles punched through one as a "Yeah!" appeared.

"Sonic, help!" Amy cried.

"I'll be right there!" Sonic said as he ran over, knocking a few more robots out the way and pressed the off switch on the machine just as Tails and Knuckles had finished off the remaining robots.

"You'll pay for this!" Eggman said as he ran off, while everyone else cheered.

Sonic and Amy then embraced a passionate kiss as everyone watched.

---

"And that's all I really had."

"You were just making that up as you went along, weren't you?"

"It was made up in the first place." Blaze replied.

Crystal appeared beside Sonic as he sat on the couch. "Goooood morning, Sonic. How's it going?"

"I saw your hero antics this morning."

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's just what I do."

"Well couldn't you do the same here?"

"And ruin our one-to-one conversations? Blasphemy! That's what makes it good, your friends thinking you're talking to yourself is just a bonus. At least there are no gay overtones involved."

"If you're referring to what I think you are, Tails and I are not gay."

Everyone had their attention focused on Sonic, then carried on with what they were previous doing. Rouge suddenly said, "Did you guys know with the safety feature turned off, and typing in "Sonic and Tails" on Google, the very first image is rather unpleasant to some fans?" After moments of silence, she said, "You heard it, you can't unhear it."

After a rather confusing look at Rouge, Tails turned to Sonic and said, "Hey Sonic, the wings are slightly bent after a crash landing sometime yesterday, so we're gonna have to share a seat when we get going."

"No gay overtones?" Crystal asked with a smile.

"Oh whatever." Sonic replied.

"While you guys do that, I'm gonna go hunt down more gems." Rouge said before getting up and walking out the door.

Shadow got up and said, "I'll be back later to get my chaos emerald." before rushing out the door.

"I'll be visiting my mother in the meantime." Cream said before her and Cheese flew through a hole in the roof.

"Has that hole always been there?" Crystal asked as she looked up.

"I have no idea." Sonic replied.

"I'll be continuing my boxercise sessions at the gym and wait for you guys to get back." Amy said before grabbing some red boxing gloves and running out the door.

Blaze took a deep breath before saying, "If you'll excuse me, I've got a garden to water." She then grabbed a water pot, a shovel, and a green cap and jumped out the window.

Knuckles scratched his forehead. "Gardening?"

"Apparently." Tails responded.

"A pyrokinetic cat who water's gardens?"

"Let's try not to think about it."

Soon afterwards, the three of them hopped in the Tornado and took off towards the Mystic Ruins area where a large standard ship with the shape of Metal Sonic's head in the centre flew across the section. The design was grey with stripes of blue going across. Tails began firing at some of the turrets on the side as they approached the ship, while they fired back.

After they were taken care of, the Tornado moved a bit higher and began to take out some bigger turrets atop the ship while taking a hit with minimal damage as they got closer. From the back of the ship suddenly came dozens of small white planes which began firing at the Tornado, with Tails dodging too much to get some shots in.

Crystal dropped down onto the Tornado and said, "I got this." She jumped into the air, charged up a ball of purple energy in both hands and then fired a wide psychokinetic beam which vaporized all the ships in a bright flash of light while Tails and Knuckles wondered where it came from.

"You really _are_ overpowered." Sonic said quietly.

"Just doing my job." She said, saluting him.

Tails fired a laser beam at the back of the ship and entered through the hole while Crystal followed them in. The areas inside the ship were brightly lit and there were two paths just ahead of where they landed. Sonic hopped out and said, "You guys just do what you need to do."

"What are you going to do?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to have some fun with a few old enemies." Sonic replied before speeding off. Crystal looked around for a second, and then flew after him. As Tails turned around, Knuckles had already taken off in the other direction, causing Tails to sigh before trying to catch up with him.

* * *

Song used:

Sexyback – Justin Timberlake (Major thanks to LittleKuriboh for the idea)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a nightclub where the corridors were lit by green lights, the music began playing as Shadow sat in a dark room watching a movie. Shadow switched off the widescreen television and walked out of the room and down the corridor as he started singing. "I'm bringing emoback, you other emo's don't know how to angst, It's a special trait that you just seem to lack." As he passed one guy, two girls joined Shadow as he said, "I'll take your fangirls, I won't give them back."

Omega, who sat in a chair reading a newspaper further away, lowered it and said, "Take it to the crib!"

As they walked down, Shadow said, "Crazy babes..."

"Uh-huh." They nodded.

"You think these gold bracelets are just a phase..."

"Uh-huh."

"They're more for style than for what it pays..."

"Uh-huh."

"If you saw my portraits you would be amazed..."

As they entered a bigger area, Shadow yelled, "Take it to the chorus!"

Sonic who sat by a bar with shades on said, "Go head, girl!"

"Go work on it!" Shadow replied.

"Look round the back."

"Go work on it!"

"Trace it out!"

"Go work on it!"

"Colour it in!"

"Go work on it!"

"Upload to the computer!"

"Go work on it!"

"Edit the picture!"

"Go work on it!"

"Upload your work!"

"Go work on it!"

"Print a pile!" Sonic said before finishing his drink. "And...Advertise your stuff!" They repeated for a short while until Shadow and the girls left.

"I'm bringing emoback." Shadow said as they walked down another hallway. "Those other haters don't know how to angst, you need emotion and to look badass, without those two it really gets old fast."

"Take it to the writers!" a robot yelled.

"Crazy babes..."

"Uh-huh." They nodded.

"These rocket shoes are really tailor made..."

"Uh-huh."

"Some think I'm the greatest hedgehog ever made..."

"Uh-huh."

"I feel quite thirsty for some Gatorade..." As they entered a lift with Knuckles, Shadow said, "Take it to the chorus!" which they repeated before reaching the fifth floor.

As Shadow and the two girls exited the elevator and began walking down, Shadow said, "I'm bringing emoback; my coolness sometimes gives girls heart attacks." As they passed another guy and his girlfriend, he said, "If that's your girl you'd better watch your back, she'll be my fangirl in five minutes flat." They then walked on as Shadow said; "Take it to the chorus!" before walking past Tails playing an accordion.

After they repeated the chorus, they were joined by Sonic, Knuckles, and two dozen Eggman robots that did the robot with them as they travelled down the hallway.

Shadow woke up seconds later in the middle of a field, covered in cold water. Standing over him was Rouge with an empty bucket. "You ate the shrimp, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Food poisoning." Rouge replied.

"Umm, how?"

Rouge shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I never want to eat shrimp again..."


	9. SZ 9: Metallix Saga

Let's be honest, the reason you keep coming back is for the lulz. Well, if it's not, then I'm sure it's one of the main reasons.

Song used:

Boss Stage Clear – Sonic Unleashed (Known as Clear Fanfare 1&2 on Youtube if you're curious)

* * *

Metallix Saga: Chapter 9 – Metallic Mania

Sonic was speeding down one corridor with a huge pit just ahead. He hit four springs going diagonally up, and then hit four more ahead before landing on a path and running ahead. He hit a speed pad and ran right then hit another before turning right again, jumped over a hole then spin dashed through three robots before turning right, then turned left at the next intersection.

Sonic dodged big steel containers in his path before hitting a ramp and landing on a path higher above in a slightly foggy room, filled with traps. He jumped over some spikes, moved along moving platforms, slid under fiery traps and avoided falling stone blocks as he ran down the curling path and moved around the bottom of the room like a pinball as he ricocheted off a dozen robots in the area.

He exited the room, and ran down the left path towards three armed robots. As they fired, Sonic quickly jumped up and spin dashed through them before picking up speed and hitting a ramp which launched him towards a spring which then sent him flying towards a wall. He ran along the side of the wall evading a few placed fiery traps before reaching a room at the end. Sonic flipped off the wall and ran down the path.

He eventually ended up along a bridge with dozens of robots ahead which he spin attacked as he moved along. To the far right were glass windows where Tails and Knuckles were running by. Sonic entered a massive area with steel pillars scattered throughout the room and robots ahead. Within the mass of robots was a giant humanoid robot being operated by Mecha Sonic. A machine gun appeared on its arm and began firing at Sonic as he sped around the robot, destroying the smaller ones instead.

As Mecha fired one of the arms at him, Sonic flipped over it and slid under the robot as it tried to crush him. Mecha spun around and fired a wide laser which Sonic dodged by hiding behind a pillar just before running off down the long room with Mecha following in the giant robot. Many holes appeared over the robot's body and began firing dozens of mini-missiles which aimed for everything in sight, while Sonic sped up and evaded the falling pillars.

When Mecha's eyesight was clear again, Sonic was nowhere to be seen moments before he spin attacked the robot from the side and knocked him out of the machine. As Sonic charged at him, he was kicked from the side by Metal Sonic and flew into a wall. Metal Sonic joined Mecha Sonic and they gave each other a brief nod before turning to Sonic.

Sonic slowly got up before saying, "It's not much of a warm welcome, but it's good enough."

Mecha Sonic curled into a ball and charged at Sonic who jumped up and blocked a kick from Metal Sonic a second later. As Sonic flew back he spun around and attempted to kick Mecha who grabbed his foot and kneed him in the stomach, then Metal elbowed him in the face before Mecha punched him to the ground. Sonic quickly got up and charged at them again before having a fist fight with Metal Sonic, with him getting in a few more blows than Metal.

Mecha then kneed him in the back, followed by Metal uppercutting him, then Mecha spin attacking him, then Metal roundhouse kicked him, then Mecha head butted him before Metal hammered him down to the ground. As Sonic struggled to get up, Mecha charged at him again but was then whacked to the side by Crystal who was using a white staff with a large white, sharp gem attached to the end of each side. "I figured you could use some help."

"And just who are you?" Metal asked.

"Well, you could say I'm his guardian angel, except I'm not."

"Why can they see you?" Sonic asked.

"Because I'm allowing them to."

"Well that's informative." Sonic said with a sigh.

"So that's Metal Sonic, huh?"

"Yeah, he thinks he's the real Sonic, even though he acknowledges the fact he was created to kill me and that he has "Metal" in his name, while I don't."

"Umm...huh?"

"Straaaange, isn't it?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Indeed." Crystal flew towards Metal and tried to whack him with her staff which he somersaulted under and tried to stab her with his fingertips. She flipped over him as she said, "Woo! Feelin' good!" before sending him flying forward with a kick.

"Hey! That's my line!" Sonic responded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but use it."

Sonic was hit by Mecha Sonic seconds later in his ball form, but held him back with his hands until he stopped. Mecha then head butted Sonic and attempted to kick him but Sonic ducked and spin attacked him, then leapt forward and hit him with a back flipping kick.

In another area, Knuckles was whacking several robots out of his path then hopped forward and did a spiral claw attack through three robots before seeing Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles making their way out. Tails noticed them acting suspiciously but carried on whacking robots out of the way with a spinning tails attack.

Back in the giant room, Sonic and Metal Sonic were in a struggle hold before Crystal punched him out the way just before Mecha kicked her out the way, followed by Sonic spin attacking Mecha then Metal elbowing Sonic out the way. Crystal attacked Metal with her staff which he blocked, and then she blocked an attacked from Mecha before Sonic hit them both with a slide tackle.

Metal and Mecha got up quickly. "We'll handle this another time, that is, if you survive long enough." Metal said before they made their way out. Sonic and Crystal spun round and ran out the other exit.

Higher up at the top, they entered a large circular room, composed of crystallized black screens and a few clear glass screens among the bunch. Four chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald were seen within one of the glass screens. There was a large hole in the middle of the room, covering half of the space. On the other side of the room stood Metared with his arms crossed.

"You must be Sonic." Metared said as they arrived. "And just who are you?" Metared asked, focusing his attention on Crystal.

"Just a friend, don't mind me."

"So you must be behind this whole thing." Sonic said. "What exactly were you smuggling this whole time?"

"It wouldn't be right to tell you at this particular moment. I assume you're holding the last three chaos emeralds, as we have four, and I have the power to transform using the Master Emerald." Metared said before revealing some wires on his arms and he was covered in a golden aura as his metallic skin turned gold. He then flew high up into the air as Crystal broke the glass holding the emeralds.

Sonic closed his eyes as seven small lights appeared and the seven emeralds circled around him moments before a bright flash and he became Super Sonic. Crystal gave him a thumbs up seconds before he flew up as he said, "It's Super Sonic time!" Metared looked down and was then hit by Sonic who dragged him all the way up to the ceiling before they separated.

Metared threw several needles which Sonic evaded by flying round then attempted to punch Metared who flew up and elbowed Sonic downwards. He quickly recovered, curled into a ball and hit Metared from behind. As Metared crashed into the wall, he jumped up before Sonic spin dashed through the glass.

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles had taken out a dozen robots in a control room and reached a computer which had the Master Emerald hooked up to it. Near the computer was a timer which had three minutes left on the clock. Tails gasped and quickly reached for a microphone.

In the other room, Sonic and Metared flew at blazing speeds throughout the air, creating bright flashes of light where they clashed before they heard Tails' voice. "Sonic! This whole thing is a trap! These guys were only trying to stall us until the silent timer ended and this place exploded! We have to get out of here in three minutes! So to put it simply…run awaaaaay!"

"What?!" Sonic responded, which threw him off guard, allowing Metared to kick him through a glass screen. Metared then shot an energy blast which Sonic dodged by flying up. Metared then created six electric balls of energy around him and threw them at Sonic who zigzagged around them, curled into a ball and blasted right through Metared, creating a big gapping hole as Metared fell through the floor of the room below.

The Boss Stage Clear theme from Sonic Unleashed played as Sonic spin dashed towards the screen, uncurled and spun around, then crossed his arms and grinned as he got an S rank. After a few moments of posing, Sonic flew down and Sonic and Crystal left the room. Tails had gathered the four emeralds and Knuckles held the Master Emerald as they made it back to the Tornado with one minute left and awaited Sonic's arrival.

The power from the chaos emeralds had already worn off on Sonic as he ran down a hallway which was caved in as there were thirty seconds left. Sonic sighed. "Well, I guess this is it, it was good while it lasted."

"Not yet anyway." Crystal replied. "My psychic shield will protect you."

"Really?"

"My alias isn't the Psychic Angel for nothing." She said before covering them both in a psychokinetic shield.

At the back of the ship, as Tails saw there were only 15 seconds left, he started the ship and said "I hope Sonic found another way out." before they flew out the back. When the timer ended, there were dozens of big explosions throughout the ship then one massive explosion which destroyed the ship. Crystal flew out of the dust carrying Sonic and landed on the Tornado.

Tails gasped. "Sonic, how did you get out?"

"You'd never believe me if I told ya." Sonic turned to Crystal and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Crystal said before taking a deep breath and flying off.

"Hey Tails, so what happened to Metanic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I tried giving him instructions before we left, but it seems something happened too him."

Down below on some plains, Metal Sonic and Metared stood, watching the Tornado fly off in the distance. "It seems the plan failed." Metal Sonic said.

"Yes, so it's back to the drawing board, which we'll do in about a week."

"What are we going to do next week, Metared?" Metal inquired.

"The same thing we'll be doing every week, Metal, trying to take over the world!" He replied, raising his fist into the air.

Later that day, everyone was back at Tails' house just casually watching television when Crystal appeared beside Sonic. "Hey Sonic, we did pretty well today, huh?"

"You bet. You helped quite a bit out there."

A white van suddenly appeared outside the house and knocked on the door. Tails opened the door and two men in white uniforms came in. "We're here for Sonic the Hedgehog." One said before they grabbed him and tied him up in a stray jacket.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"It's your condition." Knuckles said. "This thing you've been doing is getting a bit too much so we had to get you help."

"What? What thing?"

"You've been talking to yourself a lot." Shadow said. "This is for your own good."

"Okay guys, I'll tell you the truth. You see, since we visited that one tomb, this angel girl has been following me around. She's cynical, and occasionally takes jabs at me, and only I can see her for some reason." He turned to Crystal. "C'mon, tell them, please?"

Crystal just smiled and shrugged.

"Take him away, boys." Rouge said.

They nodded as they did so and threw him in the back of the van. "You guys are wrong, I'm not crazy!" Sonic yelled.

"Denial will get you nowhere." Blaze replied.

"Take care, Sonic!" Crystal said as she waved while the men closed the back and started the engine.

As they took off, Tails sighed. "The stress this week must have gotten to him, though there wasn't much to be had."

"I just hope he gets better soon." Amy replied.

Meanwhile, Eggman explored the temple of the five legendary heroes and came across a room with a small flight of stairs leading to a platform with candles lit in each corner. Eggman blew out the candles which let out purple smoke. The purple smoke then slowly combined with each other and started to form something. There floated a creature with a small ghostly purple body, with purple flames on its head and blue eyes, it had purple sharp claws and a ghostly purple tail.

"You must be the ancient monster, a being of destruction." Eggman said. "So, what's your name?"

"My name? They call me, Virus."

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal a picture of a video camera with many metallic tentacles causing chaos in the streets. SA2 began to read out the notes. "So, now it's onto Tails' short story next, as I'm sure certain people have been waiting for...but maybe not. So stay tuned for the Camerax Saga." SA2 looked up. "Amazing how you can make a typical name by just adding an 'x', huh?"


	10. SZ 10: Camerax Saga

And now it's onto Tails' short saga…and that's all I have to say, so yeah.

* * *

Camerax Saga: Chapter 10 – When Fire's Go Wild

It had been a week since Da Hood of Metallix was brought down. Sonic and Tails were engaged in combat with another team in a virtual reality game. They wore neon blue suits as they hid in bushes on opposite sides in the middle of a jungle. Tails spoke to Sonic using a walkie-talkie. "Hey Sonic, what's your position?"

"The bushes five feet away, you saw me duck behind them."

"I'm just making light conversation."

"Be careful with those light conversations, Tails, you may start talking to yourself." Sonic said sarcastically.

"You're still mad about that? It's all in the past, let it go."

"I was confined to a small room! Barely any walking space at all, barely anything at all!"

Tails poked his head out and saw a big dummy coming towards the area. "Hold on Sonic, someone's coming, get ready!"

Sonic and Tails jumped out moments later and blasted the dummy. As they realized it wasn't one of the enemy team members, six black ninjas jumped out and yelled, "Zerglin rush! Kekeke!" before charging at them.

Tails quickly sprinted past Sonic as he yelled, "Run awaaaaay!" while Sonic caught up seconds later. They ran past Knuckles who hid in a bush and as the ninjas approached Knuckles' area, he pulled a lever which caught the ninjas in a net.

"Nice job, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Thanks, it reminds me of the good old days when I hated you guys because I thought you were bad, so I became an ass and set booby traps everywhere."

"Good times." Sonic said as he thought about those days.

A bit later, Tails and Blaze were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the news presented by Animan. "Hello everyone, and welcome to another news segment, except it's not really news. Today's topic will be on breast implants and your views on it, and I know what you're thinking, "Whoa, isn't that stepping into unwanted territory here?" and maybe it is, but I wanna see if I can get away with it. And the phones are open! Caller #1, you're on the air!"

A middle aged man voice was heard. "I think I may watch these shows more often. Anyway, I'm okay with any size, but there's gotta be _something_ there at least."

"I see." Mads stroked his chin. "We have another caller, you're on the air."

Amber's voice was heard. "Hey Mads, I didn't know you hosted this news thing."

"Only recently, and you're gonna have to talk about the subject at hand."

"Oh right, well seeing how I'm an egotistical flirtatious demon, I'm gonna say certain people may need them to feel better about themselves, some may need them for an ego boost, or just to attract more male attention, but then again, going around topless attracts enough attention. Though I'm only an average C cup and I'm fine with that, as I attract twice as much male attention as Crystal."

"Hey!" Crystal responded as she called in.

Mads sighed. "Crystal, you're supposed to wait until I draw attention to you."

"Sorry, I just had to shut this egomaniac up. She so doesn't attract more male attention."

"Yeah I do." She said with a nod.

"Well I'm a beautiful teenaged angel girl, which means I automatically get a lot of male attention."

"Maybe so, but my attributes are quite a bit better than yours."

"And what have you got that I haven't, besides soft, ample breasts being one cup size bigger than me, silky smooth and firm legs, beautiful long red hair, and a constant come hither look."

"Don't forget my round and firm ass."

"I personally think its more jui-"

Mads raised a finger. "I _really_ hate to interrupt, and I'm sure many people out there are too, but are you going to discuss the breast implant thing?"

"No." They replied in unison.

"I thought so." Mads sat back, crossed his legs and opened a can of Chaos Cola. "Please continue."

Tails shook his head in disbelief. "I really shouldn't be watching this, but I can't find the remote."

"Then just don't." Blaze replied.

Cream walked into the room holding a letter and handed it to Tails as she said, "Tails, you received a letter earlier this morning from Team Choatix."

"Oh thank goodness, my innocence is saved! Thanks Cream." He said before taking the letter. He then looked up with a serious look on his face. "You didn't answer the door, did you?"

"No, I just got the letter."

Tails opened the letter which said, "_Hey there, Vector the Crocodile here. I just wanted to say that we heard about your victory over Da Hood of Metallix. You guys did great, so we thought we'd inform of a new criminal group which have been gaining a bit of publicity lately. You see, about two days ago, we had word that one of these guys would be breaking into a bank..._"

---

In a big bank, with around 20 civilians within the building, Team Chaotix waited in different areas for the target to show up. Vector wore a beige trench coat as he leaned against a wall, Espio blended in with the walls by wearing dark green and Charmy hide in a chandelier above.

At one point, a creature that looked like a television with long metallic arms and legs walked in and slowly made its way to one of the desks as Vector nodded at Espio. As it raised a tentacle, Charmy quickly rushed in and hit the robot with his stinger as he said, "Yahoo! Two points!" followed by a few more tentacled robots appearing and attacking Charmy.

"You charged in a bit too early, Charmy." Vector said before rushing in and shoulder barging one robot before being hit by the second one's arm.

Espio flipped and landed 10 feet away before taking out some shuriken. He then said, "Behold, ninja power!" before tossing them at the robots.

SA2 appeared beside him and said, "Double ninja power!" as he joined in.

Espio turned to him and said, "Who are you?"

"That's not important."

The three tentacled robots fled the scene shortly after as Team Chaotix considered their efforts necessary but incomplete.

---

"_Long story short, we soon saw them talking to this red haired demon girl who wielded a scythe. She must know something about these guys, so if you happen to see her, be careful._" Tails closed the letter. "Quite informative."

"So what are you planning to do now?" Blaze asked.

"We have to find a red haired demon girl apparently; I should ask Sonic and Knuckles about this." Tails said as he got up.

"I hope you find her, Tails." Cream said as he left.

Sonic and Knuckles were outside the house, leaning against a wall as they stared up at the clear sky. After a little while, Sonic randomly said, "Great taste."

Knuckles coughed before responding with, "Less filling."

Sonic turned his head and glared at him. "Great taste."

Knuckles turned to Sonic and said, "Less filling."

"Great taste!" Sonic yelled.

"Less filling!" Knuckles retorted.

Just then, Tails approached them. "Hey guys, I just found out something important."

Knuckles turned to Tails and said, "Hey Tails, great taste or less filling?"

"I'm not falling for that again, I almost got shot the last time a group of people asked me that question. So anyway, Vector sent a letter on this other robotic organisation of walking televisions."

"Man, what's with all these independent robot organisations these days?"

Sonic shrugged. "At least it gives us something to do in the meantime. So Tails, did it say anything else?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "Vector said some of these robots were discussing something with a red haired demon girl so it's the only lead we have right now."

"Red haired demon girl…" Sonic said as he thought for a few moments. "Could he mean that Wildfire girl?"

"Of course! I should have seen it before! But how do we find her?"

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe we should go back to that forest and call her out."

"Well I'm game." Knuckles replied.

"Let's get going then." Tails said before the three of them hurried off and hopped in the Tornado.

They soon arrived in the middle of a forest where they met her the first time. After they hopped out, Sonic took a look around before shouting, "Hey Wildfire, we challenge you to a fight!"

A circle of fire appeared ahead of them moments later, and then Amber rose from the fiery circle as she said, "Who dares to challenge me?" She then saw the three of them. "Oh, it's the hedgehog, the fox, and the mole."

"I'm an echinda!" Knuckles yelled.

"He's really a spiky mole." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Don't make me punch you." Knuckles said, raising a fist.

Amber covered her hands in fire before saying, "Well, shall we get started?" She threw three large fireballs which they jumped over as they ran towards her. Amber charged forward unexpectedly and kneed Sonic in the stomach, sending him flying back. As Knuckles attempted to punch her, she dodged it and tripped him up then as Tails tried to kick her she flipped over him and ran towards Sonic as he got up.

Sonic charged at her then started running circles round her as she stood in one spot watching. "You're just prolonging your defeat." Just then, the rocks in front of Amber rumbled and Knuckles burst out from underneath and gave her an uppercut then knocked her back with a punch.

"Lucky shot." Amber said as she got up. She then saw Tails coming at her from the corner of her eye and flipped out the way as he rushed past. Tails spun round seconds later with an extending boxing glove in his hand and shot it at her. She grabbed the fist and pulled Tails over to her, then kissed him before throwing him into a tree.

Sonic spin dashed at her whom she dodged by jumping into the air then landed next to Knuckles, blocked some of his punches then threw him into Sonic who came up from behind. Amber then covered herself in fire and ricocheted off the trees, bashing into Sonic and Knuckles several times while missing Tails who flew over it. When she eventually came close to hitting Tails, she stopped, hugged him and spun round several times before throwing him to the ground as Tails laid there confused.

After another minute, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were hiding behind a large rock, Sonic and Knuckles were quite exhausted while Tails was perfectly fine.

"I've noticed we've been getting our asses kicked quite a bit lately." Sonic said.

"Yeah, we underestimated this girl a lot." Knuckles replied. "We'll need you to distract her, Tails."

"Me? Why?"

"Haven't you noticed she's been trying **not** to hurt you? She hasn't shown any mercy towards me and Sonic."

"I have a better idea." Tails said before hopping over the rock and walking towards Amber who stood in one spot. Tails waved as she spotted him, she then quickly charged at him and stopped in midair before saying, "So little fox, you still wanna play with the big bad demon lord, hmm?"

"Not particularly." He said before taking out a can and spraying her with it, which quickly put her to sleep.

Sonic and Knuckles walked over as she was knocked out.

"Sleeping gas?" Knuckles inquired.

"Yep." Tails nodded.

"And you never used this before because…?"

"It didn't seem necessary. Let's just do the victory thing now."

Sonic and Knuckles turned to each other and shook hands, then Tails jumped on their hands and with both their effort, they flipped Tails into the air, Sonic then did the splits while pointing one finger forward, Knuckles held a fist up to his face and Tails hovered in between the two holding two thumbs up.

"So why are we doing this anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just roll with it." Knuckles replied.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's base, Virus sat on a desk as Eggman continued work on his high-tech screen. "So Eggman, what do you expect of me?"

"Right now I expect you to keep a low profile until the right opportunity arrives."

"And when will this be?"

"After we find out if the current plan goes down as expected, until then, we wait."

"So why did you awaken me if I wasn't needed yet?"

"You will be needed, but for something different. You'll see…"

* * *

Song used:

Living in the Sunlight – Tiny Tim (Also known as that one song from Spongebob)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the song started, she was walking down a street, cheerfully singing, "I'm so happy, ha-ha! Happy go lucky me, I just go my way, living every day. I don't worry, worrying don't agree, things that bother you, never bother me." She then quickly noticed Sonic and ran towards him while he ran in the other direction.

She happily chased him through the streets and eventually over a hill with the sun shining in the background, then back over the same hill later that night, then chased him through a loop earlier that morning. Sonic turned a corner in a street, and then they ran past someone selling coffee as he said, "Coffee's only a dime!" He entered Casinopolis at day and ran out at night with Amy following him.

Amy eventually started chasing him down Green Hill Zone, with her whacking badniks out of the way with her hammer. Sonic hid behind a turquoise rock just before Amy appeared as she said, "I'm right here to say, when I'm old and grey, I'll be right in my prime." She began chasing him over hills again before they ran past a checkpoint.

As Sonic ran right, Amy began hopping while humming, and then as he ran left; she followed while doing the monkey, then as he ran right again, she followed while doing the worm.

It then cut to a scene of Sonic tip toeing across a rocky ledge with Amy following closely behind. After a short while, the sun had come up and Amy was chasing Sonic through the streets again. They soon ran past Tails walking down the street, and then ran past Cream who as walking across the street, then Sonic jumped over several cars. He looked back and saw he'd lost Amy, then seconds later as he came around a corner, Amy jumped out, grabbed him and pinned in to the ground as the song ended.

Amy then woke up. "That was kinda weird compared to my usual dreams…which usually involve two Sonic's…"


	11. SZ 11: Camerax Saga

I hope everyone had a happy valentines day, as it's that one day which makes you feel bad if you don't have someone, but lulz can easily take care of that if you don't care much.

* * *

Camerax Saga: Chapter 11 – The Interrogation

In a research lab in the outskirts of the city, several scientists were in a lab room examining a colourless serum being created. Half the lights suddenly went out one by one and a puddle of darkness appeared behind them. Virus rose from the puddle as he said, "Hello gentlemen, I've come for your souls."

"W-what are you?" One scientist stammered as he took a few feet back.

"I'm a virus." He said before firing purple flames from his fingertips which hit the scientist and knocked him to the ground. The others ran off as Virus stood over him. Virus placed his hand over his face and began absorbing the life force out of him, which he had finished 10 seconds later. He left the room and moved through the hallways, causing unnecessary destruction in his path until he reached a room where the other scientists were pointing sub machine guns at him.

"We're not just scientists, we're scientists with guns!" One said before they began firing at the creature. The bullets went straight through him like a cloud as he laughed and slowly floated over to the five before forming a grin as his claws lengthened.

At Tails' house, Amber was beginning to wake up. Her vision was still blurry at first then it became clear moments later as she saw Tails standing in front of her who waved. She looked around and noticed she was in a big brightly lit white room and was tied to a chair with steel rope, but then again, it's Tails so he can invent almost anything.

"Sonic, Knuckles, she's awake!" Tails called.

Amber looked down. "Steel rope? You know, I could break out of this if I felt like it."

Just then, Sonic and Knuckles turned up with three chairs, Knuckles gave one to Tails and the three of them sat down.

"Before we begin, could you tell me why I'm here?" Amber asked.

"Oh, we assumed you already knew." Sonic began. "Well, we got a tip that you knew something about a certain robotic organisation."

"Da Ho-"

"Not that one."

"Oh, the ones with the tentacles and such?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well maybe I do know something, maybe I don't, you'll never know."

"Is that right?" Knuckles smiled.

"That's right." She nodded. "And don't bother with the good cop, bad cop deal, which just doesn't work."

"We'll just discuss a few things outside." Sonic said before getting up and walking out while Tails and Knuckles did the same.

"So how are we going to do this?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe we could try our own separate methods one at a time." Tails suggested.

"Alright, let's try that." Sonic replied while Knuckles nodded.

Back at the unknown research lab, there were police barricades around the area as half a dozen people inspected the scene. Shadow stepped over the barricades and walked up to the police officer taking down some notes. "So what happened here, officer?"

"There were reports of five scientists here being murdered. Their bodies were cold as ice when we arrived and their eyes were completely grey. It's a strange one compared to some of the other cases we've witnessed."

"I'll get to the bottom of it." Shadow said as he walked off. "Mainly because I'm got nothing better to do."

At Tails' house, Sonic entered the white room and slammed the door behind him. He sat down and quickly said, "Where were you on Saturday night?!"

"Taking a steaming hot bath at a friend's house."

"What kind of person are you?!"

"Chaotic Good."

"Why are you so flirtatious?!"

She shrugged. "I don't know, its fun, I guess."

"How old are you?!"

"That's personal information."

"What do you know about that robot organisation?!"

"That they don't like you, that's all."

In the living room, Knuckles sat on the couch watching a television show. SA2 was in a bank, holding a gun to a piece of paper while a few policemen had their guns pointed at him. "Okay SA2, what are your demands?"

SA2 poked at the paper with his magnum. "I want some positive reviews, or the story gets it!"

Knuckles sighed. "Lame." He switched over the channel.

On the next show, SA2 had a secret agent strapped to an operating table and a small laser was slowly moving towards his chair as SA2 sat in a chair nearby.

"So, you expect me to talk?"

"No, Agent 47, I expect you to review my story." SA2 said as he took out a book a pen.

Knuckles sighed again. "Lame." He switched over the channel.

On the next show, SA2 was incredibly muscular and was a giant as he went around causing chaos in the streets. "Foolish human give me bad review, I find puny human and then I smash!"

Knuckles sighed once more. Sonic walked in seconds later and said, "Hey Knuckles, you're up."

"So what happened?"

"I got nothing." He said before hopping onto the couch. As Knuckles got up and left, Sonic switched over the channel then sighed moments later.

Knuckles entered the white room, shut the door and sat down. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I always prefer hard if there's an option."

"Your comments don't have any effect on me, as I already put up with a certain bat on occasions."

"Is that so, spiky mole rat?"

"You're testing my patience..."

"I enjoy doing so."

Meanwhile, Sonic was watching television when Tails entered the room and sat down. "What are you watching?"

"Some show called 'Sonny and Shade', the names seemed familiar. It's alright so far."

"I heard it gets better."

"I see..."

"You see well."

Knuckles suddenly entered the room, muttering several words under his breath.

"So how'd it go, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"No process. I punched her up a bit but she just seemed to enjoy it. She's also a masochist apparently."

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'll just look it up on Google in my spare time." Tails said before getting up. "Well, I guess it's my turn now." He said before leaving.

A minute later, he entered the white room holding a large cardboard box and placed it by the chair; he then took a television out and plugged it in before turning to Amber. "Before we start, I just wanna ask, why were you going easy on me earlier?"

"Because I just couldn't bare to harm your cute little face." She said in a patronizing tone.

"Umm, okay. So, could you please tell us what you know?"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ask politely, but I still gonna have to say no."

Tails sighed. "I usually don't like cruel and unusual punishment, but I've got no choice."

"And what can you do, little fox?" She asked, tilting her head.

Tails took a Nintendo 64 out of the box and hooked it up, followed by Amber raising an eyebrow and saying, "Hey, what're you doing?" Tails then took Superman 64 out of the box, followed by Amber saying, "You're bluffing." Tails opened the case and placed the game disc in the N64, followed by Amber nervously saying, "You're joking, right?" As the title screen came up, Tails placed the controller in her hands and super glued her hands to it. "You're a sick twisted little fox...and I'd like that if this game wasn't so bad."

Sonic and Knuckles were listening at the door at this particular time, hearing Amber cry over something to do with rings.

"Why does most of the gameplay consist of flying through stupid rings?! Who in their right mind would enjoy this?!?" She whined.

"It hurts me as much as it hurts you." Tails replied. "But that's only because I wasted 10 bucks on this game."

"Then let's play a game I'll enjoy." She said with a smile before breaking out of the steel rope. "I told you I could break it." She said before slowly moving towards Tails as he backed up.

"Hey, what are yo-AHHHH!"

Sonic and Knuckles heard a few sounds on the other side, followed by, "Hey! What are you doing with that? No, not there!"

"C'mon Tails, I won't bite...much."

"I'm not that kind of fox!"

"You will be in a short while."

"I don't want to play this game!"

"It'll get better, trust me."

"No wait, not that space! Noooooo!"

On the other side of the room, it was revealed they were playing Battleship. Tails had his hands on the sides of his face while Amber laughed. "Noooooo! You sunk my battleship!" Tails cried out.

Sonic and Knuckles then rolled their eyes and left. After a long period of sunken battleships, Tails and Amber left the room. Tails offered her a handshake, but Amber slapped his hand away and hugged him for a few moments. As she let go, she created a fiery tornado around herself and disappeared.

"So Tails, what's the news?" Sonic asked.

"Well, she said those robots have some Utopia very high in the sky!" He said as he pointed up.

"Where in the sky?"

"Far above Scrap Brain Zone."

"Ahh, Scrap Brain Zone...how I hated that place..."

"I'm sure you weren't the only one." Knuckles added.

"So, we leave in the morning." Tails said. "P.A.L, could you take care of the necessaries?"

"It's what I was created for." He replied.

Meanwhile, Shadow was hopping across rooftops when he saw Shade sitting by the side of a rooftop just ahead and he stopped near him.

"Need some help?" Shade asked as he turned to him.

"No thanks, I'm fine working alone."

"At least let me know of the situation…"

"I don't know much myself right now, all I know is some creature killed a few scientists just earlier and their bodies were cold and grey."

"I see…well, thanks for the info."

"Don't mention it." He replied before taking off.

At Eggman's base, Eggman spun round in his chair as Virus entered the room. "I saw your display earlier. Simply marvellous."

"Why thank you, I appreciate your positive feedback."

"So, you still haven't informed me of your potential abilities yet."

Virus created a puddle of darkness and slowly sank into it as he said, "In due time, Eggman, in due time…" before vanishing.

* * *

Song used:

Disco Inferno – The Trammps (You probably saw it coming…)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the song started, Blaze was walking down a street at night. She wore red shades, a purple top hat, a fuzzy purple jacket, and walked with a purple pimp cane. After a long while, as she came towards a club, people were chanting, "Burn baby burn!" She entered the club shortly after, which was packed with people dancing as a disco ball was high above. Blaze causally strolled across the wide room to the middle of the dance floor.

As the chorus started, she slid to the left, then to the right seconds later, and then flipped to the left twice before somersaulting then flipping up straight. She looked to her right towards several people doing the moonwalker and joined in seconds later. Blaze then started breakdancing using her cane then spun in circles on her head as several people watched.

Sonic who was the DJ then yelled, "Burn baby burn!" as others joined in. Blaze then took off the jacket and covered her body in fire as she carried on while others watched. It then cut to Eggman Nega underground who sang, "Up above my heaaaaaad I hear music in the air! **I hear music!** That makes me know there's a party somewhere…"

Back at the club, Blaze was standing by Sonic bobbing her head to the beat when suddenly one of her ears twitched as she turned to Sonic and said, "Do you hear?" Moments later, some Eggman robots, followed by a bigger one carrying a hammer entered the club and noticed Blaze straight away. Blaze back flipped and landed in the middle of the dance floor as the robots rushed towards her.

Blaze hit one robot with the palm of her fiery fist, sending it flying into a wall and exploding. Blaze spun and hit another with a fiery kick, the robot then exploded in midair. Blaze gave the third an uppercut then dodged the hammer of the fourth and punched it in the face, knocking it down. Blaze then used her cane to whack the last several Eggman robots out the way before kicking through the last one.

As it dropped and exploded, Blaze put on her jacket again, and casually walked out the exit and strolled down the streets again.

---

Tails was standing up, explaining this to Blaze who was sitting on the couch. "And that's the idea for my story, what did you think?"

"I thought it was incredibly out of character."

"That's the point."

"I still dislike it, regardless."


	12. SZ 12: Camerax Saga

Spellchecking, good punctuation, vocabulary and purple prose are for pansies. Real men write out crap that's so bad it makes you cry tears of laughter.

Since the website's login wasn't functional for quite a while, I'm gonna update about every 3 days until I keep up with a schedule, which shouldn't take very long at all, and I don't just upload this here anyway.

* * *

Camerax Saga: Chapter 12 – When Camera's Flash Back

It was the day after yesterday (and not tomorrow). The sun was shining brightly over the peaceful city, the birds sang their hearts out at the beautiful morning before them, the description was pretty self explanatory, and the clear cut grass was a heavenly green, and rich in flavour, not that anyone would know. We join Tails as he walked through the living room to the front door and picked up a package seconds before opening it. "Hey, my fourth wall alarm is here!" Tails said before placing the item which looked exactly like a fire alarm on the wall. "Perfect!" He said with a nod. He then attached a small alarm watch to his arm.

P.A.L suddenly came to life and examined the alarm. "Tails, if you may be so kind, would you mind telling me what that thing is?"

"It's my fourth wall alarm."

"And what does it do?"

"The description said it sounds when we cross over the line and say or reference something which could cause the universe to implode…whatever that means…"

"So isn't today the day you visit that robotized utopia you mentioned? Where are Sonic and Knuckles?"

"Knuckles is on Angel Island as usual, he'll meet us up later, and Sonic is out on the streets somewhere. Amy came by a little earlier looking for Sonic, and when she couldn't find him, she went on a picnic with Cream and Blaze instead. Blaze went because she said she was bored."

In the outskirts of the city, Sonic was speeding down a road as he sidestepped the cars which were trying to move out of Sonic's way but in the process were just causing more trouble. Sonic soon began running downhill and as he did so, he looked to his right and saw Sonny the Hedgehog who looked back at him. They both sped by and jumped over a few cars before turning into an alleyway on the right. They jumped over a dumpster, sidestepped out of the path of a steel ladder, hopped off a ledge and then Sonic jumped on a rail going down the middle of some stairs and grinded along it while Sonny ran down the stairs and ended up a second ahead.

As they exited the alleyway, Sonny froze part of the pavement as he turned right, causing Sonic to slip on the icy area and run into a wall across the street. As Sonny disappeared further ahead, Sonic got to his feet. "That cheater, here I thought the ice was just a new look. I'll beat him in a race at some point..."

At Eggman's base, Virus stood on a banister in a large room, with small amounts of steam seeping into the room. There were dozens of Egg fighters below, some standing guard, some carrying around spare parts, some trying to fix a leak in some pipes, and a few practicing their dance moves for some unexplained reason.

Eggman hovered over to Virus in his eggmobile. "Quite an amusing sight, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed. So how many robots have you created exactly?"

"I lost count a long time ago, maybe a thousand, maybe ten thousand, I have no idea. That pesky blue hedgehog is the main cause of the unlimited number of robots."

"Blue hedgehog?"

"That's a discussion for another time."

"I see." Virus looked over at the few robots to the right. One had placed a boom box nearby as two robots watched the third break-dance near them. "Is that normal?"

"I may have to make a few modifications..."

A little later, in an empty and clear forest, Amy, Cream and Blaze were walking across a field. Amy carried a picnic basket and Cream admired the breathtaking small pools of random water, SA2 rollerblading in thin air, and beautiful butterflies which floated by, as well as the clear blue sky.

"This forest is amazing!" Cream said with glee. "Isn't it amazing, Cheese?" The chao nodded.

"So how much further is it, Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Maybe another two minutes or so, I just want to find the perfect spot to eat."

"Fine by me."

At Tails' place, Sonic had recently arrived and sat on the right wing of the Tornado while Tails was already in the driver's seat. Amber showed up seconds later and casually walked over to the plane as she yawned. "Sorry I'm late, had some personal problems to take care of. Well, let's get going."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Sonic replied.

And with that, they took off. Tails followed Amber in the Tornado as they flew towards the robotic utopia. Soon afterwards, they stopped by Angel Island where Knuckles sat at the top of the stairs where the Master Emerald stood. After seeing them, he got up and glided towards the Tornado then landed in the second seat. "Hey guys, what told you so long?"

"Miss demon lord over there." Sonic said, gesturing towards her.

"If you're gonna say stuff like that, it'd be wise to say it when I'm gone. Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine, sorry, could we just get going?"

"Yeah, yeah, just try to keep up." She said before quickly spinning round and flying off ahead while the Tornado closely followed.

Back in the forest, Amy, Cream and Blaze soon approached a robot standing in one spot. It looked like a larger shiny black refrigerator with arms and legs, with large shoulder pads and turrets on its arms.

"What's this robot doing here?" Blaze asked.

"It's probably an Eggman robot." Amy replied.

"Hello Mr. Robot." Cream greeted him. "Are you having a nice day?"

The robot looked over the three of them and scanned them. "Enemy targets detected. Combat mode engaged."

"Doesn't look like he wants to chat." Blaze said as she got into a fighting stance. "Don't drop your guard, guys, just don't."

"Blaze, why do you keep saying that phrase?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe if I say it a few more times I can make it a catchphrase."

"It already seems like one now."

"I'm ready to go." Amy said before placing the basket further back and taking out her Piko Piko hammer.

"Where do you keep that thing?" Blaze asked.

"My hammerspace compartment."

"Let's go, Cheese!" Cream said, pumping her fist into the air as the chao also did so.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amber had successfully reached the utopia. The area was quite futuristic with floating widescreens in the streets, flying cars and tentacled television screens wondering about across the massive area. The four of them were a short distance away from the floating city.

"So how do we land without being noticed?" Knuckles asked.

"Sadly I didn't think that far ahead." Tails said, scratching the back of his head.

"How about I take your plane around the block a few times?" Amber suggested. "Don't worry though, I'll return it."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

The four of them came towards the massive futuristic city from below and then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles jumped onto it from behind a large building. Amber then sat in Tails' seat and said, "What you're looking for is that beige research factory in the south-west part of the city. Good luck, and make sure no-one sees you."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles then took off towards the factory, hiding behind trashcans, fountains, futuristic screens, in the shade and occasionally in other buildings as they slowly made their way around the large city avoiding robots which wondered about. The three of them climbed in through the window on the side of the factory and ended up in a dark room with dozens of different robot parts, as well as scraps of previous tentacled robots.

Knuckles glanced at a few of the parts. "I see where this is going…"

Back at the forest, the robot charged at the three of them who jumped out the way. Cream commanded Cheese to attack the fridge as it turned around. Cheese slapped it twice, then kicked it in the face and knocked it into a rock which shocked Blaze. "Wow…"

Amy nodded in agreement. "It's hard to believe but that Cheese is a major hax."

As the robot got up, Blaze charged at it, covered in fire. She jumped and hit the robot with a roundhouse kick before being knocked back with a punch. Amy whacked it with her hammer from behind, sending it flying forward. Blaze landed on one hand, flipped and kicked the robot as it flew towards her. As the robot flew towards Cream, it pounded the ground, causing some rocks to rise from beneath the ground and hit Cream. Cheese sped towards the robot as it got up and hit it in the chest, knocking it towards Blaze who punched it towards Amy. Amy pulled back her hammer and hit the robot hard with her hammer, knocking it far back.

When it finally got up, it quickly ran off shortly before Amy put her hammer away.

At the factory, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were walking down the clear hallways which had several doors on each side, disguised as one of the tentacled robots. Though they got weird looks from half of the other robots which passed them, they didn't notice anything really suspicious. After a minute or two walking, they entered a darkly lit room with a large computer monitor just ahead. Tails switched it on while Knuckles looked out for any robots around the corners.

After around 30 seconds of searching, Sonic finally asked, "Tails, have you found anything out about their plans yet?"

"Only a little, there's some information about a weapon they're planning to use called the Camera Cannon. There isn't anything here to suggest what it actually does and how it's operated. I guess I could take the data disk and analyze it later." He said before ejecting the disk.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the rooms and corridors began flashing red. "Looks like we got company." Knuckles said as he turned to them.

"Well, we at least got something here, so let's get out of here while we can." Sonic replied.

"Right." Tails said before the three of them left the room and began making their way towards the exit.

* * *

Song used:

Marisa Stole the Precious Thing (full version) – IOSYS  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the song started, Tails popped a videotape into the slot below the television in the living room and pressed play. Cream was walking down the corridor on the second floor of the house and passed three doors, hopped down the stairs and sat on the couch as she began playing a DS game. She used the stylus to play as she memorized some numbers. After a short while, she got up and went to the fridge, then came back with some ice cream.

As she placed it next to her, Cheese quickly flew by, grabbing her DS and out the door. Cream quickly ran out the front door and chased him down the street, after a few moments, she came to a hero chao who pointed right. She ran right for a short bit until a dark chao pointed left. She ran down the left path for a few moments then turned left again as she saw Cheese do so.

She then ran past a running chao, flying chao, power chao and swimming chao, then past three hero chao standing beside a dark chao. Then pasted seven screens, one with Sonic running across from the right, Tails flying from the left, Knuckles gliding from the right, Shadow teleporting using chaos control, Amy hitting the screen with her hammer, Blaze lighting the screen with fire, and Rouge flying up with a chaos emerald within a few seconds.

It then cut to a scene of Cream flying in the sky, diagonally going up, and then going back down a second later while dodging dozens of chao flying together as a pack. Cream dodged two planes which passed by, then landed on a tall building and hopped across the edges before leaping into the air as she said, "Why why why why don't I miss you a lot, forever?"

Cream grinded along a rainbow and slide past Blaze who was going in the opposite direction, then soon passed Amy also going in the other direction before landing back on the ground a second before Cheese flew by her again. She ran down the streets after him again, eventually jumping over several boxes in her path. She then grinded along a rail placed in midair. As the chorus started again, they entered a park, and Cream dodged three trees in her path.

She hit a ramp and flipped before landing on a small white bridge and hit a speed pad, sending her to the left before going over three bumps along the path. She went through a loop and hit another ramp, flipped and landed back on the streets before chasing Cheese again. They ran past a neutral chao playing a keyboard, then ran past a hero chao playing the trumpet and a dark chao playing a violin seconds later.

They soon ended up in a jungle area where Cream bounced across giant drums, with each jump getting smaller as she went along. After a short while, the video froze and had white lines covering half the screen. Tails whacked the television before it began working again, which it then cut to a scene of Cream chasing Cheese through a city again until he eventually stopped at a games store, which confused Cream but she entered anyway.

Tails shook his head in disbelief. "I've watched this video quite a few times, and I still don't get it…"


	13. SZ 13: Camerax Saga

Can you tell that my writing has improved a little? Well you shouldn't be able to, because it hasn't.

So I've pretty much caught up, and I'll post the next one on Thursday.

Song used:

Prison Lane (This Way Out) – Sonic Adventure 2

* * *

Camerax Saga: Chapter 13 – Turbo Tails

Amy, Cream, Cheese and Blaze were sitting in the middle of a field, eating sandwiches from the picnic basket.

"Everyday is a great day, just like usual." Cream said.

"It's a shame Sonic couldn't be here..." Amy said with a sigh.

"Those three should be fine." Blaze replied.

"I sure hope so."

Back in the research factory, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran down the wide hallways, with Knuckles a bit ahead of the others as he punched the tentacled robots which came round the corners and out of rooms on the right and left. As they left the factory, half a dozen robots waited outside, which began firing at them. Sonic spin dashed through a few of them while Knuckles jumped and pounded the ground, knocking back the last three with a shockwave.

Tails knocked out a few with a rapid spinning tails attack as they ran across the city and behind the building where they arrived. They hopped into the Tornado which was left there, Tails started up the engine and they quickly took off.

In one room within the factory, one tentacle robot wearing black shades was contacted. "Hey, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles just made off with something important, take them out."

"Easily done." He said before running out the room.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were now at least half a mile away from the floating city. Sonic then scratched his forehead. "Man, that was easier than expected."

Knuckles looked behind him to see a tentacled robot coming towards them in a small red plane with missiles on both sides and a laser cannon in the middle. "It's not over yet, Tails, you may need to speed up."

Tails took a look back at the ship before speeding off at max speed. The tentacled robot fired a large heat seeking missile at the ship, which Tails tried dodging for a few moments before realizing it was a heat seeking missile. As the missile got close, he spun round and threw a smoke bomb, which hit the missile and made it explode a second later. The robot then fired the second missile, which at this point Knuckles got up. "This is most likely his last missile. I'll take care of it, so you'll be able to get away."

"You sure you'll be alright, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it's anything I haven't experienced before. Good luck, guys." Knuckles jumped off the Tornado as the missile approached it and punched the missile with a right hook, knocking it back before it exploded a second later, hitting Knuckles slightly in the explosion.

"Is Knuckles okay?" Tails asked as he turned around.

"Looked like it was a minor hit." Sonic replied. "He's taken worse going up against me; no average rocket would take him out. Come on Tails; let's get back to the base."

"Right!" Tails said with a nod as he spun round.

Suddenly, the ship which the tentacled robot piloted began glowing neon red and then fired a large solar cannon, which blew off the back of the Tornado, to Sonic and Tails' surprise.

"We're hit! We're going down!" Tails yelled.

"This reminds me of that one time in Sonic Adve-" Just then the ship plummeted, taking Sonic and Tails with it.

Knuckles regained consciousness and saw them pass him on the way down. "Seems my effort was unnecessary..."

Meanwhile, the robot resembling a refrigerator ran through a forest and eventually ran into Shadow. "Hmm, you must be Shadow the Hedgehog, are you not?"

"Do I happen to know you?"

"We've never met but I know enough to get by. It would be pointless to fight you in this body, nor was it my purpose to use this body for fighting. I know you're looking for me, but you're not what I'm looking for. Goodbye Shadow." The robot said before shutting himself off.

Shadow sighed. "What's with all these mysterious beings I've been saying lately, is it asking too much to get more answers than questions?"

"Apparently so." Shadow looked up and saw Rouge who landed by him. "That wasn't the robot speaking, but another being controlling the robot."

"And how do you know this?"

"Woman's intuition."

"What's the real reason?"

"I looked it up."

"On Google?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rouge shrugged. "Sure, let's go with that."

A bit later, Tails woke up near the sewer area outside Twinkle Park in Station Square. He slowly opened his eyes, sat up and looked around before rubbing his forehead. "Man, my aching head..." He looked at his hand and saw blood. "That was some fall; I hope Sonic is okay, he's probably waiting for me right now." Tails slowly got to his feet and ran for a bit before flying off.

Knuckles appeared moving towards the Mystic Ruins area as he glided and landed in the upper area near the waterfall. Big the Cat was fishing in the background. He then began walking back to the Angel Island area. "I ought to check on those guys but I'm sure they'll be fine, things always work out for those two, for now I should get back to the Master Emerald before it ends up stolen again."

Tails arrived back at his house to see Amber there waiting for him. "Hey there, Tails, here you go." She said before handing him a letter.

Tails opened the letter and read it. "_Hello there, if you're reading this you should now know your friend, Sonic has been captured by us, the Camerax Crew. You may think you can do a lot with that data disk, but it's pretty worthless. We knew that demon girl was actually good, we knew you'd get information from her, and we knew you'd come. Don't bother coming back, your presence would make me laugh, what can you do? Nothing. Have a bad day, Miles Prower._" Tails closed the letter and sighed. "He's right, I can't do it."

Amber slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself, Tails! You can do it!"

"I'm not sure..."

Amber slapped him again. "Though if you need cheering up, we can play a certain game of my choice..."

"No thanks." He said with a sigh.

Amber slapped him again. "Don't give up! Think of all the good times you and Sonic had! Let that be your motivation! Now man up!"

Tails suddenly thought about the time he and Sonic ordered pizza, and then ate it as they watched The Incredible Hulk, he then recalled the time he and Sonic took down a robot DJ by performing a breakdancing routine. He then remembered the time he and Sonic took a bubble bath together as he sat in Sonic's lap. He then cringed at the thought. "I honestly don't remember that happening, nor do I want it too."

Amber pumped her fist into the air. "You can do it!"

Tails turned to the television as a parade was going on, with several dozens of civilians chanting, "You can do it!"

SA2 appeared outside the window and yelled, "You can do it!" before walking off.

Tails raised his fist into the air. "Yeah! I can do it! I'll show them! I'll reveal something I've been saving for this moment which I saw coming for some unexplained reason!" Tails ran off into his laboratory in the basement. When he came back up a minute later he was wearing a metal suit of armor. The suit was a shiny orange-brown color, with a brown utility belt around his waist with two pockets on each side, he had an orange jetpack on, and orange gloves with his signature two tails icon on it. "I'm ready to do this." He said with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Good for you, Tails." Amber smiled at him.

"Y'know, you're not as bad as you seem."

"That means a lot coming from you."

Crystal showed up seconds later with a blue rucksack on her back. "Hello? Sonic, you here?" She entered the living room and saw Amber. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Just seeing a friend."

"I see..."

While Tails remained a little confused, Amy walked in the front door and saw Tails. "Huh? Tails, why are you all dressed up like that, did something happen?"

"Sonic's been kidnapped by some robots, I'm going to save him."

"Then I'm coming too!"

Tails shrugged. "I guess I could use the company." Tails said before he and Amy left the house.

Amber turned to Crystal, who gestured towards the door. "After you." Amber flew out the door a moment before Crystal did.

Somewhere in the depths of the factory, Sonic woke up, chained to a wall in a massive room of darkness. Something ahead of him within the darkness began speaking. "You're awake, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Who are you, and where's Tails?"

"He should be fine; he's no threat to us. Eggman will be pleased with us."

"So you're working for Eggman, what a surprise..."

"Eggman didn't create us, but we're working with him for now. Our plan shall commence soon enough, and you'll have a front row seat for the event."

"That's what you think. Well you're wrong; Tails will beat you guys easily. He'll be back, and maybe Knuckles, and maybe in some case, Amy, and in a much rarer case, maybe Shadow."

Outside, Tails, Amy, Crystal and Amber were approaching the floating city. Amber carried Amy while Tails flew at a steady pace using his jetpack. Tails turned to Amy and said, "Just in case, take this." Before giving her a device to place on the right side of her face and had a green lens covering her eye.

"This looks like one of those scouters..." She replied.

"I know..."

"I'll handle everything outside." Amber said. "You guys know where to go, right?"

"Yeah, the tall steel one with the cannon high above." Tails replied.

They arrived at the city shortly after, then Tails and Amy ran on ahead avoiding the robots coming at them while Crystal and Amber took out the ones which got near them. As Tails and Amy entered the large building, they went two different directions while Crystal and Amber continued to take out the robots trying to enter the building.

As Prison Lane from Sonic Adventure 2 started, Tails travelled down a long and narrow path and blasted one robot as he turned a corner; he then carried on and whacked the next with a wrench as he turned another corner before arriving in a large room with massive gears suspended in midair with tentacled robots working on them.

He leaped onto one and began running across it, knocking two robots out of the way with his wrench before hitting a spring and landed on another further to the right. He ran along the next one, blasting at the few robots working on them with an arm cannon before flying onto a path a bit higher up. He ran along a narrow corridor and through a neon blue section with lasers about as Tails dodged them. He then went through a loop and passed five robots which fired cannons at him, with the last hitting a glass screen.

He came to a small room with two walls and a path much higher up. He used his jetpack to fly further up and landed on the path. The dozen enemies along the path suddenly turned their attention towards him before he charged at them. Tails went through the robots, whacking them about with his wrench before blasting two of them. He hopped on one and flipped off the robot before knocking several more out the way with a spinning tails attack. He then threw three bombs which blew up more robots before he ran on ahead and entered an elevator.

After exiting ten seconds later, he jumped down a tunnel ahead and slid down the circular path as it curved in several directions and lasted around 25 seconds. He arrived at the end of a hallway by a steel door with four lights unlit. He then contacted Amy who was running down a long corridor, then hid behind a wall and hit two robots with her hammer as they came round the corner.

Amy continued down the path then as she reached a large gap, she flipped high into the air using her hammer and onto a small area ahead with the switches ahead. She somersaulted out the way of one robot's attack and whacked it twice before walking up to the switches. She pulled the four switches, and then suddenly the steel door in Tails' path flashed and opened up.

Tails rushed in and jumped over an electrical field which came towards him, then slid under the second, he then avoided flames of fire coming from the ceiling, he then ran past spears coming out of the walls then flew over a few pits which opened up before reached the end of the corridor. He then flew far up the area ahead using his jetpack as the song ended.

* * *

Song used:

Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? – Rockapella  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At GUN HQ, the Commander sat at a desk reading a paper when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles suddenly walked in wearing tuxes as Sonic said, "Yeah!" The three causally walked up to the desk then Sonic slammed his hand on it.

It then cut to a scene of Rouge drawing a route from Kiev to Carolina, then carrying a bag of jewels from Berlin to Belize, and then slowly floated across a river on a boat in China. It then cut back to Sonic as he said, "Tell me, where in the world is-"

Knuckles quickly interrupted as he said, "Carmen Sandiego."

Rouge eventually passed through South Korea, Antarctica, and past a group of singers singing the blues from Red Sea to Greenland. She soon passes through Arkansas and Mekong carrying several chaos emeralds. It then cut to Sonic again as he said, "Tell me, where in the world is-"

"Carmen Sandiego." Tails and Knuckles said in unison.

Sonic began sliding around the room as he pop locked while saying, "She go from Nashville to Norway, Bonaire to Zimbabwe, Chicago to Czechoslovakia and back!"

Rouge ran off with a lorry in Pakistan, then stole a gem in Scandinavia, then flew to Perth in Australia and stole another jewel there, then stole some magic beans in Lima. It then cut to Sonic again as he said, "Tell me, where in the world is-"

Shadow suddenly walked in and said, "Carmen Sandiego."

"Oh tell me where in the world is, oh tell me where can she be?"

Sonic began pop locking again as he said, "Ooh, Botswana to Thailand, Milan via Amsterdam, Mali to Bali, Ohio, Oahu!" The others clicked their fingers and nodded along for quite a long while afterwards.

Shadow then cleared his throat. "Well she flies around the globe and she'll flipflam every nation, she's a double-dealing diva with a taste for thievery, her itinerary's loaded up with moving violations."

Sonic pointed at him. "Tell me, where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" This carried on as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles randomly danced around the room while Shadow and the commander were left utterly confused.


	14. SZ 14: Camerax Saga

Is anyone getting tired of these pre-chapter comments? Because I'm not.

Songs used:

Egg Dragoon – Sonic Unleashed  
Boss Stage Clear theme – Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Camerax Saga: Chapter 14 – The Most Obvious Culprit

Sonic and the mysterious figure watched Tails and Amy make their way through the base. On one screen, Tails ran past a surveillance camera, then quickly spun around with the extending boxing glove in his hand and shot it at the camera, damaging it.

"Impressive." The figure responded. "He's better than I expected."

"Always expect the unexpected." Sonic replied.

"Quite. Well, as he gets closer, I too should get closer, for I must greet him soon."

Back in another area of the base, Amy ran down a hallway towards several tentacled robots firing tiny laser beams. She threw her hammer which hit one in the face, then she slid under the beams, grabbed her hammer and hit the three of them as she swung it 360 degrees. She then ran on ahead and climbed a ladder.

Outside, Crystal and Amber were still wiping out hordes of tentacled robots. Amber brought out the scythe she stole as she said, "I got my scythe!"

Crystal brought out her weapon as she said, "I got my...uhh...staff thing with sharp diamonds on each end."

Back inside, Tails entered a massive circular room. Far ahead of him was the mysterious figure that wasn't quite visible.

"Who are you?!" Tails yelled. "And what did you do with Sonic?!?"

"He's fine right now, maybe a little hurt but still in good condition, none the less."

"You never answered my first question." Tails retorted.

"Very well, since you've come so far, it wouldn't hurt to reveal myself before I put an end to your efforts." He walked into the light, revealing himself as a large television screen with six large tentacles connected to him.

"What are you?" Tails asked, backing up a few feet.

"Don't you see? I am Camerax, I am the main camera!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever played a game with an atrocious camera? I am the cause of that; I am the cause of all those horrible cameras!"

"But why?"

"Because people don't appreciate good quality anymore. All some people care about are voice actors, so I had to take extra measures. I created the Camera Cannon. A weapon capable of ruining the gaming experience for millions of people! With the power of the chaos emeralds, we'll fire the cannon which won't inflict damage upon any living beings, but video games themselves, and make the camera in all video games totally unbearable for players! Then, they will acknowledge awful camera angles and fear us!"

"You're insane!" Tails yelled. "If you mess with video games, then you mess with me!"

"Pfft, as if. What can you do? You made it this far by luck, but compared to me, you're dirt beneath my feet."

Tails stepped forward. "At times like this, I would normally run awaaaaay...but not today. I may not be as fast as Sonic, or as strong as Knuckles, but there is one aspect which I possess."

"And what may that be?"

"The power of superior intellectual intelligence compared to a majority of people I know!"

"You'd better not have included me in that list already, boy, you have yet to witness my power."

"I can take anything you can dish out."

"Excellent." Camerax fired a large laser beam from one tentacle at the floor, blowing it to bits as Tails and Camerax fell with the broken floor as Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed began playing. They both fell for a short while and landed on metal pieces falling down, facing each other. Camerax shot one tentacle at Tails, who quickly jumped up and threw a bomb which Camerax whacked away. Tails landed on a steel bar shaped piece and shot a cable which Camerax avoided by jumping from piece to piece while Tails followed him.

Tails landed on the same piece as him and threw two fists which Camerax backed away from, and then Tails ducked as Camerax swung at him. He threw two more punches then flipped over Camerax and blasted him from behind. Camerax flipped in midair and fired a laser beam which sliced the piece in half as he missed Tails. He landed on one piece further below, grabbed another and threw it at the one which Tails stood on. Tails flipped off as Camerax did so, shot a cable which connected to one piece, swung round and fly kicked Camerax from behind, and through a door to the right.

Camerax flew further back down the path, trying to stab Tails with his tentacles while Tails blasted a few out the way and dodged the others. Camerax soon turned around and fired a wide laser beam at the last door, blowing it to bits and jumping on one piece of the door while Tails jumped on another. Tails jumped up and fired a blast at Camerax which missed before Camerax wrapped one tentacle around his foot. He then swung Tails into several other things in the area, causing minimal damage from the blows before he let go.

Tails cautiously made his way around the area, avoiding Camerax's attacks, and then as Camerax charged at him, he jumped out from behind one piece and kicked him. Camerax flew into a bomb planted on one of the pieces and flew right before hitting another bomb. This continued a few more times before Tails flipped several times, and hit Camerax in the stomach with a spinning head butt and dragged him down to the ground far below, causing a big explosion as they hit the ground.

As the Boss Stage Clear theme from Sonic Unleashed began playing, Tails flew off diagonally to the right, then flew to the left, then quickly jumped back and spun in a circle several times on his tails, then jumped and front flipped before landing and pumping his fist into the air before getting an S rank.

"Great job, Tails." Sonic said. Tails looked to see he was chained to the wall and ran over to him. Tails blasted off the chains, Sonic then stretched for a few moments before they walked towards a door further away.

Camerax suddenly came to life. "You may have won, but I still have the Camera Cannon!"

"Not anymore." Tails replied. "I came here with others, and they've most likely shut down the cannon."

"Well, time for plan B then." The area began flashing red as they were warned of the place blowing up in a few short minutes.

Sonic and Tails sighed. "Not again…" They said in unison. They left in a hurry while Camerax continued to lay there.

Outside, everyone had their attention focused on the main base, which rumbled violently. Crystal then Amber then concentrated and whacking robots out the way again moments before Amy ran out carrying the seven chaos emeralds and yelling, "This place is gonna blow!"

The tentacled robots fled to ships while some just jumped off the floating city in a hurry. Amy turned to Amber and said, "Where's Sonic and Tails? We have to get out of here!"

"Relax; they'll be out in a minute." Sonic and Tails ran out of the building moments later. "Right on time."

Crystal and Amber quickly teleported out of the area as Sonic transformed into Super Sonic then grabbed Tails and Amy as the pavement floor began rumbling. Sonic took off as the various places in the city began to explode one by one until the entire city blew up like an array of fireworks as Super Sonic flew off into the distance at light speed.

Meanwhile, Virus had recently flown through the forest where he had previously met Shadow and stopped by a river with stepping stones going across. Shade the Hedgehog floated down to Virus shortly after he had stopped.

"Shade the Hedgehog, nice of you to pay me a visit." Virus said without turning his back.

"I see you're free again."

"Yes, thanks to Eggman, so I owe him many thanks."

"In the end you'll just betray him; I'm sure he can see that too."

"I just want to have some fun, is that so wrong?" He asked as he turned to face Shade. "Haven't you guys been having fun?"

"What are you up to this time, Virus?"

"It would be too early for me to reveal my plans to you, Shade, wait another 15 chapters or so, and then we'll talk." He said before opening up a puddle of darkness beneath him and sinking into it.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were continuing to walk along a field and ran into Omega who had just blown up an Eggman robot with his machine gun arm. "Worthless consumer models!"

"Hey, big guy." Rouge waved.

Omega turned around. "Rouge and Shadow. What brings you here?"

"I had a run in with some robot." Shadow replied. "Before that I was researching a case of some scientists being murdered by a mysterious creature, and got nowhere."

Rouge held up a finger. "It'd be faster if you tried some CSI tactics, such as taking blood samples or just observing the crime scene. You heard it, you can't unhear it."

"The more you know." Omega replied.

"Exactly." Rouge nodded.

"Whatever, let's get out of here." Shadow said before walking off. "Take care, Omega." Rouge flew after him while Omega left in the opposite direction.

Back at Eggman's base, one Eggman robot entered Eggman's control centre. "I'm sorry to inform you, but the Camerax Crew have recently been defeated, apparently by Tails."

"No matter, I didn't have confidence in that bunch anyway, though I am disappointed because they promised me front row seats to see the misery of hardcore gamers." Eggman sighed. "To be denied such a treat is quite cruel indeed. But that was only a stepping stone; I haven't begun to get serious yet! Now leave me while I do my evil laugh!"

"Yes sir." The robot said before leaving.

Sonic, Tails and Amy had recently arrived at Tails' house and Cream and Blaze were there to greet them.

"So how did it go?" Blaze asked.

"Awesome." Tails replied.

"Smooth." Sonic replied in an exaggerated tone.

"Wonderful." Amy replied. "I also got to help rescue Sonic, which means you owe me, Sonic!"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Sonic said quietly.

Knuckles suddenly came through the floor, creating a big hole in the carpet. "Hey guys, I see you've taken those guys out."

"Tails did most of the work." Sonic replied. "So Tails..." Sonic began, turning to him. "What's with the suit?"

"I made it a long time ago, slowly working out the joints over time. For times like this, when I'd need to invade a base without backup."

"Oh, well that's helpful. You think Camerax is still alive?"

"Most likely, villains always find a way to come back, and until 4Kids go out of business, no-one is allowed to die." Tails shook his head.

"But didn't Cos-"

"**No-one!**"

Amber suddenly jumped in through the window. "Hey people! I see you're back, good job, Tails!" She said, giving him a thumbs up. "The kid had a big confidence boost after remembering the good memories you two shared. You owe me for my help, Tails."

"Maybe so. Not Battleship though, I swear you cheat at that game." Tails turned to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, you still got that decoder ring?"

"You bet!" He said as he took it out. They then brought the two rings together as they said, "Decoder ring powers, activate!"

"You guys are so childish..." Knuckles said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're just jealous that we've got decoder rings." Sonic retorted.

"You wish." Knuckles crossed his arms. "_I'll get one of those rings one day, and then we'll see whose is more awesome, Sonic._"

Crystal suddenly appeared beside Sonic and said, "Good to see you're back."

"I still don't forgive you." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"Letting me know your true age? Getting me a crate of chilli dogs? Getting Amy to stop chasing me? Experiencing being locked up for three days? Any of the four?"

"I'll think about it." She replied.

Tails stroked his chin for a moment. "There's two things I don't get."

"What's that?" Cream asked.

"How did Camerax send that letter so quickly?"

Amber shrugged. "Maybe he thought ahead of time."

"Also, we've triggered the fourth wall alarm at least half a dozen times already with all the mentioning of other stuff, yet nothing bad has happened, like the universe imploding. Normally when you mention something you shouldn't know, the universe would be forced to-" Before Tails could finish his sentence; the entire universe imploded and was erased from existence.

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal a picture of an arena on a large planet with several others far off in the distance. SA2 began to read out the notes. "So, now Knuckles' short story saga is up next, but it's not necessary focused on Knuckles. This ain't your average tournament, that's for sure. So stay tuned for the Intergalactic Tournament Saga." SA2 looked up. "It's like an excuse for tons of hardcore action."


	15. SZ 15: Intergalactic Tournament Saga

Now onto Knuckles' short story saga, which will be a typical tournament style one, but better. It shall be awesome, or I shall stop writing this...and I won't.

* * *

Intergalactic Tournament Saga: Chapter 15 – From All Corners of the Universe

It was a month after the Camerax Crew were defeated and their utopia was destroyed. Knuckles sat atop the stairs leading up to the Master Emerald over on Angel Island. He had his eyes closed and was in deep thought. "_Here I am again, guarding the Master Emerald, since I'm the last of my kind, and someone's gotta do it. I do occasionally see Sonic and the others, but I just don't have much time to spend down there before I have to get back and protect this emerald before someone steals it again. Of course, I leave for a short while because, hey, a guy's gotta eat._"

Shadow was driving down the city on a black motorbike and punched a robber in the face who came down the other side of the street then passed a jeep which suddenly exploded, because that's what they do. Cream sat by a table at her mom's house, playing cards with Cheese. Omega was chasing a couple of beetle badniks down a sewer tunnel as he fired at them. Vector and Espio were relaxing on the beach while Charmy kept on running up to the water, then away from it again as the tide came in. Eggman and Virus were playing a game of chess in a brightly lit room.

At Tails' house, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze and Rouge were all in the living room. Blaze and Rouge stood by a background with a ship sailing across the sea as they wore standard pirate gear and were readying to attack each other with swords while Tails was capturing this on film.

"Arr! Ye shall walk the plank once I'm done with ya!" Rouge said.

"Don't betcha money on it, ya yellow bellied tyrant!" Blaze replied.

"Arr!" Rouge said, raising her sword into the air.

"Arr!" Blaze said as she did the same.

After a few moments of silence, Rouge turned to Tails. "Line?"

Tails stopped rolling. "You're not supposed to look at the camera! Just like we all shouldn't look at the one behind us..." Everyone turned around a second before Tails said, "Stop, guys! You're setting off the fourth wall alarm!" They all turned to face Tails again. "So anyway, Rouge, you're meant to cut Blaze, and Blaze falls down, then when you drop your guard-"

"Excuse me." Blaze raised her hand.

"Yes, Blaze?"

"Do I have to get cut? Couldn't you just use ketchup or something instead?"

"But then it wouldn't be real!"

"This isn't real in the first place."

"But it's for the movie!"

"What's this movie even called?" Amy asked.

"Catfights on the Caribbean." Tails nodded cheerfully. Everyone else groaned, besides Sonic. "What? I thought it was a good name..."

Sonic stroked his chin. "Y'know, we should make a story, which consists of nothing but parodies of the thousands of things out there." (I'll most likely do this at some point)

"That's a great idea, Sonic." Amy replied. "And I'll be happy to help in any way possible. _Any_ way."

Sonic took a step back. "Thanks for the positive feedback."

Tails then said, "So are we continuing this movie? We're almost done; I just need a little more footage."

"Sure." Blaze shrugged.

Rouge raised her hand.

Tails sighed. "Yes, Rouge, we'll still have time for your 5 minute outfit changing scene."

"Just as long as we're clear on that."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which Tails quickly answered. On the footsteps was a green leaflet. Back on Angel Island, a plane flew by the island and dropped a leaflet by Knuckles' feet. He picked it up and heard a typical announcer's voice coming from the card. "Hello there, you have been considered to take part in this years Intergalactic Tournament! All your application are belong to us!"

"What you say???" Knuckles said in shock.

"You have an hour to prepare, make your time." The leaflet then switched itself off.

"A tournament, huh?"

Back at Tails' house...

"A tournament, huh?" Sonic said, crossing his arms. "Sounds like an invitation to party...and I'm sure I've used that line before."

"I assume most people will take part in this." Rouge said.

"I'd better get ready." Tails said before running off.

At Cream's house, Cream looked up from the leaflet. "Sounds like fun, don't you think, Cheese?"

Cheese took out a sign which said, "I don't think so, Cream."

As Eggman and Virus were still playing a game of chess, Virus suddenly smirked. "Heh, a tournament, that sounds interesting."

"Indeed." Eggman said before moving a piece.

"Do you mind if I use one of your discarded robots again?" Virus said before moving a piece.

"By all means." Eggman said before moving his. "Checkmate."

Virus sighed. "Well played."

An hour later, floating space ships were sent to collect the applicants taking part in the tournament. Those entered for the tournament boarded the ships, which headed straight to its designated area. Knuckles exited his ship and arrived in a futuristic white circular area, in the middle of the place was a 3D map. Knuckles followed its directions, as others did and eventually arrived outside the dome. The planet outside looked quite similar to earth. Far ahead were hundreds of people talking to one another on a concrete path and an arena was further ahead.

Knuckles walked towards the massive crowd of people and eventually found Sonic and Tails among them. "Hey guys, I see you were invited too." Knuckles said as he approached them.

"They would be crazy not to invite us." Sonic replied.

"I wonder why I was invited..." Tails said.

"They probably saw your encounter with the Camerax Crew." Sonic replied.

"Sonic!" He heard a voice call from behind. As he spun round, Amy came to a screeching halt beside him. "Thank goodness I found you."

"We'd best be careful, since we don't know what to expect from these guys." Sonic said, looking around at the other contestants.

"Right!" Tails, Knuckles and Amy responded in unison.

Shadow, Rouge and Omega met up with them shortly after. "Glad you guys could make it." Shadow said as they approached them.

Blaze and Cream approached them seconds later, with Cream looking around the area.

"This should be quite interesting." Blaze said as she crossed her arms.

Silver the Hedgehog ran over to them as he waved while saying, "Hey, it's you guys again!" He stopped by Sonic. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, nice seeing you too."

Silver and Blaze stared at each other for a few moments, before Charmy the Bee landed down in between them and shouted, "You guys are all here! Awesome! This will be the most tournament ever!"

"But that sentence doesn't make sense…" Cream replied, scratching her head.

"So where are Vector and Espio?" Knuckles asked.

"Looking around and stuff, you know, the basics and all that." Charmy replied.

Crystal flew over to Sonic and landed beside him before saying, "Hey Sonic, I thought I'd see you around here."

"Right back at ya."

"Well you seem to be quite popular…" She said, looking around.

"What, do you like me in that way too?"

"No, you're not my type."

"Not your type? I'm everyone's type. I'm caring, cool, determined, and funny."

"Yeah, but you're a hedgehog."

"That's pretty harsh, you know."

"Just pointing it out." She said with a shrug.

"Excuse me but could you tell us who you are?" Shadow asked.

"I might as well while I'm here." Crystal cleared her throat. "I'm an angel assassin from another planet populated by other angels and go by the alias, Psychic Angel, but just call me Crystal. I shall not mention my age, but I have a younger sister who's called Ruby. My measurements are 77-63-88." She said as she felt her chest, turned to the side, and then spun around. "That's in centimetres, I think. I hope I can get along with all of you."

"Some of that really wasn't needed…" Knuckles commented.

"I'll say…" Sonic added.

Charmy raised his hand. "Where are you wings?"

"I'd rather now have them out."

Amy cheerfully shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Crystal. As long as you stay away from Sonic, we'll be friends for life."

"That's okay; he's not my type anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"He's a hedgehog."

"That's kinda harsh."

Sonny the Hedgehog, Shade the Hedgehog, Amber and Mads walked over to Crystal as Mads said, "Hey Crystal, so who are these guys?"

"I'll introduce them." She cleared her throat. "This guy here is the supposed fastest thing alive, he moves at the speed of sound, and apparently is quite a ladies man too. You know him, you love him, he's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic bowed before she continued. "This two tailed fox here is the smart guy of the group with a super high IQ…apparently, and has the ability to fly using his two tails. He could give Batman a run for his money with his vast intellectual inventions. He goes by the name "Tails", but his real name is Miles Prower."

"Well I don't like to brag…" Tails said as he turned away slightly.

"The tough guy there can cleave stones in half with a punch. The last of his kind makes him determined to protect the Master Emerald from all thieves, and he has a few skills such as gliding and the ability to climb up surfaces. He's Knuckles the Echidna."

"That's me alright." He nodded.

"The black hedgehog is the final product of an experimental project to create a being with the power to never age and save humanity. By default he's one of the strongest characters, but distances himself from most people due to unfortunate circumstances. He's the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Unfortunate circumstances is an understatement."

"The happy go lucky pink hedgehog there carries around a big Piko Piko hammer regularly. Where she puts it? We'll probably never know. She loves Sonic to an amusing degree, while Sonic doesn't exactly feel the same way. Her name is Amy Rose."

"He'll feel that way eventually." Amy replied. Sonic just shrugged it off.

"The cute rabbit there is normally always seen with her chao, Cheese. She's unnecessarily kind to pretty much almost everyone, due to her youthful personality. Her name is Cream the Rabbit."

"Thank you very much, Miss Crystal." She replied.

"The flirtatious bat there is a devious jewel thief, who steals jewels, obviously. Her main job is working as a government spy for an organization called G.U.N. She occasionally uses her looks to get what she wants at times. Her name is Rouge the Bat."

"You sure know your facts…" Rouge replied.

"The strong looking robot is E-123 Omega, the last of the E-series robots created by Eggman. He was sealed away and was eventually reawakened by Shadow and Rouge. Since then, he has made it his goal to destroy any robots serving under Eggman and to kill Eggman himself."

"And I shall achieve my goal in due time." Omega replied.

"The purple cat there is a princess from an alternate dimension, and she's pyrokinetic to boot. She protects the sol emeralds in her world from the evil Eggman Nega. She tends to keep to herself half the time and just talks when necessary, though she can be quite knowledgeable. Her name is Blaze the Cat. And that's about it for now."

"What about me?" Silver waved.

"Maybe later."

SA2 then started speaking through the speakers surrounding the outside of the arena. "Hello contestants! Now that everyone is here we can finally start the first stage of the tournament! We've invited 250 of you, but only 200 will get through to stage two. There shall be three stages, the first is a written exam, the second is one-on-one fights and the third…we'll leave that for later. You'll now be free to follow the right path to start the first stage. Get comfy because you'll be here for three days!"

"Three days!?!" Knuckles said in shock. "Who will protect the master emerald during that time!?"

"Settle down, Knucklehead." Knuckles looked to the right and saw Eggman who then said, "Those who would have stolen it are probably here."

"You're behind this tournament, aren't you, Eggman?" Sonic said.

"I see you're still pinning the blame for anything that happens on me, my spiky blue friend."

"Well this seems like something you'd do."

"I assure you that I am but a contestant, but I look forward to facing you." Eggman said, smiling at him.

Sonic turned to Knuckles, who also smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Sonic then turned to Shadow who nodded at him. He then turned to Silver, who glanced back. He looked further behind him and saw Metal Sonic who gave him the finger. Sonic then looked at Blaze who turned to him and said, "Sonic, I've never been a rival of yours."

"Oh right."

"Though if you consider me one I'd be fine with that."

"Sure, why not." He glanced over at Sonny who waved at him, then looked at Crystal who held up a picture of Jet the Hawk. "…I just noticed I have too many rivals…"

"Just the perks of being the main character." Crystal replied.

* * *

Song used:

Peanut Butter Jelly Time  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Chaotix were at Tails' house. Espio and Vector sat on the couch in the living room while Charmy had just taken a plate out of the cupboards in the kitchen. Cream walked into the kitchen seconds later and up to Charmy. "Excuse me, Charmy, but would you happen to know what time it is?"

Charmy took a deep breath. "Well…it's peanut jelly time!"

"It's what?" Espio and Vector replied.

"Peanut better jelly time!"

"It's what?" Cream asked.

"Peanut butter jelly time!" He then looked through the cupboards as he said, "Now where he at?" After finding the peanut butter, he put it on some toast with jelly as he said, "Now there he go!" a few times before shoving the toast in Cream's mouth.

He then hopped to the right as he said, "Peanut butter jelly!" then hopped to the left as he repeated it. He then took out maracas as he said, "Do the peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!" Then took out a baseball bat and threw it out the window.

Charmy began looking through cupboards as he said, "Now where he at?" before finding the washing up liquid and washing the plate as he said, "Now there he go!"

He then slid to the right as he said, "Now peanut butter jelly!" Then slid to the left and did the same a few times. He then hopped and froze in one spot as he said, "Now break it down and freeze!" several times. As Charmy carried on dancing, Cream slowly backed out the room.


	16. SZ 16: Intergalactic Tournament Saga

**Sonic Z.** It's like Sonic Adventure in story form, but not really.

* * *

Intergalactic Tournament Saga: Chapter 16 – The Written Exam

Shortly after the announcer's announcement, all the contestants were walking down a path towards the place where the written exam would take place. Sonic sighed as they walked. "Man, why did it have to be a test? I'm going to fail for sure."

"Relax Sonic; I'm sure it won't be that hard." Tails replied.

"Easy for you to say, you make inventions on a daily basis." Sonic looked to his right to see Amber giving Tails a piggyback ride. "Uhh…"

"She offered…"

Blaze looked around as she continued walking. "Seeing how Eggman is here, I'm sure I'll see Eggman Nega soon enough…"

Virus was using a purple palette swapped robot of E-102 as he walked down the path with Eggman. "I'm sure this first part will be quite straight forward for you."

"I'm just hoping certain others are capable of passing this test."

"I wouldn't be too worried about that."

The contestants arrived at a large wooden brown hut and entered. There were 250 desks set up throughout the massive room, with names written on each of them indicating their assigned seats. Within a minute they had all sat in their seats. Virus sat next to a young teenaged girl with long black hair curling downwards and icy blue eyes. She wore a red hat and a black top with a rose on it and grey pants. Virus glanced at the girl for a few moments before she turned to him.

"Good luck." Virus said.

"Thank you." She said before facing forward as Virus did the same.

Another ninja wearing a blue variation of SA2's outfit entered the room and stood at the front by a board. "Hello fellow contestants, my name is SA, and I shall be explaining the rules of this exam. There are 99 questions in this exam, and there's a total of 150 points to get. Just writing your name is worth 50 points, and you need 100 to pass."

Espio spoke up. "Excuse me, if they're 150 points, why are there only 99 questions?"

"The last one is worth two points, though nobody ever gets that one right. There's no point cheating since the questions are entirely random for everyone, with questions such as, "Why do kids love cinnamon toast crunch?", "Is it possible to beat Battletoads without a cheat device?", and, "Did you expect a Jinjo question?", you have an hour and a half to finish, you may start now."

And they did. As Sonic looked at the first question, he began thinking to himself. "_Why did the chicken cross the road? How am I meant to know? There could be any answer here!_"

Tails was going through the questions at a steady pace. Knuckles took a few moments before attempting each question. "_Heh, these don't seem that hard, but then again, not all these papers are the same…or maybe that's what they want me to think._"

Meanwhile, Virus observed the girl who sat next to him. Without looking in his direction, she said, "It'd be in your best interest not to cheat." as she continuing writing.

"Of course." Virus said as he began writing. "I see you're quite full of yourself."

"No. I felt it necessary to inform you of your own well being."

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or insult you."

"Neither is fine."

An hour and a half later…

SA cleared his throat before saying, "The test is now over, we'll be collecting the papers in shortly. Those who've passed will be assigned rooms for the night, while the others will return safely home."

Another ninja wearing a green version of SA's outfit suddenly burst in through the wall and came to a halt by SA, then turned towards the others. "Hey guys, I'm SA3 and I'll be the guy hosting the second part."

"You're early." SA said as he glared at him. "Way too early."

"Oh, I see. I'll be outside then." He said before jumping out the hole he created.

Five minutes later, everyone had left the hut and quite a few were stretching outside while there was a commotion of noise between all the contestants. Sonic yawned as he approached Tails outside.

"So Sonic, how do you think you did?" Tails asked.

"Alright I guess, considering the questions were random it wasn't so bad."

"That's good news."

Knuckles approached them seconds later. "Hey guys, here's to hoping for the best."

Vector the Crocodile walked out the hut seconds later with a list. "Hey, I have the list of scores for you guys here." Most of them crowded around Vector moments later. "Okay, Sonic, you got 108 points." As Sonic pumped his fist into the air, he continued reading. "Tails, you got 148 points, Knuckles got 111 points, Amy got 110, and Shadow got 130."

"Typical." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"Silver got 114 points, Cream got 137 points."

Blaze raised an eyebrow as she turned to Cream. "How did you get so many points?"

"Cheese helped me out with quite a lot of the questions."

"I see…"

Amy leaned next to her as she said, "Told you Cheese was a major hax."

Vector continued seconds later. "Rouge got 119 points; Omega got 118 points, Blaze got 128 points, Charmy just about got 100."

"Yahoo!" Charmy rejoiced. "Right on the dot! Let's party!" He yelled, throwing his hands up.

Shadow slapped him round the back of his head. "Let's not and say we did."

Vector continued once more. "I got 119 points while Espio got 125 points. Metal Sonic appears to have gotten 117 points, and Eggman also got 148 points."

"So nobody got all 150 points?" Espio asked.

"Doesn't seem like it, Tails, Eggman and Eggman Nega seemed to have gotten all questions right except the last, which was the same for each paper."

"I knew it!" Blaze exclaimed as she quickly looked around. "He is here! He can't escape me!" She said before running off.

Knuckles looked in Tails' direction. "So Tails, what was the only question you couldn't answer?"

"Well, the last question was, "Who is the guy in the black elite ninja outfit?" and I had no clue."

"Ahh, same here, seems no-one got that question right…"

While everyone else was busy discussing the questions, Crystal dragged Sonic further away from them. "So Sonic, how'd you do? Did you pass?"

"You bet! 108 points!"

"That's great, I got 128, Amber got 125 and she's mad at me, even though the questions are random. The two hedgehogs both got 127, while Mads got 130."

"Well that's good news." Sonic stared at Crystal strangely for a few moments before randomly saying, "It was the golden crystal necklace, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The reason only I could see you. I just realized you're not wearing it anymore."

"Very observant." She nodded. "Though that's only part of the reason. Since you read the message on that wall, I can allow you to see me, but not others."

"Why?"

"An example of my powers. May I now ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"So, do you like Amy?"

"…Well that was unexpected…"

"So is that a yes?"

"I never said yes."

"Well I'm not hearing a no."

"You don't have anything better to do, do you?"

"I'll assume that was a yes."

Virus, in the robot armor, was standing by Eggman and Eggman Nega as they were talking.

"Well what a pleasant surprise to meet you here." Eggman Nega said.

"Indeed, we ought to catch up on old times." Eggman replied.

"There you are!" They heard a familiar voice shout. Blaze ran at them and came to a halt beside them before pointing at Eggman Nega. "I knew you'd be here! Where are the Sol Emeralds?!"

"I honestly haven't laid eyes on them in several weeks, though just so you know, I've also been living in Sonic's world for a while." He replied.

Blaze was shocked but kept the same expression on her face. "Fine, we'll settle this another time."

"I look forward to it." He replied before she walked off.

Virus looked far to the right to see Shade staring back at him. After a few moments, Shade moved from his position and sat next to Shadow on a stone wall. "Hey."

"You're here too…"

"Of course."

"You'd better not lose your match."

"I'm a legendary hero, I won't lose, and I offer the same advice to you."

"Well I'm the ultimate lifeform, so I'll be just fine."

Without saying another word, Shade got up and left. Shadow looked back at him, and then looked further ahead at Virus who examined the black haired girl who sat next to him in the exam before raising an eyebrow. "Hmm…"

SA suddenly appeared high in the sky and front flipped twice, twirled while spinning 360 degrees then landing on his feet. "Okay, those who got over 100 points proceed to your rooms, those who didn't will be asked to leave. Have a good night's sleep, for tomorrow you'll have one-on-one fights before going onto the final part of the tournament."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "_Finally we get to the real thing, and I think I could take on most of these guys. As long as the Master Emerald is fine, I shouldn't have anything to worry about_."

The contestants proceeded to their assigned rooms while the unfortunate individuals were transported back to their respective planets in the meantime.

The next morning…

Sonic awoke to the sound of laughter and celebration outside the rooms. Tails awoke seconds later and sat up before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is it time already?"

"I guess so. I really don't see why they couldn't afford two beds either…"

Sonic and Tails left their room to see dozens of animals from different species wondering around the tons of shops around. They walked down the path towards the circular arena which was populated with thousands of people and in the middle was a grassy area with a large squared white platform atop the centre of the grass. There was a large black screen above the other side of the entrance to the arena.

Sonic and Tails saw the others in the audience and quickly made their way to them before sitting down.

"This is a pretty big crowd." Knuckles said.

"I hope I'm up first." Sonic said. "I'm ready to get started!"

Down in the middle of the arena, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared and SA3 walked out of it, told out a microphone and spoke into it. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!" He paused during the audience's cheers before continuing. "Welcome to this year's Intergalactic Tournament, and we have some interesting contestants this year if I do say so myself. I've been informed that everyone is here now, so we'll begin! The rules are simple, one-on-one fighting, you lose if you forfeit, are knocked unconscious or if you die, obviously. Now we'll start the first round, pay attention to the screen, people."

After a few moments, the screen displayed the words, "Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sheeva the Cheetah." Within seconds, Sonic hopped from the audience onto the platform while Sheeva did the same and landed on all fours. She was a typical anthropomorphic Cheetah who wore black and blue jogging gear.

SA3 stepped off the platform and by a computer console. "Now to pick the destination, good luck to both of you." Within a few moments, the two of them vanished.

* * *

Song used:

Sex Machine – James Brown  
----------------------------------------------------------------

In a large stadium stood a single Eggman robot reading out tasks to be done later that day with hundreds of robots and Metal Sonic in the audience. After a few moments, Metal Sonic stood up and said, "Fellas, I'm ready to get up and do my thing!" He received positive responses as he slowly made his way to the stage. "I wanna get into it man, you know." Once again, he received positive responses. "Like a-like a sex machine, man." Once again they agreed. "Moving it, doing it, you know?"

As he arrived on the stage he turned to the other robot and said, "Can I count it off?" The robot nodded and quickly moved out the way before Metal Sonic said, "One, two, three, four!"

Six lights then lit up the spot where Metal Sonic stood before he said, "Get up ah!" as he did the wave while another Mecha Sonic replied with "Get on up!" Metal Sonic then said, "Stay on the scene." As he slid to the right, then spun and held out his right arm while having the other over his crotch as he said, "Like a sex machine!"

After a short while, he held out his hand as he said, "Now wait a minute! Shake your arm, and use your form!" as he did so. He then slid left, spun and did the moonwalker as he said, "Stay on the scene…like a sex machine. You got to have the feeling…sure as you're born…get it together…right on, right on."

After a few minutes, he pointed at one robot wearing sunglasses who began playing a piano for a bit, then looked at Metal Sonic who nodded before he began playing again.

Eggman was watching this on a widescreen monitor. "Modifications are definitely in order…"


	17. SZ 17: Intergalactic Tournament Saga

**Sonic Z. **You've read it, you can't unread it…well actually you could.

This would have been uploaded like 7 hours ago but I fell asleep, so yeah...

* * *

Intergalactic Tournament Saga: Chapter 17 – The Second Stage, Part 1

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were outside, slowly making their way to the arena as they talked.

"So this should be pretty fun, huh?" Sonny said.

"Most likely." Amber replied. "Mainly the third part of this though. I'm looking forward to that, though I hope I'm up against a strong opponent, or maybe Crystal."

"Going up against me would be more bad than good for you." She replied.

"You wish. You can't handle my uber demon lord skills. Just remember who's currently in the lead of all our fights…"

"Of all our fights, you're only ahead by 1, and we've had over 30 fights. Besides, you got lucky, since there were civilians around."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses…"

As they approached the gate, a large golem blocked their path. "May I see your passes?"

"We're the five legendary heroes, so I think that qualifies." Mads replied.

"No, I don't think it does."

"Well I'm that half robot guy who hosts a news show which isn't about news, don't you watch the show? It had Crystal and Amber on it once about random things most people wouldn't need to know…"

The golem put his palm to his forehead before shaking his hand. "Oh! The anime guy! I love that show, go on in!"

As Mads went in, the golem turned to Sonny and Shade who then said, "We're both hedgehogs." in unison. The golem let them past as he replied. "Hedgehogs are win, go on in."

Amber took out a picture and handed it to him. "It's a signed autograph of myself, do with it as you wish."

He shrugged and let her go in, then turned to Crystal. "Just one question, how old are you?"

Crystal sighed. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

Back at the arena, Sonic and Sheeva found themselves in a field with a few trees around and a few pools of water. After a few moments, they charged at each other then when they reached each other, Sheeva started throwing several dozen punches which Sonic swiftly dodged as he slowly moved back. Sonic blocked one of her punches and countered with a kick which Sheeva dodged. Sonic then continued attacking her with a mix of punches and kicks as she also avoided them.

Sheeva hopped back a few feet, and then lunged forward just as Sonic slid under her and grabbed her tail. Sheeva glanced behind her then did a backflip kick, knocking Sonic further back into a tree. Sonic took his time getting up, rubbed his nose and then said, "Smooth...as expected."

"You're pretty fast." Sheeva said.

"It's what I'm known for." Sonic replied.

"Well I came 6th in the last tournament, so I won't lose here!" She said before charging at him.

"We'll see about that!" Sonic said as he charged at her.

Sheeva leapt over Sonic and hit him in the face with a kick before landing. As she turned around, Sonic sped towards her in spindash form and hit her in the chest, knocking her back several feet. Sheeva ran towards him on all fours after regaining her balance and attacked with a swift kick which Sonic dodged by an inch. Sonic then kneed her in the chest, knocking her back slightly, then a kick to the face which knocked her back a few feet, then hit her with a spin attack, knocking her into a small pool of water.

As Sheeva came up from beneath the water, she sighed. "Fine, I give, you win."

As the crowd in the arena cheered, Sonic helped her to her feet. "You were quite good. If you ever want a rematch, you know where to find me, and if you don't, the planet is Earth."

"I'll think about it."

In the audience, Knuckles crossed his arms as he watched. "Sonic won his match, not that I was worried."

"I had full faith in Sonic winning his match." Amy nodded.

"Of course."

Sonic ran up to the part of the audience where Tails, Knuckles and Amy were sitting and sat down by them. "Hey guys, pretty cool fight, huh?"

"Yeah." Tails replied. "I wonder who's next."

Moments later, SA3 spoke into his microphone. "Now onto match 2!" as he pointed at the screen. After a few moments, the screen displayed the words, "Tails "Miles" Prower vs. Were the Wolf."

Sonic nudged him. "Looks like you're up, Tails!"

"I wasn't hoping to go up this early..." Tails got up. "Wish me luck, guys." He said before flying down to the platform.

SA2 stood up from within the crowded audience and pointed ahead as he said, "It's that two-tailed fox with those fly ass moves!"

"Good luck, Tails!" Amber shouted from the audience as she waved.

Tails waved back seconds before his opponent landed down on the platform. He was a white wolf with a scar above his eye and he wore a grey gi with sneakers. SA3 stood by the computer console, pressed a few buttons and the two of them vanished.

They arrived in the middle of a forest with a few rays of light shining through. Seconds later, Were charged at him but missed as Tails flew up. Were jumped back as he did a spinning kick and hit Tails, knocking him into a tree. Tails then rolled out the way before Were put his hand through the tree. Tails hopped back a few feet as he threw a small bomb at him, which Were blocked. Tails then threw another which separated into small needles and caused little cuts on Were's arms as he blocked them and continued running towards Tails.

Were sped up and leapt at Tails just as Tails hopped further back. Tails quickly took out his extending boxing glove and hit Were in the face with it, sending him flying back before Tails ran deeper into the forest. Were quickly caught up and followed him in the trees before tackling him then kicking him further back before jumping and hiding within the trees again.

Tails slowly glanced around the area with the only sound being made was a bird whistling. He soon heard a noise from behind him and turned as Were charged at him. Were attempted a jump kick with his right leg which Tails grabbed. "Gotcha!"

"Not quite." Were said before turning the opposite direction and kicking Tails across the face with his left leg. Tails slid across the ground and stopped by a tree. As he slowly got up, he threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

Were waited for a few moments for Tails to show up, then quickly turned right and punched another smoke bomb Tails threw from further away. "You'll have to try harder." He then saw a figure of Tails flying towards the smoke and dodged it before noticing it was carved out of wood. "Where is that fox?"

Were suddenly felt two tails wrapped around his throat from behind. "Right here!" Tails yelled before leaping up and twirling several times before slamming Were into the ground and landing on his chest hard with his shoes, then hopping off him and pumping his fist into the air as Were stopped moving.

The crowd began to cheer as Tails arrived back at the arena, then a group of mammals picked him up and carried him off as they cheered.

"Well Tails seems quite popular…" Sonic said.

"I'll most likely be up next." Knuckles said.

After looking over at Tails, Espio turned to Vector and said, "I won the bet, you owe me 100 rings."

"I knew I shouldn't have bet on the wolf…"

Charmy waved his arms frantically. "Did you see that, guys? With the spinning and the slamming and the pounding? That was totally awesome; the awesomeness slapped me across the face!"

"I'm sure it did." Espio replied.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Hmm, seems we'll all be getting through at this rate."

"Or maybe there's something bigger here behind the scenes." Rouge replied. "You heard it, you can't unhear it."

The blank screen in the middle of the arena then displayed the words, "Silver the Hedgehog vs. Random Guy #8" (It's like I'm not even trying!)

Knuckles sat up. "Hey, shouldn't I be up now?"

"Relax." Sonic said. "Silver will finish this quick if the guy doesn't know his moves."

Silver and the person wearing a white shirt and black pants were transported to a karate dojo. As the person ran towards Silver, he froze him in place using his psychokinesis. "It's no use! Take this!" Silver yelled before throwing him up. As he hit the ceiling and came back down, Silver caught him again. "It's no use! Take this!" Silver knocked him into a wall, knocking him out completely.

"Told ya." Sonic said as he sat back.

A minute later, it was Knuckles' turn and he landed upon the platform moments afterwards. SA3 then said, "Your opponent is already waiting for you, you'll know him when you see him." Before pulling a switch, transporting Knuckles to a deserted valley. He was atop a large mountain with several large rocks around the area. Knuckles casually walked across the area but quickly jumped back when one rock attempted to attack him. The rock then revealed itself to be a large golem named Brass.

"No fooling around." Knuckles said as he got into a fighting stance. "Let's end this quick."

Brass charged at Knuckles and pounded the ground where Knuckles stood as he jumped up and punched Brass in the face. Brass tried to whack Knuckles with his arm who ducked and attempted to punch Brass again who dodged it and kicked Knuckles back. Brass then picked up a rock and threw it at Knuckles who punched it in half as he charged at him.

"Woo! Go giant rock!" One member in the audience yelled before being hit by a flying pan.

Brass curled into a ball and quickly smashed into Knuckles as he sped by. Knuckles shook off the attack as he got up, around the same time Brass spun round and charged at him again. Knuckles dug underground before Brass passed by him again. As Brass stopped, Knuckles came back up and began glowing red as he concentrated. "Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!" Knuckles yelled as he charged at him.

Knuckles punched him in the chest twice, and then blocked Brass' punch before punching his legs, performing a flurry of punches all across Brass' body, then finishing with an uppercut, knocking Brass unconscious.

"That's another victory for the good guys." Blaze said as she approached Sonic and sat down by him.

"Hey Blaze, where were you?" Sonic asked.

"It's not important."

"I hate how they only had enough for one bed in each of our rooms."

"I shared a bed with Silver, not that it means anything."

"Tell that to the shippers."

"Huh?"

As Knuckles came up the stairs, scooted past Sonic and Blaze then sat down, Tails showed up moments later carrying two barbequed fish popsicles and sat by them. "Hey guys. Oh, and Blaze, here." He said before handing her one Popsicle.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at it suspiciously.

"It's a fried fish on a stick, which is covered in a layer of barbeque sauce, it's quite nice."

"Hmm…" Blaze took a bite seconds later.

"So what happened, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"People think I was pretty cool out there, and also adorable, but mainly cool."

"Smooth." Sonic replied as he nodded briefly. "So what was with that finishing move earlier?"

"Something I came up with at the last minute, I guess I'll call it the Twirling Tornado Attack. Though I'll most likely never use it again."

"Why?"

"It's too awesome."

"Bu-"

"**It's too awesome!**"

SA3 then cleared his throat before he started speaking. "Now for the next match!" After a few moments, the screen displayed the words, "Amy Rose vs. E-106"

Virus got up after hearing the name. "It looks like I'm finally up."

"Are you looking forward to gathering more data?" Eggman asked.

"That's my only purpose at the moment." He said before making his way to the platform.

Amy jumped up as she said, "Finally! I'm going to give it my best!"

"Good luck, Amy." Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up.

"I'll make sure I win this!" She said before charging off down and stairs and jumped onto the platform then the two of them vanished seconds later.

Blaze then turned to Tails. "Hey Tails, where did you get this?"

"There was some guy outside the arena who looked quite similar to Big the Cat, he had tons of them." Tails turned to face her seconds later and saw she had already left. "Well that was fast…"

* * *

Song used:

Ready to Die – Andrew W.K.  
------------------------------------------------------------

On a bright sunny day, Cheese the Chao played the theme on a xylophone in the middle of a park. After several moments, in the background were an army of Eggman robots charging towards the middle of the city while G.U.N robots did the same. They soon both stopped in the middle of the city, with the Eggman robots being led by Eggman and Eggman Nega in a giant armoured robot powered by the seven emeralds.

The G.U.N Commander pointed at them and said, "This is your time to pay, this is your judgment day, we made a sacrifice, and now we get to take your life."

Eggman replied with, "We shoot without a gun, we'll take on anyone, It's really nothing new, it's just the thing we like to do."

Seconds later, two armies of robots of robots charged at each other, tearing into each member of the opposing side and using anything in the environment to their advantage while the two Eggman's wiped out more robots in their giant robot as the chorus started.

After the chaos had ended, the two Eggman's stood over the G.U.N commander; Eggman with a gun in his hand as he said, "Your life is over now, your life is running out, when your time is at an end, then it's time to kill again!" before shooting him in the chest. "We cut without a knife, we live in black and white, you're just a parasite, now close your eyes and say good-night." He continued before firing a second shot at his head.

The army of Eggman robots continued rampaging across the city and wiped out any characters which got in their way before crushing Tails' house as the song ended.


	18. SZ 18: Intergalactic Tournament Saga

**Sonic Z. **Imagine Sonic X with no Chris Thorndyke, and being a lot more based on the games. Imagine a big story, composed of at least a dozen small story arcs, with each focusing on a certain character in particular. Imagine adding loads of lulz and more references than you can shake a stick at. That's basically what it is.

And it's now the description.

* * *

Intergalactic Tournament Saga: Chapter 18 – The Second Stage, Part 2

Amy and Virus arrived in another typical tournament stage. Amy looked around before saying, "There was really no point to move us, oh well." She then took out her hammer. "Get ready because here I come!" she said before charging at the robot. E-106 moved to the side as she attacked and continued to avoid her hammer swings for a short while before punching her back. Amy charged at him again, doing a spinning hammer attack which E-106 avoided by backing up, then sending Amy flying back near the edge with a small missile.

Amy got up moments later. "_I've got to win this one, because Sonic is watching and I can't disappoint him._"

In the arena, Sonic walked up to SA2 sitting behind a stand and placed a bag of rings on the table. "100 rings on E-106."

Amy put away her hammer for a second. "Okay, it's time to get serious." She said with a nod before revealing she was wearing weights on her arms and legs.

Cream sighed as she watched. "Not the weights again…"

Amy took them off then stretched a little before taking out her red boxing gloves. "Alright, now I should be twice as fast, so get ready!"

Amy charged at him again, now moving twice as fast and punched E-106 in the chest, knocking the robot back several feet and surprising quite a number of people in the audience. Amy continued to attack certain areas of its body as she unpredictably moved around the stage. E-106 meanwhile tried to lock on to her and fired small energy shots which repeatedly missed.

Tails stroked his chin before saying, "I guess I can see how she keeps stalking you…"

"Maybe I let her stalk me." Sonic replied.

"But what if you don't."

"But I most certainly do."

"But you probably don't."

"I'm sure I do."

"I'm totally certain you don't."

Amy was across the stage as she took out her hammer and said, "Here I go!" before speeding off towards E-106. E-106 took a step back and fired five missiles which blew up part of the stage and surrounded it in smoke. E-106 then felt a slight breeze from the left side, and as he turned he felt something speed by from the right. As E-106 turned around, Amy hit him with her hammer, sending him flying. As E-106 flew back, Amy leapt at him, spinning several times before hammering the robot into the ground.

"Well this is awfully surprisingly." Rouge said.

"Maybe a little." Shadow replied. "Hey Omega, what's your opinion?"

"She crushed an Eggman robot; therefore I will consider her an ally."

"Yes, now what's your opinion on the _match_?"

Virus struggled to get up a little within the robot suit. "_It's quite hard to move around in this thing, but I guess I've got the information I needed, so I'll end this._"

As E-106 stood up, Amy got ready to attack again. "If you want more, you'd better keep your guard up!" as she charged at him, E-106 raised a white flag which stopped Amy in her tracks.

"I give up." Virus said.

Sonic grinned. "Seems I'll be getting 200 rings."

"But didn't you bet on the robot?" Knuckles questioned him.

"Yeah, that the robot would lose…thank god I read the script ahead of time…"

Meanwhile, outside the arena were random people wondering about the area, checking out different shops and the like. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were walking down the path with a quarter of them staring and making comments because they obviously don't have much better to do.

Blaze had just bought another barbequed fish Popsicle and as she walked off, two anthropomorphic tigers were watching.

"Hey, there's Blaze the Cat!" One said.

"Really? She's so kewl!" The second replied.

Nearby, Mads was firing at flying targets and won a prize and Sonny and Shade played Daytona at a randomly placed arcade to pass the time. Crystal and Amber posed for photographs in one section. They stood back to back for one photo, had their wings and weapons out as they got into a fighting stance for the second photo, Amber then glomped Crystal from behind as they took a third photo, then the fourth photo showed Crystal punching Amber in the face.

Back at the arena, Cream and Cheese were up next and made their way to the centre stage where their opponent was the girl Virus sat next to in the exam.

"I hope Cream will be alright." Amy said. She then put her palm to her forehead. "Oh right, she has Cheese so she'll be fine."

Before SA3 could decide the location, Cream suddenly raised her hand. "I forfeit." Her opponent was shocked while most others groaned in response. Cream cheerfully hopped back down the path and past the others as she said, "Good luck in the third round, guys."

"I wonder why she even bothered coming…" Amy responded.

"Maybe she just wanted to join in." Tails said.

"Or see the action." Sonic added.

"Or probably just for laughs." Knuckles replied.

Shadow was up shortly after, against an opponent who used the codename Dirty Dodger who looked like a smaller silver transformer. After they were both in the middle of the stage, SA3 transported them to a lake covered in ice and far to the sides were trees covered in snow.

Shadow looked around before saying, "Thank goodness my air shoes make this easier."

As Shadow looked ahead, he saw DD skating towards him and jumped up as DD punched the ice. Shadow flipped then spun round and threw three chaos spears which DD dodged by moving left and right as he skated after him. As Shadow landed he quickly slid under DD as he attempted to punch him, then as DD spun around, Shadow jumped up and roundhouse kicked him across the face.

DD slid back a few feet and regained his balance, then cut out a circular section of the ice and threw it like a blade at Shadow. Shadow leapt forward and hopped onto it then aimed at him with a downward kick. DD caught his foot and threw him across the ice. A second later DD jumped up and landed where Shadow stood seconds before moving, cracking half of the ice in the area from the impact of the jump.

Shadow got to his feet before taking out a chaos emerald. "Behold the power of chaos control!" He vanished a moment later, then appeared in front of DD and roundhouse kicked him before vanishing again and elbowing him in the back, then giving him an uppercut, followed by a kick to the back of his legs, and a spin attack to the chest, knocking DD back and onto his knees.

"Time to put an end to this, you second rate transformer." Shadow said.

"Actually I'm not a transformer." DD replied as he got up. "I'm the physical hatred of Black Doom, transferred into a robot body, here to get reven-"

"That makes no sense at all; I surely don't believe it and I know you don't either. Do you even know what you are?"

"Not really…"

"Exactly, now disappear!" He said before throwing several chaos spears, blowing the robot to bits.

"That was kind of harsh." Amy said in response.

"He knew the rules." Knuckles replied.

Due to certain events being overdue, a montage was in order, showing scenes such as Metal Sonic charging through a robotic bear, Eggman blasting an anthropomorphic raccoon in his eggmobile, and Omega eliminating a shark with a large laser beam. It was soon approaching the last few matches. SA3 pointed up at the screen as he said, "Now for the next one." After a few moments, the screen displayed the words, "Rouge the Bat vs. Blaze the Cat."

Rouge smiled as she leaned forward. "Well, well, this is an amusing match-up." She then flew down to the stage. Blaze appeared seconds later on a rail bar higher up still eating a fish popsicle, she flipped and landed on the stage, then took one more bite of the popsicle before throwing the stick in a bin 30 feet behind her.

"She's so kewl!" One audience member said in response.

SA3 transported them to the inside of a stone temple moments later. Rouge got into a fighting stance before saying, "You'd better be on guard, kitty-cat."

"Same to you, big boobed woman." Blaze replied as she also got into a fighting stance.

Sonic stroked his chin for a few seconds before saying, "Y'know, there was this song once which I thought was awesome, called Dark Chest of Wonders, I loved the first half."

"I thought it was alright." Tails replied.

"Not really my thing, but it was cool." Knuckles responded.

Back at the temple, Blaze held out a finger as she said, "Once…I had a dream…and this is it."

Rouge threw three bombs, causing a small explosion and some smoke. She came charging out of the smoke towards Blaze who blocked her right kick, then her second before attacking with a punch which Rouge whacked out the way then ducked under a kick and tried to sweep kick Blaze who hopped over it and tried to punch Rouge who flipped up and landed behind her. As they spun round to face each other, they kicked the other in the chest and were both sent flying back several feet.

Rouge smiled before charging at her again. As they met, they moved back in Blaze's direction, with Rouge attacking with a chop which Blaze blocked with her arm before trying to kick Rouge in her stomach which she dodged by moving right, then Rouge attacked with two kicks, Blaze blocked one and ducked under the second. Blaze then threw several punches which Rouge dodged and blocked before getting in a kick which grazed Blaze's face and blocked a second kick with her hand before they stopped for a second.

As Rouge attacked with a chop, Blaze grabbed her arm and flipped over her. Rouge flew up and avoided a punch. Then attacked with several kicks which Blaze blocked, then a secret spear which Blaze avoided by leaping back several feet then getting a punch in. Blaze then did the same covered in fire while Rouge flew back. As she stopped she attacked with a kick which Rouge ducked under, then another that Rouge flipped over before trying to punch her but tackling her instead.

"Hold on a minute!" SA3 suddenly said as he saw Blaze lying on top of Rouge. "I've decided to let you both through, besides it was starting to get boring, the fighting that is, not the position you're in."

A large turtle put up his hand. "Hey wait, I thought you needed 100 people, then how can they both go on?"

"I'm changing the rules, deal with it."

After a few more matches, the second part of the tournament was over and SA3 stepped onto the centre stage with a microphone. "Man, it's been a long day, but it's finally done, and tomorrow will be the final part. What's that, you ask? You'll find out tomorrow. For now, have fun, but not too much fun." Most of the audience left very shortly afterwards and the contestants went back to their rooms.

The next morning…

Sonic once again awoke to the sound of laughter and celebration outside the rooms. Tails was clinging to him as he looked down. He then rolled his eyes. "I wish we would have had two beds…"

Soon afterwards, everybody had gathered in the arena, sat down in the audience and eagerly awaited for SA3 to arrive. He showed up a minute later with a microphone. "Hello again, ladies and gentlemen, I would normally talk today, but it's not my place for now."

Up in the sky was another elite ninja who wore a pink version of the suit and had a rather large bust. She came towards the arena on a han glider, flipped and twirled as she spun 360 degrees and landed in the centre of the stage before taking the microphone off SA3. "Hello people, I'm SA4, and I'll be your host for this evening. This last part is what I like to call the team survival challenge! Basically, you'll pick a piece of paper out of a box which will decide who's team you're on, and they'll be three per team, so lets get started!"

As she finished some other black ninja stood by the stage with boxes, moments before contestants began lining up by them.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, a building stood with music playing from the inside but was heavily muffled. SA2 exited the building and by Omega as approached him.

"Hey." SA2 began. "Some guys are dancing to this one robot techno song I really can't remember the name of."

"Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto?"

"Yeah, that's it." SA2 walked off.

"Commencing breakdance mode." Omega said before entering the building.


	19. SZ 19: Intergalactic Tournament Saga

**Sonic Z.** It's totally not related to Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Intergalactic Tournament Saga: Chapter 19 – The Real Superpower of Teamwork (I was given the opportunity, so I took the chance to use it)

A minute after the events of the previous chapter, around a third of the contestants had picked out a piece of paper from one of the chosen boxes and were minding their own business. Sonic stood among the large crowded area in the midst of the remaining contestants when Sonny the hedgehog approached him. "Hey there, true blue, so you're Sonic, huh?"

"The one and only." Sonic replied. "So what exactly gives you the status of 'Legendary hero'?"

"I forget, being cool 'n stuff, I guess." Sonny shrugged.

"Cool 'n stuff is now my catchphrase, I called it." Sonic quickly responded.

"Whatever." Sonny shrugged off his comment.

A moment later, they heard a cry of, "Sonic! I finally found you!" before Amy appeared and hugged Sonny. "It was hard to see you with all these people around."

Sonny turned to Sonic and said, "This sort of thing happens quite a bit, huh?"

"Occasionally."

In a different area of the arena, Eggman was having a conversation with Eggman Nega. "So, Nega, what have you been up to recently?"

"Nothing much, besides designing those Camerax robots."

Virus approached the two of them in the robot suit and stood by Eggman. "Hey Eggman, I managed to rearrange some of the papers to fit my purposes. There's this one girl I need to talk to, so I'll be busy doing that to achieve my goal."

"Then good luck with that." Eggman replied.

After another minute, Team Chaotix had called a majority of them over as Victor held a list in his hand. "So anyway, while you guys were off talking and whatnot, Espio snuck by the area undetected and looked at all your numbers, so we know who's on what team."

Espio nodded in agreement before Victor read out the names. "Sonic, Shadow and Amy are surprisingly on one team. Tails, Rouge and Omega are on another, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver are on the third. Ironically me, Espio and Charmy are on the same team."

"Yeah!" Charmy rejoiced. "Now let's go out there and get some ass! I mean, kick some ass! Yeah, that's what I meant!"

Shadow stood by Vector seconds later. "So Vector, you found that computer room yet?"

Vector put his palm to his forehead and sighed. "Honestly, it's ridiculous now; I said it like 2-3 times at most. Sure, it was a little funny at first, but it's been repeated too many times. When a phrase is used way too many times, it. Gets. **Old.**" Vector sighed again as he shook his head and walked off.

Shadow looked at Espio who then said, "We're having some financial problems right now."

"I see…"

SA4 took out her microphone and cleared her throat before speaking into it. "Okay! Enough wasting time, let's get this third part started! Every minute I'll transfer about 25 contestants to random spots in the battlefield, which will be separated by portals leading to five different zones. You'll be in teams, but in the end the last person standing gets a free wish, which they may use to have anything they desire…and no, I'm not available."

Knuckles tuned out everything else around him. "_A free wish? I wonder what I could do with that…as long as I play it safe, I should be able to outlast most of these guys._"

Several minutes later, the last 100 contestants were all now in one of the chosen battlefields, with most of them finding areas to hide and setting up traps for any unlucky trespassers. Knuckles had recently run off from Blaze and Silver as they snuck through some bushes in a partly clear forest. Soon afterwards, they spotted Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads in the midst of the forest and quietly watched them.

Sonny stretched a bit before saying, "Okay, let's get started."

"Is it really wise to attack each other?" Shade asked.

Mads shrugged. "We didn't really come here to win anyway."

"I did." Amber raised her hand.

"Nobody cares." Crystal replied.

Shade sighed. "Fine, we'll randomly fight each other for fun."

Sonny started by spin dashing towards Mads, creating a row of ice shards as he did so while Mads flew up over Sonic and fired a large beam cannon which Sonny and Shade dodged by moving left and right. Amber charged at Crystal with her scythe and spun in circles while swinging it, Crystal flipped backwards and fired two psychic waves which Amber flipped over and attempted to slash Mads who fired back at her. Amber deflected the blasts and one hit Sonny from behind as he blocked an attack from Shade.

Crystal then hit Shade from the side as she charged forward with her spear, then turned to Sonny and jabbed him several times as he blocked then landed a few hits with a long ice blade. Crystal then punched through the blade and jumped out the way as Amber fired several fireballs which Sonny blocked with an ice shield before being tackled by Shade.

Mads sped up to them and threw a bomb which they both dodged, then Shade attacked with a downward kick that Mads blocked before firing two small shots Shade avoided by vanishing then reappearing to the side of Mads and tried to punch him as he jumped back. Crystal and Amber then fly kicked him, then attacking each other while Shade missed Amber with a spin dash by a few inches and as Shade uncurled, Sonny appeared and kneed him in the face.

As Mads was sent flying, he shot a cable which connected to a tree and swung him round. As he was over Crystal and Amber, he fired five beams in a star pattern, with one hitting Crystal and knocking her back while Amber fired back at Mads. Sonny then threw an ice shard which Amber dodged by bending back. As Shade returned, Crystal flew up, and then jammed her spear into the ground, causing a semi-earthquake as everyone jumped out the way.

Blaze and Silver were still watching at this point.

"Wow…" Silver commented, as he kept watching. "It's like that game, Mugen, but it's right in front of me, and it's not as cheap."

"I wonder how long it'll be before they get tired…" Blaze said to herself.

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow and Amy were walking through a forest. Sonic occasionally glanced at Shadow and Amy but remained carefree, Amy walked beside Sonic and had her Piko Piko hammer in her right hand, and Shadow walked a bit ahead of them constantly looking about the path ahead for traps. After a short while, Shadow held out his hand signalling a trap ahead. He then used chaos control and a few moments later an anthropomorphic owl fell out of a tree.

"We could have taken him." Sonic said.

Shadow dropped down from the tree. "Yeah but we need to conserve our strength."

"Maybe you do but I'll be perfectly fine doing it my way."

Amy sighed. "Shouldn't we be trying to work together on this?"

Suddenly, robot ninjas came out of nowhere and surrounded them from all sides. Shadow fly kicked one to his left while Sonic spin dashed through two. Amy then knocked out a few with a spinning hammer attack. Shadow spin attacked another, then spun and blasted the next with a chaos spear. After a short while, Sonic ran towards the last one and ducked as it swung. Amy then whacked off its head with her hammer.

"Well that was a pretty good warm-up." Sonic said, looking at the scattered robot remains. "Seems Eggman knows where we are."

"Then it'd be a shame to keep him waiting." Shadow replied.

Sonic and Shadow ran off ahead while Amy ran after them. "Hey! Slow down a little, guys!"

Tails, Rouge and Omega were strolling across a beach as Rouge was talking with Omega. "So, a wish…I wonder what I could get with that. I could have probably just lost my match and stole the Master Emerald when I got to Earth. Oh well, I guess I got lost in the moment, but I have another chance here."

Suddenly, two alligators jumped out of the sea and landed ten feet in front of them. Tails, being completely shocked, pointed ahead and said, "Holy smokes! Two alligators!"

"We know." Rouge and Omega replied in unison.

Omega then fired a missile which the alligator whacked back. As Omega jumped up, he transformed his right arm into a machine gun and fired at the second which curled into a ball to protect itself while Rouge kicked the first one across its face.

As Rouge turned around, Tails ran off in the opposite direction as he yelled, "Run awaaaaay!"

"That's either cowardly or quite wise for the appropriate situation, though it's probably both."

In a location very far away, Knuckles journeyed across a wide area of the battlefield and came to an open field where three grey anthropomorphic rats were standing by, talking to each other. Knuckles stopped and then said, "Anthropomorphic rats in my way, **I MUST PUNCH THEM!**" within seconds, he charged forward and punched through the three of them, knocking them unconscious as he passed through the field.

Eggman, Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic were travelling along a rocky path, with more rocks to the sides. Metal Sonic walked on ahead while Eggman and Eggman Nega blasted any contestants they happened to spot along the way as they laughed maniacally. Metal Sonic eventually ran off while they were busy and went in search for Sonic.

Virus, in his normal form, rose from a puddle of darkness out of the ground near a waterfall where the black haired girl took a rest. Virus turned to her while she glanced back. "What happened to your team-mates?"

"They're unconscious. So who are you, and why do you keep following me? Are you a paedophile or something? Not that it'd matter, since I'm far older."

"No, I'm not into that." He rolled his eyes which were nonexistent. "I'm here to invite you to join me."

"Join you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my name is Virus, a creature of darkness. One day soon, Dr. Eggman and I will launch a plan to take over the earth, or perhaps destroy it, whichever is easier, and with your help we can accomplish it faster."

"I'll keep your offer in mind."

"Please do." Virus said before sinking back into the puddle and vanishing.

"That seems like a rather amusing ability." She said, adjusting her hat.

Back at the arena, SA4 stood at the centre stage, watching the widescreen monitor which showed random things going on in all of the five areas. She then turned around and spoke into her microphone. "Well we'll be taking a break now, be sure to come back as there's a lot more to come…and we need the money."

* * *

Song used:

Ace of Spades – Motorhead  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the song started, Vector and Espio sat by a table at Tails' house. Vector dealt out the cards and they began playing extreme blackjack, with them slamming down cards as the camera epically caught the action from several different angles. Vector then lifted his head and said, "If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man, you win some, lose some; it's all the same to me!"

They continued slamming down cards and picking up before Espio said, "The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say!" after more card slamming, Espio picked up a card and gasped then turned to Vector. "I don't share your greed, the only card I need is the ace of spades!" He said as he revealed the card while Vector gasped. He then slammed it down as he said, "The ace of spades!"

Espio and Vector smirked at each other as they continued playing. It then cut to a scene of Espio climbing up a ladder as he said, "Playing for the high one." Then cut to a scene of him poplocking with a Devil chao as he said, "Dancing with the Devil." He then nodded. "Going with the flow, it's all a game to me!"

Vector got ready to slam down a card. "Seven or eleven, snake eyes watching you!" he said, pointing to a snake by the window.

"Double up or quit, double stakes or splits! The Ace of Spades! The Ace of Spades!"

Vector looked up and grinned. "You know I'm going to lose, and gambling's for fool's! But that's the way I like it baby, I don't wanna live forever!"

Charmy came out with an electric guitar wearing a joker hat as he yelled, "And don't forget the joker!" He then epically began playing the guitar, hopping around the room and dancing while he did so.

After a short while they continued the game. Vector got ready to place down a few cards and said, "Pushing up the ante, I know you've got to see me, read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again!" He said before placing two red jacks and a black jack down.

Espio squinted. "I see it in your eyes, take one look and die!" he said before placing down the last back jack. "The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be, the Ace of Spades!" he said as he took it out. "The Ace of Spades!" he said again just before slamming his last card down.

Charmy hopped around the room playing the guitar again and by the time he finished, Espio and Charmy had already left the room.


	20. SZ 20: Intergalactic Tournament Saga

**Sonic Z.** Feel free to come up with your own comment.

And in a sense of shameless advertising, I recently went through with that idea of different parodies in a story I recently put up called Robot Hedgehog. It may not that good right now, but maybe at some point.

* * *

Intergalactic Tournament Saga: Chapter 20 – Every Contestant for Themselves

Back in the midst of one of the few battlefields available, one humanoid robot sat by some trees on a field with a picnic basket beside him. He took out a ham sandwich and held it in both hands. "I'd better take a quick break to eat."

Some rustling was heard from some bushes nearby, Knuckles then came charging out, yelling, "Eat my fist!" before knocking him unconscious as he ran off.

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow and Amy were running through a forest area when suddenly a gigantic boulder came huddling towards them from the right. They quickly stopped and backed up as it rolled past. Sally Sue then flipped and landed on the path in front of them. "Not so fast, Sonic, I still have to get you back for that time in the city, as well as the other two."

"I'll take care of her." Amy said, approaching her as she drew her hammer.

"Uhh, Amy, I don't think you can beat her one-on-one." Sonic replied.

"Let's finish her quickly and get moving." Shadow said.

Sally Sue smiled as she got into a fighting stance. "Let's go, hedgehogs."

Just then, Sally Sue quickly spun right and blocked a spin attack from Metal Sonic with her arm. Metal Sonic slid back before charging at her. Sally Sure cart wheeled out the way, then as Sonic and Shadow came at her from opposite directions, she crouched before quickly performing a spinning kick sending them both flying, then blasting Amy with a small laser beam as she was caught off guard.

Near a rocky canvas area, Team Chaotix walked through the area, passing several unconscious bodies which they glanced at as they passed by.

"I wonder who took out all these guys?" Vector said. "We'd better keep our guard up, boys."

Charmy frantically waved his arms. "Oh! Oh! Maybe a shark did this! Or a bear! Or a tyrannosaurus rex!"

"None of the above." Espio responded.

Back in the forest area, Metal Sonic had begun attacking Sonic while Shadow was left to fight Sally Sue. Sonic and Metal Sonic used the trees to ricochet themselves at each other, where as Shadow had used up most of his moves on Sally Sue, to no avail.

"Hey Sonic, what's this girl's weakness?" Shadow asked.

Sonic swiftly dodged a spin attack from Metal Sonic as he charged through a tree. "Sadly, she doesn't have one, she cheats, a lot."

"Well that sucks."

Sally Sue changed her arm into a machine gun and fired. Shadow hid behind a tree before using chaos control and spin attacking her in the face before jumping back. Suddenly, a large metal crate landed on her, and then Eggman and Eggman Nega floated down.

"Well, I seem to have a hedgehog problem." Eggman commented.

Amy got up moments later, just before Knuckles arrived as he punched down a tree.

"I'm sure more friendly faces will be arriving shortly, though we could always cause some destruction to draw their attention here." Eggman Nega suggested.

"I'm game for that." Sonic said as he stretched. "Come on, Eggman, let's play."

"Very well, Sonic." Eggman deployed two missile launchers and began firing them at Sonic as he ran off. Metal Sonic then tackled him and kicked him into a tree. Eggman took the opportunity to fire a dozen missiles targeted towards Sonic who jumped up as they hit the ground, causing a big explosion and sending parts of the ground into the air. Sonic jumped across the pieces, and then tilted one piece upwards to block another missile sent by Eggman. He then jumped and spin attacked him before landing.

Eggman looked at a counter on his eggmobile which displayed the number seven. "I'd better be careful, seven more hits and I'm finished!"

Blaze and Silver saw the explosion from half a mile away and came rushing across and empty field towards the area while Silver sat on a tree and used his psychokinesis. Rouge and Omega had recently taken care of the alligators, briefly nodded at each other, and then made their way towards the area. Tails was approaching the area as he flew through the trees and looked ahead using some binoculars.

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were sitting in the area where they fought, sharing a cake at the present time.

"Hey, shouldn't we check out that area?" Amber asked.

"Nah, that's a major attention grabber, let's just stay here and chill." Sonny replied.

"Besides, we're just here for fun." Shade added.

"But the fun's over there." Amber retorted.

"Well, I'm gonna check out a few things, see you guys soon." Crystal said before taking off.

Amber stood up as she said, "Well, I'm joining in, you're welcome to join if you want." Before flying off. Mads shrugged and followed her shortly after.

Back at the main area, everyone was going after random targets, with the exception of Eggman and Metal Sonic, who's main objective was to beat Sonic. Shadow was fighting Eggman Nega, who fired missiles which Shadow jumped across before roundhouse kicking the eggmobile. Amy then jumped up and whacked it with her hammer.

Eggman had fired a laser beam out of a hole in his eggmobile, and chased Sonic, slicing off trees in his path. While distracted, Knuckles jumped up and punched Eggman into a tree, before looking to his right to see Sonic charging at him. Knuckles attempted to punch him, which Sonic slid under, flipped up and as Sonic tried to spin attack him, Knuckles punched him and Sonic stopped by a tree. Knuckles pounded the ground several times as he tried to catch Sonic who then attacked with a spin dash which Knuckles somersaulted out the way of.

Several others such as Tails, Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Omega such up shortly afterwards. As Silver arrived, he jumped and threw the tree he was sitting on at Knuckles using his psychokinesis, which Knuckles punched through as he leapt at him. Silver jumped up as Knuckles punched the ground where he once stood, then as Knuckles looked up, Blaze charged forward and fly kicked him in the face.

Amy flipped using her hammer over a missile, then whacked Eggman with her hammer while Tails landed right behind her and punched Rouge with his extending boxing glove before being hit by a missile fired by Omega who was then punched to the side by Metal Sonic. Blaze jumped up before coming down towards Rouge with a kick covered in fire, which she dodged by flying up then performed a leg drop which Blaze avoided by jumping to the right while Rouge followed.

Amber hid in some trees, charged up an attack, then fired two massive fireballs that circled over each other as they moved along the field, which most people avoided, while Silver attempted to block and ended up draining his energy. As Espio, Vector and Charmy came rushing into the area, Vector and Espio avoided the attack while Charmy was hit and ran around on fire. "Whoa! I'm burning up! Like a barbeque, but I'm on the menu!"

"Yeah, good for you, Charmy." Vector replied.

Eggman and Eggman Nega blasted several others out the way as they moved forward, they then fired missiles at Sonic and as they exploded, Tails came flying out of the smoke carrying Sonic, who then flipped and went through both of them just before Blaze hit Eggman Nega with a spinning kick and Silver sent him flying with his psychokinesis.

Meanwhile, Crystal met the other black haired girl by the waterfall. "Nice to see you again, Rose."

"Ahh, Crystal, here I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot lately. So, you still up to no good?"

"Not recently. Was there anything else you wanted? If you want to fight me, forget it, I've learned some new moves, and you surely haven't, so I'm willing to wait for you to get back on track and keep up with me."

"Thanks for caring, but don't get overconfident." Crystal said before vanishing again.

Several minutes later, almost everyone had been knocked out by one another, and Sonic and Shadow were taken out by the eggmobile which exploded as they approached it, while Eggman quickly avoided the blast and Knuckles quickly dug underground. Eggman opened the metal crate from earlier to reveal a larger version of the robot Eggman Nega used against Blaze (Chapter 6) and climbed into the machine. "Well Knucklehead, it's just you and me. Once I get that wish, I can finally create my Eggman Empire and take over the earth!"

"Don't count on it." Knuckles replied before charging at him. "Maximum Heat Knuc-" before he could finish he was easily whacked aside.

Eggman laughed maniacally as he charged at him. "This victory is mine!" Eggman attempted to squash him, but he was shocked to learn Knuckles was holding back the hand from crushing him. He managed to push it off, and then tried the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack again, causing minimal damage while he continued to dodge Eggman's attacks. With all his might Knuckles gave the robot an uppercut, knocking it high into the air. Knuckles then crouched before jumping higher than the robot, then performed a downward spiral claw attack on its chest and dragged it down to the ground where it blew into several dozen machine parts.

As the Boss Stage Clear theme from Sonic Unleashed began playing, Knuckles approached the screen from underground, spin jumped back onto land, did a punch combo consisting of two right jabs, one left jab, then a spiralling uppercut before crossing his arms and smiling a second before getting an S rank.

SA4 was watching this. "Hmm…it seems a little too easy to get an S rank."

Shadow, who was now back at the arena along with the other contestants, said, "This last match was pretty cheap…"

A minute later, Knuckles arrived on the stage and shook SA4's hand. "This Intergalactic Tournament's winner is Knuckles the Echidna! Partly due to brides I'm sure, but whatever. So Knuckles, what is your wish? I'm not available by the way." She said before handing him a crystal ball.

"Is it possible for you to revive my echidna clan?"

"Umm, sorry, but that's beyond our power."

"I see…" Knuckles thought for a few moments before making another choice. "Okay, I'm done."

"So what did you wish for?"

"I wished for a peaceful life."

"Don't you already have that? Well whatever, give it up for Knuckles!"

A majority of the audience cheered as Crystal approached Sonic. "Hey Sonic, a shame about you losing."

"Yeah, but I did an awesome job." Sonic said before giving her a thumbs up and winking.

"You were totally radical." Crystal replied as she did the same.

"I know." Sonic nodded while keeping the same pose.

After several moments, Crystal stopped and frowned slightly. "I'm being sarcastic."

"Way past cool." Sonic replied, once again keeping the same pose. Crystal then wondered off in the opposite direction.

Tails turned to Blaze and said, "Oh, by the way, I came up with the answer how to get back to your dimension. Well, I had it about two weeks ago, but I forget to mention it…"

"That's no excuse."

"I know but I ju-"

"Just don't."

Eggman took a seat next to Eggman Nega, who turned to him and said, "Better luck next time, Eggman."

"Don't you worry, I will eventually build my Eggman Empire, and then they'll see!"

SA4 began speaking again as the audience calmed down. "Well, that's all we have time for, I'd like to thank you all for taking part in this tournament, and the audience for watching, spaceships will arrive shortly to take you back to your home planets. I wish you all good luck in the future and so do SA, SA2, and SA3 who are probably getting a takeaway or something...those jerks..."

Everyone made their way out of the arena seconds later as the spaceships began to arrive.

Blaze and Silver stood in silence near one ship, moments later Silver randomly said, "Awkward silence..."

"Indeed..." Blaze replied.

"So, nice working with you."

"Right, same to you."

They nodded then both departed and boarded separate ships. Team Chaotix were boarding one ship as Vector sighed. "We could have used that wish for more money; well that's always next time..."

"Or candy!" Charmy yelled. "I love candy! Woo candy!"

"Yeah, I think we got it, Charmy." Espio replied.

All the ships took off moments later towards their home planets and respectful locations at any point in time. Ten minutes later, everyone had arrived on their home planets and were doing what they previously did before coming to the tournament.

Knuckles sat atop the stairs leading up to the Master Emerald again as he was in deep thought. "_Once again, here I am, protecting the Master Emerald._"

It cut to Tails' house where Tails had just finished his film with the help of Blaze and Rouge, while Sonic and Amy stood by. "_I occasionally envy Sonic, since he has so much freedom to roam the world without anything holding him back, same as Tails and Amy._"

Shadow had just stopped a train robbery by knocking the thugs unconscious. "_Seeing how I'm the last of my kind, it's within my duty to protect the Master Emerald with my life, to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands._"

Omega had just blasted through a train holding a dozen Eggman robots, which then exploded as he was far off in the distance. "_Considering how it has the power to neutralize the chaos emeralds, it'd be safer with me._"

Team Chaotix were relaxing on the beach once more. "_Sacrificing my free will is a small price to pay in this case, but it's not all bad..._"

Cream and Cheese were watching cartoons at her house as they ate ice cream. "_I've made a few friends over the years who tend to turn up when trouble starts, which I see occasionally and it's always a welcome surprise._"

Eggman and Virus were playing a game of chess again. Eggman had won quite a few times, causing Virus to tip over the table in frustration and storm off. "_Being alone makes it harder for me to trust people these days. Though I know that thieving bat is trouble, and that Eggman will almost always be the bad guy._"

Silver was back in his own time, he sat atop a building and stared off into the sky. "_Even though I'll likely never see my echidna clan again..._"

It cut back to Knuckles at Angel Island. "_I've gotten used to this lifestyle, and I think I'm where I need to be..._"

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal a picture of a large haunted house atop a hill with a flash of lightning in the background. SA2 began to read out the notes. "So, that was pretty awesome, right? Yes, of course it was. So, Shadow's short story saga is up next, and there's a reason for that, but I'm not saying. So stay tuned for the Haunted House Saga." SA2 looked up. "Ghostbusters are pretty cool guys, tehy capture them and doesn't afraid of them."


	21. SZ 21: Haunted House Saga

Now it's onto Shadow's short story saga, involving ghosts because, why not? Yes, the title is a reference; if you don't know what the reference is, then too bad because I'm surely not gonna mention it.

* * *

Haunted House Saga: Chapter 21 – The House of the Deceased

It was three days after the events of the Intergalactic Tournament. It would have normally been a dark and stormy night, but the weather wasn't feeling it today. At the top of a misty hill stood a three-story dark house; a blue minivan drove through the forest and passed decaying trees on the way to the house. Within the minivan, Sonic the Hedgehog entered took out a stereo and placed it on a box next to his seat before pressing a button. He then looked ahead, nodded and said, "Let's get it going!"

Tails then said, "Mama packed a sack lunch." Followed by Knuckles saying, "Papa gave a juice box."

They then sang, "Work it out on the Floor!" as they bobbed their heads to the beat, before pointing at the door.

Tails turned to Sonic and said, "I wanna play with your girlfriend! Roll with your poolboy!"

Knuckles shook his head. "Freaks can't come, let's get it going!"

They then moved from side to side as they sang, "Work it out on the Floor!" again. Knuckles then slowly took out a microphone and put on a pair of shades before speaking into it. "Back again it's the Robeast digger, and my dog is bigger, come to blast the trigger! School's in session 'cause you gonna get an education, child in with allura doing masturbation!"

"Bounce!" Sonic and Tails said in unison, point at Knuckles.

"Planet Doom put a hurt on a robot; shame on a witch gave a spank to a robot! Kicking ducats in buckets with a ruckus for King Alfor, never win a battle till you pulling out the blazing sword!"

Tails suddenly awoke on the couch in the living room at his house, and then scratched his forehead before sitting up. "That was one messed up dream…" Tails suddenly heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. There stood Sonic with a letter in his hand which he handed Tails. "Hey Tails, big news."

After a few moments of reading the letter, Tails looked up. "A haunted house?"

"That's right." Sonic said with a nod. "We'll be taking a trip down to this area, because if we stay the night and get rid of the ghosts the guy will pay us 2,000 rings, and I could use that."

"Do I really have to go? Couldn't you just go do it?"

Sonic smirked. "Why? You're not scared, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just speaking figuratively." Tails whistled a little.

"Relax, we'll be fine. I'll be back later, see ya!" Sonic said before speeding off again down the road. Tails sighed as he closed the door, then sat on the couch and switched on the television.

Mads appeared on screen, doing his news program which wasn't really news. "Hey there, and welcome to the news, which isn't really the news." Mads said. "I've got a special guest on today's show, go ahead, SA2."

The camera cut to SA2 sitting behind a desk in another area. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I'm that elite ninja who does things for lulz, and I'm here to tell you how to come up with a story which is an excuse for lulz."

"But how do I do a story which is for the lulz?" One audience member asked.

"I'm glad you asked, random person, so let's get to the main points, regardless of plagiarism."

**Step 1: Plot**

SA2 cleared his throat. "When doing a story for the lulz, the plot comes second, so it's okay to put 60% more filler as long as the plot is still partly there, then the viewers will be forced to read it all to understand it, so who cares if it doesn't make much sense."

**Step 2: Lulz**

"Obviously, the lulz should be the reason you're writing it in the first place, and you've gotta work your ass off if you want it to be funny. Use any funny moments to waste time and add tons of filler so your story is twice as long as it should be, but save some lulz for another day, because you never know when you'll need the filler."

One audience member raised his hand. "So what type of lulz would you suggest?"

"The type which is easy, and you'll get no ideas from me."

"Bu-"

"Shut up, random person, I'm not done yet."

**Step 3: References**

"There's nothing like funny references to something else, or self-deprecation as well."

"But what's self-deprecation?" Someone asked.

"Self-deprecation is the method of poking fun at yourself, such as making fun of your writing style, your somewhat cliché characters, and your incredibly stupid plot. This can be quite amusing if it's unexpected or if it points out something which most viewers know is stupid as well. The same with references, that if you happen to know where it's from, it could possibly get a quick chuckle, or you could subvert it by also pointing out something others have noticed."

"Wow, that sounds interesting."

"You bet your ass it is."

**Step 4: Writing Style**

"This really isn't that important, but it depends occasionally. But if it's for the lulz it's not that big of a deal to not use a lot of prose, which may also be purple."

"So the writing style doesn't really matter?" One audience member asked.

"Of course not! Any idiot with a computer can write down crap and make it fairly popular; it just takes a little effort."

"Wow, I sure learned a lot here today."

"Yes, now **** off."

The camera switched back to Mads. "Wasn't that great, folks? Well see you some other time; just remember to come back, because you'll be Mads not to."

Tails thought for a few seconds. "I should probably write one myself…"

At G.U.N HQ, Shadow and Rouge entered the central control room and up to the Commander. "So what's the problem, Commander?" Shadow asked as they arrived.

"There's been something eerie going on Creepy Hill. A resident who has lived in his house for years has reported dozens of ghosts suddenly appearing, and it seems they're under control of someone. I'll need you two to go check it out."

"We're on it." Shadow said before walking off.

"I'll most likely find something valuable at this ghost infested place." Rouge said, flying after Shadow.

Shortly after, Shadow and Rouge slowly made their way to the house by walking. After ten minutes of walking, Shadow then said, "It'll be best to contact Omega and bring him with us before we check out this house."

"Way ahead of you. Since he's a robotic powerhouse, I'd already considered it, so he's already making his own way there."

"That's good to know."

Rouge nodded. "The more you know, I always say."

"Except that you never say that."

At Team Chaotix's place, Vector sat at his desk listening to his music as usual while Espio threw kunai at a target on the wall. Charmy suddenly burst in through the door holding a letter. "Guys! There's a letter!" he threw the letter which smacked Vector in his face. "Gah! Darn it, Charmy!"

"Open it, Vector! GOGOGO!"

He opened the letter and read it for a few moments before looking up and grinning. "Well boys, it seems we've got work."

"So what's the job?" Espio asked, turning to Vector.

"There's a house invested with ghosts, and we're gonna clear 'em out for 2,000 rings."

"Doesn't that sound a little suspicious?"

"You know the rules, Espio, we never turn down a job that pays, and we need the money right now."

"Yeah, I know." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Then let's get to work!" Vector said before rushing out the door, followed by Charmy and Espio.

Later that day, Sonic and Tails were travelling in the Tornado towards the house on top of the Creepy Hill. Sonic took out a stereo on the way up, then shrugged and placed it in the back of the ship. When they arrived, Tails landed the Tornado by the side of the house and they both got out. Sonic causally walked in while Tails shivered as he glanced around before running in.

There were various torches lit around the house and several corridors on the three floors. Just ahead of them past the stairs was an intersection with three different paths, one going up, one to the right and the last going left. They heard the sound of the front door opening moments later, followed by Shadow, Rouge and Omega walking in.

"Well, it seems we're not the only ones who were invited." Shadow said after spotting Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Shadow, it's becoming less of a surprise whenever I see you nowadays." Sonic replied.

"I assume you boys are after the 2,000 rings, hmm?" Rouge asked.

"You bet."

"We have no time to waste." Omega began. "We must find the solution to the problem."

"The solution?" Tails inquired.

Shadow crossed his arms. "We were sent specifically for a different reason, to take out the one commanding these so called ghosts. We'll handle our business and you handle yours." Shadow said before going down the right path.

"We'll see you boys later." Rouge said, winking at them as she followed Shadow. Omega followed her quickly afterwards.

Sonic watched on for a few moments before turning to Tails. "Well, we'd better get started." Sonic sped off down the path ahead, while Tails sighed and gave chase.

* * *

Song used:

Can't Touch This – MC Hammer  
-------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in a massive abandoned factory were dozens of Eggman robots wondering the various banisters and staircases. Sonic zoomed by a small area, wiping out one robot at a time. He ran circles around the last one for a few seconds before running through him, and as he hit the ground, another appeared and gasped before saying. "Oh my lord!"

Sonic continued speeding through the factory, with robots chasing him before he suddenly spun round and slammed through them before stopping and smirked. "This is a beat, you can't touch."

One robot appeared and fired at him, which he avoided and quickly moved right. "I told you, homeboy! You can't touch this!" He suddenly moved behind him. "Yeah, that's how I live it and you know…you can't touch this!" Sonic then stopped in front of him. "Look at my eyes, man! You can't touch this!" Sonic jumped up before the robot fired. "Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics!" Sonic kicked the robot through a wall before moving on to a room where the robot flipped and threw his chair at Sonic.

Sonic spin dashed and went through him before drifting right and running along a banister with more robots firing at him. He hit a spring and flew up then spin attacked two and landing before saying, "This is a beat, you can't touch." Sonic slowly got to his feet. "Yo, I told you, you can't touch this!" Sonic spun round to the last robot. "Why you standing there, man? You can't touch this!" Sonic put on some shades. "Yo, sound the bell, school's in, sucker!" Sonic kneed him in the chest before moving on to another room, spin attacking several robots before speeding off.

Sonic eventually hit another spring and flew far to the right, and then hit another and landed in the middle of a massive room filled with robots who charged at him as he said, "Break it down!" Sonic swiftly dodged every physical attack and ranged attacks which destroyed others around him until there was one left. As the last charged at him, it was then flattened by a giant hammer. Sonic entered the next room and jumped on a rollercoaster, turning several corners and soon driving through four robots towards the exit where he turned off the jukebox midway through.


	22. SZ 22: Haunted House Saga

You know those stories a lot of people seem to read but rarely comment? This is one of those, well, that's what my views seem to suggest anyway…

* * *

Haunted House Saga: Chapter 22 – No Hosts But Ghosts

Shadow, Rouge and Omega were once again walking along the right path on the first floor of the ghost infested house. They had not yet seen any ghosts since they entered, but it hasn't been long since they entered anyway. Shadow walked ahead of the other two, with Omega following close behind and Rouge sitting on his right shoulder.

"So Shadow…" Rouge began. "Do you have any idea where this leader of the ghosts may be? Or who it is?"

"Not a clue at all." He replied without hesitation. "So to make it easier, it'd be best to split up and each look on one floor, and then meet up in an hour or two to see if we find anything important." He nodded.

"I am in full agreement with that plan." Omega responded, while Rouge shrugged.

"Then it's settled. Omega, you should probably check this floor, Rouge, you check the second floor, and I'll take the third floor, because it'll probably be more interesting."

Rouge got to her feet before saying, "You do know I'll just look around for anything valuable in this place, right?"

"Yes, but I thought for once you could actually try to not be self-centred and help us out."

"Well don't count on it much. Maybe you guys could help me search this place for valuable items after you're done."

"Let's not and say we did."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were currently strolling along the middle path and passed a few rooms along the way before Tails began talking. "So Sonic, how are we going to rid this place of the ghosts anyway?"

Sonic shrugged as he looked at the rooms they passed. "I don't know, I figured you could build some ghost tracer and trapper machine, or something."

Tails stared at Sonic with a serious look on his face, the kind of look which dignified serious business. "It doesn't work like that, Sonic, these things take time."

"So what do we do now?"

"Maybe we could find a big room and I could build it at some point…maybe an hour or so."

"Sure thing."

On the second floor of the large house, Omega transformed his right hand into a machine gun as walked along the long corridors. From his visor displayed a first-person shooter look as dark purple ghosts similar to the ones from Sonic Adventure 2 came out through the walls and opened doors, which Omega blasted thoroughly as he moved on, then blasted a few on a chandelier high above before entering a room to look around. A ghost jumped out from behind a black stereo which Omega immediately fired at before the ghost disappeared.

Omega scanned the room before leaving and searching some of the others on the same floor while continuing to blast any nearby ghosts at the same time. Omega picked up some machine gun bullets in a cabinet located in the next dark room, then proceeded to blast three ghosts waiting outside before looking through the next room on the floor.

Meanwhile, Rouge slowly wondered down the same path on the first floor and sighed as she looked around. "Now, if I was the owner of this house, where would I keep my valuables…probably some cabinet somewhere, or maybe a basement."

In an area nearby, Sonic and Tails had found the living room, complete with a red leather couch, a fireplace, various paintings such as the Sega logo, Sonic's old soap shoes, and a portrait of SA2 giving a grizzly bear an uppercut. Tails was busy working on his new invention while Sonic sat back on the couch and looked around. "This is quite a nice place."

"Sure is." Tails replied.

"I wonder why none of those ghosts have shown up here yet."

"I just hope they can wait until I finish working on this." He said, not looking away from his work.

Suddenly, as if right on queue, one ghost came in through the wall opposite of Tails and slowly approached the unsuspecting fox. Sonic noticed the ghost seconds later and said, "Tails, there's a ghost behind you."

"Huh?" Tails spun round and glanced at the ghost, and then ran off a moment later. "Run awaaaaay!" He jumped behind the couch seconds later.

At that point, Amy ran into the room carrying her hammer as she exclaimed, "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" Before the ghost had a chance to react, she whacked it from the right side of its face, sending it flying back out through the wall. "That oughta show 'em!" She said with a nod.

"Hey Amy." Sonic waved.

Amy spun round and waved back. "Hey Sonic."

Tails came out from behind the chair, looked around, then got to his feet. "Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here with Cream…"

---

Amy and Cream were approaching the house on top of Creepy Hill as they walked through the forest of decaying trees. Amy concentrated on something else in mind which pushed her forward while Cream and Cheese seemed worried as they glanced at the trees within the area.

"Amy, are you sure this is the place?" Cream asked.

"Of course I'm sure, my Sonic sense is never wrong." As they reached the house, Amy took a quick sniff. "Hold on, my Sonic sense is tingling again, so he must be here. Let's go!" she said before rushing in while Cream and Cheese quickly followed and shut the door behind them.

---

"And that's about it." Amy shrugged. "I don't know where Cream has gone to though; I just hope she's alright. That chao of hers may be quite a haxer but I don't think Cheese has ever dealt with ghosts."

Sonic got to his feet and stretched for a few moments. "Well, I guess we'd better look for her, huh?"

"Thanks Sonic." Amy replied. "Oh, and Tails, what happened to Blaze? I haven't seen her recently."

"I told her that three emeralds would be needed to activate a portal leading to other dimensions, so she set off with an emerald radar I built the next day, to find the seven Sol emeralds before attempting to go back to her dimension. She's been gone for about two days now, so something must be up…"

"Oh, alright."

"Cool 'n stuff." Sonic responded.

On the third floor of the house, Shadow proceeded slowly, looking out for any sudden signs of movement. As one ghost popped out from beneath the floor, Shadow quickly hit it with a chaos spear then performed a chaos blast as several surrounded him. Shadow entered a room shortly afterwards to the right and found a small map presenting all the areas in the large house. "Why on earth would this place need a map?" Shadow took the map with him and left the room. He then took out a walkie-talkie like device and contacted Rouge. "Rouge, have you found anything?"

"I haven't had any luck, I found a pearl necklace but it's a fake, can you believe that?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Is it asking too much for you to help us out first?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I'll get back to you later." Shadow disconnected and continued down the slightly twisted path ahead of him. Further ahead of the path Shadow found a dark blue top lying on the ground. He approached it with caution as he looked out for ghosts nearby and then picked it up.

Back on the first floor, Sonic, Tails and Amy walked along a short corridor and suddenly stopped. Sonic then said, "We should start from the first floor."

Tails quickly interrupted him. "Just a moment!" Tails said with his hand held out.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Jibble sandwich."

Sonic and Amy groaned as they walked on while Tails followed as he said, "Well I thought it was funny…"

Outside the large house, Team Chaotix finally arrived at the top of the hill and entered. They then looked around for a few moments.

"Whoa! Huge place is huge!" Charmy exclaimed as he spun round in circles.

"Well we'd better put together the ghost catching machine and get to work!" Vector said seconds before they walked on ahead.

A while later, Shadow, Rouge and Omega met up in one area on the second floor. "So did you guys find anything?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing of importance." Omega replied.

"Well I found a fake pearl necklace, a fake gold bar, and a fake ruby encrusted with fake diamonds. It's not a good day at all." Rouge said with a deep sigh.

"Could you at least try to care?" Shadow asked.

"I'll consider it."

"Alright, let's continue." Shadow, Rouge and Omega left the area in different directions and went back to their chosen floors.

* * *

Songs used:

Technologic – Daft Punk  
------------------------------------------------------

Tails bought a silver computer from a shop and brought it back to his laboratory. He broke it after a short while, then fixed it back up, realized it still didn't work and threw it away and replaced it with a gold one. After upgrading it he began work on designing a robotic version of himself, using various tools in the process. After he was done he appeared to be wearing goggles as he faxed it to someone, and then changed the file name to 'Technologic.' The design of the robot turned to the screen and then said, "Technologic." Tails then removed the goggles and turned to the screen before nodding. "Technologic."


	23. SZ 23: Haunted House Saga

ZOMG SONIC AND SOME PEOPLE TEAM UP AND RANDOM STUFF HAPPENS!!1!1!one1! RED AND REVEIW NO FLAM PLZ!

* * *

Haunted House Saga: Chapter 23 – A Distant Memory

Back on the third floor, Shadow continued to look around a bit more for any clues. From further behind him, he heard a familiar voice cry out. "Shadow! It's so great to see you!"

Shadow spun around to see none other than Maria Robotnik there to greet him. Shadow was stunned, wondering how this was possible, because obviously, Maria is dead. "Just who are you?" Shadow replied, backing up a little.

"I'm Maria, remember? From the Space Colony ARK. I managed to survive since a doctor treated my wounds."

"So then why haven't you aged?"

"I was put in a cryogenic chamber where I was put to sleep until they could find a cure for my illness, and they did." Maria cautiously approached Shadow, preparing to hug him. "And it was all thanks to you, Shadow."

"I want you to take me to the place where the leader of these ghosts is."

"Alright."

Shadow didn't put up any resistance as Maria hugged him, but thought to himself. "_I don't believe this for a second, but I'll play along for now_…"

Omega was once again charging through many rooms, blasting any ghosts in sight, knocking tables, chairs and various other objects into them, and chasing them into several other rooms. While he did this, he soon passed by Team Chaotix who were doing the same using a vacuum cleaner in a large portrait room full of ghosts.

"The presence of those ghosts seems quite strange…" Espio said as he glanced around. Vector continued to suck up the ghosts as he said, "We can worry about that later." While Charmy scratched his forehead before saying, "They should see a dentist about those sharp teeth."

"You also don't see a dentist, Charmy." Espio responded.

"Yeah but I don't wanna."

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Amy continued walking down one of the corridors until they came to an intersection just before hearing a scream. Amy quickly pointed right as she said, "That way!" before running off with Sonic close behind. Tails spun round and chased them, yelling, "Hey, wait up, guys! We gotta stick together!"

After a short while, they ran past several ghosts fleeing in the opposite direction and encountered Knuckles the Echidna who was protecting Cream and Cheese.

"Thank you for saving us." Cream said.

"No problem." He replied back. "Nice to see you guys too." He said, looking over at Sonic, Tails and Amy.

"So what brings you here, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's quite a long story…"

---

Knuckles sat atop the stairs leading up to the Master Emerald over on Angel Island. He had his eyes closed once again. A golem, slightly bigger than Knuckles arrived on the island and pointed at Knuckles from further away before yelling, "You!"

Knuckles opened his eyes before looking up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the son of Brass, Bronze, who you beat at the tournament. I have come to get revenge and take you down!" Bronze quickly leapt up and pounded the ground where Knuckles once stood moments before moving. Bronze blocked two of Knuckles' punches as he moved back then was hit in the stomach before countering with two kicks to his face. Knuckles kicked Brass in the face, then missed with his second punch as Bronze, ducked, luckily stopping himself before hitting the Master Emerald. Bronze kicked Knuckles near the edge, who quickly flipped up and head butted Bronze.

Bronze took this opportunity to grab the Master Emerald and flee towards the islands edge as Knuckles gave chase. Knuckles tackled Bronze and they flew off the edge, rolling around in midair as they punched and kicked each other, slowly hurdling towards the ground. They miraculously landed on top of an aeroplane being piloted by SA2 and continued to duke it out while Knuckles still tried to protect the Master Emerald.

One boy inside the aeroplane could somehow see the two figures fighting and turned to his mother. "Mom! There's a golem and this red mole fighting on the plane!"

"It's just your imagination, honey, go back to sleep."

Bronze managed to kick Knuckles off of the plane as he grabbed the emerald and followed. They landed on a large mountain side going diagonally downwards. Knuckles clang to the surface and began climbing up moments before Bronze grabbed his leg. Bronze performed a judo chop on Knuckles' back repeatedly before Knuckles spun round and punched him. Suddenly large boulders came rolling down the slope and hit the two of them, sending the Master Emerald flying.

As they tumbled down the slope with the boulders, the two grabbed a boulder each and swung at each other, blocking their attacks while counter attacking. At the bottom of the slope was a mountain side road where a coach was passing up and was hit by the boulders, forcing it off the edge along with Knuckles and Bronze. Bronze grabbed another boulder and hit Knuckles with it repeatedly before Knuckles finally punched it into his face, then punched him into the falling coach which then exploded due to sheer awesomeness.

Knuckles landed in a small lake within an unknown forest and looked ahead to see the Master Emerald in pieces. Knuckles sighed before picking up half the remaining pieces, and then set out to find the remaining half of them. As Knuckles wondered off, Bronze crawled out from the coach and glared at Knuckles, signalling that it was far from over.

---

Sonic scratched his forehead before saying, "That's kinda random, and seems like a reference."

"Tell me about it. I found the other pieces, but there's one last piece I need, and it happens to be here."

"So where is it around here?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Well in the meantime, we should go back to that living room." Tails suggested. The others agreed and they all proceeded back to the room.

In another location, Shadow and Maria were walking side by side down a secret hallway. As they walked, Maria turned to Shadow and said, "So how have you been lately, Shadow?"

"How far are we?" Shadow said, trying to ignore her.

"We'll soon be there, just be a little patient, Shadow."

"That's easy for you to say, impostor, you have no idea how much I want to beat you senseless right now."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a friend."

They soon ended up in the basement after a few minutes of walking, travelled down some short dark pathways and then ended up in a brightly lit massive cellar where there were four pillars around a stage far ahead. Shadow calmly approached the stage as he noticed Virus who now had feet, sitting on top of one of the pillars. The Maria impostor suddenly collapsed as Virus looked up at Shadow. "Ahh, thank you for coming, I am Virus, the embodiment of darkness. You must be Shadow the Hedgehog." Virus leapt up and landed a few feet away from Shadow. "Now, show me the power of the ultimate lifeform!" he said before spreading his arms.

"I assume you're the one who killed those scientists mysteriously. What do you want?"

"I want the best for you. Shouldn't you deserve that? To rule among the scum of this planet, to-"

"Shut up." Shadow said bluntly. "I've heard this speech several times and it has no effect on me anymore so you're wasting your time. I deal with scum like you on a regular basis so be prepared because your fun ends here."

Virus chuckled slightly. "Very well, have it your way. This just makes it more fun." His hands glowed purple as he raised them into the air and said, "I hope you can entertain me." as dozens of purple ghosts suddenly appeared further behind him.

"I'm not here for your amusement; I just have a job to do." Shadow replied before charging at him. Virus summoned a puddle of darkness beneath his feet which he sank into a second before Shadow could punch him. The ghosts then started circling around Shadow who jumped up as they launched themselves at him and began spin attacking them one by one. As Shadow threw chaos spears at a few of them, Virus rose from behind him and lengthened his claws as Shadow suddenly noticed. Virus slashed at him, causing three diagonal scratches across his chest as Shadow jumped back.

Shadow quickly threw a chaos spear which Virus avoided by sinking back into the puddle. Shadow hit many of the ghosts nearby before saying, "Come out and fight me."

Virus laughed loudly at his comment. "Fight you head on? I know some of what you can do and you're already overpowered."

"Then what does that make you?"

"That surely depends on the circumstances."

As the ghosts surrounded him again, he quickly unleashed a chaos blast, sending them all flying as he leapt forward and kneed Virus in the face as he was caught off guard, then roundhouse kicked him into a pillar. Virus slowly got to his feet and stood in silence for a few seconds before finally saying, "Well, I think it's time I showed off something special. The girl over there may get hurt but that's of no concern to me."

"Who is she?"

"Just a random girl I brought here, but the clothes and wig obviously aren't hers. Either way, she could probably be as useless, insignificant and laughable as your precious Maria was." He said with a smirk.

But Shadow wasn't having any of that. Shadow displayed a look so horrid it would make babies cry and grown men weep, a look so scary Tails Doll would back off. "I don't know who you are or what your problem with me is, but I'll make sure you pay for all that you've said and done."

Back in the living room were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream. Tails had recently finished his ghost trapper machine which was basically a high tech white and orange vacuum cleaner. "Okay guys, now I can go catch some ghosts."

"Better look out before they catch you first." Sonic replied.

Knuckles coughed before saying, "Yeah, well I don't have much time to sit around and chat so we can either move along or I'll look around myself."

Tails picked up the vacuum cleaner before saying, "Let's go do some ghost busting! They don't scare me!"

Amber suddenly appeared beside Tails as she jumped up through a circle of fire while she responded with, "You sure you're not scared?" Her sudden appearance shocked Tails, causing him to jump back behind the couch before coming out a second later. "Please don't do that." He stood by a basket before saying, "It's partly made with Ionic crystallized rock pieces, and therefore it's highly efficient for some reason."

Crystal suddenly poked her head out of the basket a second later. "Someone call my name?" Once again, this startled Tails and made him leap up into the air and hang onto the chandelier. "I hate it when that happens…"

"What are you doing in there?" Sonic asked.

"I was sleeping, because I was doing my job earlier and I got tired."

"And what about the couch?"

"I thought the ghosts might try something, with me being an angel and all."

"Of course." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Crystal then turned her attention to Amy. "Oh, hey Amy, what's up?"

"I'm fine, I just got here earlier."

"Cool."

"Excuse me." Knuckles interrupted them, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. "Are you guys coming or not?"

Tails dropped down and picked up the vacuum cleaner once again. "I am!"

Crystal hopped out of the basket and stood beside Amber before quietly saying, "He's scared of the ghosts, isn't he?"

"Most likely." She replied.

Tails walked up to the two of them and pointed at them. "Maybe I'm a little nervous right now, but you'll see, one day I'll be a grown up fox. Tough, and strong, and incredibly brave!"

After a few moments of silence, Amber turned to Crystal and smiled. "Isn't it cute how he thinks he'll be a tough fox one day?"

"It is." She said with a nod while Tails displayed a look of annoyance.

* * *

Song used:

The Ghostbusters theme (Because.)  
--------------------------------------------------------

As the theme started the camera slowly moved towards a house in the middle of a street late at night. As the main beat started, Knuckles kicked down a door on the inside, leading to a room where Sonic, Tails and Knuckles suited up with ghostbusting gear before hopping into the tornado and taking off down the road.

It then cut to a scene of a kid in his garden noticing a ghost gardening next door. It then cut to another scene of a middle aged man noticing two ghosts on a park bench making out. The three of them finally arrived at the kid's garden shortly after, and then Knuckles got out of the Tornado and zapped the ghost before saying, "I ain't fraid of no ghost!" They then arrived at the park where Knuckles punched the two ghosts before lighting up a cigar as he said, "I ain't fraid of no ghosts!"

It then cut to a scene of Charmy getting high on sugar and seeing ghosts playing a game of poker in his head. It then cut to another scene of a ghost sleeping in Cream the Rabbit's bed as it grinned. The three of them arrived shortly and Knuckles slapped Charmy upside the head, stopping the sugar rush before getting back in the car and putting on shades as he said, "I ain't fraid of no ghosts!" Knuckles arrived in Cream's room shortly after and punched the ghost through a wall as he said, "I ain't fraid of no ghosts!"

It then cut to a scene of a civilian who was all alone at home, with a ghost in his house who then picked up a phone and pressed a button labelled, "Ghostbusters." As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles travelled to the house, Knuckles laid back and looked up at the moon as he said, "I ain't fraid of no ghosts!"

Sonic then picked up a vacuum cleaner and said, "I here it likes the ghost."

Knuckles then repeated himself before the three of them chanted, "Yeah yeah yeah yeah!"

It soon cut to a scene of a ghost wearing a tux who winked at a girl on the street then began following her as she ran off. She soon ran down an alley where the ghost followed and was then punched out by Knuckles as he said, "Lemme tell ya something, busting makes me feel good!" Knuckles proceeded back to the Tornado and they took off, blasting random ghosts as Knuckles said, "I ain't fraid of no ghosts!"

It then cut to a scene of several ghosts flying into a house through the door when they suddenly turned around and saw Knuckles kick down the door, followed by the three of them entering. After they captured the ghosts they hopped in the Tornado and drove off, looking for more ghosts to bust.


	24. SZ 24: Haunted House Saga

The padding is becoming more and more noticeable each chapter…'n stuff. And also, the song 'Welcome to the Black Parade' seems to have lyrics which kinda match up with Shadow's character (a majority of it, anyway), just thought I'd point that out.

* * *

Haunted House Saga: Chapter 24 – Vanquishing the Nightmare Fuel

Shadow and Virus were once again stood in the same spots in complete silence. After a few seconds, Virus then said, "Now, witness the power of darkness!" Which at this point he began to mutate into another grotesque being as he laughed maniacally and Shadow watching intently at his transformation. When Virus was finished there stood a large blob of a fleshing purple substance, combined with a large deformed purple head of Maria, with teeth sharp enough to rip metal in half, and had tears of blood slowly pouring out of her eyes. From within the blob were four tentacles which cried out to Shadow as they imitated Maria's voice. "This would be quite disturbing if described in greater detail, wouldn't it?"

"Scum like you make me sick." Shadow replied as he got ready to attack.

Back in the living room, after a few events such as Blaze turning up out of nowhere, Sonny and Shade passing by unexpectedly, and Big the Cat wondering around looking for Froggy, Tails was currently hiding in a closet nearby with Sonic persuading him to come out. "Tails, would you come out of there already?"

"I don't wanna." Tails whined.

"There's nothing left to startle you anymore."

While the others watched or talked to each other out of boredom, Cream turned to Blaze and said, "Hi Blaze, I thought you were trying to find the Sol emeralds?"

"I was. Eggman Nega seemed to also know where they were so I ran into him quite a few times. I almost have all of them, and one appears to be here."

"Well that's good news."

Tails was still stood in the closet when he heard Sonic say, "Hey Tails, check this out." Tails poked his head out to see Sonic attach red triangular pieces of paper to parts of his forehead, put on some boxing gloves and growl at Tails. "GRRR, Imma punch you!"

Tails burst out laughing at his imitation of Knuckles while Sonic ran off as Knuckles chased him yelling, "Get back here!"

Meanwhile in the cellar, Shadow had been avoiding the large tentacles which repeatedly attacked him, while looking for any openings which wasn't going so well. As Virus attempted to squash Shadow with one of his tentacles, Shadow jumped up and ran along it before using chaos control before he reached the head. He reappeared behind Virus and was immediately hit by one tentacle and hit the ground hard. "I hope you're not done yet, Shadow."

Shadow quickly got up and replied with, "Of course not." Shadow then fired several chaos spears which blew up parts of two tentacles and as he leapt up to grab one, a third tentacle which appeared to have a solid surface began firing icicles at him, which he barely dodged by using his air shoes. He then slid along one tentacle and flipped over Virus's head as he tried to attack. Shadow then spun round and hit Virus with multiple chaos spears which did moderate damage.

A little later, Team Chaotix were taking a rest in one room, after capturing around thirty ghosts throughout the house. Knuckles passed by the door and came to a halt when he saw a path to the left. Down the path ahead were a dozen ghosts wondering about. "A dozen ghosts in my way, **I MUST PUNCH THEM!**" within seconds, he charged forward and punched through the dozen ghosts blocking his path as he followed his instinct towards the last Master Emerald pieces.

Blaze was currently exploring a hall of mirrors, looking for one of the last Sol emeralds. As she passed by the mirrors on the right side, they reflected different movements, and then she stopped at one which looked surprisingly normal. She crossed her arms as she stared at it, while her reflection also did so. She then uncrossed her arms and placed her left hand on her waist. Blaze's reflection suddenly put on a pair of shades, crossed her arms and raised her head to the right as she said, "I'm so kewl!" Blaze moved on shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile, two ghosts were briefly having a conversation in the middle of a hallway. "Hey, let's go scare that fox kid." The first ghost said.

"Sure, why not." The second replied. Just then, a third ghost sped by them as he yelled, "Get outta here! That fox has a ghostbusters style vacuum cleaner!"

"Vacuum cleaner?" The first ghost replied. "What the fu-" before he could finish, he was sucked into the vacuum cleaner as Tails came round the corner.

The second ghost took one look at Tails before speeding off in the other direction, yelling, "Run awaaaaay!" while Tails gave chase as he yelled, "Yeah, you better run!"

Back in the cellar once again, Virus continued to mess around and eventually began throwing the pillars nearby as Shadow dodged them. As one of the pillars aimed for the girl unconscious in the corner, Shadow teleported to the area, picked her up and flipped over the pillar.

"Are you having any fun yet, Shadow?" Virus said as continued laughing then proceeded to try and squash them. Shadow dodged the attacks just as they shot out half a dozen icicles which Shadow protected the girl from by being hit by them in his back. A thin layer of tomato ketchup oozed out of his back like a preschooler who had wet himself in fear, for some reason. "Some annoyances tend to cause back pain, just so you know."

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not working." He said as he shrugged off the pain of the six icicles in his back.

"Then maybe this will." Virus replied before keeping Shadow and the unconscious girl stuck in one spot by freezing Shadow's shoes to the ground. Two of his tentacles then produced dozens of sharp spikes along them. "We'll end this game here."

As Virus moved in for the kill, Shadow began to remove his arm bracelets. "I guess I'll show you my true power then." A moment later there was a bright flash of yellow energy, followed by Shadow charging through the two spiked tentacles, vaporizing them before stopping just above Virus. He then curled up into a ball and blasted right through Virus' deformed head, resulting in an explosion similar to an array of fireworks.

Several moments later, Virus reverted to a purple Maria clone with a demonic expression on his face. Before he could react, Shadow punched him across his face, kicked him in the face twice, kneed him in the chest, and then tossed him to the ground ten feet away. As he lay on his back, he laughed once again. "Very impressive. I may have said this once before but know this; no matter how much you try, as long as there is hatred and sin, I will always exist…" he continued laughing as he dissolved into a puddle which slowly disappeared.

As the Boss Stage Clear theme from Sonic Unleashed began playing, Shadow quickly put on his arm bracelets one at a time, flipped forward, and spun 360 degrees on the spot as he landed, then crossed his arms and turned his face to the right as he had his back to the camera. Shadow looked around to make sure no-one saw that before picking up the unconscious girl and then leaving the cellar as he carried her.

On the second floor, Omega had just finished blasting all of the ghosts in his sight, moments before Rouge showed up and approached him. "Hey, seems I didn't find much, have you seen Shadow?"

"My scanners haven't detected him recently." Omega replied, looking around.

Shadow showed up moments later and stopped by them before saying, "I took care of the problem, let's get out of here."

"Why does that girl look like…" Rouge trailed off.

"It's a long story." He replied before walking off, followed by Rouge and Omega shortly afterwards.

A bit later, Knuckles entered a room packed with a dozen ghosts, one of them wearing shades who also held a Sol emerald and a master emerald shard in his possession. "I suggest you hand over that shard you have there." Knuckles said as he entered the room.

The ghosts wearing shades turned to him. "No way, I've got orders."

As they were distracted, Blaze dropped down from the right side and hit the regular ghosts with a flaming tornado attack which the ghost wearing shades saw moments later. "If that's the way you wanna play, then so be it. First I'll take care of the mole." He said before sinking into the floorboards. The ghost quickly flew all over the room, going through walls around Knuckles who stood firm, waiting for his attack. As the ghost grinned and came up from behind him, Knuckles spun round and punched him into the ground before grabbing the Master Emerald shard and the Sol emerald. "The name is Knuckles the Echidna, remember it." Knuckles then handed Blaze the Sol emerald as she approached him.

Meanwhile, Team Chaotix had finished taking care of the ghosts within the area and were sitting in a small room, watching television where Mads was on the screen. "Welcome back to this show which isn't news, continuing his steps to lulz is our guest, SA2. Take it away, man."

The camera then cut to SA2 who nodded. "Thanks Mads. So I'll continue a little, but without the boldness. I'll also be brief to save time. Be sure to poke fun at almost everything, because it gives you more material to work with."

"Even other people?" One man asked.

"Especially other people, and inform them that it's a light-hearted joke when you're actually being serious, since it's funnier. You'll also want to try and make a few little jokes in your description, as that tends to work occasionally, unless you actually _are_ going for horror, then don't bother. And be sure to use stupid things like dream sequences, since it gives you a good excuse to have people act wildly out of character, though out of character moments tend to happen sometimes anyway. So yeah, I'm done."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime, now **** off."

The camera cut back to Mads who then said, "So that's all we have time for, you'll be Mads not to come back…I'm getting tired of saying that…"

A short while afterwards, Crystal and Amber had left with Sonny and Shade, while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Espio, Vector and Charmy met up near the entrance to the house, and were discussing some of the things which happened earlier that night. As Shadow, Rouge and Omega met up with the rest of them, a ghostly little girl with green eyes and long hair flew out of a wall and looked around before approaching them and gasping. "Wow, did you guys get rid of all the other ghosts?"

"We did our best." Vector replied.

"We helped too." Amy said.

"I took care of the main problem." Shadow added.

"You guys are the best!" The ghost said enthusiastically. "I'm Cherry, and I live here. These ghosts just started turning up out of nowhere, and they were really mean! So I had to get help because I couldn't take care of them myself."

"I know!" Tails agreed. "With the sharp teeth and such."

"Right!" Cherry nodded. "And them trying to get cheap scares by appearing out of nowhere!"

"I totally agree."

"Well as promised, I have 2,000 rings for helping me. I'll have to split it in between you guys though."

After a short discussion period, it was decided that Team Chaotix would get half, and Sonic and the others would get the other half, due to Shadow not wanting any of it and Rouge being happy with a gem she happened to find.

"So, where did you find the problem, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"The basement. So I guess I'll take my leave, see you around, Sonic." He said before walking off with Omega as 'All Hail Shadow' suddenly played in the background.

Rouge turned to Knuckles and said, "I'll be back to steal your Master Emerald sometime later."

"Don't count on it."

As she flew off to catch up with the other two, Tails whispered something in Sonic's ear shortly before he nodded. Sonic leaned in beside Knuckles and whispered something else in his ear shortly before he shook his head. "No way, I'm not doing that."

"Come on, Knuckles, just this once." Sonic replied.

Knuckles sighed before taking out a pair of shades and putting them on. "Alright, let's hurry it up."

Sonic smiled before saying, "Let's get it going!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles then proceeded to the exit as Tails said, "Mama packed a sack lunch!" Followed by Knuckles saying, "Papa gave a juice box!" Shortly behind them were Amy and Cream who waved back to the ghost before shutting the door.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base, in a brightly lit red and white room control room were Eggman, Eggman Nega and Rose. Virus arrived shortly after through a dark puddle. Eggman turned to him before saying, "So Virus, how did it go?"

"A little unexpected to be honest, I used up more energy than I thought I would. I'm currently down to zero again, but it won't take very long to gather energy again, and your help was most appreciated, Rose." He said, giving her a brief nod while she did the same. "I did this to collect necessary data, because there's a part of me which can do that." He continued, pointing at his head.

"It's called the brain." Eggman Nega responded.

"Very funny. This information can be stored within my body for a number of purposes, but I may go into detail sometime in the future…"

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal a carnival, just a basic carnival. "SA2 began to read out the notes. "Now to the next one is Amy's short story saga, so you know what that means…more lulz, of course. So stay tuned for the Crazy Carnival Saga." SA2 looked up. "Umm…uhh…so yeah…"


	25. SZ 25: Crazy Carnival Saga

Now we move onto Amy's short story saga, where the plot actually moves along quite a bit. Yes, there's more to it than filler, so let's dig in…or don't and say you did.

Song used:

Rooftop Run (Day) – Sonic Unleashed (Yeah, I use quite a bit of these)

* * *

Crazy Carnival Saga: Chapter 25 – Day of the Carnival (Because I ran out of decent titles)

It had been a few weeks since the weird things going on at the house on top of Creepy Hill, which wasn't actually that creepy to be honest. The sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky as Sonic got to his feet on top of a rooftop as Rooftop Run Day from Sonic Unleashed began playing. "Ready…GO!" Sonic yelled before hopping across three rooftops then jumping off and grinding along a rail before hitting the ground. He took off at blazing speed, running through various things in his way soon before drifting round to the right, then drifting to the left moments later.

After dodging a few civilians which he came across, he jumped on a nearby spring, hit two more and landed in an apartment building high above. He slid under the table in the middle of the room and ran out the door; spin attacked an Eggman robot which suddenly appeared, then jumped out the window and ran along the balcony before leaping off and landing on a straight path. He took off again, avoiding walls and oil drums placed along the path by sidestepping to the left and right without losing speed.

After a short while, Sonic ran up a wall as he reached a dead end and ran around it using the wall. He continued down the new path, dodging obstacles once again before hitting a spring sending him flying left, and then he hit another and finally landed on a rail which spun round several times before he hopped onto another which appeared on the right. It twirled as it bended to the right, before Sonic flipped and landed on a left rail which soon became a loop which he went through before jumping onto another to the right. He sped up and was sent flying high into the sky.

He flipped several times and curled into a ball before landing on the pavement ahead with both feet, then sped off a second later, knocking several robots and obstacles out the way while avoiding any civilians. He encountered a dozen Eggman robots huddled together just ahead, which he proceeded to speed right through, knocking them all out of the way as he made his out of the area.

In the wide open area of who knows where, stood Amy's house at this particular time. Amy awoke to the sound of music in her ears, and then noticed that she'd left the television on. After a few moments, she flipped up out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of her. A long while later, she was ready and checked her calendar which hung from a wall by her bed.

A majority of the dates in the calendar had something to do with Sonic, the most distinguishable case being to stalk him, but today's date was different. Today was the day of the carnival, and Amy was looking forward to this day so her and Sonic could go together, just because. Amy packed a bag of unknown things and ran out the front door, shutting it behind her.

As Amy made her way to Tails' house, Crystal soon flew up to her from behind and waved. "Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Crystal, I'm going over to Tails' house. By the way, how do you do that thing where you disappear and reappear so randomly?"

"A few gifts from family, friends, whatever."

"That sounds great. Well, today is the day of the carnival, so are you going?"

"I didn't know there was a carnival until you just mentioned it, but I guess I'll go." Crystal rubbed her chin as she said, "I have this strange feeling something bad is going to happen there, but it's probably just gas." She shrugged a second later. "I assume you're gonna ask Sonic, who'll probably say no, but you'll still keep trying?"

"How do you know he'll say no?"

"Because this kind of thing's just not his style. But I understand what you see in him though."

"You do?"

"No. I'm just saying what you wanna hear."

"I'm not sure if you're trying to be nice or not." Amy said, scratching her forehead.

"Somewhere in the middle to be totally honest." Crystal took out her purple diary and then said, "You know what you should do? You should try to be a little less clingy, that's bound to work."

"Less clingy? What are you trying to say?"

"Well…" Crystal paused for a few seconds, and then backed up slightly as Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer. "Hey, let's not get carried away here…"

Meanwhile, at Eggman's base, Eggman was currently updating some files on a computer, Eggman Nega was fixing a robot, and Rose was reading a book in a corner as Virus walked in, who now had feet once again. Virus cleared his throat before speaking, "Fellow associates, I have recently found us a new member to help speed up the process of the plan." He then glanced over to the door where a mysterious teenaged figure walked in right on cue as Eggman, Eggman Nega and Rose all looked over.

The girl had long brunette hair with blue eyes; she wore a thin black hoodie with a black and red skull on the front, and dark blue jeans to match, as well as yellow shoes. She walked up to Eggman and shook his hand. "Hi, my name is Lily Locket, nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise, so what special skills can you offer us, Miss Locket?"

"You'll see soon enough, just give me a task, any task."

At Tails' house, he was currently fixing up P.A.L who's wires had been damaged for weeks when he suddenly heard Sonic yell, "Tails, you'd better have a good explanation for this!" As Sonic ran into the living room, Tails looked up at him. Sonic was a lighter shade of blue, and wore a black t-shirt with the Sonicteam logo on it, with black pants which had two stripes going down the side. But besides those small details, Tails noticed that Sonic was now female. After a few seconds of silence, Tails then said, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks, Big was selling them for some reason, **but that's not the point!** Why am I like this? And how?"

"You ate that chilli dog in the fridge, didn't you?"

"Of course, why?"

"There was some pill I made which contained quite a large dose of female hormones, you know, for T&A."

"T&A? Are you suddenly developing hormones?" Sonic questioned him.

"Moving on…if my guess is correct, you should revert back if you sneeze." Tails grabbed a can of pepper. "So here you go."

"Geez, it's like something out of a bad fanfiction story…" Sonic whined as he took the can and walked off.

Knuckles climbed in through the window moments after Sonic left and walked up to Tails. "Hey, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

Tails got to his feet and handed Knuckles a wireless controller and a scouter. "Okay, Amber's gonna come over in a bit with a copy of that new game, Pure Ownage, and we're gonna play co-op story mode, which can be done with four people. That scouter will be able to clearly see the screen while you can join us using that pad."

"But how does that work exactly from that kind of distance?"

"It just does, okay? So it's taken care of."

Meanwhile, on the roof of the house, Sonic who was now back to normal, was lying down and looking up at the sky.

"Hey Sonic!" He heard Amy call from behind. "The carnival is in town, you wanna go?"

Sonic saw Crystal from within some bushes to the right hold up a sign which said, "Say yes."

Sonic held up a sign saying, "Why?"

Crystal turned over her sign, "Why not?"

Sonic spun his sign round which said, "I dislike that remark." He then put the sign down and yelled, "Alright Amy, since Tails and Knuckles are also busy doing something."

"Well the carnival is already on right now, in Central City…"

"It is?" Sonic hopped off the roof and landed beside Amy. "Well then, let's breeze!" he said before running on ahead. After a few seconds, Crystal quickly passed him, causing him to speed up and pass her, which caused her to spread her wings and fly past, followed by Sonic speeding up and shooting by once again. Seconds later Crystal passed by him on a rocket, which made Sonic speed up once again and fly by as Crystal sighed, "That's cheap…"

Meanwhile, Lily and Rose had arrived at the entrance of the carnival area and were talking to Virus through communicators. SA2 ran a shop near the entrance where he sold guns, for some strange reason. As they entered the area, Virus spoke to them. "Okay, I hope you two are clear on the basics of this, because we'll start soon enough. Until that time, have fun." He then disconnected.

As he did so, Lily turned to Rose. "So, this place seems more like an amusement park than a carnival. What do you wanna check out first?"

"Anything you aren't checking out." She replied before walking off.

"You'll warm up to me eventually, because us two gotta work together!" Lily yelled back.

"I won't be doing any warming up for a long while." She said as she kept walking.

* * *

Song used:

Ridin' Dirty – Chamillionaire (but only a bit for certain reasons)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the song started, Shadow was running through the streets at a fast pace with an iPod in his hand. As he passed a police car, the driver quickly gave chase. Shadow turned around, then looked ahead as he began singing, "They see me skatin', they hatin', patrolling they tryin to catch goin' over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty!"

He then drifted round a corner as he continued. "My skates are so cool! Their awesome! They're waiting for me to go right over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty! Tryin to catch me over thirty!" He managed to escape the police moments later and hopped into a car near an alleyway where Rouge and Omega were waiting.

As he got in, he heard the song playing in the car. "What is this I don't even." He punched the radio which damaged it. "That's just ridiculous."


	26. SZ 26: Crazy Carnival Saga

"Geez, it's like something out of a bad fanfiction story…"

Said a certain disgruntled blue hedgehog, who felt that the script had wronged him in some way.

But enough about that nonsense, on to the story.

* * *

Crazy Carnival Saga: Chapter 26 – A Date in the Limelight (obligatory TVtropes reference)

Soon after the events of the previous chapter, Sonic and Crystal arrived by the entrance of the carnival, and Amy caught up shortly after. Crystal looked around before saying, "This seems more like an amusement park than a carnival…"

"A lot of people tend to think that when the day comes." Amy replied.

"So Sonic, what's with the blue backpack?" Crystal asked as she noticed it seconds later.

"It's not important, so don't worry about it."

"Alright, well I'm gonna leave so people don't accuse me of being in the way." Crystal said, glancing left and right while doing so.

"Who thinks you're in the way?" Sonic asked.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's a lame retort." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah well…" Crystal slowly trailed off, then quickly flew away, leaving Sonic and Amy utterly confused.

At Tails' house, he had finished fixing up P.A.L and turned him on to full power. As P.A.L's vision returned to normal, he then said, "Oh, good morning, Tails! How nice it is to see you again. It just suddenly went dark and I thought it was the end of this robot's limited lifespan, but it's a welcome surprise to see you again. I thought you had forgotten all about me."

"Well I did a little because I was busy doing some things…"

"What things are these you speak of?"

Tails shrugged. "You know, 'things'."

As if right on cue, Amber jumped in through the window and held up a copy of Pure Ownage as she yelled, "I got the game!"

Tails got up and turned on the television then rushed into the kitchen as he yelled, "I got the console!"

Amber hopped onto the couch, placed the game disk in the console and grabbed a pad as she yelled, "I got teh ph1r3."

Tails ran out of the kitchen carrying various foods and drink as he yelled, "I got the snacks!" then he placed them on a table and jumped on the couch before picking up a pad.

"I got protection!" Amber yelled as they both started playing.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"Ahh, 'things', I see." P.A.L said with a nod.

"Hey Knuckles, you ready to get started?" Tails asked, speaking into his walkie-talkie.

"Not yet, getting to the floating island takes quite a bit of time normally, you know."

"Well try to hurry or we'll start without you."

Back at the carnival, very shortly after Crystal left, Sonic and Amy were strolling down a path in complete silence besides the sound of laughter, someone being shot followed by some screams, and something taking a dump in a conveniently placed toilet nearby.

After a few moments, Amy broke the ice…with her hammer, and then she turned to Sonic. "So Sonic, what do you wanna do first?"

Sonic shrugged. "You know, fun stuff. It's what I'm about, fun stuff. Let's skip all this nonsense and just have fun without the need of personal feelings."

"Umm, what does that mean, exactly?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Sonic said before speeding off. He came back moments later wearing the same dress as Amy, three pink pieces of paper attached to his forehead, and a toy hammer. He then dropped to his knees and he said, "Oh Sonikku, please marry me!" Sonic then removed the various items and stood further to the right before saying, "No way." He put them all back on and moved left. "Fine! Then I'll stalk you and bug you persistently until you give in, regardless of how much you say no! Blah blah blah!"

"Hey, I don't talk like that!" Amy responded, shaking her fist at him. "And where did you get that dress?"

"It's not important." Sonic then turned to the screen and said, "This would have been more amusing if I supposable sneezed first." Amy looked over at the floating video camera and raised an eyebrow.

Sonic removed all the clothing within seconds and then said, "Anyway, let's go have fun."

"Lets." Amy said as she nodded in agreement.

And so they did, with some kind of montage music playing. They go round carnival and have fun time and everyone have very good time. First they checked out a large circus tent where a show was being put on, and Sonic eventually helped with one of the stunts because he felt like it. Afterwards they stopped by a food stand where Sonic got two chilli dogs while Amy got one without the uber chilli's, and some candy floss. Next they tried out a few rides in an area made especially for rides, from the typical rollercoaster to the haunted house ride, which they both disliked for different reasons.

After an hour or two of very good time, Lily who was sitting on a bench managed to spot the two of them as they exited a house of mirrors together and contacted Virus. "Hey Virus, when you said we were gonna get a blue hedgehog, you weren't talking about Sonic, were you?"

"Yes, of course I was, so you know what to do."

"Yeah, but the guy saved my life once…"

"If you want to just go, there's nothing stopping you, but if you want to go to the next step, you know what you must do."

Lily sighed. "Alright, but they'd better be cake when I'm done."

"Must you make a reference at this point?"

"Yes, Virus, yes I must."

As she cut off, the sound of beeping was heard from a microwave, which caused Eggman to get up. As he did so, Eggman Nega looked at Virus. "So Virus, how did you and this girl meet?"

"Well it wasn't that long ago to be honest. At first, I only watched her secretly from afar for almost a week seeing how there was something about her that intrigued me. Then one day I saw it clearly."

"Saw what clearly?"

"She's a gifted troublemaker, and she acts somewhat scatterbrained to lower certain adversary's guards in order to surprise them more easily."

At the carnival, Lily ran into an empty tent to change. She put on an orange wig with a large ahoge on top of it. She then changed into a red jersey top and red flare chess pants with a black belt around her pants with and also put on blue shoes. She left the tent carrying a small rucksack, looked around and then walked off. "Man, I can't believe I'm really doing this…it feels like it was just yesterday, and it probably was but I can't remember very well."

---

After a regular day at college, Lily was walking home, occasionally looking behind her as Virus followed using portals to remain unseen from her and others on the streets. After a long while of walking, Lily soon turned into an alleyway and down a path where no-one else could see her before saying, "You can come out now."

"It seems you've caught me." Virus said as he came out of a wall. "But then again, most people would after a short while."

"So then, what's your deal with me? Are you some alien who's come to inflict tentacle rape on me? Not that I'd resist, mind you…"

"I don't have any interest in that. I just found your talent to be amusing as I continued to watch you."

"You're an evil guy?!" Lily said in shock, and then put her palm to her forehead. "Of course. Well I'd like to join you."

"Really? Are you sure? After all, I'm a being of destruction, I take cookies from cookie jars, and I punch babies."

"Punching babies sounds kinda funny."

"Is that so? Then you're welcome to join me."

---

"Oh wait, now I remember, it was a few days ago…"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were at a stand where for 30 rings they were given a gun and allowed three shots to hit moving targets and win a prize. Sonic easily hit three targets, one of them being with his eyes closed just to show off. He then picked a big teddy bear, a big blue stuffed dolphin, and a goldfish for kicks. They then encountered a whack-a-mole game which Amy decided to try, and used her hammer instead of the one offered to her.

As she repeatedly hammered the moles which popped out of the various spaces, Crystal ran up to the two of them waving and stopped beside them. "Hey guys, so how's your day so far?"

"Cool 'n stuff." Sonic replied.

"I'll get back to you in a minute." She said while concentrating on the moles. Minutes later she scored high enough to get a pink dolphin which she thought went perfectly with the blue one. Further ahead on a stage stood Lily who had a microphone in her hand and dozens of people watching, including Sonic, Amy and Crystal as they approached the area.

Lily cleared her throat before saying, "Okay, I'm gonna sing a favorite song of mine, but I'll need a partner." She looked into the crowd and spotted the three of them, then grinned slightly before pointing at them. "You there, the pink hedgehog!"

After a bit of shock and applause, Amy made her way to the stage where she was handed a second microphone as 'With Me' began to play with SA2 being the guitarist.

Lily cleared her throat before she started singing. "You know…every world will have its end."

"Have its end." Amy repeated.

"I'm here…to prove it all, to you!"

Amy then took over as she said, "I am…who you don't think I am."

"Think I am." Lily repeated. "All wrapped up…in my evil plan! I can taste the day!" she said while eating a piece of pie with the word 'Day' written on it.

"Taste the day!" Amy repeated. "Savor night!" she said before drinking from a golden cup.

"Savor night!" Lily repeated. "Spells beyond you as I watch you craaaaawl!"

"Do you dare to find?" Amy said. "Evil's mind?"

"I'll be the last one standing. In. The. Flash. Of. Liiiiight!" The two of them sang in unison before stomping three times as they shook their heads to the beat.

"My eyes…are filled with curiosity!" The two of them sang in unison.

Amy then pointed at her as she said, "You think!"

Lily pointed back. "You think!" they then sang in unison, "That you have power over me!"

"In this life!" Amy said, raising her hand to the crowd.

"This life!" Lily repeated, just before they both sang, "There's no room for you and me!" They slowly moved their hands from left to right as they yelled, "So turn. Away. Or. Face. This. Day. With meeeeee!" while they stomped and shook their heads once again.

While this was going on, Sonic turned to Crystal and said, "Hey, I just noticed that girl's outfit reminds me of this show, and there was someone on that called Crystal Clear…"

"Yeah, I get that quite a bit, but there's no connection."

"She was also somewhat of a tsundere."

"Some people won't know what that means…and no she wasn't. You shouldn't think like that."

"And why don't you want me to think like that?"

"Umm…uhh…s-shut up, that's why! It's not like I care what you think, stupid hedgehog!" She said as she blushed profusely and looked away.

"You're pretty good at that tsundere thing."

"Thanks, I've had some practice." She replied as she turned back.

"You know, I saw Sonny earlier around here, it's like you guys are secretly stalking me or something."

"That's because we secretly are."

"Ahh, alright then."

* * *

And since I couldn't come up with much this time round, the part further up is all I'm doing.


	27. SZ 27: Crazy Carnival Saga

Did you know there's a real place called 'Intercourse'? Seriously. Feel free to let others know.

* * *

Crazy Carnival Saga: Chapter 27 – Cold As Ice

Shortly after the random singing from out of nowhere, Sonic, Amy and Lily were now walking down a path and Amy was currently talking to Lily who was still cosplaying as a certain popular character from a certain popular show.

"So what's your name?" Amy asked.

"A name...hmm..." Lily scratched her forehead for a few moments before raising a finger. "Oh right! My name is Summer Faycasion."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Summer." Amy said as she shook her hand.

"Summer Faycasion...yeah, I also remember that from the show..." Sonic said to no-one in particular.

"So do you guys mind if I hang out with you for a while?" Lily asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"I'd be fine with that." Amy added.

"Thanks." Lily said with a smile, and then she turned away slightly. "Hehehe, now that these fools have welcomed me, achieving the next step of the plan will be easier than I expected."

"Umm, we can still hear you." Amy pointed out seconds later.

"Oh..." after a few more moments of silence she then said, "Forget what you just heard then."

"Easier said then done." Sonic replied.

In another area of the carnival, Rose, who now wore a dark blue trenchcoat, walked up to a food stand SA2 was running and dropped a bag of coins on the counter. "Three bowls of ice."

"You mean snow cones?" SA2 asked.

"No, just ice. Crushed please, and with an ice straw, and some ice on the rocks, with some ice on the side."

"Would you like some ice with that?" SA2 said before just staring at her.

"..." Rose stared back, not blinking once for several moments.

"..."

"...Yes please."

Back at Tails' house, Tails and Amber had started playing Pure Ownage as they waited for Knuckles to get back to the floating island.

After a few moments of silence, Tails suddenly shouted, "Look out! There's a samurai shooting bullets out of an axe!"

"Thanks." She said as she dodged the attack. "friggin' laser beams at six o'clock!"

"Whoa!" Tails responded before nearly being hit by one. "The over-the-top ridiculousness of this game makes it much more awesome."

"I know, right?"

Tails spoke into his walkie-talkie again. "Hey Knuckles, you there yet?"

Knuckles was currently climbing up a slope to the floating island. "Yeah, I'm nearly there." He said moments before reaching the island. As he looked ahead, he saw the Master Emerald was gone and clutched his fists. "Bronze..." He then spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Hey Tails, I won't be able to join you, there's some business I need to take care of, and I know just the place..."

As Knuckles disconnected, Tails and Amber carried on playing for 15 seconds before Amber finally said, "Seems Knuckles is gonna go start an over-the-top fight with that guy..."

"Yup."

"...Wanna go watch?"

"Of course." They both pressed start and left the house as P.A.L said, "I'd be very grateful if you could bring back a souvenir."

Back at the carnival, Sonic and Amy were on a bumper cars ride while Lily was speaking to Rose using her communicator. "Hey Rose, I found him, so get your fat ass over here!"

"Well for starters, where are you?...and I'm not fat."

"At the rides area, near the bumper cars, but sadly he's with this other pink hedgehog and some angel girl."

"...An angel you say?"

"I sense some concern judging by your delayed reaction. I assume you have some personal business with this angel, huh?" Lily said with a smile.

"It's a little more than just that...but it's nothing. I'll be there as soon as possible, just get rid of the pink hedgehog for the time being."

"How? You mean kill her?"

"No, there is no need for unnecessary bloodshed, just get her out of the way for the time being." She said before disconnecting.

Lily sighed. "A shame I can't do this the fun way..."

A bit later, while Amy and Lily were off in another area, Sonic encountered none other than Shadow the Hedgehog leaning against a wall and casually approached him. "Hey Shadow, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." He replied.

"Business as usual?"

"Actually, I'm here with Rouge and Omega to relax and 'chill out'."

"..." After moments of silence, Sonic scratched his forehead.

"For your information, yes, I do like to occasionally have fun with the few friends I'll willingly spend time with."

"...Alright, see ya, Shadow." Sonic waved as he walked off while Shadow nodded back at him.

As Amy and Lily were walking by a restroom, Lily decided to go in for, you know, personal business and Amy followed. When Amy had completely lowered her guard, Lily yelled, "Judo chop!" before hitting her right in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. She then dragged Amy into one of the toilets and locked the door before climbing out, somehow.

In another area, Sonic continued walking around the carnival by himself for a bit, and then quickly jumped back before a large icicle hit the ground where he once stood. He looked further ahead to see Rose standing high up on a pole. "So you must be Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yep, you found him."

Both her hands suddenly froze over and became ice cold. "Then I must kill you, no hard feelings though."

"Well I don't go down easy, so you'd better look out when I start attacking."

Rose dropped down and focused her attention on Sonic while he did the same, both of them completely ignoring and small amount of people who walked by the area. "Foolish." Rose said faintly. "You know nothing of what I'm capable of, therefore you stand no chance, but I know some of what you can do. But I guess I'll humor you for a little while."

Sonic, feeling insulted by this mysterious girl, began to approach her but was quickly stopped by Crystal who dropped down beside Sonic seconds later. "Hold on, Sonic. It's in your best interest not to face her."

"It's wise to listen to the single-minded annoyance." Rose replied as she glared at Crystal.

"Okay, that's it."

As Crystal began to charge at her, Sonic held her back. "Hey, shouldn't you follow your own advice?"

"Ahh, right. So anyway, before you ask, this unemotional asshole is Rose Rivers, because puns seem popular on our planet. She's an angel assassin like I am, but she has evil tendencies and I don't."

"I'm guessing you two have a bit of a history, right?" Sonic asked.

Rose answered before Crystal could say anything. "I was banished from heaven for attempting to conquer the land for my own personal reasons, and cursed with black wings instead of the regular ones, even though it doesn't really make a difference."

"What she said." Crystal responded.

"And just what is your reason for accompanying this hedgehog, Crystal?" Rose asked.

"I'm his guardian angel." She said with a nod.

"Still using that line as much as used tissue paper, I see."

"She's gotcha there." Sonic added.

"Anyway, where's Amy?" Crystal said as she looked around.

"My partner should have taken care of Amy by now and will be here shortly."

"Your partner?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Hey Crystal, can you take care of her while I find Amy?"

"Yeah, I can handle it."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up and then ran off while Crystal braced herself. Rose cracked her knuckles and then got into a fighting stance.

* * *

(Certain people may remember this)

Song used:

Crank Dat - Soulja Boy  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Tails' house was Blaze the Cat digging up holes in the garden. Blaze then heard someone say, "**DIIIIIIG!**" and looked up. She then saw Amy and Cream with Cheese who was wearing sunglasses all walk towards her. Amy then shook her head and said, "Gardening girl, I told ya..."

Blaze then said, "Hey, I got a new dance for ya'll, I call it the gardening girl."

Cheese then pointed at her and said, "**DIIIIIIG!**"

"You gotta grab a shovel and dig three times from left to right." They then did the dance as Blaze started singing, "Gardening girl keeping it loooow! Watch me plant it, watch it groooow! Watch me grab a shovel, then start digging up that hole! Can ya dig it **TOOOOO!**"

"Dig that, gardening girl!"

"Can ya dig it **TOOOOO!**"

"Dig that, gardening girl!"

"Can ya dig it **TOOOOO!**"

"Dig that, gardening girl!"

"Can ya dig it **TOOOOO!**"

"Dig that, gardening girl!"

After repeating the chorus again, Blaze then sang, "Gardening girl keeping it looooow! Watch it move and watch it grow, garden hose that hooooole! Yeah watch me plant the extra crop! Uber fresh now watch it pop, hatin' on my Gatorade, when I do the gardening I find a hole and dump that **** in tooooo! I'm punchin' ya, _I'm punchin' ya_, and if we get to fight then I'm owning ya, _I'm owning ya, _you catch me in your neighbour's yard, yes I hose it everyday, haters get mad cause the boys have always gotta pay."

After they sang the chorus, she continued, "I'm breaking it down on the floor! Man, you messing up my floooow! This is Serious Business, man, ya'll don't even knooooow! Haters wanna know me, Blaze the Cat, I'm the ****, they be looking at my skills, saying there's nothing she can't dooooo! _Dooo! _You know it! _You know it! _Damn! _Damn!_ She's so kewl! _She's so kewl!_ **No.** You can't run like me. **Wat.** You ain't cool like me. **Wut.** I see you tryin' to hang with me, ***** must be craaaazy!"

Once again after the chorus, she went on. "I'm too smooth for garden hooooles! Watch me spray you with my hose! Watch me twist the handle well and spray you with my hose! Spray you with my hose!" After three more repeats she then said, "My water makes plants flourish too! Watch me spin and backflip too! Watch me spray the flowers while looking cooool!" she said as she put on black shades. After they finished singing the chorus, the four of them causally strolled down the street, rocking out the glasses.


	28. SZ 28: Crazy Carnival Saga

'Kay, gaiz, no moar gaems nao. Lets git down to da bsns.

* * *

Crazy Carnival Saga: Chapter 28 – Carny Chaos

Previously on 'who gives a damn', Crystal and Rose were close to engaging in Angel Kombat, Lily, cosplaying as someone else, had locked Amy in a restroom, and Sonic was currently making his way there. He was travelling at a speed of 40 mph around the carnival until he saw something which caught his eye. He then spun round and stopped by a food stand. "Two chilli dogs please."

In the other area where Crystal was still waiting for Rose to attack, several civilians still watched as they walked by.

"So what's with the look?" Crystal asked. "Aren't we supposed to wear, you know, angel stuff?"

"I'm not, and shall never again be associated with such garbage."

"You probably just think it makes you look cool and more intimidating..." Crystal said as she rolled her eyes.

"It does. And it's shameful that you still walk around with that ridiculous hairstyle. Seriously, how old are you?"

"I like it that way, okay? Regardless if it's a kiddie hairstyle. Now let's stop talking so I can finally punch you in the face."

Rose slid towards Crystal using a trail of ice stuck to her shoes and attempted hit her in the stomach with a dozen thin icicles coming from the palm of her hand, which Crystal countered by grabbing her arm and hitting her with her feet as she back flipped. Rose flew back and landed in one tent, then quickly flew out in the same direction Sonic left while Crystal quickly followed her.

As Sonic was running around while eating his chilli dogs, he came across Cream who sat on a bench nearby eating candy floss with Cheese as Sonic walked over.

"Hi Sonic." Cream waved as she noticed him. "Are you having fun?"

"Well sort of..."

"Is Blaze here too?"

"Blaze is back in her own dimension at the moment."

"Aww, she was so kewl!" Cream said enthusiastically.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Sonic suddenly moved left and avoided a sharp icicle which landed where he was previously standing. He looked further ahead to see Rose standing on another pole who then sighed and said, "It's shameful that I've missed twice with my icicles..."

"It's not that bad, after all, I've got pretty fast reaction time." He said with a smile.

"Yes, now let's get back to business." She said as she morphed her left arm into a large sharp icicle. At that moment, Crystal flew down and fly kicked her in the face with enough force to create a large crater in the concrete floor. As Crystal did so, Sonic ran off, leaving Cream and Cheese utterly confused over the situation.

Rose climbed out of the hole seconds later, partly scratched, then she turned to Crystal and fired dozens of icicles which Crystal dodged as she moved around then hid behind a wall before throwing an umbrella using her psychokinesis which Rose blocked.

Sonic soon stopped behind an abandoned food stand and looked around before ducking. "I'm sure that wasn't enough to stop...whatever she is." Sonic thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "Ahh, right! She doesn't know about the other me, it's ironic that I could use it for a situation such as this." Sonic looked in the backpack he was wearing for the can of pepper given to him earlier that morning by Tails. After finding it, he grinned before putting on the black shirt and pants.

He jumped out from behind the stand moments later, and was now female again. "This should be enough to avoid what's-her-name, now to find her partner." He said before spending off.

Back at Eggman's base, Eggman, Eggman Nega and Virus were still watching the current situation.

"Well this is certainly interesting..." Virus said.

"Indeed, though a little strange." Eggman replied.

"So does anyone think those two will actually succeed in eliminating Sonic the Hedgehog?" Eggman Nega asked.

"I'm sure they won't, Sonic always tends to find some way out of difficult situations at the last minute." Eggman replied.

"Well we'll see soon enough..." Virus said as he looked on.

Shortly after, Sonic dodged yet another icicle aimed at him before spotting Rose on yet another pole. "Again? How did you know it was me?"

"How many anthropomorphic hedgehogs do you see running around here?"

Sonic scratched his forehead and then said, "Well, there's this hedgehog of ice over there..."

"Enough of these shenanigans! Prepare to die!" She yelled before charging at Sonic, who ran off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Lily was stood outside the women's restrooms waiting for someone in particular to turn up. She then saw Sonic running towards the area far ahead with Rose chasing him, and Crystal far behind her. Sonic grabbed her as he passed by while saying, "It's really not safe around here."

"Hey wait, are you the same hedgehog from before? How did you...? And why did you...? And why have you got those...?"

"It's a long story...well actually it's a short story but I don't wanna talk about it. So where did you leave Amy?"

"By the time you find out you'll already be dead." Lily then coughed. "I'd normally laugh but you'll have to put me down first..."

Rose soon managed to freeze part of the floor on the path ahead, making Sonic slip and resulting in Sonic and Lily crashing into a wall. As Rose stopped by the wall, Crystal attacked her from the side, which she blocked before moving back.

Meanwhile, in another area stood Bronze by one food stand, carrying the Master Emerald over his shoulder. Knuckles approached the area from far behind him and stopped ten feet away then squinted at him. "Bronze..."

Bronze spun round and squinted back at him. "Knuckles..." Bronze placed the Master Emerald on a box beside the stand then charged at Knuckles while he did the same. When they met, Knuckles punched him across the face twice before being hit in the stomach with a kick, then avoiding his next punch before elbowing Bronze in the face. They moved backwards in Knuckles' direction as they continued attacking each other, soon before Bronze ducked under one of Knuckles' punches and tackled him into a tent.

A bunch of clowns were putting on a show while Knuckles and Bronze wondered round the stage, continuing their fight. Knuckles ran up to a clown rolling around on a large beach ball and punched it at Bronze who whacked it aside then quickly grabbed three pins which a clown nearby was juggling. He threw the three in quick succession, Knuckles whacked the first two aside then punched the third in half before leaping towards Bronze then pounded his fist into the ground as Bronze jumped back.

A clown driving a small car approached the two and hit them, causing them to land on the bumper as they continuously punched each other, and occasionally the clown as he watched. The ridiculousness caused the clown to drive out the tent, and hit several people walking around the area before the clown lost control and drove the car into a gasoline tank nearby. The result produced a massive explosion, sending Knuckles and Bronze flying as they continued once more.

Knuckles and Bronze conveniently landed in the seat of a rollercoaster ride as it was moving. While they attacked each other yet again, the boy from the aeroplane turned around and saw them. "Mom! Look, it's the golem and that red mole again!" He said, pointing behind him.

"Stop making these ridiculous lies, Timmy." She scolded him.

Just then, Knuckles managed to hit Bronze with an uppercut, knocking out two teeth; one wedged itself in the control panel far below where SA, SA2, SA3 and SA4 were drinking Chaos Cola instead of watching, and the second lodged itself in a wheel on the ride, causing the ride to speed up and fly off course, missing random pedestrians in the streets as Knuckles' and Bronze's kart kept bouncing ahead. They came towards a jeep in the kart but missed it by inches, and while they avoided it, Bronze's tooth touched the jeep slightly.

"Run fools! That crazy ass jeep is gonna blow, because that's what they do!" Mads yelled as he came running towards the area.

Seconds later, half of the people panicked and ran moments before the jeep blew up, resulting in an explosion so devastating it could not fully be described. Knuckles and Bronze ended up being caught in the explosion and were once again sent flying, and so were a ton of civilians who got up shortly after and received no injuries whatsoever. Knuckles and Bronze were somewhat dizzy as they landed on the concrete and got to their feet.

Bronze picked up a crowbar and slowly approached Knuckles. Knuckles looked around desperately to find one, to no prevail. "Hey Knuckles!" Mads yelled, getting Knuckles' attention before he threw him a crowbar. Knuckles gave him a thumbs up while Mads smiled and nodded back. The two continued their fight, moving back in Bronze's direction and they countered each others swings while knocking over a few barrels of gunpowder while they passed a ferris wheel.

Bronze soon knocked Knuckles' crowbar out of his hand, then swung twice as Knuckles ducked before tackling him into the bumper cars area. Knuckles ran far to the right and jumped in a red bumper car and was then bashed out of the area by Bronze in an orange bumper car. The two collided several times as they raced through the streets, and then their bumpers slipped and tripped over some water. The ridiculous action from the bumper cars lit the gunpowder which blew up the ferris wheel.

A bit further away, Bronze stood over Knuckles who was now slowly getting to his feet. Knuckles looked up to suddenly see the ferris wheel coming towards them and fled the area, while Bronze spun round. He didn't even have time to scream before being crushed under the gigantic wheel. Knuckles dusted himself off while Rouge flew by with the Master Emerald in the background. Knuckles gave chase as he followed her out of the carnival. As he left, an iron fist emerged from the wheel, signifying Bronze was far from dead.

As their fight had finished, Sonic, Crystal, Lily and Rose who were watching intensively finally turned to one another. "See Rose? If I brought my video camera I could have recorded that, but you said it was unnecessary!"

"Relax; someone will put it on Youtube or something." Rose reassured her.

"Also, am I the only one who noticed that fight scene took up **half of the whole chapter? **The padding is ridiculous!"

Crystal shrugged. "It was pretty cool though."

"What she said." Sonic added.

"I'm finding it hard to disagree." Rose replied.

"Well, I guess we'll wait until the next chapter to start then." Lily said.

"I guess so." Sonic replied.

"...I feel like I'm the only one who didn't get that." Rose said with a sigh.

Amber and Tails sat on top of a rooftop further away. After a few seconds, Amber turned to Tails and said, "You got it?"

Tails nodded. "Yep, I got it."

* * *

I honestly didn't fell like doing the whole thing, but it leaves enough for the imagination.

Song used:

Oh No You Didn't – Wojahn Brothers (Mercenaries 2)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio and Charmy were sat in their detective agency when Vector suddenly walked in with a letter and placed it on the table as he said, "Yo, yo, yo!" Espio and Charmy gasped at the letter and the three of them left.

They began walking the streets, occasionally smashing Eggman robots as Vector began singing, "Sucka tried to play me, but you never paid me, never..."

"Oh no you didn't!" Espio and Charmy sang in unison.

"Payback is a coming, you will be running for ever..."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Until I get my vengeance, I will never end this mayhem..."

"Oh No you didn't!"

"I'm a mercenary, you ain't got a prayer, you owe meeee!"

"Oh no you didn't!" The three of them began singing the chorus as they hopped in a 4x4 and made their way to Eggman's base.


	29. SZ 29: Crazy Carnival Saga

I absolutely love the chorus of the song 'Kioku No Umi' (Mainly the second chorus), it's tragically beautiful...so check it out if you're into that sort of thing.

* * *

Crazy Carnival Saga: Chapter 29 – Fight for the Right (To party)

A few minutes after the previous chapter, Rose was currently sitting down nearby reading a book, Crystal was buying a hotdog nearby and Sonic and Lily were having a conversation.

"Hey, you ever get annoyed when there are 4 or 5 people in front of you in a queue when you only wanna get one thing quickly?" Lily asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yes. I can totally relate to that." He then looked ahead. "Oh hey, we're back on."

The others noticed seconds later and they quickly got back into position.

"Okay, let's get started." Lily said as she stretched a little.

After a few moments of complete silence as Lily stretched, Sonic turned to her and said, "So who are you really?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, since I still need to go to college."

"You just gave them a little hint." Rose replied, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Whoops, oh well, at least they don't know the name of my college w-" Rose quickly covered Lily's mouth and sighed. "Why did Virus think you'd be useful to us...?"

Lily removed her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. So who are you then?" Lily asked as she looked at Crystal.

Crystal stepped forward and cleared her throat. "My name is Crystal Clear, and I'm an angel assassin. My measurements are 77-63-88." She said as she felt her chest, turned to the side, and then spun around. "That's in centimetres, in Japan, I think." She said before staring off into the sky and scratching her forehead.

"You honestly just don't care, do you?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Enough chitchat." Rose said as she took out a steel ball with icicles in certain areas around it, connected to a long steel chain. "I shall finish what I came here to do."

Crystal took out her weapon and then glanced at Rose's. "I see you've had an upgrade..."

"I see that you haven't." She replied as she swung it at Sonic and Crystal. Sonic slid under it while Crystal flipped over, the frail trashing several stands in the process while Lily ducked. Crystal attacked with her spear which Rose blocked seconds before Sonic hit her with a spin attack from behind, knocking her further back as the two followed. Lily meanwhile took out a suitcase and placed it on the ground before opening it. "I'll catch up with you guys shortly; just don't have too much fun now."

Rose flipped back and hit Sonic with a flying kick as she flew back, then blocked several punches from Crystal aimed around her chest before knocking her back by elbowing her in the face. She then fired half a dozen icicles which Sonic and Crystal dodged once again. As they came close to harming civilians nearby, she quickly threw a few more from a different angle to destroy the previous ones.

"What was that about?" asked Sonic, who was currently standing by a food stand further away, buying two chilli dogs.

"Rose has this thing where she'll only kill her intended targets and those who willingly challenge her, though if she really dislikes someone she'll kill them indirectly and try to make it look like an accident." Crystal replied, a bit away as she bought some popcorn.

As they both turned around, Rose charged at them again and swung her frail at them, they both ducked seconds before Rose kicked Sonic across the ground then spun round and hit Crystal with the back of her fist, then had her second punch blocked as Crystal kicked her in the face. Lily, who was now holding a rocket launcher, fired at Crystal, who stopped the missile with her psychokinesis, and then flung it back at her.

"Oh right, I forgot she could do that..." Lily said, somewhat disappointed. The missile exploded moments before it hit her, and then she saw Rose standing ten feet away who then sighed at her. "Please be more careful..."

"Right, I'll take care of Sonic and you handle your business." Lily exclaimed before running off towards him as she took out a machete.

"It's that time of the year, because Amy Rose is here!" She exclaimed as she ran into the area and whacked Lily out of the way with her hammer. "That's for locking me in that stall!"

"You? How did you get out?" She then glanced at her hammer. "Ahh, I really should have taken that with me..." She then got to her feet. "Well I tried to do it the boring way, but since you turned up here; I can now have all the fun I want." She then looked over at Rose and yelled, "I got this, Rose, don't worry about it!"

As Lily was distracted, Amy whacked the machete out of her hand and raised the hammer above her head. "Let's see how you like two large lumps on your forehead!"

Lily ran off, yelling, "Rose! Help! I don't got this!" while Amy gave chase.

Rose sighed once again, then turned to Crystal who said, "We should take this somewhere else." Rose nodded and followed her out of the area, just as Sonic got to his feet and watched them leave.

After several moments of running in circles and covering her head from Amy's hammer, she picked up her machete, spun round and swung at her, catching Amy off guard and causing a large cut on her arm, regardless of how small anthropomorphic hedgehog arms actually are.

Lily laughed maniacally for a few seconds. "Sorry there, my hand slipped." Lily continued her attack, slashing repeatedly at the air as Amy moved back, shortly before looking at the thin layer of tomato ketchup trickling down her arm, which was actually blood but tomato ketchup sounds more amusing.

Amy rushed forward and began to attack her, with Lily blocking and attempting to counter her attacks until Lily eventually knocked the hammer out of Amy's hand and attempted to gloat, which was quickly interrupted as Amy punched her to the ground and put on boxing gloves. Lily got up and swung at her again, which Amy ducked under and hit her with an uppercut, across the face and then in the stomach. This carried on for a little while with Amy countering most of her attacks, until Lily was short of breath and hunched over. "Fine, forget this, I'll be back to kill you soon. You got lucky somehow, that's all."

"Why are you doing this?" Amy asked as she took off the boxing gloves.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"What are your reasons for attacking us?"

"I have no reason." Lily said after recovering her breath.

"But you must have a real reason!"

"Well I don't, and when I see you again, prepare to die." Lily said as she turned her back to Amy and ran off.

"Well that was somewhat anti-climatic..." Amy said, astounded at how fast Lily ran off.

Sonic, still in female form, ran up to her seconds later. "Hey Amy, are you alright? That cut looks quite deep; I should get you some help."

"I appreciate the help, but who are you?"

"Do you honestly not know? It's Sonic, with a sex change."

Amy gasped. "Is that really you?"

"The one and only." He replied with a nod.

"But how? And why?"

"I can answer that." Came the voice of a certain two-tailed fox who stood a few feet ahead of them.

"Hey Tails, where did you come from?" Sonic said as he waved.

"That roof over there." He said, pointing at a randomly placed garage further away. "So anyway, I created this pill containing a large dose of female hormones, mainly because Charmy bet me I wouldn't look any different as a girl, so after making the pill I needed someone to test it on just to see if it worked, so..."

"That's cruel, Tails." Sonic said, frowning upon him. "Besides, you're girlish enough already..."

"Hey!" He responded.

Amy looked at Sonic and shrugged. "Well, I guess I could learn to swing that way..."

"What are you even implying?!" Sonic replied in confusion.

Crystal floated over to them moments later. "Hey guys, it's taken care of now, they're gone."

"The other one left too? How did you accomplish that?" Sonic asked.

"I beat her in a DDR contest, and she always keeps her word so she left afterwards."

"Ahh, cool. Well, we still have another hour or so before this carnival ends, so we should get back to having fun." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I still need to see someone about my arm first though." Amy said as she pointed at the cut.

Just then, SA2 walked over and handed Sonic a flyer. "Remember to come back next year for the Sega carnival!" He said before walking off.

"Who was that man?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but he keeps following us..." Sonic replied. "And what on earth is Sega? Just give me a minute while I sneeze." Sonic said as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Rose and Lily were on their way back to the base using an underground route while Lily talked to her machete. "So Virus, I did exactly as you expected, so now what?"

"Now we wait just a little longer..." Replied the machete which produced a small purple aura.

SA3 was currently watching this on a television set while SA4 was in the bathroom. "Hey, the carnival saga is over!" SA3 yelled.

"Already?" She called back. "That makes me as mad as when I found out Shadow's arc was only four episodes!"

"There also wasn't a Sonamy moment."

She poked her head out of the bathroom. "No Sonamy momemt?!? FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!"

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal a beautiful night sky. SA2 began to read out the notes. "Now the next one is Blaze's short story saga, because I felt like it. So stay tuned for the Black Cat saga." SA2 looked up. "The kewlness of this will be upped to the maximum!"


	30. SZ 30: Black Cat Saga

So now we move onto Blaze's short story saga, which is mainly a reference to two things, and it's quite obvious to guess what they are at some point, but one won't be referenced this early.

* * *

Black Cat Saga: Chapter 30 – The Mysterious Substance

It was two days after all the commotion at the carnival, which is a little surprising considering how spaced out the other sagas are. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Virus, Rose and Lily were travelling towards the scientific lab where Virus had once killed several scientists. The lab was currently packed with dozens of people working on an experimental liquid. Just then, there was an explosion which came from the ceiling, and seconds later Rose and Lily dropped down.

Lily, who was still cosplaying as the same character at the carnival, got to her feet and clapped as she walked forward. "Okay people, you're gonna need to clear out, we need your extra stuff for progress."

"You and what army?" One scientist retorted.

Lily spun round and gestured towards the wall. "Well, this guy has a robot army..."

Right on queue, Eggman blasted down the wall nearby and walked in with two dozen armed egg fighters close behind. One scientist wearing a black cap with the Sonicteam logo on it pointed ahead and said, "Hey, it's a talking egg."

SA2, who was standing beside him, slapped him upside the head and said, "Crazy fool, that's the Eggman!"

"Indeed I am." Eggman replied. "Now, if you'd all be so kind, please proceed to the exits so my fellow associates and I can get down to business." Eggman continued before Virus rose up from a spot a few feet away from Eggman, shocking a few scientists who recognized him.

"Associates?" The black capped scientist repeated. "What, the air-headed cosplay girl, the emotionless loner who thinks she looks good in a trenchcoat, a little purple demon who looks more like a plushie, and a recolored version of yourself?"

"Hey!" Lily yelled as she shook her fist at him. "That's cosplay genius girl, get it right!" Rose frowned at him, and then looked at Virus who nodded back as he smiled. Eggman Nega noticed the exchange between Rose and Virus while Eggman stroked his moustache. "Well, we have quite a problem here."

Eggman clicked his fingers, ordering the robots to point their guns at the scientists and push the reluctant ones towards the exit. While this was happening, Rose threw several icicles at several containers high above the exit, and as the scientist wearing the black cap was leaving, the glass from above hit him in various spots all over his body, killing him moments later.

Lily, Eggman, and Eggman Nega turned their attention towards Rose, who looked away from them and said, "I won't tell if you don't..."

Soon afterwards, Eggman was ordering his robots around the large lab as they collected various experiments and projects they were working on, Eggman Nega was waiting outside, Rose was reading a book on a wooden box, Lily was holding and examining a small tube of black liquid, and Virus stood against a wall, looking around at the current events.

"Egg fighters, move faster!" Eggman ordered them. "Lily, be less annoying!" Eggman said.

"No u!" She replied before turning back to the tube. "You know, this stuff is amazing, regardless of the side effects. I'd like to try it someday."

"Only a crazy person such as yourself would say that." Virus retorted.

"I'm not crazy." Lily said, turning to Virus instantly as her smile faded.

"Maybe not right now but it just takes a little push in the wrong direction."

"Foreshadowing is a wonderful thing." Rose added, still focusing on her book.

"But maybe it's not." Lily replied.

Just then, there was an explosion farther away and the wall fell down. As it did, in walked Blaze, Amy and Cream. Amy then ran ahead of Blaze, budging her out the way as she exclaimed, "Your fate is clear, because Amy Rose is here!"

"I wish you'd stop doing that." Blaze said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"But I just-"

"**Just don't.**"

"Hmm, I was expecting Sonic to turn up…" Eggman said, expressing disappointment.

"He's a little busy right now, so he asked me to take care of business."

Meanwhile at Tails' house…

"So are you sure you've fixed this thing?" Sonic asked as the two left Tails' basement lab and entered he living room.

"Well the side effect shouldn't come up again, but if it does…" Tails shrugged. "At least I tried."

"At least I tried." Isn't good enough, Tails."

Back at the lab, Eggman proceeded to the exit as he said, "I've got business to attend to, so I'll leave you all to get acquainted with one another."

"Hey, you're that girl with the machete!" Amy exclaimed as she pointed at her.

"Yeah, and I'd finish you off if I didn't have to get this stuff to another location." She said before picking up a big black bag. "Cover me, robo guys." She said before running past the egg fighters and to the exit.

"Cream and I will go after her, and by the way, look out for the black haired one, she uses ice attacks." Amy said. Blaze nodded at her before she took off with Cream.

"I've got my own agenda to take care of, excuse me, ladies." Virus said before sinking into a puddle of darkness.

Seconds after he left, Rose morphed her right arm into a large sharp icicle and fired four in quick succession at Blaze. She dodged two by moving left and right, flipped over the third and slip under the fourth before hitting her with an upward kick which Rose blocked before trying to kick her. Blaze flipped over Rose and attacked with a roundhouse kick which Rose ducked under.

Rose then slashed Blaze twice with her large icicle then as she tried to stab her in the heart; Blaze deflected the attack and hit her with a fiery spinning kick which ascended into the air and sent Rose flying back ten feet. "I see you're a fire user." Rose said before standing up straight.

"You are correct."

"I am finished fighting with you for today, I will allow you to leave for now."

Blaze raised an eyebrow at her, and slowly took off while watching her movements until she ran out the exit. Far ahead, Amy was chasing Lily through the remainder of the lab as robots fired at her, and missed a lot due to their bad aim. Amy and Cream soon came to dark room filled with large test tubes which were only visible thanks to a lamp lit in the corner. As they slowly explored the room, a small bomb was thrown at them from the right, which bounced once before exploding, sending them both flying back as Lily came out from within the shadows. "Let's continue where we left off."

Amy turned away from her to see if Cream was alright, but was unable to see her properly due to the dark room. As she turned back to face Lily, she had already withdrawn her machete and was preparing to slice Amy's head off, and would have succeeded had Amy not jumped back a split second sooner. Amy called Cream's name out as she tried to avoid contact with Lily, the fear of her closest friend dying overwhelmed her consciousness, like the attempts to be funny overwhelming the plot of this story.

Lily threw three more bombs which she had kept within a backpack, the blast radius being bigger managed to hit Amy and knock her into a wall as Lily put on night vision goggles. "Good thing I brought these just in case." She then saw Cream unconscious by a broken glass tube and carried her over her shoulder. "I should probably take the rabbit as insurance, for...stuff." She took out a rocket launcher and blasted through a wall further ahead then waved goodbye to Amy before leaving the laboratory.

Blaze turned up moments later as she slid by the room. She looked around before running over to Amy. "Hey, are you alright? What happened here?"

"She took Cream...for insurance. You go, I'll be fine." Amy said as she struggled to sit up. Blaze took her advice and took off after Lily. Outside the lab, Lily was getting onto a helicopter flown by one of Eggman's robots. As Blaze jumped out through the hole in the wall, she saw the helicopter take off by the edge of the building and ran after it. Once Lily was safely abroad the helicopter, she took out her rocket launcher and fired at Blaze as she jumped across a few rooftops and knocked out several robots in her path.

Lily continued to keep reloading and firing, with Blaze avoiding the missiles completely soon before jumping up, grabbing the end of one missile and throwing it back at the helicopter. "Aww crap..." was all Lily uttered before quickly taking off with Cream using a jetpack while the Eggman robot died in the explosion. The size of the explosion caused Lily to drop the black liquid test tube as she flew off.

Blaze could do nothing but watch as the two flew higher and further away but managed to catch the small test tube Lily dropped. She then spun round and proceeded back to the lab to help Amy.

Later that day, at Tails' house, Sonic and Tails were currently playing Pure Ownage.

"Hey, isn't that the Loch ness monster?" Sonic said as he looked at the screen strangely.

"It is, and he's tripping on acid!" Tails yelled.

"That's awesome. Pure awesome."

"Pure Ownage." Tails corrected him.

Amy and Blaze walked in moments later, looking completely exhausted. Without looking at them, Sonic asked, "So how'd it go?"

"They got away and Cream got kidnapped." Blaze replied.

"Ahh, that sucks."

"Indeed. I can't help but think this is my fault."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Blaze." Amy tried to comfort her. "Because after all I thought it was okay for Cream to accompany us, and I couldn't find Cream fast enough after she was hit by that bomb…and I should stop right about now."

"Yes, you should. Well I'm going to find her, and before you ask, I'd prefer to go alone." Blaze said before taking off.

"I hope you find her." Tails replied a second later.

Many hours later as it was getting dark, Blaze returned to find Sonic and Tails in the exact same positions as when she left.

"Did you find her?" Sonic asked.

"No luck. Besides, shouldn't you two be helping?"

"We did try. Amy's also been looking for quite a while." Tails replied. "We looked all around Eggman's current base, she wasn't there, and neither was Eggman. You can have the second room upstairs if you want, Sonic and I will share a bed."

"Thank you, Tails." She said before leaving the room.

Sonic and Tails continued playing for a little while, then Sonic suddenly turned to him and said, "No snuggling this time though, okay?"

"When have I ever done that?"

"You'd be surprised…"

Upstairs in a dark room, overlooking the night sky, Blaze sat down on a bed and looked out the window. "I haven't been as good at what I do lately. If only I was stronger…" Conveniently, the test tube containing the black liquid fell out of her pocket and the substance managed to get out as it heard Blaze. It waited a little while after Blaze had finally fallen asleep, and then slowly made its way along the bed and onto her right hand. From there the mysterious substance slowly began to grow.

* * *

There will be no extra stuff here, as I just didn't feel like doing it.


	31. SZ 31: Black Cat Saga

In real life, some people call me Jonny, Harry, Billy, and various other names with Y, and then some people call me Bob, because they think for some reason it's funny. Those people are idiots. And I could be lying about this, your call.

Also, I finally got off my ass and uploaded Robot Hedgehog chapter 4, for anyone who still gives a damn.

* * *

Black Cat Saga: Chapter 31 – Wrapped in Black, Part 1 (I'm sure you knew I'd use it at some point)

A few hours before the present time, Lily arrived at a large ship, with the same design as the Egg Carrier, codenamed the Egg Cruiser. Lily entered through a hole which opened up from the roof, and slowly descended as she looked around the area, which also resembled the Egg Carrier. As she landed, she dropped Cream, who was still unconscious, and the black bag before yelling, "Honey, I'm home! Nice place you got here…"

Eggman entered the room seconds later in his eggmobile and floated up to her. "You got here sooner than expected. So, it all went according to plan?"

"Just as planned?" Lily said with a smirk. "Maybe so, but you see, the thing is, I kinda lost the black experimental organism…" She backed up a little as she spoke.

"What!? You lost the very thing I wasted my time getting?!?" Eggman was obviously furious over the news.

"But what about the other stuff they had?" Lily replied, pointing at the bag.

"Well yes, that's also helpful, but what you lost was quite valuable."

"Well don't worry, because I planned ahead so I'll find it in no time." Lily slid over to the left and pulled out poster, which displayed nine boxes, three on each row. The box in the middle of the poster displayed a red and blue circle with a SB symbol on it, while the other eight boxes around it displayed various robots with slight differences and names displayed under their pictures. "I've created eight robot guardians to find this black substance, which that cat probably has."

"Quite impressive." Eggman said with a nod as he examined the poster.

"It should be, since I borrowed parts off you to make them."

"Then I will expect to see results."

Back at the present time, Blaze awoke to find herself on the roof of a city building in Station Square. Dazed and confused, she looked around her surroundings, shortly before glancing at her hands, which were now completely black, as well as the rest of her body. Blaze seemed to be somewhat intrigued by this, instead of being quite concerned. After looking over the rest of her body, a dark raspy voice spoke to her. "So, do you like what you see?"

"What are you, and how did I get here?"

"I'm just a pet who needs a home, such as purple needs prose. Endurance, agility, power, you want it? It's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough determination. I'm like a frickin' cheat code! Go on, take me out for a test spin, go nuts."

"If you insist." Blaze crouched before taking off and leaping across from one building to another 20 feet away, then she flipped and twirled across a dozen more with ease.

"You seem to have natural talent, we'll be sure to bond quite well." The black substance commented.

"Don't get too attached, this isn't permanent."

"While going through this free trial, I'll make all your special abilities easier to activate, and introduce you to new ones. Try running on all fours."

"I could already do that, I just choose not to, because it's unnecessary."

"If you say so."

As Blaze ran along a rooftop a bit further ahead, she managed to see three little bombs drop down and quickly jumped, avoiding a large explosion. As she landed, she looked to the roof north-west to see a humanoid grey robot with a bomb fuse on its head, a jacket with bombs placed over it, and the word 'Stuff' written on its chest. "I finally found you. I'm Mini-Boss Guy, and I need that black thing you're wearing."

"Get lost, I'm busy."

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." He said, removing a few bombs from his chest.

"Let's try and finish this quick." The black substance said.

A second later, Mini-Boss Guy threw the three bombs, which Blaze dodged by moving left and right. She jumped towards him and attacked with a flying kick, which missed as Mini-Boss Guy ran to another rooftop and threw several bombs towards her at once. The blast blew up the roof of the building and sent her flying before she recovered in mid-air and landed perfectly on a rail by a balcony. She moved as Mini-Boss Guy threw another bomb, somersaulted in the middle of the city, grabbed a streetlamp and spun round it three times before flipping up towards the roof Mini-Boss Guy was at.

As Blaze soared over the rooftop, Mini-Boss Guy threw several more bombs, which Blaze dodged in midair as she swerved around the building, spun into a ball and landed behind Mini-Boss Guy. As the robot turned around, Blaze kicked the bombs out of his hand and knocked him to the ground with a punch. "Now tell me, why are you here and who do you work for?"

"I'd never tell you, but I will direct you to this guy I hate." He said, reaching into his chest and pulling out a note. "You're pretty good, so I hope you kick his ass."

"Thanks." Blaze replied before turning her back to him and walking off. Mini-Boss Guy, thinking she'd dropped her guard, threw one last bomb at her, which she deflected back at him with a kick as she spun round a second later, resulting in Mini-Boss Guy dying in a huge explosion by his own lame weapon.

An hour later, in Lily's room, her mobile rang as she was sleeping, causing her to wake up and answer it drowsily as she yawned. "Hello? I was sleeping, you know…What? She beat one? So, the game begins…and I love games."

The next morning…

As with most usual mornings, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing beautifully, all the cake was gone, and the grass was silky green. On the second floor of Tails' house, he and Sonic walked out of one room as they both yawned.

"Man, I feel fantastically invigorated!" Tails said enthusiastically.

"It was alright." Sonic said with a shrug. "So what caused you to buy that Pure Ownage game?"

"Well, after Amber brought it round, and we got to level six which featured a zombiefied dinosaur chasing us across lava in a buggy as we fought Vikings who also chased us in buggy's, I knew I just had to get the game." Tails paused for a moment before saying, "Plus Amber said she'd hurt me if I didn't buy it."

"That's harsh."

"It was in my best interest."

"I'm sure."

They arrived in the living room shortly afterwards, looking to continue Pure Ownage where they left off, but instead they encountered Blaze in her original attire sleeping on the couch. After a moment of silence, Sonic walked into the kitchen. After a few more seconds, Tails turned on the television and sat down on the left arm of the couch. Mads was on the screen once again, who then said, "I had some different things to discuss today but that'll be saved for another time, due to this important update."

On the screen it began showing footage of Blaze and Mini-Boss Guy's fight as Mads continued talking. "According to various sources, around midnight yesterday at downtown Station Square a somewhat strange fight broke out, involving a black cat with amazing reflexes and a robot who threw bombs, and the footage was recorded by some black ninja person, apparently. We'll have more on that later, so you'd be Mads not to come back…seriously."

Tails stroked his chin as the segment ended. "Fascinating…"

Amy suddenly kicked in the door moments later and yelled, "Come on, guys! I'm all set to go!"

"Well I'm ready." Tails replied.

Sonic exited the kitchen eating a sandwich as he said, "I'm cool."

"Then let's go! I know where we have to go, so let's hurry! And what about Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Just leave her to sleep; we can handle it, no problem." Sonic replied. The three of them left shortly afterwards, and as they did so, Blaze finally got up. She yawned before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Blaze, are you ready for more action?" A fragment of the black substance asked.

"I'm not fully awake at the moment, but I'm capable of easily doing this."

"Good, now just remember the code…"

"Up, up, down, down, up, up, up, up."

After saying the code out loud, as if by magic, the black substance grew to a miraculous extent and covered her body completely, now imprinting a signature fire symbol on the back of her hands. She quickly jumped out the window and hopped over the fence in the garden before taking off down the street. She soon arrived at an abandoned mechanical factory, using the directions given to her in a note. She looked around the area to see no-one outside, and then proceeded to enter the factory.

Shortly after entering, Blaze encountered robot clowns in a massive room with collections of old toys to the sides. She punched and kicked them out the way as she ran through the room, up some stairs and then across several platforms with robot clowns on them until she came to another massive room. There were assembly belts throughout the area with hacksaws occasionally dropping down, which were originally designed to cut wooden trees, and there was no floor far below. Blaze ran across the multiple assembly belts, sliding under the hacksaws and running on all fours to reach one assembly belt far from her.

She soon spotted four robot clowns from a window to the right who threw bombs on her path. Instead of continuing to move on, Blaze spent half a minute kicking them back and blowing them to bits before leaving. After entering the next room, she began climbing a tall ladder with platforms on both sides, with robot clowns who shot proton lasers. Blaze causally climbed the ladder and avoided them, and then as she reached the top she leaped across various platforms and hid in small spaces to avoid hacksaws which came down from the ceiling. After reaching the end of the room, she encountered a steel door, which opened to reveal her target.

The generic robot looked the same as Mini-Boss Guy, but was yellow and wore a joker hat. He cheerfully greeted her. "Welcome! My name is Crazy Guy! Thanks for coming!"

"I need information, so you'll either tell me or I'll beat it out of you, your choice."

"I'd rather have some fun first!" He quickly threw a bomb which Blaze slid under as she charged at him. Crazy Guy quickly took out a remote control and pressed a button, sending tiny clown cars after her. Blaze rolled her eyes as she crushed them instantly, then crouched and pulled back her right arm before charging forward and punching Crazy Guy right through his chest. She pulled out a piece of paper, and then kicked Crazy Guy to the ground. "Thanks for your help, and pleasant dreams." She said before jumping up and then hitting Crazy Guy directly with a downward kick to the robot's skull, crushing his head instantly.

In a location somewhere aboard the Egg Cruiser, Lily had Cream tied up to a chair in a neon green room. She was lying against a wall and tilted her head as Cream finally woke up. "Well it's about time you woke up; your cat friend has started her assault. She's taken down one of my fighters so far."

"Blaze will defeat all of your fighters, and you too, because she's kewl!"

"Maybe so, but I'm awesome so that's not gonna happen."

"May I ask a question?"

Lily shrugged. "Well, okay."

"Why are you working with Eggman? You could be using your gifts for good things, and make the world a more peaceful place."

"Yeah, but that would be boring. I'll be back later, so continue to stay sugary sweet." Lily quickly left and shut the door behind her.


	32. SZ 32: Black Cat Saga

These pre-chapter comments are harder to come up with than you'd think. Some are planned ahead, some are made up on the spot, and some are disguised as pre-chapter comments in itself…

* * *

Black Cat Saga: Chapter 32 – Wrapped in Black, Part 2

A short while after the previous chapter, Sonic, Tails and Amy were walking back from the abandoned factory, feeling confused and in need of answers.

Amy sighed. "Sorry guys, seems someone beat us to it…"

"But who could have beaten us here?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe Knuckles thought he'd help out, or maybe Shadow."

"Actually I saw them earlier outside the gym." Amy replied. "Then they went to that diner place."

"Well that's strange…" Sonic said. "I'm gonna check it out." Sonic ran off as Tails and Amy followed close behind.

Blaze was currently travelling along an underground path which was fortunately silent. The black substance spoke soon afterwards. "So, are we done for the day?"

"I'll do one more, and then take a break."

"That's what I like to hear. We could be awfully good friends, Blaze."

"I doubt it." She reached a gate minutes later and kicked it down, travelled along a few more paths and then went through a sewer waterfall on a giant box. As she touched down and was drenched in sewer water before reaching land, she shook it off and growled. "I hate water…" Suddenly, robot sharks with boxing gloves jumped out along the sewer river and launched an assault against Blaze, which proved to be futile as Blaze easily smashed them to bits from every side as she travelled down the river.

She soon arrived by a large boat where one generic robot was sailing. The robot was light blue with a watering pot attached to his head. As Blaze jumped onto the boat, he began talking. "It looks like the target came to me. My name is Lame Guy."

"Lame Guy?" Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, now let's get started." Lame Guy began chucking water balloons which bounced up and down. Blaze quickly jumped between the first two balloons and punched his head off before taking the note from within his chest. "I'm starting to get the hang of this." Blaze said as she walked off.

"There wasn't much to hang from with me." The black substance replied.

Meanwhile, at the Station Square diner, Shadow and Knuckles were at a table, having a conversation about who knows what. Soon enough, Rouge approached the table. "Okay, after some exploration, I stole a purse from an old woman, candy from a baby, and a person's brakes." She said before pulling out a brake pedal.

Somewhere far away, SA3 was driving a jeep across the countryside. He soon came to a conveniently placed area where a train was approaching. SA3 immediately tried to apply the brakes, as he was travelling at 65 mph before reaching the area. SA3 realized the brakes weren't working, and then he looked down and saw they were gone. He looked up with a look of pure terror written across his face before ending up in the middle of the train tracks and uttering, "Oh shi-" before being immediately hit.

Back at the diner, Knuckles calmly said, "You didn't try to steal the Master Emerald too, did you?"

"Of course not, you silly goose." She hand waved his comment. "Besides, it wasn't there…"

"And you'll never know where it is."

"Alright, see you round, boys." She said before leaving.

Shortly afterwards, Sonic, Tails and Amy arrived and sat by the two.

"Hey guys." Sonic said as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Geez, no "hello" or anything? That's cold, even for you."

"Anyway…" Tails interrupted. "There are these robots which came up on the news, and we found out one was at this factory thanks to Amy, but by the time we got there the robot had been destroyed. We were wondering if you guys know anything about that."

"Well If I'd known I would have taken care of it." Knuckles replied.

"I've beaten one recently." Shadow said. "Her name was Girl Guy, and it was pathetically easy."

"That's good to know." Sonic replied. "So what could you two honestly have in common?" Sonic asked.

"For one, we both find you annoying a majority of the time." Knuckles retorted.

"Whatever you say." Sonic said with a shrug.

In an unknown location within the Egg Cruiser, Lily entered Cream's holding cell with a plate of carrots and a mini TV. She placed the TV just ahead of the chair and then placed the plate by the chair before untying Cream. "Okay, I brought you a TV to watch in the meantime and some carrots in case you're hungry, because, y'know, you're a rabbit, and I saw it on a cartoon once…"

"Thank you for your kind thoughts, Lily, you're being awfully nice."

"Should you really be thanking your kidnapper?"

"Even though you claim you're evil, I know there is some good in everyone as long as they're given a chance."

Lily narrowed her eyes at her. "You're making it hard for me to hate you. Anyway, there's your food and TV, go nuts." She said before leaving.

A while later, Blaze had reached an area at an airport, after evading many moving planes, and smashing dozens of Eggman robots. She went through a gate located in a small corridor, which led to a large room where a generic robot high up ahead of her was waiting. "What's that in the sky, is it a bird? Is it a plane?" the robot then proceeded to drop down from far ahead. He was dark blue and wore dark shades as he continued, "No, it's a badass, fool, and he's bringing the pain! Arm cannon on the fly, his name is Awesome Guy, he's gonna blow this cat straight off the map, goodbye!"

Awesome Guy then quickly fired a wide spread pattern of proton shots which Blaze jumped over, then performed a spiralling downward kick just as Awesome Guy jumped back. They moved back in Awesome Guy's direction as he swiftly dodged her attacks but was sent flying back to the ground by a kick to the chest. Awesome Guy quickly jumped up and fired dozens of shots at her again as she flipped around the area. As he landed by a few cars, he quickly tossed one at her. She hopped onto it, but was then hit by a second car before clinging to the back and leaping over it.

Awesome Guy fired several more shots which Blaze easily evaded in midair before flinging part of the black substance at his arm cannon, jamming it completely. He looked down at the cannon and said, "Crap, now I'm as useless as Lame Guy."

Blaze landed in front of him and said, "You'll be the only one here to say goodbye." Before punching him left and right across the face, two spinning kicks to the chest and then finally punching through him, causing him to explode before she pulled out the note. "I guess that's enough for today…"

Back at the diner, Sonny and Shade arrived and sat by a table near Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow.

"Hey, you guys." Sonny waved. "How's it going?"

"It's alright." Sonic replied.

"I'm just not going to say anything in the meantime." Shade said. "Though I'd just like to inform people that I got Pure Ownage yesterday. Amber recommended it…"

"Same here." Shadow replied. "By that, I mean I got it yesterday too. I'm now on level 7."

"Level 7?!" Tails said in shock. "I only got it a few days ago, and the last level I reached was 6, which was awesome."

"I'm at level 5 right now, you know, the one where you infiltrate the laboratory of robotic dinosaurs wielding flaming chainsaws. It was ridiculous to the point of awesomeness. I-" before he could finish, he was suddenly tackled by Bronze. As they hit the floor, Knuckles looked up and squinted. "Bronze…" They both got to their feet and began their fight, with them moving back towards the exit as they smashed tables, and Bronze lit one on fire by tipping a candle.

They soon reached the exit and fought along the streets, causing many cars to swerve out the way and crash, while one hit a ramp and flew over the two before crashing into another car and exploding in the background. The two entered a toy store just as Bronze quickly fled down a left aisle with Knuckles close behind. Down one corridor, he threw several toys, one of them being a tickle me Elmo which promptly slapped Knuckles across the face before he charged at Bronze. As Bronze fled again, Knuckles picked up a remote control to a toy plane, which he used to bug Bronze until he got close enough to punch him.

As Bronze got up, he kicked one toy shelf towards Knuckles, who jumped out the way at the last second as the other shelves tumbled over like dominos. Seconds later Knuckles gave chase as Bronze climbed out a window in the toilet, then down the street to a multi-story business. As Knuckles entered, they began punching each other in the face as they waited by the lift. As they entered, they stopped fighting and waited for it to reach the top floor in complete silence, which was shortly interrupted.

"So you got Pure Ownage?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, great game, I'm at level 5 right now."

"You too? So what's your current level, character wise?"

"Oh, well m-" The second the lift opened, Knuckles punched Bronze in the face. The two continued their fight through a large office, flinging papers and using desks as weapons as they passed SA and SA2 sitting at one desk. They soon exited the office and arrived on a balcony with a bunch of ladders leading up to the roof. Bronze quickly climbed the ladder before Knuckles and began chucking barrels down, which Knuckles proceeded to jump over as he gave chase. When they reached the top, Bronze tackled him, knocking them both off the roof.

After a violent struggle, Knuckles managed to avoid hitting the ground first. Assuming Bronze was dead; he got to his feet, took a deep breath, and then walked off into the sunset. As he did, Bronze suddenly opened his eyes and squinted, revealing yet again that he was far from dead.

Knuckles arrived back at the diner where some staff were putting out the fire. He appeared bruised and incredibly tired, and sat back down at the table. "Sorry about that."

Amy scratched her forehead while Shadow raised an eyebrow and said, "Should I ask?"

"It's better if you don't."


	33. SZ 33: Black Cat Saga

Action, almost non-existant plot, lulz? You want it? It's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough ru-uhh, free time.

* * *

Black Cat Saga: Chapter 33 – Fearing the Power of the Flames (yes, reference)

Two days afterwards, several events had passed, including Mads rescuing two models from a generic robot called Otaku Guy that he destroyed, which pained him to do so, but he felt it was necessary. Other details crucial to the plot was a trap designed to detonate a building which the note Blaze picked up led to, but she was luckily warned by the black organism's senses, but was left with no further directions.

Lily was currently typing in commands on a control system in one room aboard the Egg Carrier when Eggman suddenly entered the room. "So Lily, what progress have you made so far?" He said as he walked across the room.

Lily scratched the back of her forehead as she turned around. "Well...none. Most of my robots have been destroyed recently, but hold on! The last ones will surely finish the job, and if not, they'll lead her to me and I'll use a devious scheme to kill her." She then nodded.

"Very well, have you heard from Nega recently?"

"He's on vacation in Florida. I told him about the current situation, but he said he'd kill Blaze when his vacation is over. I also haven't heard from Virus and Rose in a long while."

"I see, well I've got important matters to attend to, I'll see you soon." He replied before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, at Tails' house, Tails once again sat on the arm of the couch, watching the television as Blaze slept there. On the screen was Mads who began to read out some notes. "Hello again, people, as I'm back once again, but this is about the same thing I was reporting on a few days ago. Seems that black cat has been pretty busy." He said as he showed scenes of Blaze catching criminals, saving people, and signing autographs. "We will now hear from Shade. Hey Shade, you're on."

Shade was standing outside a large mall with dozens of civilians passing by, as he held a microphone and spoke into it. "Thanks, Mads. I'm here in Downtown Station Square, where I will now get some feedback from the people here." He approached SA4 before saying, "Hey you, the pink ninja, what's your impression on the black cat?"

"She's aight." SA4 said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the feedback." Shade quickly moved on to a mother and her young son to the right. "What are your opinions on this?"

"I think she's awesome! Just like that fight between the red mole and the golem that I saw two days ago." The kid replied.

"I already told you to stop lying, Timmy." The mom scolded him.

"But it really happened! Anyway, I like the black cat, she's so badass!"

The mother slapped the son, knocking him to the ground. "No Timmy, she's kewl, not badass, get it right."

"Yes mom..." he said, rubbing his cheek.

Shade slowly backed away from the area before turning to the camera. "And there you have it folks, back to you, Mads."

"Thanks, Shade. So that's all we have time for, yadda, yadda, yadda, come back soon."

Tails looked over at Blaze, then back at the screen, then at Blaze again before shaking his head. "Nah, that's just absurd...but then again…"

Later that day, Lily was still in the control room, watching an unknown sitcom as Rose walked in. Lily quickly noticed her and got back to what she was previously doing just as Rose walked up to her.

"So where have you been?" Lily asked.

"I had some assassination assignments one day, then the next day I had a date, then yesterday I went to Disneyland with Virus."

"Aww, you guys went Disneyland? Why didn't you invite me?"

"Because you're annoying." Rose said bluntly.

"Well fine then, but you're really uptight. I've been busy building robots to get something from Blaze, which hasn't proven very successful…"

"The fire user?" She asked, displaying concern.

"Yeah, you seem awfully interested." Lily replied, rubbing her chin.

"As I should be, since I'm eager to face her without interruptions." Rose crossed her arms and nodded.

"You take your fights very seriously…"

"Very much so."

"So anyway, using a robot bug, I'll be monitoring the progress of my feline friend. I set up something in order to lure her towards one of my best robots." She said before typing on the computer in front of her.

Meanwhile, Blaze, fully covered by the black substance which now displayed a glowing red flaming skull on her chest and back, was running through the empty streets at night to where the robot held a few civilians hostage, along the way smashing robots apart and climbing over certain areas. She soon arrived at the location to see several people tied up against a tree, with a generic gold robot with the number's "1337." written across its chest in gold standing next to it. The robot stepped forward. "You must be the cat I've heard so much about. My name is Leet Guy, nice suit by the way."

"Let them go." Blaze said, ignoring the robot completely.

"Well I suppose you'd like to get started." And with that, he jumped forward and pounded the ground as Blaze jumped back, causing a semi-earthquake from the impact. Blaze quickly leaped forward and hit Leet Guy with a spinning burning kick in midair, then kicked Lee Guy through a window as she touched the ground. The people tied up applauded the move as Blaze bowed, regardless of the fact that they were tied up.

Leet Guy jumped back out the window moments later and pursed Blaze around the area, trying to hit her with semi-earthquakes and only succeeding with one punch. Soon, as Leet Guy leaped up and prepared to pound the ground, Blaze hit him with a rising kick as he was coming down, causing him to explode into a dozen pieces as he hit the ground.

"Wow, she's good." Lily said, watching the action from the control room. "Man, my robots suck…"

"She's just quite skilled at this particular thing." Rose replied.

"Thanks Rose, I didn't think you-"

"But your robots obviously still suck, there's no denying it."

"I hate you, Rose, I really do." Lily narrowed her eyes at her as Rose left.

Meanwhile, at Tails' house, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge were gathered in the living room, with Tails standing ahead of them. As everyone's attention was focused on him, he began. "Maybe this is just me, but I've noticed Blaze has been acting really weird lately…"

"I can agree with that." Knuckles nodded. "Just yesterday, I came in to change the channel as Blaze was watching something, and I said "bite me." In response to her reply, and then she bit me, and I was like, "Arrrgh! You bit me!"

Amy, who was holding back tears, then said, "S-she called me, "Delusional Stalker Extraordinaire!" she began sobbing uncontrollably. Sonic burst in laughter, which caused Amy to whip out her hammer and whack him through a wall.

Shadow raised his hand. "She called me an emo angsty loner, so I called her a flat-chested furball, we haven't spoken since."

"So Rouge, why are you here?" Tails asked.

"For kicks, I guess." She said with a shrug.

SA2, who sat behind them, raised his hand. "I heard there was cake, is-"

"Sorry, the cake was a lie…" Big the Cat, who just walked into the room, put up his hand, but was quickly interrupted as Tails continued. "There's no pie either…"

P.A.L suddenly switched on. "In case you've all forgotten, I always frequent this house and know what happens during the times of the day."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about you, P.A.L." Tails replied.

"You always do, Master Prower…"

---

P.A.L spent the next two minutes explaining everything in great detail to the others, and Sonic who limped back in halfway through. After he was done, Tails thanked him before he went back to sleep, then turned to the others. "Well that's insightful. I remember this kind of thing from a comic I read once, and a movie which wasn't that great, and a 90's cartoon, which was awesome. Also this other new cartoon, which is also awesome…"

"So what's the full story here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, as we know now, Blaze has bonded with this black organism, and that's bad. Considering it's an experimental lifeform, it could only cause harm, seeing how it needs to bond with living tissue in order to survive, and replenish its life force. By bonding with someone, it would slowly drain their vitality, making them feel a little more tired, but not draining so much too fast so the host isn't aware of this. Plus, it offers boosts to all current abilities, such as like fusing two martial artists together, and the more you fight, the stronger you'll become. It seems to also affect your personality; slowly changing your current views into what the organism wants you to act like."

"So in other words…" Sonic replied.

Tails sighed. "Black suit is bad, and we need to separate Blaze from it as soon as possible. So let's find her and stop it now!"

"So you want to find Blaze, gang up on her and beat her up until the organism decides Blaze isn't a suitable host?" Shadow questioned him.

"Well when you say it like that then it just sounds mean…" Tails frowned. "Also, this organism doesn't like water, so that helps."

"Why doesn't it like water?" Knuckles asked.

Tails shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

A bit later, Blaze was fighting the last robot guardian on a large bridge. His name was ThatOneGuy and he was red and had fists made of titanium as well as super speed. The robot was able to dodge most of Blaze's attacks and counter with his super speed, but was soon caught by her glowing red claws and then he was closelined, which Blaze saw on the Wrestling channel. ThatOneGuy jumped back and fired shockwaves using his fists, which Blaze dodged as she charged at him. She ducked as he swung and hit him with a spiralling, flaming uppercut which caused him to explode moments before she picked on the last note. "That one was a little tough."

"Yes, if we'd have faced him first, it would have been very difficult." The black substance agreed. "I sense obstacles nearby…"

"Time for some practice then."

Just then, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy arrived at the far end of the bridge behind Blaze, while Shadow leaned against the side.

"We know it's you, Blaze! We're here to get that thing off you!" Sonic yelled as he pointed at her.

Blaze turned her head to the side. "You want a piece of me?" She turned round and flipped into the air, rolled into a ball as she spun rapidly, and then slid back a few feet as she touched the ground before getting to her feet and assuming a fighting stance. "Then come and get it!"

"Well that was unnecessary…" Tails said while Sonic, Knuckles and Amy charged at Blaze.

Blaze flipped over Sonic, surprising him and startling Knuckles as she landed in front of him, kneed him in the chest and threw him over her shoulder into Sonic. Blaze then ducked as Amy swung at her with her hammer, and tripped her up before somersaulting as Tails fired an arm cannon at her. Blaze quickly charged at him as he continued to fire, missing with each shot. As Blaze approached him, he covered his head, waiting for the inevitable hit, which never came. Tails put his hands down, and turned around to see Blaze who knocked him to the ground with a kick.

Sonic suddenly performed a spin attack on her, which she tried to hold back long enough for Knuckles to punch her across the ground. She flipped up and pounded the ground, causing a semi-earthquake which hit the four of them as they approached her. She charged at Sonic and kicked him across the ground, then continued her assault as he got to his feet. Tails aimed at her and fired, though Blaze jumped over the blast which damaged a small part of the bridge and spread smoke around the area. Conveniently, the smoke made Sonic sneeze, and then he looked down. "Damn it, Tails! I thought you fixed this!" Sonic said as he ran off before the smoke cleared.

"Well I thought I did…"

Blaze was currently sitting down with her back turned, eating a fish popsicle as Tails turned to her and fired again. Blaze side flipped and landed on one hand, hit Knuckles with her feet then flipped again and landed in front of Tails before hitting him with a rising kick. She then effortlessly dodged Amy's swings, kicked the hammer out of her hands and slapped her several feet back. Blaze then took the opportunity and ran off towards her next target.

Sonic came back moments later, now wearing the black shirt and pants, but still a girl. "What'd I miss?"

"She got away." Shadow replied.

"And why didn't you help?"

"Because right now she's better than all of you." Shadow said, pointing at the others on the ground. He then noticed the obvious as he looked down. "…I'm not gonna ask…"

"Good choice."

After a while of travelling down empty streets, Blaze suddenly stopped and said, "Since I now know where that girl will be and where she's going to, I don't need you any longer."

"What are you saying? I thought we were friends?" The black organism said in confusion.

"Friends don't cause a serious strain on your health."

Blaze pulled off part of the black suit, which slowly reformed and voiced its anger. "I've had enough of your mouth! It's too late; all your body are belong to me!"

"My determination is more than you can possibly comprehend." And with that, she surrounded herself with a fiery glowing aura.

The black substance laughed for a few moments which quickly came to a halt. "_What's this? I should be immune to her flames! Wait, these aren't flames, this is the spirit of her kewlness!_" The organism leaped off of Blaze seconds later, with steam rising from it. "You got lucky! One day you won't be so kewl, and then I'll be back…but in the meantime I'll pay someone a visit…" the organism took off and crawled into a drain.

A bit later, in a secluded mining site populated by Eggman robots, Lily was loading some boxes onto the back of a train outside where Cream was still tied up. "Where are we going, Miss Kidnapper?"

"We're delivering this stuff to somewhere, and hopefully we'll do it before a certain cat shows up."

Close by, Blaze was charging through some mines as fast as possible and came to a halt facing right as the path turned. She charged ahead, slashing at one robot, grabbing the head of another and hitting the third with it, then performing a rapidly spinning, flaming tornado attack which knocked out several robots in her path before she stopped and punched through a rock wall just in time to see the train in the distance take off. Blaze then took off along the trail after the train.


	34. SZ 34: Black Cat Saga

I make light-hearted fun of most things, it's what I do.

Songs used:

Molten Mine – Sonic and the Black Knight  
Groove Rush 2 – Sonic Rush  
Boss Clear Theme – Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Black Cat Saga: Chapter 34 – Fights on a Train

Surprisingly, this chapter continues right after the previous one, with Blaze currently chasing the train using the paths provided ahead as Molten Mine from Sonic and the Black Knight played in the background. She reached full speed before jumping across a large gap and then going through a loop as she landed on the path further ahead. She then hit three speed pads which formed three quarters of a square pattern, then hit a ramp and flipped over a large rock before landing.

She moved along the straight path, slashing through the half a dozen Eggman robots with ease before leaping over another gap. She continued along the path which curved right slightly, while glancing over at the train on one path to the far right. She looked ahead and leaped onto a small cliff ahead, then quickly to another, then finally onto a path further right.

Seconds later she run up a steep hill where boulders were tumbling down towards her. She hopped across small gaps and sidestepped the boulders as she moved along, and then as she reached the top, she jumped down a hole leading inside. As she hit the ground, she immediately touched a speed pad and took off, the path curved right, then left as she passed a diamond mining area, she hit a ramp and twirled in the air, then ran up a wall and wall jumped to a path higher above.

As she moved on to the next room, several Eggman robots were firing at her from down below, so she swung round a pillar, landed in the middle of them and took them out with various punches and kicks before heading for the exit. She found herself outside running full speed along a path going up like a corkscrew, with over a dozen lava pits which rose up as she avoided them, soon entering another indoor mining area above.

Blaze ran along the empty trails, occasionally destroying random robots before soon finding a mining cart which she hopped into. She pulled a switch and it began to take off, leading outside moments later where it travelled along a path before jumping across to another set of train tracks over a pit, did a U-turn and flew over another pit, then went up a hill, and quickly came down again and stopped by the last set of tracks before Blaze hopped out and ran on ahead.

Back at an area near the bridge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow were walking back, with Sonic still being a girl.

"Man, that was depressing…" Sonic sighed.

"Tell me about it." Knuckles agreed.

"You should have brought a high powered super hose, Tails." Amy said.

"I thought we didn't really need it, turns out I was wrong."

"You've been wrong about a lot of things lately…" Sonic replied.

"Well I'll see you guys again when I feel like wasting some time." Shadow said before walking off to the right as the others waved.

Suddenly, a young horse appeared ahead of them and came rushing up to Amy as it tried to tell her something. "Huh? What is it, Horsy?" Amy said. After a few moments, she gasped then climbed onto the horse's back. "Okay, lead the way, horsy! Bye guys!" And with that, the horse took off and was out of sight moments later.

After a few more moments, Knuckles then said, "It's best not to question it."

"I whole heartedly agree." Tails replied with a nod.

On the train, Cream looked out a conveniently placed nearby window to see Blaze slowly approaching the train. "Ahh, there's Blaze!" She exclaimed.

Lily, who was sitting nearby, got to her feet. "I saw this coming, and when she arrives I'll know what t-"

Just then, Blaze broke into the back with a flying kick, then punched Lily as she landed, knocking her into the wall. "I'll say this once. The Slasha Blaid Saga is overrated."

"No, you're overrated!" Lily retorted as she got up. "You think you're so kewl, but you're not!"

Suddenly, Rose dropped down ahead of Lily through the roof, got to her feet and bowed. "I am grateful to see you again at this time."

"Rose, about time you got here!" Lily yelled.

"Shut up, Lily." Rose responded, and then turned back to Blaze. "I have no interest in regards to this, but I have been rather bored lately." She suddenly covered her arms in ice, complete with sharp icicles for fingers. "Please don't disappoint me." Rose charged forward and attacked with a punch which Blaze deflected with her arm before being hit by the back of her second fist, and then knocked back from an elbow to her chest.

Blaze leaped forward and attacked with two punches Rose dodged, and then Blaze blocked a kick before punching her. Rose dodged the next two kicks and punched her twice in the chest and then missed Blaze as she swiped at her chest, only for Blaze to jump over it and kick her in the face. As she landed and attacked, Rose blocked two attacks before immediately trying to stab Blaze, who deflected it with one hand and preformed a fiery spinning kick which ascended into the air, knocking Rose back ten feet before she landed on two feet and immediately fired a dozen icicles at Blaze.

Blaze dodged them by zigzagging as she charged at her, and then preformed a fiery tornado which Rose dodged before a beeper went off. Rose reached into her pocket and pulled it out, and then spoke moments later. "Excuse me; I have a massage appointment in 10 minutes. I wish you the best of luck."

Rose then took off into the sky as Lily yelled, "Hey! Who's side are you on!" As she noticed Blaze was looking over at her, she coughed before speaking. "Well no matter, I have a friend who'd like to see you." From behind Lily, appeared a black copy of Blaze.

"You again…" Blaze said. "And here I thought you'd bond with that creature…"

"Hey! I'm not that desperate for power!" Lily responded.

The black organism charged at Blaze and the two began their fight in one spot. The black organism managed to get in three times as much hits, bringing Blaze to her knees before saying, "It's futile, Blaze, I know everything. All your moves are belong to me. You can't win."

Blaze slowly got to her feet in a kewl way, much to the amazement of the other three in the area, and then got into a fighting stance. Blaze hopped over a sweep kick and hit the creature in the face, then performed an uppercut before hitting the creature with a second fiery uppercut as it came towards the ground, then jumping up, grabbing the creature's head and slamming it into the ground. As it slowly got up, it looked extremely aggravated by this, but the feeling quickly turned to shock as Amy jumped in riding the horse and head-butted the black creature out the window, knocking it into the deep dark pits below.

Seconds later, as the Groove Rush 2 theme from Sonic Rush began playing, Blaze somersaulted backwards twice, flipped while twirling 360 degrees, then spun round with her back to the camera before igniting her right hand. As she finished, the Boss Stage Clear theme from Sonic Unleashed played while Amy hopped off the horse, took out boxing gloves and punched right, then left, somersaulted and stopped a few feet away from Blaze, then took out her hammer and spun round several times before stopping and carrying it over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Blaze asked.

"I never got to do it last time…" Amy replied.

"Well you guys can go anytime you're ready." Lily said as she waved from further away.

Blaze ignored her and untied Cream while Amy chased Lily around the back with her hammer. When Blaze finished, she asked whether Lily had hurt her, but Cream shook her head. "She was really nice to me, and even played games with me."

"Well that's comforting to hear."

Amy stopped chasing Lily as Blaze and Cream headed for the back of the train. Before leaving, Cream turned to Lily and said, "I enjoyed the time we shared, and if you ever change your mind and decide not to work for Eggman, you're always welcome round my house."

As Cream smiled, Lily looked as if she was about to cry. "Cream…"

"Yes?"

Lily suddenly expressed little emotion. "You're an idiot." As Cream frowned, Lily continued. "I don't hate you though. Now you guys get off my train!" as the three quickly left on Amy's horse, Lily entered the front and sat down. "This was one crazy week…" Lily contacted Eggman moments later. "Hey, uhh, the rest of the cargo is fine, but the black experimental organism kinda fell into a pit and died…"

After a long period of silence, he finally said, "Hmm, I see, well no matter. Just make sure the rest of the things are in good condition and get here as soon as possible."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Lily saluted before disconnecting, and then put her hand down. "That went better than I expected…I'd better get some life insurance…"

Later, Amy, Cream and Blaze met Sonic, Tails and Knuckles as they were walking back to Tails' house.

Blaze cleared her throat before speaking. "I was fully aware of what I was doing, but I had limited control over my actions and personal insults. I am terribly sorry for hurting you all, be it emotionally, or physically. Though there were some things which I did entirely for fun, without realizing…"

"It's okay; we all do crazy things sometimes." Tails replied. "_…It's like she enjoyed beating us up…_"

As the others were discussing certain things, a white dove appeared and dropped a little beside Sonic, which he picked up. He opened the letter, which read the following, "_Dear Sonic, yours truly was too busy this week to show up out of nowhere and confuse you for the fun of it, but I should have some free time during the next saga, so bye until then._" Sonic closed the letter and looked up. "Huh, I thought something was missing recently…"

"So what's with the horse?" Knuckles randomly asked Amy.

"I rescued it from a bear trap, and then beat up the bear. So Knuckles, shouldn't you be guarding the Master Emerald?"

"I am, it's in my pocket." He replied before revealing it.

"How do you do that?"

"I've done it once before."

"Then why don't you do it more often?"

"Because you don't shut up."

Sonic stood by Blaze as the other two argued, and said, "If it wasn't for the bad points, you should have kept that black thing around, as it was cool."

"Maybe so, I'm just going to miss feeling as light as a feather, and like everything moves in slow-motion while wearing titanium gloves."

"Rule of cool." Sonic nodded.

"Indeed. And for a short while, that creature was the main thing I was wearing, so for two days, I was technically wearing no clothes. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Cool 'n stuff." Sonic replied as he was no longer paying attention.

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal an orange question mark. SA2 began to read out the notes. "Now onto the next one which is Cream's short story saga, and I'm gonna go ahead and tell you now that it's pretty much entirely filler. You're probably wondering what on earth I'm gonna try and do with this one, and even I didn't know until a few days ago. But I'm not gonna mention it yet." SA2 looked up. "The sugary sweetness may give you diabetes, you've been warned…"


	35. SZ 35: Ninja World Saga

If you looked at the title and went "Wat?" then I fulfilled my mission. If you went "Okay, cool." Then it still counts anyway.

* * *

Ninja World Saga: Chapter 35 – Cream and the Ninja Nation

It was two days after Blaze had gotten rid of the black experimental organism and the events which followed afterwards. In the middle of the Antarctic, early in the morning, Sonic and Tails were speeding along a wide trail of snow in the Tornado which was recently customized into a bobsled, as Cool Edge Day from Sonic Unleashed played in the background.

As the camera panned out, a few penguins were making a snowman. Sonic and Tails sped by and went right through it moments later as they went down heaps of snow on the straight path. Tails soon turned right before he smashed into a wall, and continued going. Sonic spotted a cave to his right soon after, hopped out of the bobsled and ran in. He ran along a narrow path with multi-coloured crystals on the sides, which quickly went southwest, before it went east again.

Sonic then ran through three Eggman robots along the very same path which soon curved right, then to the left, before he evaded three randomly placed giant ice cubes. He then hit a speed pad and ran along a falling ice bridge, hit another speed pad and ran along one to the right, and then he jumped over a pit and hit a spring, launching him over three Eggman robots which he quickly eliminated with three consecutive spin attacks. As he left the cave, he jumped into the bobsled as Tails quickly sped past.

Just then, several giant icicles landed in the snow, which Tails avoided as they passed by them, and then they hit a ramp and flipped twice before landing. They then went down two small hills, through a loop and eventually drove right through four Eggman robots before Tails turned left and ejected the wings as they drove to the sea.

A bit later that morning, Sally Sue was causing random destruction in a city, and was able to take a free television just by asking the store manager nicely. As she walked out, the television was hit by a chaos spear, busting it. Sally angrily looked far ahead to see Shadow sitting on a red car, while Omega stood next to it. Rouge floated down a second later and sat on the hood. (Just so you know, Sally isn't referencing a certain character from a certain show. I honestly have nothing against her whatsoever.)

Sally Sue tossed the television at the car, just before Shadow leaped off it and charged at her. Omega fired a missile which she caught with one hand, then sent Shadow flying back with a solarbeam from her other hand. She threw the missile at Rouge, which she easily avoided and attacked Sally from midair. Sally Sue soon grabbed her foot and slammed her into the ground. As she did so, Shadow hit Sally with a spin attack, then jumped out the way as Omega hit her with a dozen missiles and finally a large beam.

Sally Sue got to her feet, seeming unharmed and laughing maniacally. "Silly fools! I am almighty! I cannot be beaten!" Suddenly, she tripped on a nearby rock and hit her head on the pavement, knocking her unconscious.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. "The people I have to deal with these days…"

Meanwhile, at Tails' house, Tails was in his basement laboratory constructing something special. Cream entered the basement and waved to Tails as she spotted him. "Hi Tails! Are you making something special?"

"I guess you could say that." Tails raised his head. "Something happened recently, and it got me thinking…"

---

An hour earlier, Tails sat in the living room, watching TV when Amber suddenly kicked in the door and stormed in. "Tails! What level are you at?!" she yelled.

"On Pure Ownage? I've just recently gotten to level 8, where you fight radioactive robot ghosts on a flaming meteor while you have to deactivate a series of bombs in 69 seconds. Amazing stuff."

"That's not good enough, Tails! I want you to reach level 10 by tomorrow, or I'll rape you!"

"That doesn't sound very nice…" Tails replied as he frowned. "And was totally uncalled for. You shouldn't joke about those things."

"Fine, sorry. Just hurry and get there." She quickly left seconds later.

---

"And so, after that, I got the idea to create my own game! I'm putting a lot of effort in, and it'll eventually reach the awesomeness of Pure Ownage in no time!"

"So did you get to level 10?" Cream asked.

"Not exactly, level 9 is pretty hard." He said, scratching his forehead. "So anyway, you want to try out my virtual reality video game I finished making? I'm sure you'll love it."

"If you need someone to test it then I'd be happy to help." Cream said as she picked up a metal helmet with wires attached to it, placed it on her head and sat in a chair nearby before Tails switched it on.

After a short period of darkness of multi-coloured dots in random spots, Cream opened her eyes and found herself on a stone pavement in the middle of a mountain area with a ninja sanctuary just further ahead. She walked along the path in front of her, admiring the peaceful and breathtaking scenery, complete with a waterfall in the background. But, as if right on queue, this was interrupted by robotic knights who exited the sanctuary further ahead before one pointed at Cream. "A witness! Get her!"

As they charged at her, she noticed part of the sanctuary was on the fire and fled in the opposite direction. After a few moments, she heard a mysterious voice in her head. "Young rabbit, we ninjas may be in need of your service to help against the robot knights. If you wish to help us, meet me on the other side of the sanctuary." Cream thought for a second, then spun round and head butted one robot in the crotch and ran past as she yelled, "Terribly sorry!" In the sanctuary were several dozens of knights and ninjas who were engaged in combat throughout the area as buildings burned around them, including SA and SA2 who were easily taking on a dozen at once with their eyes closed.

Cream continued on, avoiding the knights that attempted to attack her. She soon reached a building near the end which remained untouched, and by it stood Knuckles who wore a red ninja suit and had a fist symbol on his chest. He got into a fighting stance as she arrived. "You've proved your courageousness by coming here, but it takes more than that to be a supreme ninja. Now come at me!" Knuckles charged at her and swung as she rolled under his fist.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here? And why are we fighting?" Knuckles ignored her as he continued to attack, with Cream choosing to dodge his punches. Knuckles soon punched her, knocking her into a wall.

"Why don't you fight back?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Because there is no reason for us to fight."

"For you to progress, you need to show me your potential!" Knuckles swung again, hitting Cream and knocking her to the ground. As he jumped up and attempted a downward punch, Cream leapt up and head butted him in the face, causing him to land face first in the ground. Knuckles got up and shook off the hit before saying, "Very well, decent but there's room for improvement. For now, we need to get your wardrobe up to date." Knuckles threw her a golden bracelet. "Now, we'll visit a shop so you can get your signature weapon."

The two walked across the field outside and quickly came to a weapon stand run by Tails. Knuckles approached the stand and said, "Hey Tails, I'm gonna need a weapon for our new visitor here."

"Sure thing." He said as he brought out a collection of various weapons by flicking a switch. "We got cutlass swords for the easygoing types; we got katanas, because they're better. We got machetes, because they're more fun. We got kunai for standard throwing knifes, smoke bombs for strategy and getaway opportunities, an-"

Tails was quickly interrupted as Cream pointed at a particular item and yelled, "I'll take that one!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "The yo-yo? Seriously?"

Cream nodded.

"Are you really sure about this?"

Cream nodded twice.

SA4, who stood beside Tails, then said, "Now, say the words, "Yo-yo!"

Cream nodded and raised her red yo-yo high above her head as she said, "Yo-yo a go-go, lady!" a transformation scene suddenly came out of nowhere as the golden bracelet flashed and gave Cream orange ninja clothing with a red ribbon on her forehead, a black belt with water balloons and crayons on the sides, and the 1-up icon of her face from Sonic Advance 2 on her chest. Cream retracted one yo-yo to each hand and looked over herself. "Wow!" She then looked at Knuckles. "Could I also have a cape?"

"No. It's against the way of the ninja. Plus, it's for your own good, enforced by what happened to Charmy…"

"What happened to Charmy?"

"He got his cape caught in a plane engine."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said with a frown.

"Don't be, he was a douche, always annoying people and whatnot."

"So what exactly happened here?"

"I'll explain this." Tails replied. "This nation was quite peaceful once upon a time, where ninjas were actually ninjas, stuff got blown up, and pirates were friendly neighbours…but one day, this uber emperor showed up and tried to take the land by force! He would have succeeded, had not four brave elite ninja chose to follow the dark emperor if he spared this land. This was many years ago, and there has not been one ninja since who could match the level of uberness which the emperor represents."

Knuckles placed a hand on Cream's shoulder. "But now we have hope, if the prophecy Amy spoke of is true, then you may have the strength to defeat this menace. I was to originally surrender as well, along with my fellow elite ninjas, but Sonic suggested I stay to protect it in case of future threats. Cream, you are our only hope to free the emperor's grasp over this nation and insure future peace. Do you accept this mission?"

"I'll do it!" Cream said enthusiastically. "Just point me in the right direction!"

SA2 stepped up to them and pointed ahead. "Just keep running ahead through the mountains, which happens to be the second level."

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" She yelled as she ran off, over the horizon.


	36. SZ 36: Ninja World Saga

A cake isn't that great without the filling.

* * *

Ninja World Saga: Chapter 36 – To Be a Ninja

Just a minute after the previous chapter, Cream was running down a large field upon the mountains where Knuckles communicated with her telepathically. "_Cream, I'll be speaking to you telepathically from here on out and inform you of the basics in the meantime._"

"How can you do that?" Cream asked as she whacked one robot across the face with her yo-yo.

"_Elite ninjas can do a lot of things. Now, as you'll obviously know, your yo-yo is used for standard attacks, and you can chain up a variety of combo attacks using different buttons. It can also be used to evade attacks as well as throwing objects from nearby at enemies, try it out on the group ahead._" Knuckles said as Cream came to a well with six pillars around it and a dozen enemies nearby.

Cream dodged all the attacks by somersaulting out the way before counterattacking from behind. She knocked half of them unconscious, clung onto a pillar using both yo-yo's and swung it at the others, knocking out three. She then kicked one into another and then accidentally knocked the last one down the well before running off.

"_Nice work. Part of your abilities include the power to temporarily slow down time to evade attacks easily and shock your foes with your spectacular speed. It's mainly a trait for elite ninjas._"

"Then why didn't you have it?"

"_I wasn't fighting you seriously._ _Now the guys coming up carrying long swords_ _are dangerous, slow motion is recommended._"

Cream ran down a circular mountain and towards the few heavily armoured knights under a bridge. Cream blocked as they swung, then attacked the second they became vulnerable, while only activating slow motion during unblockable attacks. She ducked under one sword swing, then jumped over another from behind before creating a tornado by rapidly spinning with her yo-yo's, sending them all flying as she sped off again.

"_Good job once again, you'll be approaching some small cliffs leading to a castle gate where various towns lay, as well as the emperor's castle. Press A to jump, then again in the air to double jump._"

Cream quickly came to three cliffs just ahead of her. She jumped onto the first two, then double jumped onto the third, leading to a wooden gate just ahead with two archers above the gate, aiming at Cream.

"_Remember that you can deflect the arrows, give it a shot._"

And Cream did, defeating the two archers within 15 seconds and opening to gate by hitting a switch through the wooden gate using her yo-yo. She ran on ahead to a concrete bridge with statues on the sides when suddenly six soldiers appeared from across the bridge. One held a rocket launcher and fired it at the middle of the bridge, blasting the rubble into the air.

As it came towards her, Knuckles then said, "_During quick time events, press the correct buttons shown on-screen to survive._"

Cream nodded before jumping up and clinging to one large piece with her hands, flipping and landing on a circular piece. After gaining momentum she leaped to a long square piece, ran along it, and grabbed another using her yo-yo as she flipped and landed on the other side of the bridge, then threw the large rock at the enemies ahead, knocking them out as more showed up.

"_Use your…crayons? To get hits from a distance._"

Cream took out her pack of crayons and threw one at a time, making them curve a little to hit their intended targets, and managed to get a headshot, which triggered an achievement in the top left corner. It read, "Your Head Asplode – Cause a robot's head to explode due to the awesomeness of your headshot."

Cream ran across the reminder of the bridge and came to a circular arena where Amy was waiting. She wore traditional pink ninja clothing, though her signature Piko Piko hammer remained unchanged. Amy pointed at her and yelled, "Your presence is unrecognized! Licence and registration please!"

"Hi Amy!" Cream waved. "Knuckles, do I have to fight her?"

_Most likely._"

"And why haven't you all got ninja-like names?"

"_We had a limited budget._ _Be on guard, Amy's hammer hurts a lot, but it's easy to avoid._" As he finished talking, Amy charged at her. Cream spent the majority of the battle, rolling out the way of her swings, and then attacking when an opening presented itself. Amy soon changed tactics and spun round in circles with her hammer as she chased Cream round the area. She eventually stopped when she became dizzy, allowing Cream to perform a 20-hit yo-yo combo then give her an uppercut with the last hit, causing enough damage to destroy a hidden device on her outfit.

Amy got up slowly, rubbing her forehead before noticing Cream. "Thanks for destroying that thing…hey, you're the chosen one! I knew this day would come! Go ahead through the deep woods, but beware, Blaze the Cat roams that area."

"Thanks Amy!" Cream said before running off.

"Good luck!" Amy yelled back.

"_Seems you've unlocked Elite Ninja Amy for multiplayer and co-op mode. Also, there are ninja scrolls ahead, as their purpose is to heal you. There are 20 golden scrolls hidden in secret locations, find all twenty for something special…"_Knuckles said before Cream entered the woods further up ahead.

Cream ran through the dark and sheltered woods, knocking robots unconscious, running by an area of mines attached to ropes which swung from left to right, and taking out archers from high up in the trees with crayons. Cream threw a very sharp purple crayon at the last archer, which curved as she controlled it with an analog stick, and lodged itself in the archer's eye, making him cry out, "ARRaHH, That's mildly annoying!" as he fell out of the tree.

Tails was still currently watching this from multiple screens in the same room, and monitoring it while taking down notes. "The archer's need a bit more health…" Tails placed the clipboard he held on the table and left the basement. As he entered the living room, he saw a table in the middle of the room with Amy, Sonny, Shade and Mads sitting round the table, and Sonic who arrived a second later. "What's going on here?"

"Hey Tails." Amy greeted him. "These guys wanted somewhere to hang out so I suggested they come here."

"Nice house, dude." Sonny said with a thumbs up.

"Indeed." Shade added.

"That's fine I guess, but you could have asked first." Tails looked around. "Weren't there five of you?"

"Crystal and Amber should be here shortly." Mads said.

Just then, Amber kicked down the door and stormed in, looking fairly agitated. Tails, displaying a mix of shock and fear, hid behind the couch nearby. "Ahh! Amber! I haven't finished level 10 yet, I'm sorry! Level 9 is hard so please don't hurt me!"

"Huh? I just-"

"Ahhh! Run awaaaaay!" He yelled as he did so while waving his arms frantically.

"What did you say to him?" Sonny asked.

"You said that thing again, didn't you?" Shade questioned her.

"She's said it to me a few times too; she's only gone through with it once though." Crystal added, suddenly sitting beside Sonic and dropping two lumps of sugar in her tea. Half the table only noticed her seconds later and were shocked by her sudden appearance.

"You've gotta stop doing that." Sonic replied.

"The random appearances or the random information?"

"Both."

"Anyway Amber," Mads began. "You shouldn't threaten to rape people, its wrong. You may think I'm being funny, but I'm not, I'm serious. Rape isn't funny."

"It's funny when it's female on male." Amber replied.

"That depends on whether it's a surprise or just unwanted. If it's a surprise then it's _always _funny. If it isn't…not so much."

"Can't it be both?"

"No."

"The half robot guy is right." Amy interrupted. "Tails is my friend, so I don't care whether you're a demon lord and could blow this place up if you felt like it, you shouldn't threaten him with that, even for laughs."

"But I-"

Amy slammed her fist on the table. "**Just don't.**"

Somewhere in China, Blaze was strolling down a high street with a shopping list and a grocery bag. She suddenly looked up and said, "It feels like something was just stolen from me…"

Back in the video game world, Cream slid down a slope in the woods on a discarded robot's body and came to a small empty village where Blaze was waiting just ahead, who wore purple ninja clothing. "You are trespassing on these grounds. I command you to state your name and rank."

"Hi other Blaze, my name is Cream, and I'm the chosen one."

"The chosen one?" Blaze drew a katana and ignited it in flames. "I shall end your life here so my beloved emperor need not worry. Prepare yourself!"

"_She's got good strength and speed, but doesn't really excel in any areas. Though she's pyrokinetic, so it's all good, just keep your guard up at all times._" Knuckles said telepathically.

Blaze charged at her, swinging the blade wildly as Cream evaded the attacks and countered while Blaze blocked them. Blaze caused a large number of cuts around Cream's body and to her outfit as she attacked from behind, just before Cream managed to duck under her last swing, grab the blade using one yo-yo, and fling it across the village before hitting the electronic control device somewhere on her chest.

Blaze dropped to her knees as she was freed from its control. "Thank you, Cream. You fought bravely to save me, so I will assist you if you choose to accept me."

"Of course you can help me, Blaze. Do you know which way to the emperor's castle?" Cream asked.

"Just ahead is a town, I do not fully remember the way so you'll be better off asking the civilians there. Good luck, young ninja."

Cream waved goodbye and journeyed onto the next area further ahead, as Knuckles spoke, "_Elite Ninja Blaze is now available for Multiplayer and co-op._"

Back at Tails' house, Amber went in search for Tails, and eventually found him in a closet in a room upstairs.

"Tails, you can come out of the closet, I'm not gonna hurt you." Amber said as she sat on the bed.

"Really?"

"Totally. I tend to take things a bit too far sometimes, and besides, I always hear that kind of stuff in those anime shows and such."

"What kind of shows are _you_ watching?" Tails asked in confusion as he came out.

"I think I've got the wrong genre…"

In the game world a bit later, Cream had travelled around a small town called, "Some Town." Asking the various civilians on directions towards the emperor's castle, but none aided her, and then she spoke to SA2 who's only response was to give her 50 silver ninja scrolls to spend at shops and 1,000 experience points. As Cream was running out of options, Rouge the Bat, who wore a brown cowboy hat, a brown coat, and stood by a wall, called out to Cream who was ten feet away. "Hey kid, I hear you're looking for the emperor?"

Cream approached her and waved. "Ahh! Hi Rouge! Yes, I'm looking for the emperor's castle."

"Maybe I could help you out with that, for a favour. There's this mining area containing various jewels, such as crystals, rubies, and diamonds." Rouge threw her a black bag. "If you could get me some of these gems, maybe I could offer you a ride to the castle."

"Really? Which way is the mining area?"

"Just keep going west; it's in a large cave so you can't miss it."

"I'll be back shortly." Cream said before taking off in that direction. On her way there, she ran past a weapons stand where Tails was once again running it.

"_As you should know, you can buy more weapons here, and upgrade any weapons you already own. Silver scrolls which you can find or receive can go towards this._"

Cream continued on ahead and soon reached the cave, then quickly entered after taking a deep breath.


	37. SZ 37: Ninja World Saga

Filler. It brings in the money.

* * *

Ninja World Saga: Chapter 37 – Pirate's 'n Ninja's

Continuing shortly after where the previous chapter left off, Cream was speeding through a large cave filled with tons of treasure and plastic multi-coloured crystals on the sides for decoration. Cream jumped across several gaps and solid ground which crumbled beneath her feet while whacking any robot knights out of her way. Cream went into elite ninja mode as she ran at blazing speed down a path which continuously curved right as stone pillars fell from the ceiling.

As she reached the bottom, she hit a ramp and landed on one of two platforms after flipping, and by them were two weights. "_Place your water balloons on one weight to reach the floor above._" Knuckles said. Cream then did so, and reached down to collect them before jumping and grabbing the ledge above. Half a dozen rocks appeared ahead while several knights approached them, throwing bombs as Cream jumped behind a rock.

"I dislike violence!" Cream yelled as she threw a water balloon which hit one robot in the face, and the splash radius caused the robot to explode and knock the remaining ones off the edge, while giving Cream an achievement. 'Splash Attack! – Own five knights with one water balloon.'

After a minute or so, she arrived in a room with a treasure chest just ahead, and heaps of treasure and jewels to the sides, with SA2 gathering some of them. Suddenly, Sonic, who was wearing a standard blue ninja outfit, spun into a ball and landed on the tall tower of treasure before raising his arms in the air. "The main event has arrived!"

"_Typical Sonic, always showing off and thinking highly of himself. He's pretty fast, but not that great in terms of strength. Slow motion is a must." _

As Knuckles finished speaking, Sonic leaped off the treasure and aimed at Cream with a spin attack. Cream quickly flipped sideways and threw several crayons which Sonic deflected before charging at her. He knocked her into the air with a spin dash, and then leaped up and roundhouse kicked her. Cream quickly recovered and landed on both feet as Sonic charged at her again. She sidestepped his next attack and grabbed his arm with one yo-yo; she then flipped over him and slammed him into the ground just ahead of her, conveniently causing enough damage to break the control device.

"Nice moves there." Sonic said as he came to his senses and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be up in no time; you just go about your business."

Cream did so and collected the treasure chest, then placed a health ninja scroll by Sonic before leaving, with Knuckles once again reminding her that Elite Ninja Sonic is available for multiplayer and co-op mode.

Back at Tails' house, everybody was sitting around the table again. Most of them were watching a show about something unimportant and uninteresting while Crystal got another cup of tea.

"So how was your day, Crystal?" Sonic asked.

"Okay. I killed some bad guys, and then came here, so it's all good."

"And do you like killing bad guys?"

"I only kill them if I have to. I don't necessarily _like_ killing them; it's just part of my job. Our angels are different, as you know with Rose."

Sonic raised a finger, besides the middle one. "Speaking of which, Rose doesn't seem that bad…"

---

A few days ago, Sonic was strolling down a quiet yet lively road on a bright summer's day looking kewl and whatnot. As he turned a corner, he spotted Rose picking up some litter and placing it in a dustbin nearby. He hid behind a wall as she spun round. "_Hopefully she didn't see me, but maybe I can follow her and find out something useful._" And so, Sonic spent the next hour or so following Rose around the town, as she helped get a balloon back to a child, help a kitten get down from a tree, and help an old lady across the street, while secretly killing a truck driver with an icicle for insulting them both. Throughout this period, Rose continued to look back, unsure if someone was following her.

---

Sonic continued, "She eventually got a massage and then went to the sauna, which was strange what with how she's an ice type angel…"

"You're wrong, Sonic." Crystal poked him. "Rose is evil, _pure evil_."

"It sounds like your personal feelings are getting in the way."

"It sounds like-"

Shade spun round and said, "Would you guys shut up, please? We're trying to watch cartoons here."

"Sorry." They both replied in unison.

Meanwhile, in the gaming world, on the way out of the cave Cream took down a tentacled monster, in a scene which didn't need to be seen, and arrived in Some Town where Rouge started up the engine to an operational version of the Sega Hang-On (from Sonic Riders).

Cream was in shock and amazement. "I'm in shock and amazement over the amazing appearance and shocking functionality. Where did you get this amazing and shocking vehicle?"

"You could say that I 'borrowed' it." Rouge replied with a devious grin.

"Oh okay." Cream said as she hopped on, and then pointed forward. "Let's go!"

The two took off and out into the open fields. After a short while of complete silence, Rouge turned her head and said, "So why did you need to get to the emperor's castle?"

"Because I need stop the emperor and save all the ninja's from his evilness! Only I can do this, because I'm the chosen one!" Cream said, clenching her fist.

"The chosen one? That must mean you're-" Rouge was quickly cut off by a typical robot pirate speaking from a megaphone as half a dozen dirt buggies approached them. "Arr! Foolish scallywags! Ye be in private territory, and we would have let ya go, but we like your ride. Surrender your vehicle, or prepare to walk the plank…even though there isn't one."

Rouge quickly sped up, resulting in a high speed chase as the robot pirates also did so. "Take care of them." Rouge said as the pirates caught up with them. Cream nodded back at her, then stood her ground as the pirates on both sides began to cling to the vehicle. Cream knocked them back with her yo-yo's, but eventually two climbed on. Cream quickly threw one into the other, and then threw a water balloon at an approaching buggy, which hit it and made the driver crash.

Just then, a large ship floating just off the ground approached them from the right side and began firing, causing heavy damage before Cream leaped up and landed in the middle of the ship, causing the remaining pirates to charge at her.

She hit one in the face with her yo-yo, knocking him out before throwing a banana peel to her right. One pirate slipped on it, and past Cream as she sidestepped, before flying off the edge. She quickly spun round and hit one pirate directly with a crayon. Then two robots approached her, one from both sides. She jumped over a sweep kick and grabbed its leg with her yo-yo, then ducked under the other's punch and grabbed it with her second yo-yo. She sent the other pirates flying as she spun in circles with the two pirates, and then leaped up and slammed them into the ground, creating a shockwave which knocked out the remaining ones besides the captain.

"Wiping out my whole crew using only a pair of yo-yo's and inferior items without breaking a sweat? Blasphemy! But I've gotta admit, lass, you've got mad skills, and maybe one day we'll meet again." The captain, who looked like the Eggman pirate robot in Sonic Rush Adventure, jumped off the ship, as did Cream who landed in Rouge's vehicle again.

"Nice moves, kid, now let's get going." Rouge said as they sped off again.

Ten minutes later, they came to a halt near some woods by a building up ahead. "If I recall, the emperor's castle should be up ahead. It's a five minute walk or so." Rouge said.

"Couldn't you have dropped me off there?"Cream responded.

"I could have, but I sense something troublesome coming up. Anyway, you should be able to handle it, good luck, chosen one." She waved goodbye before performing a u-turn and driving off. Cream journeyed on, being quite cautious along the way until she approached the clear building, where a yellow kunai was flung at her, and missed by an inch as Cream jumped back.

Shadow dropped down in a black ninja outfit and took out three more kunai. "You must be the chosen one. I assume you've taken care of the other ninja's, but your journey ends here. I am the ultimate ninja; now allow me to show you why."

As Shadow charged at her, Cream tried to communicate with Knuckles. "Knuckles, are you there? Hello?" She quickly jumped over Shadow as he swung with a fist charged with chaos energy. She threw several crayons which Shadow easily deflected as he spun round and charged at her again. Cream somersaulted to the side, out of the way before Shadow leapt up and threw three yellow kunai, one of which managed to hit her foot. As Cream almost stumbled from the sudden shock of pain, Shadow dropped down and kneed her in the stomach, then kicked her across the ground.

Cream slowly got up and threw a water balloon in Shadow's face as he approached her. Cream quickly tackled him with a head butt and then hammered him to the ground in midair, destroying the control device on his chest. Shadow slowly got to his feet moments later. "The castle is just up ahead as you should probably know. If you really are the chosen one, then only you can free the ones being held as prisoners, and stop the emperor for good."

Cream nodded. "Right! Wish me luck!" She waved goodbye as she ran off ahead.

After a minute of running, as Cream saw the tall average looking black castle over the horizon, Knuckles communicated with her once more. "_Sorry about earlier, this golem threw a kunai at me, and when our eyes meet, we both knew it was ON! By the way, the ninja sanctuary burnt down, but don't worry, we're fixing it. You've unlocked Elite Ninja Shadow for multiplayer and co-op mode. Now for the final level at the emperor's castle._"

"Already? Shouldn't there be a few more levels?"

"_There was going to be, but this is a beta, so it's not fully decided yet. Anyway, good luck, and be sure to give them an extra ass kicking for me._" As Knuckles finished speaking, Cream came to a halt close to the castle and filled her weapon inventory again from a weapons stand close to the castle, run once again by Tails. Cream then ran on inside the castle using the front entrance.


	38. SZ 38: Ninja World Saga

Insert filler comment here.

Songs used:

Shrouded Forest – Sonic and the Black Knight  
Excalibur Sonic Transformation – Sonic and the Black Knight.

* * *

Ninja World Saga: Chapter 38 – Supreme Ninja Cream

As Cream entered the castle, she immediately noticed how cliché it was with the stone pillars, the royal carpets with lions wearing crowns on them, lit torches around the large room, and a dozen knights wondering around the areas up ahead. After taking a look around, Knuckles contacted her via telepathic communication. "_As you can see, it's much to be expected. You can either just fight your way through all the guards, or you can sneak past them all, and there's an achievement for sneaking through the first half of this level in under 2 minutes without the guards seeing you._"

"How do I know when I've reached halfway?" Cream asked.

"_When you get there, you'll know._" Cream nodded and put on her serious face, as well as her ninja face, and proceeded to speed through the level by only moving by when knights weren't facing her direction. After a minute and 45 seconds of running through near identical rooms, she made it to a tunnel just before the achievement, 'Way of the Ninja' popped up in the top left corner.

At Tails' house, the others were still currently sitting in the living room doing entirely unimportant things. After a short while of thinking, Sonic suddenly said, "Hey guys, what's your character alignment?"

"Character alignment?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah, what kind of person are you in terms of good and evil. Before I begin…" He turned to Sonny and yelled, "You're a copycat! You're totally stealing my gimmick! Get out of my house!" he said before pointing at the door.

"That's cold bro!" Sonny replied.

"Cold as ice." Sonic said as he put on black shades…and then quickly took them off. "Anyway, I seem to be listed as Chaotic Good."

"Hey, I'm also Chaotic Good!" Amber exclaimed. "High five!" she said before high fiving Sonic.

"I must also be Chaotic Good in that case." Sonny said.

"Copycat." Sonic retorted.

"I would probably be Neutral Good if Chaotic Good means to cause unnecessary destruction for fun regardless of who you're fighting against." Crystal said, in her opinion.

"I guess so too." Tails added.

"Same here." Amy chipped in.

"I'd probably qualify for that too." Mads said with a shrug.

"I'm somewhere between Chaotic Good and Neutral Good." Shade said. "Depending on the situation."

Tails got to his feet. "Even though everything is cool and all at the moment, there are still quite a number of things which need to be answered. Why have I never seen that pyramid before where you guys sealed away some ancient evil and yourselves along with it? Why haven't we been informed on more than just your names and little info about where you come from? How are you guys vital to the plot? How did Amber beat me, Sonic and Knuckles so easily? And when does this story actually get down to serious business?"

Amber sat up. "We'll answer the first sometime in the future. The same with the second one. I looked up all about you guy's moves and such on Wikipedia, ya silly goose. And this _really_ gets down to serious business in about two short sagas. "

"For serial?" Tails asked.

Amber nodded. "For serial."

Back in the gaming world, Cream was running down the tunnel as Shrouded Forest from Sonic and the Black Knight played in the background. She whacked several knights out the way as she charged through the narrow path. Near the exit, two knights carrying long swords in both hands appeared. She knocked the swords out of the first one's hand and then flipped over him, then did the same to the second before throwing the knight through the rock wall ahead.

Cream ran outside, which seemed to be a small trail along a grassy path with a waterfall and rocky cliffs nearby. Along the path, as she went up a hill, she kicked a knight in the face as it spun round and jumped over a ledge. Cream then moved through a valley where archer's above shot arrows at her, soon before taking down more knights and dodging more arrows. She then spotted a trail of platforms to her right by a rock wall and hopped onto the first one. She jumped to the next, then wall jumped between two walls to another high above.

She leaped and landed on the top of the wall where the archer's were, and then made her way across, deflecting arrows with her yo-yo's and proceeding to knock them off the wall. Afterwards, she jumped on a wooden log going down a river nearby which sped up rapidly. After several moments Cream approached the waterfall and jumped onto a rail nearby which curved from left to right as it ascended over the scenery. She soon jumped off at a bridge containing a dozen knights and a few archers, and she moved along, bringing the pain and deflecting arrows with the waterfall in the background. After getting across the bridge, she ran along a clear and narrow path to a second castle further ahead as the song stopped. She cautiously entered the castle, and immediately noticed the carpet in front of her was rumpled, so she straightened it. After a while of emptiness, she reached a force field with five spaces nearby and was left utterly confused.

Just then, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy and Blaze showed up and they each stood on one point, deactivating the force field. "Looks like we got here just in time." Knuckles said.

"Did you guys also come through the long way?" Cream asked.

"No, Sonic noticed the backdoor was open after you made it here, so we could just pass by and reach this point without having to go the long way again."

"Just like a video game…" Cream said to no-one in particular. "So I'll go on ahead and stop the emperor, wish me luck!" She ran on ahead a second later as the other's wished her luck. She arrived in a large dark chapel with half a dozen lights shining through the glass windows around the room. The emperor stood near the end of the room with his back turned. He wore a black cloak and a red and black helmet over his face. "However cliché it may sound, I really have been expecting you. Word spreads pretty fast on the internet."

---

The emperor logged onto a internet forum and looked at a topic titled, "Our day has come!" posted by FastestDoucheAlive. He clicked on it and looked through the comments.

FastestDoucheAlive: Gaiz, I just got word dat the chosen one is here, now it's only a matter of time before we're all free!

Original Username: Pics or it didn't happen.

FourtyTwo: Hold on, I heard the same thing, so he might be right about this.

YesMan: I agree with FourtyTwo.

Unoriginal Username: hey shut yo mouth original. This **** is serious man. We don't need that smugness.

SA2: I say we go help her blow **** up.

SA3: Hell yes! SA2 has the right idea, and I totally don't know him in real life!

FastestDoucheAlive: Hey, are you two brothers?

SA2: Nah, only me and SA are related, SA3 and SA4 are just people we know quite personally.

FastestDoucheAlive: Ahh.

SA3: Totally.

Unoriginal Username: then why you guys not get with dat hawt ninja chick? You guys must be pansies or sumthing.

SA3: I've tried dude.

YesMan: I agree, about SA4 being hot that is. Why isn't she on today?

SA2: Time of the month.

YesMan: That don't make no sense.

FourtyTwo: I think it makes perfect sense, therefore it does.

SA: Hey guys, I just logged on to say that I'm going to cheer on the chosen one, so Unoriginal Username, I can't come to your party.

SA2. What he said.

SA3: Same here.

SA4: What those douchebags said.

FourtyTwo: Sadly I can't come as well.

FastestDoucheAlive: Watching my soap opera.

Original Username: Dude.

Unoriginal Username: gawd you all suk. Stupid ass faggots.

SA4: No you suck! Crazy dumbass!

---

"So as you can tell, I was looking forward to this."

"But why are you controlling some of the ninjas and trying to eliminate them all?" Cream asked.

"Ninja's are overrated. So are Pirates, but not quite as much. I want to show this world that ninja's aren't as awesome as everyone thinks, and to fully accomplish that I'd need the chosen one under my control. So let's end it here!" the emperor charged at Cream and pulled off a three punch combo, knocking her back with the third. Over a minute, the emperor effortlessly evaded all of Cream's attacks, while inflicting damage whenever possible, until Cream eventually dropped to her knees.

"Are you giving up?" the emperor asked.

"Not yet." Cream quickly got to her feet and threw three crayons which the emperor easily deflected before noticing one of Cream's yo-yo's was 'walking the dog' as it approached her, then suddenly rose up and knocked the emperor's helmet off. Gasps were heard from Cream and the other five elite ninja who were able to see as the emperor was revealed to be none other than Vanilla the Rabbit.

Sonic shrugged shortly afterwards. "Makes sense really, what with Cream being the chosen one and all."

Cream was so shocked that 100,000 volts couldn't even measure up. "Mom?!? You're the emperor?!?"

"Yes, it is true, but the time for talking is over! I'll still pound you into the ground!" Vanilla charged at her.

"Since I have no other choice, I'll use the seven legendary ninja scrolls I secretly collected." Cream did so and went through a transformation sequence where she received a gold ninja outfit, a red cape, and her yo-yo's were slightly bigger, encrusted with diamonds, and had razor blades attached to any free spaces. After some audible gasps, Vanilla took out a long stick, and the two flipped about the area, dodging each other's moves before Cream finally kicked Vanilla's stick in half and knocked her to the ground.

"It seems you win, chosen one." Vanilla said with a sigh.

"No." Cream shook her head. "Nobody needs to win or lose. Ninjas should be able to leave peaceful lives without being considered overrated."

"Thank you for beating me up, Cream."

"Your welcome."

The five elite ninja approached one, and then Knuckles said. "You should probably be getting back now…and you've unlocked Uber Emperor Vanilla for multiplayer and co-op mode."

"Right, but how do I get back?" Suddenly a portal opened up further ahead. Cream ran over to it and looked back. "It was great meeting all of you, and I hope you all get along in the future. Take care!" she waved while the others waved back, and then she jumped in the portal.

Cream awoke back in the real world moments later, with Tails taking down more notes. Cream removed the helmet from her head while Tails asked, "So how was it?"

"It was amazing!" Cream replied. "But why was my mom the final boss?"

"It made sense at the time."

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal a box of treasure. SA2 began to read out the notes. "Ladies and gentlemen, we all like to have a good laugh, but sometimes that can cross the line, and that usually happens when someone dies (R.I.P MJ) or when the R word is used. I'd like to apologise for my insensitive behaviour…also, the next one is Rouge's saga, the Fujin Gem Saga." SA2 looked up. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend…"


	39. SZ 39: Fujin Gem Saga

As surprising as it may seem, this one actually does have quite some plot involved. So, that's all I really have to say right now. Enjoy.

* * *

Fujin Gem Saga: Chapter 39 – The Priceless Jewel

It was just a day after Tails had created that ninja video game, and certain other random things which happened that day. Somewhere in a town in the middle of Egypt, Sonic was currently female and wearing the black and blue clothes from before. As Arid Sands Day from Sonic Unleashed began playing, he ran through a large pile of boxes in the middle of the street, before spin attacking two robots a few moments later. Sonic drifted round a corner and approached an area surrounded with egg fighters holding up shields. Sonic smirked as he/she/it sped up, curled into a ball and went straight through them before leaping up onto a balcony just ahead.

Sonic ran across the balcony's straight ahead for a few moments before leaping down and speeding off again, running right through dozens of obstacles in his path, making a U-turn from right to left before hitting a speed pad going up, then another going right. He quickly reached a few civilians being held at gunpoint by three Eggman robots. Sonic quickly spin attacked the three of them in quick succession, and then posed for a picture before speeding off again. Sonic ran out of the town and around some quicksand traps in the desert soon before hitting a spring and landing on a rail. The rail curled horizontally three times before Sonic jumped off and hit a speed pad, sending him flying off the platform and to a path a little below.

Sonic made his way across the desert area, dodging falling pillars and using nearby ramps whenever possible and he passed by more robots and ran through several of them. Sonic soon went through a large loop and entered an underground area. Sonic ran along the long path which continuously curved left, as parts of the rock fell below. Sonic soon reached outside and grinded along another rail for a short amount of time, and then jumped off and towards four randomly placed walls, ran down a corkscrew path and through another load of boxes as the song stopped.

Meanwhile, in the downtown area of Station Square, Rouge was flying over buildings to pass the time when she suddenly received a phone call. She answered the call and the Commander's voice was heard on the other end. "Rouge, we've got some Serious Business."

"Is that so?"

"Sally Sue has escaped recently...again. During her escape she kept mumbling something about a temple where a jewel of amazing power is held."

"I know. I was chasing her, remember?"

"I see. Well, your mission is to bring back Sally Sue, but not before finding out what makes this sacred jewel so important. Be sure to take Shadow with you if you can hope to find him."

"Understood, I'll leave soon after, and finding Shadow should be quite easy for me anyway." She hung up and soared off into the sky.

At Tails' house, Tails and Amy were playing Pure Ownage, because getting past level 9 is easier with two players, and because Sonic wasn't around.

"Look out for that pit of flaming needles, and that electronically charged chainsaw on the right." Tails pointed out.

"You know the layout of this level really well." Amy replied as she evaded them.

"That's what happens when you keep dying during the chainsaw part."

"Chainsaw part?" before Tails could reply, they moved along a fast conveyor belt to area ahead filled with moving chainsaws, which killed them within moments. "Oh I see."

"Now you can understand my pain." Tails said with a frown, but then he quickly smiled. "Oh well, lets try again."

"I'm ready when you are." Amy said as she pushed start.

After a short period of furious button bashing, Cream walked into the room. "Good morning, Tails and Amy." She then looked at the screen. "Is this battletoads?" she asked after seeing them whack a giant fly with sticks and then kick it off-screen in unison.

"Not even close." Tails replied.

In a park very far away, Shadow sat on a bench, staring off into the sky as he thought about his battle with Virus. "Hmm…as long as there is hatred and sin…that doesn't make any sense…"

Suddenly, Rouge dropped down beside him. "There you are! What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some peace and quiet, same as usual."

"Well Sally Sue escaped and is said to have left to find a jewel called the Fujin Gem. I was quite intrigued by this information and have decided to also set out and catch this treasure before that walking bringer of destruction can get her paws on it! I got the map from this shady guy in the city."

---

Just a little while earlier, Rouge dropped down on a street near Casinopolis and approached a man in a black cloak near an alleyway. "Hi there, a certain someone mentioned that you knew something about the Fujin Gem, if I recall."

"You heard right. You must be Rogue the Bat."

"_Rouge_ the Bat, and yes, you are correct."

"I have several maps leading to the temple where the treasure is held, but I'll just need my fee…"

"And how do I know you aren't lying?"

"Look, I may be a con artist, a black market dealer, an elite ninja, or even an amateur fanfiction writer, but I ain't no liar. Now you want it or not?"

"Fine." Rouge handed him a small bag of jewels. "It's worth 2,500 rings, or $1,000, or somewhere around £2,000."

The masked man handed her one of the maps. "Good luck, Rogue."

"It's _Rouge_, please, get it right."

---

Shadow sighed. "Do you really need this one? Can't you just go steal some jewels from the nearest store or something?"

"That's not good enough, Shadow. I want this gem since it's much more rare and valuable. I need my fix! Plus we should probably bring Sally Sue back."

"Let's not and say we did." Shadow got to his feet. "I'm only coming because I'd rather go explore ruins in Egypt than sit on a bench all day. I honestly don't care much about Sally Sue right now."

"So what are you going to tell the Commander?" Rouge inquired.

"I'm gonna tell him to go suck a lemon." Shadow replied as they walked off.

Back at Tails' house, Amy and Cream were sitting on the couch, watching the television while Tails was working in his mini laboratory again.

"So what's Tails working on now?" Cream asked.

"Tails is making improvements on that interactive game he made, since the final boss sucked, due to him getting lazy towards the end. So he's gonna make the battle slightly easier, and add some epic music in the background. The ending also seemed rushed."

"Oh okay."

On the television screen, Mads appeared once again and cleared his throat before speaking. "Okay, now for my usual segment. Today, we're going to be talking about things that make you rage. Not just normal rage, but things that _really_ tick you off. Let's get some callers. And…go, caller #1."

"Yeah, hey Mads. One thing which makes me rage are unfunny fads. Mainly the ones which are overused."

"I can see your point there. Depends on the fad though."

Sonny suddenly called in. "I think you're going overboard dude. But one thing which makes me rage is the weather."

Mads and the first caller also agreed. "The weather sucks now." Mads said. "It's either too hot or too cold, make up your mind! We got another caller."

Shade cleared his throat before saying, "Airline peanuts." The others instantly agreed.

"What is the deal with those?!" The first caller responded.

"Those are so lame!" Sonny replied.

Another man called in and said, "One thing which makes me rage is when I say something which could be taken the wrong way or be offensive when it wasn't my intention."

"I totally agree." Mads said with a nod. "Like one time I actually said that this girl's ass _did_ look fat in this dress, and I meant it in the good way, but she just didn't care."

"I got one." Shade interrupted. "The credit crunch."

"Makes me **RAGE.**" Mads replied.

"GRR, **RAGE.**" Sonny added.

"**RAAAAAAAGGGGGEEEEE!**" The first caller chipped in.

"Makes me **RAGE** so hard!" Sonny said again.

While a lot more raging was going on, Amy and Cream glanced at each other before switching the channel.

In Lily's room, which was entirely red with a poster of the character she usually cosplay's as during villainous schemes on her wall, she was sleeping. She wore red pyjamas and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she suddenly woke up before picking up the phone on her desk a bit further from the bed. Lily phoned Rose and waited until she picked up. "Hey Rose, what's up?"

Rose was currently walking down a street in her usual attire. "Not much."

"Wanna go shopping today?"

"Why?"

Lily picked up a piece of paper. "Well, that's what it says in my script. Besides, you could use more clothes. How can you stand walking around like that in this heat? Oh wait; I forgot who I was talking to…"

"Fine, what time, and what place?"

"The usual, and what are the other members of our evil team doing today? How's Eggman?"

Just ahead of her, Eggman was piloting a large black oval machine which stood on four legs that shot laser beams. "Get a load of this!" Eggman yelled as he fired two laser beams at Sonic who was approaching the area, and who was still a girl. Sonic jumped over the first, flipped to the left and leaped off a car, then curled into a ball and smashed through the robot, and then ran on ahead as he touched the ground, while Eggman shouted, "You'll pay for this!" before the machine exploded.

Moments later, Rose calmly replied, "He's fine."

In a place far, far away, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Charmy was eating a bowl of sugar as he watched TV when Vector and Espio suddenly walked in. "Great news, Charmy." Vector began. "Due to Espio's abilities to eavesdrop on conversations without being seen…" Vector waited for a nod before continuing, "We got this treasure map, leading to a temple in Egypt where the Fujin Gem is kept. Now let's get going while there's still time."

"But how come we haven't heard of this priceless gem before and why is it in Egypt and where did the get the map and couldn't someone have gotten the treasure already?! Well whatever treasure is awesome and this trip might be awesome so let's GOGOGO!" Charmy responded as he flew around in circles.

"Please lay off the sugar, Charmy." Espio replied.

Meanwhile, near the park, Shadow and Rouge met Omega and had just recently explained the situation to him.

"Your chances of locating the sacred jewel are estimated at 43.07%." Omega stated.

"Then we'll just have to look harder than you're suggesting." Rouge replied.

"I'll get our transport." Shadow took out a remote and pressed a button. Seconds later a black jeep arrived, though it looked greatly damaged. "Get in." Shadow said as he got in the driver's seat.

"That doesn't look safe…" Rouge said.

"Vehicle functionality is stated to be 34%." Omega added. "Chances of unexpected explosion are estimated at 67%."

"Stop worrying, it'll get us there, now let's go." Shadow started up the engine seconds before it turned itself off. "Just give it a minute…" Shadow continued to try and start the engine again while Rouge and Omega just watched.


	40. SZ 40: Fujin Gem Saga

Ya'll don't understand. I coulda had prose. I coulda been a writer. I coulda been noteworthy, instead of an amateur, which is what I am.

* * *

Fujin Gem Saga: Chapter 40 – An Old Foe Appears!

After a long while of continuous engine breakdowns, Shadow, Rouge and Omega made their way towards a pyramid in Egypt as "I am…all of me." played on the radio. Shadow parked beside two cars by the side of the pyramid and hopped out. "Remember where we parked, guys."

As the three of them walked off, the jeep immediately exploded, prompting Rouge to say, "Told you that thing was dangerous."

"Well it got us here and that's all that matters." Shadow replied.

"Tomb exploration mode engaged." Omega announced as they entered the pyramid.

Outside a shopping mall far, far away, Rose sat by a fountain, eating a snow cone. Lily showed up moments later wearing a long sleeved, thin red jumper, a black shirt with black stockings, and blue shoes. And above all, her hair was in pigtails. "They're known as twintails in Japan." She said to no-one in particular. "I-it's not like I'm telling you this just to be random, stupid no-nonsense girl!" She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"Let's just go." Rose said before getting up and leaving.

Back at Tails' house, Amy and Cream were playing Pure Ownage, since Tails wasn't around and there was nothing on TV. Cream was picking up health items around the screen while Amy kicked a boxing tiger in the crotch, just before being interrupted by a news broadcast.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" Amy cried. "And how did that happen?"

"We bring you news, live from downtown! Just minutes ago, this beast from the east began reeking havoc in the city streets. The police can't seem to faze this being of destruction." SA2's camera zoomed in to show the black organism, in the form of Blaze, swatting cars across the streets and impaling various policemen as it caused more senseless destruction.

"That's the evil creature!" Cream exclaimed. "How did it come back?"

"No idea, but I'm sure Sonic will stop that thing! He should hopefully show up soon!"

The creature continued to swat cars out the way with its extended limbs, knocking one car in the path of a little girl. As the girl was a second away from being crushed, something sped by and grabbed her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was ten feet away and in the arms of Sonic the Hedgehog…who was still a girl. Sonic put her down and said, "That was great. Sorry about that, kid, but I was waiting for the right moment. Y'know, to save someone right in the nick of time and look awesome as a result, and I achieved that." Sonic nodded twice.

"I think I remember someone like you…" The organism said.

"You should, no exceptions." Sonic replied. "So who are you?"

"I could go by many names. Inferno, Corruption, or my personal favorite, Death." The organism said with a grin.

"I'll go with Inferno for $200!" Sonic quickly yelled.

"Foolish hedgehog." The creature which now went by the name Inferno, produced sharp claws and fired three thin waves of fire at Sonic with a swipe. Sonic moved around the area, easily evading the waves.

"If Sonic remembers correctly, attacking that thing head-on is a pretty bad idea." Amy said as she watched on TV.

After a short while, Sonic flipped over a car which was thrown at him and charged at Inferno. Inferno quickly elbowed him in the face, bringing Sonic to a halt, and then kicked Sonic into a building further away. As Sonic leaped out from the building, Inferno dragged him back in with a downward kick.

"It seems Sonic doesn't remember." Amy said with a sigh.

P.A.L suddenly came to life and said, "If I recall correctly, it isn't entirely Sonic's fault, since he isn't really himself at the moment."

"What does that mean?"

"Tails seemed to mention that the Sonic currently fighting now had developed some form of personality for itself recently, so in other words, this Sonic and the regular one are like two separate entities, with similar traits."

"Is that why Sonic doesn't remember that creature?"

"Precisely." P.A.L nodded.

Back at the scene, Sonic slowly got up after being hurled 20 feet across the ground in the street. Sonic charged at the creature once more, and then spin dashed in circles around Inferno as Sonic approached him. After a long while of doing so, Sonic hit Inferno in the face with a spin attack, sending him flying back and landing on his feet. "Nice shot there." Inferno said, rubbing his face.

A double bladed spear suddenly landed right beside Inferno, catching him off-guard long enough for Crystal to swoop in and kick him in the face, sending him flying further before Amber punched him to the right as she arrived.

"Who are you guys?" Sonic asked.

"It's Crystal, remember?" She said as she picked up her spear.

"Nope, guess you're a friend of the other me."

"Other yo-oh right, I don't notice a lot these days…" Crystal replied, scratching the back of her head.

"I've probably noticed…" Sonic replied.

"So anyway, my name is Crystal Clear, and I'm an angel assassin. My measurements are 77-63-88." She said as she felt her chest, turned to the side, and then spun around. "That's in millimetres, according to anime, I think."

"Sure, whatever."

As Inferno got to his feet, he unleashed his claws. "I don't care how many people get involved; I'll tear you all to shreds!"

"Well, let's do this, guys." Sonic began. "Try not to suck, okay?" Sonic looked beside him to see Crystal and Amber lying on the ground.

"We'll be up in a few minutes, we're just tired." Amber said with no expression whatsoever.

"Already?! You just got here!"

"We were fighting for about an hour, so we're really tired." Crystal replied.

While this was going on, Inferno sighed and turned his back to them. "Forget it, you guys are boring. I'll be back to trash this place some other day." And with that he began leaping over buildings throughout the city.

"I feel insulted…" Sonic said as he stood there.

Meanwhile, in the Egyptian pyramid, Shadow, Rouge and Omega had been walking down a clear narrow path cluttered with cobwebs for two minutes.

"I wonder how long ago Sally Sue got here…" Rouge said.

"Hopefully she shouldn't be very far ahead, besides, if there's any puzzles, she would have solved them anyway." Shadow replied.

"Well that's true."

Omega scanned the floor with his thermal vision, which he just so happens to have. "The footprints appear to still be warm. Sally Sue should be ahead by a few minutes."

Moments later, they came to an intersection with four paths. While Shadow and Omega wondered which way to go, Rouge put on a cowboy hat, boots, and a brown coat before raising her hat. "Looks to me like we gots ourselves some trouble, but this here map will lighten the load." She said before pulling it out.

"What's with that accent?" Shadow asked, but got no response.

Rouge looked up. "This here map says we should take that there right path."

"How do we know its right?" Shadow asked.

"I also agree about following the right path." Omega said.

"Good on ya, partner." Rouge gave him a thumbs up.

"That poor accent is quite offensive…" Shadow said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ya'll just need to lighten up." Rouge replied.

The three of them travelled along the right path, with Rouge jumping over spiked pits, avoiding spears which came out of walls, and crawling under beams of fire, while Shadow and Omega calmly sidestepped almost everything. They made it to a small room with a golden statue of the Sega logo on a pedestal.

"Wow, we actually made it, and here I thought the map was fake…" Rouge said quietly.

"If a giant boulder shows up, I'm outta here." Shadow said as Rouge approached the pedestal. She touched the back of the logo, which opened a door just ahead. They continued along the path, and soon hid as they reached a large room where Sally Sue was reading a message on a wall using a torch. After reading the message, she thought for a few moments, and then punched down the wall and walked on ahead. The others followed close behind as Sally Sue entered another room with a large chess board in the centre and stone blocks around the board.

There were four doors around the room, and a message on the fifth door saying that she would need to spell out the secret word with the blocks in order to enter, and that clues were hidden throughout the four doors. Sally Sue immediately tried to punch down the door, which sadly didn't work, so she spent minutes trying to solve the puzzle but ended up nowhere. In the end she angrily stomped down the diagonally left path to look for one of the clues.

"It seems not even the overpowered might of Sally Sue is enough to break down that door. What a shame." Rouge said as they came out of hiding.

"Yeah, but we've gotta get the remaining clues." Shadow began. "We'll get the other three in the meantime, and solve the puzzle after Sally Sue finds the last one for us."

They all nodded and each ran along one of the last three remaining paths.

Back at Tails' house, Amy and Cream were still watching TV when Knuckles walked in as he said, "Hey guys, where's Sonic and Tails?"

"Tails is downstairs." Amy replied. "And my Sonic sense tells me Sonic is running along a beach. Speaking of which, I wonder why we haven't taken a break just to go to the beach…"

"I'm sure we'll get around to it in the future, Amy." Cream responded.

Knuckles suspiciously looked around. "Yeah…I guess that's fine…"

"Is that golem still after you?" Amy asked.

"I never know when he's gonna strike, so I've gotta be on guard at all times."

"It's really starting to get old…"


	41. SZ 41: Fujin Gem Saga

So this guy pulled me over once, but I wasn't having that, so I put on my kewl face, then everything was kewl.

* * *

Fujin Gem Saga: Chapter 41 – Like a Virus, Infecting for the Very First Time

At the shopping mall, Lily and Rose walked along the second floor. There was a fountain in the middle of the area and dozens of shops on either side. Lily pumped her fist in the air as she yelled, "Hell yeah! Villains out shopping!" which got weird looks from half the people around them.

"Must you say everything that pops into your head?" Rose asked.

"Of course, since it increases my likeability." Lily nodded several times.

"If you say so." After thinking for a few moments, Rose then said, "How about we get some ice cream?"

"Now you're talking!"

In one section of the pyramid, Omega walked down a few steps and changed his right arm to a machine gun before going on ahead. Mummies suddenly came out from spaces on the left and right, which he blasted through as he moved on. There were a few balconies up ahead with two mummies on each, throwing down pots, though Omega took them out quickly. Omega entered a small room shortly afterwards and began rapidly firing at mummies which armed themselves with swords and shields, dispatching them at a regular pace.

In another area, Sally Sue was travelling down several narrow paths filled with giant demonic spiders which came out of the walls and repeatedly attempted to attack her in groups. Sally Sue punched them out as she moved along, while she yelled, "Stupid insects! You probably thought I'd run off, but don't count on it! I am Sally Sue, from the almighty and all powerful family in existence; now wet yourselves in fear as I punch you all to death!" She then continued to do so.

At the same time, Shadow was making his way through an obstacle course shaped like a 'Z' with things such as quicksand pits, floating spiked blocks, and arrows hidden in walls, as the ceiling slowly descended over time. Shadow made it to the end moments before he was crushed by the ceiling and arrived in a large clear room with dozens of pillars around and a parchment on a pedestal just ahead. As Shadow picked it up, Virus slowly rose up out of a puddle far behind him. "Well if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog…"

Shadow spun round and sighed. "It's you again…"

"Hey old buddy, you see the game last night? The intensity was amazing."

"Cut the crap, Virus, what do you want?"

"Bah, you're no fun. Besides, what I'm after isn't that high of a priority. I might be after that gem I've been hearing about, but I've got quite some time to spare."

"If you came here for a fight then I'll be happy to beat your face into the ground."

"I should warn you, I've improved and become stronger since we last fought, so you may wanna consider using a certain power of yours." Virus said with a smile. "Now, let's begin."

Shadow quickly fired a chaos spear which Virus deflected before summoning a dozen purple balls of fire which appeared to have faces. They charged at Shadow, who evaded all of them as they continuously tried to hit him. Shadow flipped over one fireball and caused it to slam into another, exploding upon impact. Shadow then blew up the rest using chaos blast and charged at Virus who lengthened his claws.

Virus sank into a puddle of darkness as Shadow attempted to spin attack him, and then came to a halt as he noticed there were dozens of puddles on the floor, ceiling and random spots in midair. Virus moved around the room using the puddles, occasionally slashing at Shadow and causing a few cuts.

"I came up with this one just a week ago, you like it?" Virus continued to gloat as he launched his assault. Shadow eventually took out a chaos emerald and attempted to activate chaos control, but the emerald was quickly knocked out of his hand as he did so. "That technique is cheap." Virus said as he did so.

"And this technique isn't?" Shadow retorted.

"I see your point."

Seconds later, several sharp purple tentacles shot out from one puddle, trying to stab Shadow from behind just as he jumped to the right. Virus landed in front of Shadow and tried to stab him, only for Shadow to grab his arm, stopping him by a few inches as Shadow tried to hold him back.

"What's the matter?" Virus asked. "I haven't even transformed into a hideous form of my choosing yet. If you need me to push your buttons by insulting your precious deceased friend, then I'll kindly do so. You're overrated, you're typical, and you hog the spotlight too much."

Shadow's body suddenly became covered in a dark purple fiery aura and his eyes glowed purple as he looked up.

Virus expressed curiosity over this discovery. "It seems its taken effect faster than I had expected during the level of power at the time." Just as Virus finished, Shadow kneed him in the stomach, knocking him further back. As Virus looked ahead, Shadow appeared behind him and kicked him into one pillar before grabbing his head and slamming him into the ground.

Virus coughed a little as he got up. "Well, it seems my work is done, so I'll be seeing you quite soon, Shadow the Hedgehog." He said before sinking into another puddle, which made the others vanish as well. Shadow, who was still covered in the dark purple aura, ran down a path to the right.

In other part of the tomb, Rouge, who had just made her way through a massive room containing a waterfall of sand, puzzles involving stone blocks, and slowly moving along edges as well as jumping across platforms, reached the parchment. As she picked it up, a giant boulder suddenly came out of nowhere as a stone door opened up. Rouge quickly ran down the path, and grabbed a rope moving over a pit, then flew by an area of fiery arrows. She approached the exit where a stone door was slowly closing, and slid under the door, dropping her hat in the process. She reached in and grabbed it a moment before the door closed.

It took her a few moments to realize Team Chaotix were there, and had already solved the puzzle. Rouge got to her feet, shocked and amazed. "How did you manage to solve this without the clues?"

"We didn't." Espio replied. "Charmy did."

"Turns out the secret word was 'Pretzels'." Vector added.

"Pretzels?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"That's exactly what I said." Espio said.

"Pretzels are awesome!" Charmy exclaimed. "They got pretzels here, right?"

"I don't think so, Charmy, we'll get some on the way back." Vector replied.

"Awesome." The four of them entered through the fifth door just as Omega appeared, who also followed them in.

At the shopping mall far, far away, Rose was sitting by the fountain eating a vanilla ice cream cone. Lily, who had just bought one, walked over to her and sat on her lap. After a few moments of silence, Rose finally asked, "Are you going to sit on my lap all day?"

"Is that an invitation, Rose?" Lily smirked.

"Don't make me push you into the fountain."

Lily quickly got up and sat beside her instead. "Okay, just calm down, geez. You're too uptight, you gotta relax. Just go with the flow, and make stupid jokes about everything to relieve stress and tension."

"I thought you made stupid jokes because you were secretly stupid." Rose said bluntly.

"Go ahead and insult me as much as you want, Rose, because I've gotten enough of that as it is."

Rose turned to Lily. "Hmm? Does that have to do with your past? What was your life like?"

"Well I usually don't like to discuss it, but I'll tell you." Lily cleared her throat. "When I was born, despite how good I was and what I did, I was constantly shunned because my parents secretly wanted a son, and they were non-believers. Even my classmates shunned me for being a know-it-all. A group of boys soon decided to put their thingies in my thingy, and I was hit by a car soon after. I woke up in hospital, with a disease called the lulz. It was incurable and seemed to hurt me when I laughed. I then died on the toilet weeks later."

Rose frowned and morphed her right arm into a large sharp icicle. "You're making fun of my fanfiction story, aren't you?"

"N-no! I'd never do that!" Lily protested as she moved further away. "Okay, the real story is, as you know, I have a genius level IQ and capable of making basic robots. When these gifts started to manifest, my parents took advantage of this by having me make bizarre inventions and whatnot out of ordinary items, MacGyver style. I was soon somewhat famous, and rarely got to have some fun without people bugging me constantly. Now I can have all the fun I want."

"And your idea of fun is blowing up things and attempting to kill people?"

"Well when you say it like that then it just sounds evil…"

"I guess I'll tell you mine, but if I tell anyone else, I'll kill you." Rose said.

"Got it."

"My dad pushed me an awful lot when I was little; in order to be one of the best assassins I could be, because his time had passed. We trained vigorously, and he showed no mercy during our training. Regularly would I end up with bruises and broken bones, so much so that I couldn't feel the pain soon enough. I soon made a friend who gave me confidence to try harder, but that friendship was short lived, as my dad killed her, seeing her kind-hearted spirit as a sign of weakness which would misguide me."

"Your dad sounds like a real douche." Lily commented.

"Very much so. Anyway, we continued training, even though I was torn apart inside. I soon found out that it was my dad who murdered my closest friend a few weeks later and went to confront him. After a fierce battle, I managed to kill him, but he was happy to know I was able to do so at my age. My mother had watched me kill him, so I froze her in a block of ice."

"But isn't your mom also a-"

"So I froze her in a block of ice and learned to take care of myself which worked fairly well, since angels don't normally keep track of others whereabouts sadly, and tend to keep out of others business."

"…I don't really know what to say to that."

"There's no need to say anything."

After a short period of awkward silence, Lily finally said, "Well you've got a friend right here, and I'm not going anywhere. C'mon, let's go buy some clothes!" Lily rushed off.

"Sure, why not." Rose said as she got up and followed her.

Meanwhile at Tails' house, Amy, Cream and Knuckles were sitting on the couch, watching TV when Knuckles suddenly looked out the window and saw Bronze standing there, who squinted at him. Knuckles squinted back. "Bronze…" Bronze jumped in through the window and tackled Knuckles. As they got up, they punched each other while knocking things over as Amy rolled her eyes at them.

"I'd appreciate if you gentlemen would kindly take your fight outside." P.A.L said while Sonic ran by them into Tails' laboratory unnoticed.

They nodded and did so while P.A.L thanked them. As they got outside, Bronze called for a taxi and hopped in. As another taxi came down the street, Knuckles leaped in through the window and pointed ahead. "Follow that taxi!" SA2 who happened to be the driver, did so and there was suddenly an epic chase scene as the two taxis crashed through someone's garden, knocked down several trees, and drifted 360 degrees around several corners. They then came towards people carrying mirrors across the street.

"Mirrors in my way, **I MUST PUNCH THEM!**" Knuckles yelled as the taxi charged forward, he punched them out the way. The two taxis avoided civilians walking through the streets, and then Knuckles suddenly pointed right. "Quick! The fruit cart!" SA2 nodded and turned right, smashing through the fruit cart where SA3 happened to be standing. "I've gotta stop selling fruit during car chases…"

As they passed a red car, a mother pointed out the window at the two taxis. "Look Timmy, it's a red mole and a golem in a high speed chase!"

"Just shut up and drive, mom." He responded, clearly showing that he no longer cared.

The two taxis hit a ramp and flew over a building, just as Knuckles leaped out of the taxi and onto the one in front moments before it crashed near an underground entrance to a train station. Knuckles and Bronze tumbled down the stairs and got on the train. They moved along the train, punching each other, occasional slapping, Bronze kicking Knuckles in the crotch, and Knuckles jabbing Bronze's eyes out. They reached the front where SA4 was driving and their punches and kicks messed up the controls as they missed their target.

The back of the train flipped up slightly and onto the second set of train tracks as it curved around the corner at full speed. SA, who was reading a newspaper and waited for the train, stood at the next stop. As the train passed by him, he looked up in awe and exclaimed, "Multi-track drifting!"

The train soon reached the countryside and fell off the tracks, hit several rocks on the way down and exploded before touching the ground, igniting the train in flames. Knuckles and Bronze jumped out, unharmed, while everyone else was also perfectly fine. Bronze slowly approached Knuckles, and instead of throwing a punch, offered him a handshake.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked, utterly confused.

"I'm tired of this now. We've fought four times now, let's just put it to rest now."

Knuckles shook his head. "Hey, you're the one starting these fights."

"It was mainly about honour. Anyway, let's go eat; thank goodness no real damage was caused." Bronze said as the two walked away from a burning train.


	42. SZ 42: Fujin Gem Saga

42. it's the answer to everything. Why wasn't Espio in the Ninja World Saga, considering he's the only real ninja out of the Sonic characters? 42. Why did the chicken cross the road? 42 told him to. The Number 23? More like The Number 42.

Song used:

Boss Stage Clear – Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Fujin Gem Saga: Chapter 42 – Show Me the Treasure

In a place pretty close by, Sonic was in Tails' laboratory, telling him about the wide amount of things he did earlier. "So I did some of those, and ran into Metal Sonic again. Maybe I'm thinking too much, but he seems to be following me around more…and the rest is kinda a blur. I somewhat remember beating Eggman as usual, but, well, it wasn't me."

"I have just the solution to this problem." Tails said, raising a finger. He then pulled back a curtain, revealing an operating table and two high tech transporter devices near it. "Behold! I came up with it yesterday, didn't take very long."

"Just what are you planning to do?" Sonic asked.

"You'll lie on the operating table, and using an x-ray injection with mini magnabots hooked up to a computer, they'll explore inside you and find the pill."

"But how can they find it after it was digested so long ago?"

"They just can. Once they find it and remove it, the problem should be solved."

"Then what are those for?" Sonic asked, pointing at the two transporter devices near by.

"We'll see, now let's begin." Tails said as he put some commands into a computer.

"I'm not gonna like this very much…"

Back in the pyramid, Rouge, Omega and Team Chaotix entered the final room to see a somewhat long staircase leading to the Fujin Gem which was platinum, covered in tiny gold pieces, and was shaped like a small replica of the number 42. They all looked up in awe at the gem; expect Omega, since he doesn't have that function.

"It really does exist…" Vector said.

Espio nodded. "Seems the legends were true…"

"Then how come we never heard of these legends until this morning?" Charmy asked.

"He's pointing out valid plot points, get him!" Vector yelled, just seconds before he and Espio both tackled him.

Rouge ran past them and towards the gem as she said, "Well thanks for solving the puzzle, boys, but this ones mine."

Suddenly, the room shook, knocking Rouge back down the stairs as dozens of rock pieces began to form until a large Egyptian golem appeared. "Those who seek treasure will find only…"

"Only what?" Charmy asked.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"That makes no sense!"

Omega began firing at the golem while it tried so swat him, missing with each swing. While this happened, Rouge kicked the golem in random places all over its body, knocking it off balance occasionally. Espio began chucking shuriken at it, while Vector shoulder barged the golem. After performing a spinning spiral kick to the face, Rouge soon made the golem fall and explode for no reason. As the Boss Stage Clear theme from Sonic Unleashed played, Rouge hopped up the stairs, and then flipped multiple times before landing beside the Fujin gem and raising it into the air.

As she did so, Sally Sue suddenly flew by and grabbed it before landing. "Even though I should be angry, I'm not. Thanks for saving me the trouble, losers. Now I'll be taking this, and you'll go about your business." As she began to walk off, the five of them attacked her from all sides, which seemed to make no difference, just before Shadow managed to kick her across the room as he appeared.

"Glad you could finally show up, Shadow." Rouge began. "It doesn't usually take you so long."

Shadow growled for a second before announcing, "All hail Virus!" confusing pretty much everyone in the room.

"The hell?" Rouge said in response.

"That makes even less sense!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Mind equals blown." Omega added.

"I honestly have no idea what's going on." Vector said. "This is what happens when we're only in it for the money…"

"Technically, only you're in it for the money." Espio pointed out.

"Well someone's gotta be."

Sally Sue got to her feet and approached Shadow in a surprisingly calm manner. "I really don't know what you're saying, but that's no excuse for what you just did. I'm going to kill you, and I'd prefer it if you didn't have that purple aura…it's weird."

"I'll make you suffer, non-believer!" Shadow yelled.

"No! That's my line!"

"This might be weird, but I'll just sit and watch for the moment." Rouge said as she continued watching.

Meanwhile, in the mall far, far away, Lily and Rose were now at a clothing store. They were in one aisle looking at a range of clothing when Lily picked up a red sparkling dress and turned to Rose. "Hey Rose, I think this would suit you."

"Not for walking down a street, it wouldn't."

"Sure it would. Just add a red rose to your hair, and there you go! A meaningful name and you look good. But you'd have to remove that red hat, which most people would have forgotten had I not just mentioned it. Plus, it fits your body type quite well; miss tall, dark, and snarky. What's your cup size?"

"You'll never know." Rose replied as she kept looking around.

"Well you seem just a little bigger than me…"

"If you 'glomp' me then I'll stab you."

"You're being uptight again…"

Rose turned around. "You're being annoying again…"

"C'mon! Just let me grope you, just for a few moments."

"No."

"It'll feel good, I promise!"

"No."

Back at the pyramid, Shadow and Sally Sue had began fighting, matching each other blow for blow fairly quickly. Sally Sue hit Shadow with a flying kick, only for Shadow to recover in midair, land on one hand, then flip up as Sally Sue swung at him and throw three chaos spears which ricocheted off the walls. While she avoided them, Shadow hit her in the stomach, then sent her flying by kneeing her in the face. Shadow chased her and performed a sliding kick, only for Sally Sue to jump over it and attack with a roundhouse kick which Shadow jumped above, then a ground pound attack that Shadow jumped over.

Shadow rushed over and performed a series of attacks which Sally Sue blocked before jumping back. They both charged at each other and punched the other in the face with all their strength that they both knocked each other out, while the others were left confused and stunned. As they had finished, the area began shaking again, causing the Fujin Gem in Sally Sue's pocket to fall down a small crack in the floor nearby.

"Well isn't that convenient…" Rouge said with a sigh.

"Well there goes the money…" Vector sighed.

"I can get it with my drill!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Charmy, your stinger definitely wasn't made for that purpose." Espio said as Charmy got ready. "We should probably cut before Charmy really hurts himself." Espio said as the pyramid was slowly coming down, while Rouge and Omega carried Shadow and Sally Sue as they left.

At the shopping mall, Lily and Rose had finished. Rose was at the till SA2 stood at, paying for her clothes while Lily passed by on the back of a wheelchair yelling, "Woo! Villains out shopping!"

Rose turned to SA2 and said, "I don't know her." before handing him the money.

In Tails' laboratory, Tails had recently extracted the remains of the pill from inside Sonic, and used an unknown source of power from one transporter machine to bring back the female Sonic, so there were now two Sonic's in the room.

"Wait, Tails, how did you just do that?" Sonic asked.

"To be honest, I just don't know." Tails shrugged. "Just smile and nod."

"Awesome!" the female Sonic exclaimed. "My own body…" she thought for a second, then felt her chest and ass. "Yep, it's all there! Nice shirt by the way." She said, looking over at Sonic.

"You're wearing the same clothes."

"I am?" She looked down. "Awesome. I'm gonna need a name now…yeah, Sonya will do, because I just remove two letters and replace them."

"Cool 'n stuff." Sonic replied. "Man, I look good as a girl…"

"I also look good as a guy…" Sonya replied. "Nice to meet you, Me." She shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, other Me." Sonic said with a smile.

"I may not have made the right decision…" Tails said.

"What's with him, Me?" Sonya asked.

"He's just jealous, Me." Sonic replied.

"Makes sense, Me. I'd be jealous of having two really cool Me's going about as well."

"Great minds think alike, Me." Sonic nodded.

"Definitely made the wrong decision…" Tails said with a sigh.

Lily and Rose were now currently outside the shopping mall, with a few bags of clothing. As they walked, Lily began talking, "Y'know, today was quite good, wouldn't you say so?"

"Surprisingly yes, I had my doubts but it turned out well."

"And now we share a sacred bond and you'll be my BFF."

"I don't think so."

"Suit yourself, Rose, but remember." Lily stopped and paused. "We ride together; we die together, Villains for life."

Rose smiled as she spoke, "I'll consider it."

Lily suddenly gasped. "So it's true, it _is_ possible for you to smile! Virus said you also laughed at Disneyland, but my first thought was 'pics or it didn't happen' because I thought such a stuck-up assassin was incapable of such a thing. It feels my heart with joy! Do it again, please?"

"No." Rose said, returning to her normal expression.

"C'mon, just once more!"

"No, I don't want to."

"Your tsundere is showing…" Lily said with a smirk.

"I'm leaving." Rose said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

"It was a joke, don't take it personally!" Lily yelled as she chased after her.

Meanwhile, Virus returned to a dark room where Eggman Nega was researching information on a computer screen.

"My progress is running smoothly." Virus informed him. "I've already infected two hedgehogs recently, but I need more. What's that one Eggman seems to talk about a lot? Sonic the Hedgehog was it?"

"That would be correct."

"Then that's all I needed to know."

Out in the middle of Emerald Hill Zone, Shadow woke up on the grass with Rouge sitting next to him, while Omega blasted badniks in the background.

"How long was I out?" Shadow asked.

"About ten minutes. So what happened back there?"

"I fought one of those typical villain monsters which somehow took control of my senses. I'll get it checked out later. So what happened during that time?"

"Sally Sue stole the gem, you beat her up 1-on-1, the gem fell down a crack and I was unable to find it. Sally Sue was disappointed that I didn't have it when she woke up, and complained about not being able to bring her back without the necessary items."

"Bring her back?" Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Bring back who?"

"Her older sister, Mary Sue. She required a number of items to bring Mary Sue back from a void she's currently trapped in, for unknown reasons. As you can guess, it's in our best interest to make sure this doesn't happen."

"Mary Sue, huh? I've heard about her…"

"Pretty much everyone has. Oh, by the way, the Commander said they ran out of lemons, so we should get our asses back to HQ."

"Right." Shadow got to his feet. "Let's get going then." The two walked off, followed by Omega who joined them several moments later.

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal Team Chaotix in the middle of a wasteland, about to take on robot monkey ninjas. SA2 began to read out the notes. "The next one is to do with Team Chaotix, because I said so, and for another reason I won't mention. So stay tuned for the Escort Saga." SA2 looked up. "Lame name, but I didn't have much to work with."

* * *

This is all for now since I'll be going to Egypt for the majority of August, so I'll probably update when I get back, at some point within the last week or so of August. So take care until then.


	43. SZ 43: Escort Saga

I'm back, and this time it's serial. The original draft of this was deleted when my PC decided it didn't feel like working the day when I got back, and I had to type this all up again, so I may have missed a few things due to this rage inducing convenience which happens to me regularly.

I've also experienced some depressing personal news recently, which won't be leaving me very cheerful for quite a while, but it shouldn't affect my ability to spread lulz...hopefully.

Song used: 

Savannah Citadel Day – Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Escort Saga: Chapter 43 – An S-Ranked Escort Mission

It was a few days after the Fujin Gem disappeared, along with a random pyramid, even though it seemed more like a month than a few days, but obviously don't know what I'm talking about. Sonic and Sonya were somewhere in the middle of Africa, running through a village as Savannah Citadel Day from Sonic Unleashed began playing in the background. After a long while, they passed by a group who were playing the beat on drums.

They ran through the area, evading civilians who walked by and then soon drifted round a corner and down a clear path with grass on both sides. They approached an area with more buildings and hopped over a gap, sidestepped to the left and hit a spring going up, then on the path above they slid under a tight space, then went through a loop before smashing through several Eggman robots in their path ahead of them.

They ran across a long bridge, and then hit three springs in succession before landing on a rail which slid downward like a corkscrew before they smashed through some more robots. And this is where the music stopped, because coming up with stuff for this one is a lot harder than you'd think.

At Team Chaotix's Detective Agency, Espio had his back to a wall as he tried to hit a target on the wall using his ninja powers, while Charmy watched TV as he ate a bowl of sugar. On the screen was SA3 who was driving a buggy down a hill with two robot ninjas chasing him on motorbikes. He jumped out and fired at the two bikes, causing them to explode as a voice exclaimed, "_**Extreme!**_"

It then showed SA3 fighting underwater with a boxing shark, and giving the shark an uppercut so extreme it wiped out everything within 30 feet as a voice exclaimed, "_**Awesome!**_"

It then showed SA3 driving a pink tricycle in an epic chase scene as he tried to keep up with an ice cream truck which was going at 20 mph with the police hot on their tails, and struggling to keep up with them. As SA3 approached the truck, he leaped onto it, causing the tricycle to crash and explode, hitting the police cars and ultimately causing everything else to explode in the background. A voice then said, "Look out for this _**Awesome**_ and _**Extreme**_show, Pure Ownage: The Game: The Animated Series, coming to a channel near you. Be there, or be suxxorz."

"That sounds awesome!" Charmy exclaimed before having a mouthful of sugar.

Suddenly, Vector kicked down the door and walked in. "Get off your asses, boys, because we've got work. Also, no more sugar for you, Charmy."

"Why its not like it makes a difference and sugar is good for you and it tastes good and makes me feel good its really good stuff you can't do this I won't let you!"

Vector grabbed the bowl as Charmy finished, then held him back as Charmy tried to take it back. Espio stopped what he was doing and said, "So what's this job about?"

"Well, we have to go meet our client, so we'll know when we get there, and then we'll go for pretzels afterwards."

Charmy pumped his fist in the air. "Pretzels are awesome; they're awesome, right Espio?"

"Sure, why not." Espio said as he followed them out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Team Chaotix arrived in the middle of some woods which seemed somewhat familiar.

"Hey Vector, these woods seem somewhat familiar..." Espio said as they arrived.

"I thought the same thing. Anyway, our client should be meeting us here any minute now."

They then heard a voice from behind a tree ten feet away say, "Hey, over here!" they approached the tree to find none other than Cherry, the ghost girl from the end of the Haunted House Saga. "Hey guys, I bet you didn't expect little ol' me, huh?"

"Don't ghosts die in sunlight?" Charmy asked.

"Why did you call us out here?" Espio asked.

"How much are you willing to pay us?" Vector asked.

Cherry cleared her throat. "Ghosts don't die in sunlight, Charmy, those are vampires. I called you guys out here because I found something special and I need protecting for a while. And I'm willing to pay you 2,500 rings."

"Then you've got a deal." Vector reassured her.

"You don't even know the details yet." Espio replied.

"Who cares? The details aren't important."

"So anyway, guys, I found this recently..." Cherry said before revealing the Fujin Gem she had behind her back. As they gasped, she continued. "This one night two days ago, this car broke down outside my house so the people stayed there, thinking it was abandoned, as most visitors do. I usually get 6 or 7 a month so I'm not that lonely, and I've been dead for around 3 years or so, but I'm a big girl so I'm totally fine."

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you get to the point?" Espio asked.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, they mentioned this rare treasure, so I left to go find it. It took a while, but I finally did. But recently there have been a lot of people out to get this gem, like this mean girl who was really strong, and I once saw a whole pack of robots! Back in a temple within my hometown, there's this spiritual magic book, and with it, I could probably transfer my spirit back into my body...or you could use the gem to open up a weird dimensional rift, but most people wouldn't do that. I need you guys to protect me and the gem until we get there."

"This is one of the weirdest jobs we've had so far..." Espio commented.

"Well you can count on us, little lady. Let's get to work, boys. Lead the way, Cherry." Vector said as the four of them walked on ahead.

On the Egg Cruiser, Eggman, Virus, Rose and Lily met in a large room by a large computer as Eggman did his usual laugh. "Oh hohohohoho! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen...and Virus."

"The only gentleman here is you, and it would be weird to address yourself." Virus pointed out.

"I see your point. So, I called you three here today because I discovered something interesting. A ghost has found a rare jewel called the Fujin Gem, and having this jewel of miraculous power could be of use to me, so I want you to find out where the ghost is and retrieve the gem."

Lily raised her hand. "Why hasn't the ghost died from walking around in the sun?"

"Those are vampires, genius." Rose retorted.

"So just how will we find this ghost?" Virus asked.

"That's your problem, as I also have business to attend to." Eggman said before getting in his eggmobile. "By the way, if you happen to see Eggman Nega, tell him to get down here immediately." He said as he left the room.

"Guess we'd better get started. Rose, are you ready?" Virus asked as he turned to her.

"I always am." She said with a nod.

The two then walked to the exit just as they heard Lily say, "So who's this guy?"

Rose spun round and approached her as she looked at the screen. "That is Miles "Tails" Prower, one of Sonic's closest companions. He has a knack for building high tech gadgets and weaponry, and can fly using his two tails. You should ask for more info later."

"Perhaps I will." Lily replied before leaving the room with Virus and Rose.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location, inside a room was a single large rectangular table with four seats on each side and one seat ahead of them. Many torches lit the room and there was a water container in the corner.

Metared entered the room, with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "Welcome to another annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meeting...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and secure our position in the plot! Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "Well it's about damn time."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"Right here to help out." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

"**The sunshine feels no pain!**" said Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist as he said, "I'm looking forward to this."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"With enough teamwork, anything is possible!" He said with a nod.

Metared looked up at the last seat before reading the last name, but then stopped. "Hey, where's that other guy who joined a long while ago?"

"Oh, that guy?" Mecha Sonic said. "Yeah, I forgot his name too. He said he had some business to take care of earlier today, so he wouldn't be able to make it."

"I see, well let's get started." Metared said as he put down the clipboard. "Now, usually we'd spend several minutes constantly bickering at one another, coming up with absurd and stupid ideas, and adding as much filler as possible, but we sadly won't have time for that today."

"Aww..." Metal Knuckles sighed.

"**I also am quite disappointed.**" Tails Doll replied.

Metared continued. "So, rumour has it, this ghost girl has found a rare jewel called the Fujin Gem. This gem could prove quite useful to our plans, so we will find the ghost and steal the gem, and that shall be all for today. This meeting is adjourned."

Back near the haunted house, the four of them had left the woods and were walking along a straight path when they encountered someone standing by the broken down jeep. The person turned around, turning out to be Rouge who wore a grey suit with a red tie, a moustache, a top hat, and wore a grey wig and glasses as she held a cane. "Excuse me, fine fellows. My transport seems to have broken down, so would you mind if I joined you on your journey to wherever you happen to be going?"

"Nice try, Rouge, we know it's you." Vector said with a smirk.

"Rouge? You must be mistaken. My name is Stelin Fings, and I'm honoured to make your acquaintance."

"Isn't that a chaos emerald?" Espio said as he looked right.

"Nice try, but I won't fall for th-"

"Hey look! Two emeralds!" Charmy yelled as he pointed left.

"Where?!?" Rouge quickly turned left and looked around but saw nothing. "Hey! I didn't see any..." She then noticed they were gone. "They sure can move along pretty fast..."


	44. SZ 44: Escort Saga

Don't you just hate it when you think something is all fine and good, and then you go back and notice you missed several typos? That really grinds my gears, for serial.

* * *

Escort Saga: Chapter 44 – Taking on All Challengers

At Tails' house, which surprisingly never was used as a primary location in chapter 43, Shadow was sitting on a table in Tails' laboratory while Tails looked at a small chart close by.

"So what did you find out?" Shadow asked, as Tails looked deep in thought.

"It seems it's a virus." Tails said as he looked up.

"Yeah, I think I've noticed." Shadow replied as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Can you tell me anything more?"

"Well, it looks like something made its way into your body from these three somewhat glowing marks on the inside of your chest. It somehow replicated and transferred a copy of some of the biological DNA it had into your bloodstream and slowly grew over time. Then when it felt it was strong enough, and gained a mind of its own, it made it's way to your brain, and it was able to control your body and powers, while providing you with its additional power. Quite fascinating if I do say so myself." He rubbed his chin as he finished.

"...Well is there anything you can do?"

"Well, I could use these magnabots which I created for the very purpose of exploring the insides of people's bodies. I could find the problem and neutralize it with a self-made injection from yours truly, which will make the virus work with you, instead of against you. Luckily, I came prepared for such an occasion." Tails walked over to another table and pulled back a sheet, revealing a variety of injection needles, antibiotics, unnamed containers with multi-coloured liquids in them, and scans of a giant dancing robot.

Shadow smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you saw this coming."

"Nah, I'm just Crazy Prepared." Tails replied as he picked up one of the injections.

Back in the middle of nowhere, Team Chaotix and Cherry were still walking through the woods when they saw a large crab speed by some bushes to their right. Espio noticed but chose to ignore it. He then saw another crab move by from the left. "Hey guys, I think some crabs are coming after us..."

"Really?!" Charmy replied. "Are they giant ones?"

Suddenly, the two crabs leaped out of the bushes and into the air. Espio grabbed Charmy and jumped out the way while Vector grabbed the Fujin Gem and shoulder barged one into a tree. Cherry promptly hid in a tree and then yelled, "Mess 'em up, guys! You can do it!"

"Behold, ninja power!" Espio began chucking shuriken at one crab, who caught them all easily, and then giggled.

"Your ninja power sucks!" Charmy yelled, seconds before Espio punched him.

"That's mean of you, Charmy." Cherry said, poking her head out.

While this was going on, Vector ducked under a crab which tried to claw his face, then shoulder barged it again, just before whacking the second with his tail as it came from behind. As the crab was getting up, Vector grabbed a rope nearby and stomped his foot repeatedly, and then as the crab spun round, he gave it a big kick to the face, which made the crowd roar in excitement as a voice yelled, "Sweet chin music! Vector just showed that crab his collection of sweet chin music!"

As this happened, Espio charged at the second crab and launched a high speed illusion attack, continuing to knock the crab further back with blazing martial arts kicks and uppercuts. As it landed on its back, and couldn't get up, Charmy dropped down from the sky with his stinger and hit him in his weak spot, dealing massive damage as the words, "Ultra Combo Finish!" flashed on a yellow and orange screen.

Cherry then came out from the tree and thanked them. "You guys were awesome! And Charmy, shouldn't you be dead?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You used your stinger..."

"Oh, well neither heaven nor hell want me, so I'm allowed to do that as much as possible."

"It's probably possible." Espio added. "So it's most likely justified."

"I still say ghosts should die in the sun." Charmy randomly said.

"I still say bees should die after they sting their stingers, regardless if neither places want you." Cherry retorted.

At Tails' house a little later, Tails had finished operating on Shadow, since he had mad skillz at playing the game 'Operation'. "Well, it should be more of a power up now, instead of a Superpowered Evil Side."

"I appreciate the help." Shadow said. "And why were there capital lett-"

Just then, Sonic and Sonya arrived and greeted Tails and Shadow as they came in.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said, while Sonya just waved.

"Hey Sonic, have you guys heard about this awesome website called TV Tropes? It's got all these tropes about TV shows, and games, and movies, and fanfiction. It's so cool, it's awesome."

"You've been using a lot of those lines recently..."

"Hey Sonic." Sonya nudged him. "Who's the black hedgehog?"

"That's Shadow. You'd better not become one of his fangirls, otherwise I'll disown you as being my opposite sex clone."

"Of course not! Have you forgotten who I was cloned from? I'm a fangirl for no-one, I keep it real!"

"You said it, Me! Show them haters how we do!"

"You know it, Me!" Sonic and Sonya then touched fists.

"...Am I really seeing two Sonic's?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Tails replied. "The others are fine with it, though Amy wasn't too happy with those two spending so much time together...and having a better figure than her...and then asked for some of those female hormone pills..."

Meanwhile, back at the woods, Team Chaotix and Cherry were walking along quite casually, once again, when Cherry suddenly noticed the Noid running right towards her from behind. Cherry took off running as she yelled, "AHHHH! It's the Noid!"

"What?" The three said in unison, just before the Noid ran by them. Vector tried to tackle him, but missed.

"Cherry! You've got to avoid the Noid!" Espio yelled.

"But I can't!" Cherry yelled back as the Noid began to slowly catch up.

"Run diagonally! GOGOGO!" Charmy yelled randomly after eating a sugar bar.

Cherry did so, which didn't prove to be very useful. "He's still catching up, guys! I can't avoid him!" She then started running in circles, which gave Espio enough time to sneak up on him and knock him out with an elbow to his forehead. Cherry sighed in relief as he did so. "Thanks Espio. The Noid almost got me! I'm sorry that I couldn't avoid the noid..." She frowned.

"Don't worry, Cherry, most people find it hard to avoid the noid when he shows up." Vector said as he and Charmy caught up. "Now let's get going again."

"Right!" Cherry nodded. The four of them moved on once more.

In an area far away, but not really so far, Virus, Rose and Lily were walking through the same forest. Lily was currently dressed as Hatsume Miku from Vocaloid for some reason. Virus and Rose were ahead of Lily as she began talking. "So, we're doing evil stuff once again, and it sure feels good. We're like a villain team. Virus is like the Big Bad/ Magnificant Ba-"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rose interrupted her.

"Rose is like the Dragon/Tall, Dark and Snarky, and I'm like the Plucky Comic Relief/Perky Female Minion, but not in _that_ way, if you know what I mean...just give me another few months, then I'll be perkier..."

"You seem to have a lot of free time on your hands." Virus commented. "And a very perverted mind."

"Why thank you. You know, my boyfriend broke up with me a long time ago because I had an overactive imagination. Men are such jerks." She crossed her arms and then nodded. "That's why I went back to women."

"Wait, are you serious?" Rose asked. "If so, those comments you made in your sleep earlier really disturb me..."

"Well I lie a lot, so it's hard to tell if I'm kidding or not." Lily said with a cheerful smile.

"Your evilness impresses me, Lily." Virus smirked.

"Thank you, Virus."

"Are you done with the stupid jokes now?" Rose asked.

"Actually, yes, because I can't use too much, otherwise I'd run out awfully quickly, and if that happened, my popularity would go down! And that would be horrible!"

"You seem to have a knack for stealing almost every scene you're in..."

Meanwhile, Sally Sue was watching Team Chaotix and Cherry through a pair of binoculars as she stood on a mountain in a deserted canyon area. "These four won't get by me! I shall show them what happens when you mess with one of the most glorious, magnificent, strongest, and most beautiful girls in all existence! Sally Sue, hahahahaha! Robot monkey ninjas, attack!" she pointed ahead, and the monkeys made their way down the mountain towards Team Chaotix who were slowly approaching the area.


	45. SZ 45: Escort Saga

You must avoid the noid. No exceptions.

* * *

Escort Saga: Chapter 45 - Crossing the Valley of Death 

Somewhere in the area of the woods, the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil were making their way towards the canyon at a regular pace. The camera focused on Metared from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen! How are things looking over there, Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic?"

Metal Sonic, who was ahead of the others, said, "We still can't see them yet."

"What he said." Added Mecha Sonic, who walked beside Metal Sonic.

"I can already feel the rush of adrenaline!" Metal Knuckles exclaimed.

"**Those who dare trifle in our affairs will feel the full wrath of the sunshine!**" Tails Doll said.

"Yes, yes, the sunshine, we get it." Metared groaned.

Meanwhile, Team Chaotix and Cherry had now reached the canyon when Espio began talking. "With our luck, they'll probably be more bad guys we have to beat down."

"Well it's what we're good at, isn't it?" Vector replied.

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

Charmy quickly interrupted the two by pointing at one mountain and yelling, "Heads up, guys! Robot monkey ninjas!"

Cherry pulled out a hand puppet of Tails and moved its mouth as she made it yell, "Run awaaaaay!" in a squeaky voice.

"Let's bust some heads, boys!" Vector yelled as he charged at the oncoming monkey ninjas. Espio and Charmy were right behind him.

At Tails' house, Sonic and Tails were now in the living room, while Sonya sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels. Tails was explaining to Sonic about the weird things going on, and why Shadow was there. After he had finished explaining things, his only response was, "Why is it I'm usually the last one to find out important things like this?"

"Because you're usually running about and doing your own thing when crazy stuff like this happens."

"Oh right."

Just then, Blaze opened the front door and walked in with several bags. Tails turned his attention to her before saying, "Hi Blaze, where did you go to?"

"I spent several days in China."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman Nega caused some commotion down there, and then I stayed a while afterwards, and then did some souvenir shopping. By the way, what does 'Kewl' mean?"

"It means people like you."

"I see..."

Back with our villains, Virus, Rose and Lily were approaching the canyon themselves when Lily started talking again. "So Lily, are you sure ghosts don't die when exposed to sunlight and that vampires are the ones that should fear the sun?"

"Yes."

"But I read this book once, and it said that vampires sparkle in the sun."

"...They what?" Rose said in confusion.

"Sparkle in the sun." Lily repeated.

"I suggest you throw that book away as soon as possible."

"Hey, hold on, you two." Virus said as they entered the canyon area. He then pointed ahead at Team Chaotix who had finished disposing of the robot monkey ninjas. "We may have found our targets. I suggest we wait a little before jumping right in."

"All in a days work." Vector said as he dropped down from a pile of broken robots beside Espio, Charmy and Cherry.

"I enjoyed that more than I should have." Espio said. "You surprised me with those moves, Cherry. I didn't know you knew kung fu."

"Well I figured I might as well learn while I had all the time in the world." Cherry shrugged. "But Charmy, that 360 spinning atomic stinger was amazing! My mind was blown!"

"Thanks, but I thought Vector's move when he did that spinning kick which knocked four shuriken in different directions was awesome!"

As Virus, Rose and Lily continued to watch, Lily sighed as she said, "Seems it was a Missed Moment of Awesome."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Rose replied.

"You'll understand in time."

At the top of the mountain nearby, Sally Sue was furious by this point and threw the binoculars to the side. "Blasphemy! They dispatched my uber awesome robot monkey ninjas with ease! Well, it seems I'll have to do this myself!" As her four targets were still discussing their recent battle, Sally Sue dropped down from a high height, making a small crater, while the ground cracked beneath her feet. "So, you think you guys are so great? Hah! You still have to take on the goddess herself, Sally Sue!"

"Aww, it's that really strong mean girl again..." Cherry frowned as she hid behind Vector.

"I'm asking you guys nicely; hand over the Fujin Gem, before I have to kill you! I need it so I can bring my sister back!"

Espio stepped forward. "If you're who I think you are, then I'm gonna say it. Well, you do realize your sister will probably kill you the minute you bring her back, right?"

"Nonsense! Your attempts to persuade me won't work! I'm done talking to you morons, prepare to die!" Sally Sue said before getting into a battle stance.

"It really is a good thing we didn't decide to jump in too early." Virus said, as the three of them kept watching. "As you'd expect, we'll wait until either side goes down and then we'll strike, reducing the risk of casualties and increasing the rate of success."

Sally Sue charged forward and reached Espio before throwing two punches and one kick, which he blocked. Sally Sue followed through with a shockwave, knocking Espio further back. Sally Sue then elbowed Vector in the chest as he tried to grab her from behind, slapped Charmy out the way, and then flipped over Vector as he tried to trip her up with his tail. She grabbed his tail and threw him into Espio as he was getting up. Sally Sue then effortlessly dodged Charmy's stinger and then flicked him further away.

Sally Sue grinned and slowly made her towards Cherry, smiling triumphantly as the cute ghost girl was too afraid to move. The three bystanders saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike, as Rose froze Sally Sue's feet, while Lily fired a rocket at her which she blocked. Virus, Rose and Lily then stood in front of Cherry, much to the ghost girl's surprise.

"And just how are you people?" Sally Sue asked as she broke the ice immediately.

"I don't know about Virus, but my name is Lily, and my sister is Rose, and together, we are the Super Flower Sisters!" Lily pumped her fist in the air.

"Please ignore the Genki Girl." Rose added.

"I don't care who you guys are, I'm still gonna kill you." Sally Sue said.

"Your skills intrigue me; I wish to test my strength against the full extent of your powers." Rose said before morphing her arms into long claws of ice.

"Can you shapeshift any part of your body into weapons?" Lily asked.

"Yes. _Any _part."

"Rule of Cool in my book."

Just then, they all saw the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil making their way across the canyon and stopped at their location. Virus glanced over at them, and smiled. "Seems we have company. Situations like this are always more fun with extra players."

"Holy crap! Too many dynamic entries!" Charmy exclaimed.

"This is really getting out of hand..." Espio said after noticing the situation.

At Tails' house, Sonic and Tails were standing in the same spots when Amber suddenly kicked down the door and pointed at Tails. "Tails! Are you ready!"

"I've been ready all day!" He replied.

"Let's get started on your Training From Hell!" The two of them left and went to the garden while Sonic just watched.

"Somewhat odd, wouldn't you say?" Crystal commented, floating right next to Sonic.

"Very." Seconds later he finally noticed her. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for 20 minutes, you guys just never noticed. You even sat in my lap about 10 minutes ago."

"That was you? I thought that was just a new chair Tails got..."

"Nope, just me. Me and the guys have been training quite a bit, because I got some vision telling me that the end is approaching, and that can only mean one thing."

"...It's probably gas?" Sonic guessed.

"I just noticed what I was saying was a good setup for a joke, but that's not it. It means Mary Sue is going to be released, and she's a force like no other, so we gotta be ready."

"No problem, I'm always ready."

Back at the canyon, Knuckles and Bronze were having a conversation as they noticed the large group of people fighting in the distance. Knuckles sighed as he watched. "It's sad. Why can't people just work out their problems by asking questions instead of throwing fists? Not all solutions can be reached with violence. People need to cool down on the Hot-Blooded influences and talk things out."

Bronze nodded. "I totally agree."


	46. SZ 46: Escort Saga

I haet typos, like serially

* * *

Escort Saga: Chapter 46 – The Town Called Hope

Shortly after the events of chapter 45, the random fight in the canyon was still going on. Cherry was still currently carrying the Fujin Gem as she flew by the random explosions and people being knocked across the area. She then jumped up and fly kicked ED-MF1999 as he lunged at her from the side. Metal Sonic sped by and grabbed the gem, and then dodged several rockets which were fired by Lily. Egg Pawn #37 and Eggrobo attacked while she did this. She managed to blast Egg Pawn #37 to pieces, but Eggrobo flipped over the rocket and began firing at her. Virus opened up a portal beside Eggrobo and slammed him into the ground a second later.

As Metal Sonic avoided Team Chaotix, Sally Sue shoulder barged him out the way and grabbed the gem. She then charged through the area towards Team Chaotix who did the same. She punched Vector back a second before Charmy stung her from the side. Espio grabbed Vector's tail and spun him round before throwing him back. Vector kicked Sally Sue in the face and then grabbed the gem before she got up. Rose threw an icicle and hit the gem perfectly, knocking it out of Vector's hands and into Mecha Sonic's who jumped by him. Rose then fired a beam of ice which froze his feet and then grabbed the gem as she flew by.

Metared entered the fray, the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen! Attack the non-believer!" Eggrobo, and Tails Doll charged at her, at which point Rose decided to use her frail, which she swung at the people which got nearby. She hit Eggrobo and sent him flying into Charmy. As Tails Doll reached her, she threw the frail into the air and exchanged punches and kicks, while managing to avoid the sunshine. Sally Sue dropped in and tried to tackle them both, but missed as they jumped out the way. Tails Doll moved across the ground towards Sally Sue at warp speed as a sunshine symbol glowed on his back and used his ultimate move, which while it did inflict some damage, she proved to be completely immune to the sunshine.

As Virus hit ED-MF1999 with a hurricane kick, then a triple punch combo, Lily turned around and said, "We'll get back to this in a bit."

Back at Tails' house, Tails and Amber were in the garden, about to start training.

"Okay, Tails." Amber began. "I'm just letting you know that I'm only here for your benefit, because you asked me to help you become stronger."

"Yeah, since you beat us last time, and you're a demon lord, and I admire how strong you are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere today, but thanks for the kind words. Now, let's begin!" Amber removed her cloak and flung it behind her, revealing the flame patterned bra and panties.

"Do you always wear that? Don't you ever get cold?" Tails asked.

"I'm a fire demon lord. That means I can do what I feel like." Amber fired a wave of fire which Tails somersaulted out of the way from. Amber grabbed her scythe and charged at Tails, randomly slashing at him as he ran away. Sonic groaned at the sight.

Back at the extreme and random brawl, Mecha Sonic was currently holding the Fujin Gem and had just spin dashed through Rose and Sally Sue before being clawed at by Virus who flew out of the ground. Lily waved from 20 feet away, signalling for Virus to pass it to her. While she did this, Cherry flew up to her and tried to scare her by being a typical ghost. "Booga booga booga!"

Lily simply put one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Geez kid, you're the worst ghost I've ever seen, and I've only seen one."

"T-that was really mean!" Cherry replied, holding back her tears.

Rose approached Cherry and cuddled her as she said, "There, there, the mean girl won't bother you anymore."

"Thank you, miss..." Cherry said as Rose took a step back.

"Just call me Oniichan."

"O-oniichan?" Cherry held out her arms, asking for a hug again, which Rose gave her, with a smile.

"Tastes Like Diabetes." Lily commented, as all she could do was watch. "You never hug me like that...lucky ghost..."

At the moment, Sally Sue was holding the gem, and punched out Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic who attempted to steal it. Metared leaped into the air from behind her, curled into a ball and tried to spin attack her. Sally Sue spun round a second before it hit, and stopped him with her hands, at which point Espio tackled her from the side, knocking the gem to the floor.

Lily flew by on a jetpack and grabbed the gem as Sally Sue chased her across the area, smashing through anything in her path as she continued to chase Lily. "Regardless of how much you run, there is no place you can hide from me! I shall kill your dreams and haunt your nightmares! You'll regret the day you ever messed with the great Sally Sue!"

Lily flipped 180 degrees so she was flying backwards and facing Sally Sue. "Must you really yell a majority of the things you say? Where's your indoor voice?"

"I HAVE NO INDOOR VOICE!" Sally Sue yelled before kicking a giant rock at her, which Lily blasted to pieces with her rocket launcher.

While all this went on, Vector was whispering something to Espio and Cherry as Charmy stung Eggrobo. After they were done talking, the three of them nodded, and Espio and Cherry left. As the fight went on, Tails Doll flew right into Sally Sue and head butted her in the chest, sending her flying back. While Lily smiled at her misfortune, Vector kicked her in the back of her head, causing her to hit the ground hard and drop the gem in the process.

Lily slowly got to her feet, with several scratches and a bleeding nose. Rose rushed over to see if she was okay. As she approached her, Lily held out her hands and whimpered, "O-oniichan?"

"No." Rose said bluntly.

"Fine, be a douche." Lily replied.

An invisible force took off with the gem, running away from all the mayhem somewhat unnoticed until 15 seconds later. Espio had activated a skill which allowed him to sneak by unseen for a short while, and was now following Cherry back to her hometown, who was far ahead. The others took off after them, attempting to find them despite being hard to see.

At Tails' house once again, Sonya was still flicking over channels in the living room while Blaze sat nearby, quietly watching. After tons of awkward silence, Sonya finally asked, "So Blaze, did you happen to see that black creature who looks like you?"

"As a matter of a fact, I did. We ended by destroying\several buildings and vehicles because it found me on my way back here. It would have probably finished me off had we continued, but it said that "The time isn't right." I'm not sure what it meant."

"You'll probably understand in time."

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, why are there two Sonic's?"

"Tails cloned Me using a blood sample and some genetically enhanced female hormone pills."

"I see..."

Meanwhile, in a place far, far away, Espio and Cherry stopped near the edge of a cliff and looked onwards to a sight of a small city, with several layers of buildings and a waterfall close by. Further away from the houses was a clear stone rectangular area right before the temple. The two of them jumped down and ran through the area towards the temple. All the others caught up soon afterwards and made their way to the temple.

At that moment, Sonny, Shade and Mads were watching from a shop store in that city. Shade sipped a can of Chaos Soda before saying, "Hey guys, I think something unusual is going on, and I haven't done anything in quite a while. You guys gonna do something?"

"I'm up for that." Sonny replied.

"Well I guess it could turn out better I hope." Mads shrugged, seconds before the three of them left.

At Tails' house, Sonic was still watching Tails and Amber when Crystal floated up to him with two chilli dogs and handed him one. "How's it going?"

"Not so great." Sonic said just as Tails missed with his extended boxing glove and was punched into a tree, then somersaulted out the way as Amber sliced it in half with her scythe. "At this rate he's gonna get hurt."

"Well, it'll work out...I think."

Meanwhile, on a private island, where dozens of chao, including Cheese, were playing by a beach, SA2 sat in a hammock, because he was obviously on vacation.

* * *

SA2 walked onto the right side of a set with some notes. In the middle of the set was a red curtain which opened to reveal Omega going head-to-head against a giant robot crab with several explosions in the background. "Now we're on the final part of these character sagas, and the reason for this is because this one takes place on the very same day. So stay tuned for the Avenger Saga." SA2 looked up. "He's gonna strike, with a vengeance!"


	47. SZ 47: Avenger Saga

Previously on Sonic Z...

Tails was wearing his turbo suit as an alarm sounded within his house. Robots frantically ran up and down as Tails stood up and proudly announced, "$#!£ must be serious. It's time for my ultimate creation!" Tails pressed a button on the wall and dropped down a hole into the cockpit of a 50 foot tall robot version of himself. He turned on the thrusters and drove out the garage and flew off into the sky.

Cream and Vanilla stood on a plain field. Cream was wearing her supreme ninja outfit while Vanilla wore a yellow version. Their ears and clothing bellowed in the easily noticeable dramatic wind as their battle auras appeared. Vanilla got into a battle stance and finally said, "My Kung Fu is Stronger Than Yours."

SA4 sat in a pink room, typing on a pink computer, and sat on a pink chair. She had just finished typing out the latest chapter of her uber epic dramatic fanfiction story and submitted it to . She then placed her hands on the pink desk and leaned in. "Now we wait..."

Dozens of people were in a large room as Knuckles stood by a table with an empty cookie jar on top of it. The crowd was in complete silence as he examined their facial expressions one-by-one. "Whodunit then? Who took the last cookie from the cookie jar?"

A mysterious individual entered the room. The individual stood firm, as if they were going to war. "It was I." Everyone spun round to face this mysterious person. "_I_ took the cookie from the cookie jar." There was a mix of responses among the crowd. Some gasped, some gossiped, and some shook their heads in disbelief.

And now, for the conclusion...

* * *

Avenger Saga: Chapter 47 – Last of the E-Series

While all the random commotion was going on in other parts of the world at the current time, Eggman was starting to fix up a new base he had recently built. Near the entrance, there was a long wide corridor, with a steel door displaying the Eggman symbol on it, preventing intruders from entering. Suddenly, a dozen shots pierced the metal door, which caught the attention of a few Eggman robots. Then a large laser beam blew down the door and Omega stepped through, and then reloaded. "Beginning annihilation program."

Omega rushed forward and began blasting the robots just ahead, and then blasting the ones which appeared from the doors to the left and right as he sped through. He soon entered a room to the right which appeared to be a large cargo room where half a dozen robots were working to put away machinery parts, with one robot using a crane to do so. Omega blasted the two that immediately charged at him, and then ran right while firing at one robot who did the same.

Omega blasted a gas tank nearby and blew up the robot as the robot controlling the crane swung a large metal crate at him. He moved out the way, causing a robot approaching him to get hit. As the crate came back at him, Omega jumped on, leaped forward and punched the robot through the glass shield. Omega used the crane to smash through a wall a little up above, and then flew into the above room. As he entered through a large hole, a dozen Eggman robots surrounded him, armed with orange rocket launchers.

Omega was about to wipe them out when someone suddenly blasted through a wall just further ahead and immediately eliminated the surrounding robots with a dozen missiles before hitting the ground. This person was revealed to be Metanic, that one robot Tails built during the Metallix Saga who's fate was left unknown. "Remember me?"

"My scanners indicate we've never met." Omega replied.

"Oh right, well I was created by Tails. I'm here to get something, so I guess I could use the company."

Omega nodded and ran on ahead, followed by Metanic seconds later.

At Tails' house, Tails and Amber were still going through the training from hell, which had been going on for 20 minutes so far. Tails looked pretty exhausted compared to Amber who sat with her arms crossed. "Well, I guess we should actually start now." She said as she got up.

"Start? Then what were we doing all this time?"

Amber shrugged. "I was just having fun I guess. I mean, I am doing this for free after all, I gotta get my fee somewhere."

"I guess you have a point..."

"Good, now since you just plain suck at hand-to-hand combat, let's go through that first, and no weapons."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Think about it, if the enemy gets you alone and off-guard, there's a chance your weapons will be almost useless, or you'll be separated from them. If that happens, you'll have to get by using your own skills. If you suck, you may as well kiss your ass goodbye when things get serious, which is why this is necessary."

"That actually makes sense." Sonic commented.

"Well of course." Crystal replied.

Amber uncrossed her arms. "So are you ready to get started, Tails?"

"Well, could you maybe give me a few minutes? I'm still a little tired, and also, maybe you could change into something a little more...appropriate...in the meantime."

"What's wrong with this?" Amber looked herself over.

"Well you could get hurt or something."

"You make it sound like you can actually compete with me, but fine, I'll put something on." She shrugged.

"There are some clothes which I bought just earlier today in the living room." Tails said, pointing inside.

"Crazy Prepared as usual." Amber smiled as she entered.

"It's what I do."

Meanwhile, Cherry and Espio were now in the temple standing by the altar. Espio was holding the black book which Cherry assumed to believe was magical, and told him the things to say, which shall not be mentioned. Vector and Charmy arrived by smashing through a wall, Charmy yelling, "Dynamic Entry!" as he flew in carrying Cherry's deceased body. He placed it on the ground where Cherry floated, and she flew into the body as Espio began to read out the incantation. When he finished, the room dimmed as the only light visible was the candles around the room and the circle of light surrounding the body.

After a short while, the light faded and the room lightened up again, but nothing happened, and Cherry was still a ghost. Cherry scratched her forehead. "How come it didn't work? My soul should be connected with my body again...Espio, are you sure you did it right?"

"I did it just as you said."

Cherry frowned as he finished. "I guess it really can't bring people back to life, so it seems I'll be stuck like this forever."

"Well you could always complete your unfinished business and finally go onto the afterlife." Charmy replied.

"Unfinished business?" Cherry raised her head. "I've read things like that, but what would that mean to me?"

Just then, Sally Sue charged into the temple, leaped up, and tried to hit them with a flying kick, missing them all by a second. The Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil entered shortly after as well as Virus, Rose and Lily who were discussing trivial things.

"So Rose, I heard you used the term oniichan earlier." Virus said.

"Yes. What about it?"

"That's the term for older brother, which means it's practically incorrect...don't ask me how I know this."

"I guess I made a mistake."

Lily shook her head. "This isn't your fault, Rose, this is the writer's fault because he didn't check his facts when writing that! Though I should probably cut him some slack, because he doesn't have much time to write this crap, so it's understandable."

Sonny, Shade and Mads ran in moments later and saw the rest of them all. Shade glanced around the room. "Well this is certainly unusual..."

"Why are you three here?" Virus asked.

Mads stepped forward. "I can answer that, but it'll require a flashback." As most of the others groaned, he said, "It's happening regardless."

4 hours earlier...

Mads was hosting his show as usual and cleared his throat before he began speaking. "Hello all and welcome to another show where I discuss stuff. Today we will be discussing video games which push the boundaries of awesome, speed right by epic standards with so much impact it lands straight in the silly section. First caller, you're on!"

Cherry phoned in, where she was seen on TV. "I played a game once called, "Barbie's Demolition Derby." It was pretty extreme for a kids game."

"That's nice, but are you a ghost?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You're on TV."

"Really?" Cherry put the tip of her hand in her mouth as she said, "Am I cute? Uguu~"

"Enough to cause a "HNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" which basically means it might be cute enough to give me extreme chest pains. I tend to like a lot of games; RPG's being one of my favourite genres. Oh, hold on, caller no.2, you're on the air."

SA2 interrupted Mads immediately. "I'm really happy for you, and Imma let you finish, but Pure Ownage has gotta be the best video game of all time!" He waited for the random applause. "THE BEST VIDEO GAME OF ALL TIME!"

"Yeah, I liked it too." Mads replied. "Hey Cherry, isn't that the Fujin Gem in the background? That one gem besides the chaos emeralds said to contain tremendous power?"

"Don't announce that! I don't want people to know!" Cherry exclaimed, waving her arms.

"Sorry, my bad."

"She's probably gonna have a very difficult time on her hands now..." SA2 said.

Present time...

Mads nodded. "That's probably the reason most of you are here now." A majority of them shook their heads. "Really? Then who here watches it?"

"I do!" Lily raised her hand.

"Really?"

"No, I just haven't had much attention in a while. That flashback also seemed kinda unimportant."

"Except that it had a point."


	48. SZ 48: Avenger Saga

I know this is early than usual, but I'm going to a funeral tomorrow, and then staying round a family member's house for two days, so Imma post this one day earlier, but the regular schedule still sticks.

Your main screen turns on, and you suddenly exclaim, "It's you!" and then I calmly and magnificently reply, "How are you, Gentlemen?" and then...

Songs used:

Boss theme (Never Return Alive) – Streets of Rage  
Stage 7.2 – Streets of Rage 2  
Boss theme (Never Return Alive Remix) – Streets of Rage 2

* * *

Avenger Saga: Chapter 48 – All Your Base

Back at Eggman's base, Omega and Metanic were currently fighting through a wave of robots as they went up left and right paths going up diagonally. As the two were busy blasting the packs of robots, Metanic tried to start a conversation. "So you're probably wondering where I was, what I was doing, and what I'm looking for down here, huh?"

"I have never met you; therefore the first two explanations have minimal effect on my part, but explaining why you're here would be necessary information." Omega said before blasting the head off one Eggman robot.

"Well basically, I've been with the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil for quite a long time. Metal Sonic believed I was working for the good guys, but he eventually dropped the issue and I became part of their annual week meetings. Those guys are pretty fun to be around, believe it or not. One of them mentioned that Eggman has been trying to search for the chaos emeralds recently and already has two. I'm here to steal them, and that's pretty much it." As he finished speaking, he kicked one robot into a wall.

They arrived in a massive room shaped like a regular construction site. They rushed forward, whacking a few robots out the way. Just then, an Eggman robot driving a large bulldozer smashed through a wall nearby and came after them. Omega and Metanic approached a set of stone walls in their way and started blasting them down, while fly kicking the bulldozer to knock it back every few moments. They soon finished blasting through all the walls and entered another room, just before the bulldozer stopped due to it being too large to get through the door.

They arrived in a large mechanical room with flashing red and yellow lights, and then suddenly the boss theme from Streets of Rage started playing in the background. Metanic looked around before saying, "Sounds like this is Serious Business." Moments later, a tall red robot with a boomerang on its head entered the room and began circling it while having its back to them.

As Metanic got close, the robot threw its boomerang and knocked him to the ground, giving Omega enough time to grab him from behind and slam him into the ground. As the robot got up, Metanic hit it with a flying kick, and then a dashing spin attack before the robot kicked him to the ground, and then quickly hit Omega with his boomerang as it returned to him.

As the red robot circled the room again, Omega hit him with a laser beam, stopping him long enough for Metanic to grab him, knee him in the chest twice, then throw him backwards towards Omega who grabbed his face and shoved him into the ground again before blowing its face off, causing the music to suddenly stop.

Meanwhile, at the temple, the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil were standing around, Virus, Rose and Lily were standing around, Team Chaotix was standing around, Sonny, Shade and Mads were bored, Cherry looked somewhat worried, and Sally Sue looked quite agitated. After some period of silence, she finally yelled, "That's it! Somebody better make a move before a blow this place up! Why isn't anybody doing anything?"

Metared moved forward, the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "She's right, gentlemen! We came for the Fujin gem, and nothing shall stand in our way! Except of course if a chaos emerald happens to be here."

In a house very far away, Tails and finished recovering and Amber had put some clothes on. She wore a thin red hooded, long sleeved top with jeans which were blue and her shoes were blue and red. The red part curved around the outside area of the shoe while the middle area was blue. She stretched a little. "Hmm, these clothes feel somewhat nostalgic in a way...but I'm probably thinking too much. Okay, we'll start now. We're gonna fight only using hand-to-hand, I'm going to beat you into the ground, and then I'm going to tell you _why_."

"That seems quite unnecessary." Tails replied. "Can't you do it without the random beating?"

"No I can't, you can only truly learn from mistakes when they're beaten into you, and inflicting serious pain on you really excites me."

"I didn't need to know that. Fine, let's get started."

Just as he finished, Amber rushed towards him and appeared to his right, then kicked him in the stomach before flipping over him and kicking him in the back of his head as he stumbled back. Amber flipped again, created a large ball of fire in her right hand and then fired a wave of fire which Tails flew over. He attacked with a downward kick, but his foot was caught by Amber who immediately slammed him into the ground then kicked him while he was down. She then turned him over and began punching him for a few moments and then stopped. "Now, do you know why you got beaten so pathetically?"

"Because you didn't hold back?"

"It's because you aren't following my movements. You gotta block out everything else so you can try to anticipate anything your opponent is capable of throwing at you. Otherwise you'll lose just as badly as you did, now let's go again."

"Could I clean up first, because I'm kinda bleeding here..." Tails said, pointing at a cut on his forehead.

"No problem, I'll lick it clean for you."

"I'd prefer using a towel if you don't mind."

"Once we're done with hand-to-hand, which would go by faster if you knew kung fu, we'll go through basic dodging and evasion, and then coming up with special attacks and most importantly, making them look cool. And we're going through all of it today!" Amber yelled as Tails left to get a towel.

At the temple again, various people were just randomly discussing things instead of fighting, leaving Sally Sue utterly dumbfounded.

"By the way, guys." Cherry began, looking at Team Chaotix. "Why is my body covered in dirt?"

"Because you're naked, so it's a way of Getting Crap Past the Radar."

"Oh I see."

"Hey Cherry, maybe you could get Tails to make you an artificial body?" Charmy suggested.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed. "Would he really do that?"

"Of course he would!"

While this was going on, and Virus and Shade were having a pointless argument, Sally Sue stole the Fujin gem from Espio and took off, left the temple and then flew off while the robots tried to follow her. Rose watched as this happened and turned to Virus. "Shouldn't we be doing something?"

"No matter, everything will work out in the end."

Lily rubbed her chin as she eyed Virus suspiciously. "It seems to me like you're planning something, and that you wanted her to end up with that gem..."

"I believe you're thinking too much, Lily."

"I haven't been thinking enough recently."

"We should get going." He turned to Sonny, Shade and Mads. "I'll see you guys later." The three of them left, shortly followed by Sonny, Shade and Mads.

Back at Eggman's base, Omega and Metanic climbed up to a metal path outside with the sun in the background which was soon going to set as the stage 7.2 theme from Streets of Rage 2 began playing in the background. They ran along the path, Metanic barging one egg fighter out the way then kicking another off the edge. Omega blasted one to bits, and then avoided the seconds punch before throwing him into one robot approaching from behind. Two Eggman jets passed by from opposite sides and dropped down more egg fighters, and suddenly an Eggrobo copy appeared from the right just above the others.

While the two were busy handling the other robots, Eggrobo flew up and hit Omega with a downward kick as he flew by then flew up again as Metanic tried to fly kick him. Omega got up and started firing at him, as did Metanic, eventually hitting him and giving Omega the opportunity to perform a suplex on him, which he did, wiping out the last few remaining robots nearby. They jumped on a moving platform going right, and then started knocking off the robots that landed on the platform. After a short while, the platform went down diagonally and stopped by another which they entered.

The boss theme from Streets of Rage 2 started playing as they entered a large mechanical room with sparks flying around the place. They approached a larger blue boxing robot who was waiting for them. Metanic attacked with a flying kick and was immediately hit by an uppercut. Omega and the robot exchanged a few blows, and then it eventually broke Omega's combo by charging forward and hitting Omega with three electrical punches. The robot was then hit by a barrage of missiles fired by Metanic and then a knee to the face. He dodged a punch, then stepped aside as Omega hit him in the stomach, followed by Omega and Metanic uppercuting the robot together.

As the robot stumbled over and hit the ground, Omega and Metanic moved on, getting much closer to their goal.


	49. SZ 49: Avenger Saga

Some people say I'm an idea machine, but I just have an overactive imagination.

Song used:

Stage 8 – Streets of Rage 2

* * *

Avenger Saga: Chapter 49 – Man vs. Machine

At Eggman's base, Omega and Metanic left an elevator full of robots and continued walking along. "So in my opinion, I consider E-102, known as Gamma, to be a badass. From what I heard, he took on several other E-series robots and owned them all, then took on his supposed superior brother who had become even _more_ powerful and still flat out owned his ass, and then he decided to blow himself up because he had completed his mission. Truly a role model for future heroic robots."

"Indeed." Omega agreed.

Back at Tails' house, Sonic and Crystal were randomly discussing about how they would like to die. Crystal was currently talking. "So if my time were to come real soon, I wouldn't run in fear and cower, I'd look death right in the face, stand firm, and display a look which says, "Yeah, I'm awesome." Because I've lived for a long time, and I welcome death with open arms, so when it's my time to go, I want my death to be awesome."

"It's like you totally read my mind." Sonic replied. Afterwards they looked out into the garden again.

Tails moved back as he blocked several punches from Amber, then attempted to trip her but missed as Amber hopped and swung at his head. Tails back flipped and then attacked with a flying kick in the middle of it. Amber grabbed his foot once again, and as she tried to slam him into the ground again, he stopped himself with both hands and flung her forward with his foot. She spun into a ball and then dashed towards Tails as she touched the ground while Tails dashed towards her.

As they reached each other, Tails easily sidestepped a wave of fire and tried to set up his rarely used ultimate move only used during that one tournament, but missed as Amber kicked him to the side. He flipped up and did an unnecessary combat roll which Amber raised an eyebrow at, due to the stupidity of such a move, with enough precision to catch her off-guard. "I'm pinching your face!" he exclaimed as he did so.

She simply grinned and grabbed his head while exclaiming, "I'm crushing your head! I'm crushing your head!" just before attempting to do so, which Tails soon escaped from and fled as he yelled, "I'm running awaaaaay!" followed by Amber yelling, "I'm touching you inappropriately!" As she tackled him.

"Wow, that was pretty awesome." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, that was amazing! How did you make so much progress so fast?" Crystal asked, completely shocked by this.

"We used a montage. Otherwise this would have taken 2 days." Amber replied.

"Oh." Crystal's expression returned to normal. "Still great, I guess."

"Yeah. Well Tails, it seems you're good enough at the moment, compared to me anyway. Do you need any more practice or are you fine now?"

"Well, I guess I could use a bit more another time, but I'm sure I'll be fine for now. Thank you for taking the time to help me." Tails said.

"You'd better be thankful. I don't do this for many people, at least when I was Chaotic Evil I didn't. I would just kill all my enemies without a second thought, but Crystal soon showed me the error of my ways, and I decided to change my ways, and then we celebrated our newfound friendship with 2 hours of wild nookie."

"That never happened." Crystal quickly responded. "Not the turning good thing, the part after that. It never happened...at least I think it didn't..." She scratched her forehead.

Just then, Sonny, Shade and Mads arrived and entered the garden. Sonny waved as they approached them. "Hey guys, we encountered Virus and his companions earlier."

"So what happened?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing much, Shade and him talked a little, then we left."

"You never did anything to finish him? Why?"

"I'd also like to know." Amber added.

"You know how that guy is." Shade began. "The minute he starts losing he'll run, until he finally achieves 'Final Boss' status, which is when he'll fight to the death."

"It was still foolish to do nothing." Crystal said. "If it was me, I-" Amber quickly pushed her off screen as she said, "Move aside, Crystal, you already have enough screen time. Everything will work out, and that's all that matters."

At the temple, everyone had already left except Team Chaotix and Cherry. Vector was apologizing about the Fujin Gem being stolen. "Well, sorry about losing the gem."

"It's okay, sadly it didn't work anyway." Cherry replied. "I'll go see Tails about making me a body in a little bit, but thank you so much for your help, guys."

"Just doing our job, Cherry." Vector nodded. The three of them walked towards the exit as a voice began speaking. "_If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the C-Team__!" _

Meanwhile, at the newly constructed Eggman base, the Stage 8 theme from Streets of Rage 2 began playing as Omega and Metanic walked along a clear path into a building with windows to the sides. They soon reached a large elevator which slowly moved up as Eggman robots continued to drop down into it, which Omega and Metanic dispatched by performing flashy moves, using random physical weapons dropped into the elevator, and throwing them off the edges. After a long while of destroying robots, they reached the top floor which looked like a manager's office with the sunset being seen through the windows.

As the music stopped, a giant metal crab suddenly smashed through a wall nearby and tried to grab them, missing by inches and causing the roof to crumble from the crab's random entry. Eggman could be seen in the cockpit of the giant crab. "This is the end of the line for you troublemakers! Get a load of this!" He exclaimed before firing a large laser beam from its mouth which they both somersaulted out of the way from.

Omega and Metanic moved around, firing at it while it occasionally whacked them aside soon before Metanic noticed the two chaos emeralds powering it on its back. Metanic charged at the crab, which began firing frickin' laser beams at him. He avoided the beams and sliced off one claw with a spin attack before doing the same to the other.

Omega then hit the crab with an uppercut as he fired a large beam, then flew up a bit and performed a suplex on the crab. He then leaped up into the air and finally finished off the crab with a flying elbow drop, causing it to explode. Metanic quickly caught the two emeralds as they were sent flying. Inside it was revealed that a robot lookalike was controlling the crab, leaving a message behind. "Well done, Omega, but sadly I couldn't make it. I guess you could consider this a hollow victory. Farewell for now."

After several moments of silence, Metanic finally said, "If this was a movie, I'd have raged pretty hard, considering he never bothered to show up. Oh well, tough break, man, but at least I got what I came for, and pretty easily too. Later." He waved goodbye as he headed for the exit. After a few more moments, Omega left as well.

Back at the Egg Cruiser, Eggman Nega had previously returned. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Virus and Rose were all in one room discussing whether or not they should get rid of Lily.

"I personally consider Lily to be a nuisance in our plans." Eggman started off. "She causes more trouble than is necessary."

"I'm inclined to agree with that." Eggman Nega replied.

"I think you're being a little too harsh." Virus responded. "She hasn't outlived her usefulness yet."

"Let me remind you that she lost the experimental black substance we tried to collect, and you mentioned that she lost the Fujin gem by being careless. Not to the mention the time we attempted to rob a bank, and thanks to her incompetence we got found out and had to flee without the money. Not to mention robbing the bank was her idea." Eggman finally finished.

"...Well, I can't think of what to say to that." Virus said, admitting defeat. "What do you think, Rose?"

"I think she does a great job of being a contrast to the usual serious environment, and I actually like that, but I'd never tell her myself, because then she'd never shut up about it." Rose replied.

After another 30 seconds of discussing, Lily suddenly walked in, making the room go silent due to her presence. "Uhh, hi guys. I know we haven't been on good terms recently, but I really have been trying to make the best of this. I don't know many people I can truly call 'friends', it's just not so easy for me. But this is different, despite the arguments and stuff, I still have fun. I consider you guys like my second family. Eggman, you're like that one fun popular uncle who visits on special holidays and always comes with gifts. Eggman Nega could be his 'partner'."

"What are you implying?" Eggman Nega asked.

Lily ignored him and continued. "Virus is like one of those perverted bishonen dads who's constantly rejected by women for no apparent reason."

"I take offense to that." Virus retorted.

Lily walked towards Rose. "And last of all, Rose. You're like my Cool Big Sis, and even though you constantly belittle me, ignore me, and occasionally try to kill me, I still like you. You don't have to say whether you care or not, but I consider you more than just a wandering assassin, I consider you my closest friend." Lily smiled at her.

After a few moments of being stunned, Rose sighed and slowly hugged her, which Lily welcomed with open arms. Virus looked disoriented as he watched them hug. "Such a heartwarming moment may be bad for my health."

"Yes, truly unexpected." Eggman replied.

And so the day ended, with Sally Sue finally ending up with the Fujin gem because the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil lost her, Metanic returning to the meeting, Team Chaotix going out for pretzels, and Cherry visiting Tails to ask if he could build her a body, which he kindly agreed to. Oh, and SA2 got a refund from his booked holiday, because he's awesome like that.

* * *

There would normally be one of those things here, but I decided not to do it. Anyway, since Halloween is coming up soon, and due to college I'm losing free time, I decided I'd do a Halloween chapter on...well, Halloween, so until next time...


	50. SZ 50: Halloween Special

Y'know, these pre-chapter comments have a somewhat similar sense of style in comparison to a certain network which is only shown late at night...

...

...

[Adult Swim]

* * *

Halloween Special: Chapter 50 – The Most Halloween Party Ever

It was a dark and stormy night...I think. It was early in the evening on October 31st, which was Halloween, don't ya know. Cherry had decided that since she was technically a ghost, she lived in an abandoned house, and the house is regularly empty, that she would host a halloween party in her house. But a few important questions hadn't accord to her when she decided this just yesterday, because obviously all cute ghost girls are idiots, but back to the questions: How many people would be coming to the party? Would she be able to get everything ready in time? And would it be the most party ever?

All these questions were very Serious Business, so she put on her kewl face, and then everything was kewl. And then she began to get things ready for the party later that night.

Meanwhile, we arrive at the home of Miles Prower, as usual. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and the birds were frozen, today. Tails was in the living room, packing his outfit into a bag while humming the invincibility theme from Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy walked in through the front door unnoticed and slowly approached him before saying, "Hey Tails, what's in the bag?"

Tails, who was slightly shocked, jumped back a little before answering. "It's my costume for the halloween party at Cherry's house tonight."

"You're going as well? That's great! So what are you going as?"

"It's a secret for now. What about you?"

"Also a secret. So is S-"

"Yes, Sonic is coming." Tails replied immediately, interrupting her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys there, bye!" And with that, she waved and then left Tails' house. Tails stared at the television where Mads' fake news show was starting.

Mads cleared his throat, and then looked towards the camera and waved. "Hey, all you people out there." He greeted them. "Welcome to another one of those things I do. Since today is halloween, we're going to discuss...halloween, so yeah...first caller, you're on. What do you think of halloween?"

"Personally I miss when halloween used to be kewl. Now it's just an excuse to get free candy and dress up like morons." The caller replied.

"I actually like dressing like a moron, but I'm half robot so that's besides the point."

"Are you really?"

"Yup, very long story though. Caller #2, you're up."

"Hey Mads, I agree about the costume thing, I think it's just part of the fun, though it's more fun if you're trying to scare someone."

Mads slammed his hand on his desk and nodded in approval. "Now that's what I'm talkin' bout! Put your fist to your screen so I can bro fist you through your television." Mads said before touching the screen with his fist.

"I'm glad you liked that." The second caller replied as he did so.

"You guys are nuts." The first caller said before hanging up.

Mads cleared his throat again before talking. "So anyway, I'd better rap this up. Before I go, I'd like to inform people that there's this halloween party today in that house on Creepy Hill, and it's totally not haunted by a ghost."

"Does a ghost live in that house?" The second caller asked.

"I said no, damnit!" Mads yelled, then returned to normal a second later. "So remember to be there, as I'll also be. You'd be Mads not to go."

As the segment ended, Tails continued sorting out his bag. "Well, at least more people know now..."

On the Egg Cruiser, Lily was standing in front of a mirror, dressed as Harley Quinn. She checked that her face was painted white enough, and that the hat fit perfectly. After making sure it was fine, she took a step back, which was when Virus walked in, dressed as the Joker. As Lily glanced over at him, there was an awkward silence, followed by Lily saying, "This makes our relationship seem disturbing, Mister J..."

"I honestly have no idea what you're referring to."

"Never mind. Nice choice though, but there's just one question: Can you pull off the laugh?"

"Probably not, but that's no big deal."

Lily was so shocked she grabbed a cup of coffee just so she could do a spit-take. "No big deal?!? The laugh is one of things which makes him awesome! You can't just shrug it off! I want you to do the laugh, Virus!" Lily frowned at him.

"You're taking this too seriously."

"Do the laugh, damnit!"

"Oh look, here's Rose." Virus pointed behind Lily.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Lily still turned around to face Rose, who was dressed like Rei Ayanami...with long blue hair, but without the hat. Lily gasped, with excitement, of course. "It's teh Rei!" She exclaimed.

"Just what were you two discussing?" Rose asked.

"Lily wants me to do the Joker laugh, which I'm not capable to pulling off, and she's overreacting." Virus explained.

Rose sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Virus, I'm disappointed in you..."

"Not you too?!?"

Just then, Eggman was passing by in his Eggmobile, currently working on a new invention. Lily noticed him and said, "Hey Eggman, you coming to that halloween party?"

"Of course not, I've got more important matters which I must attend to."

"I heard Sonic is gonna be there."

Eggman stopped by a door on the opposite side, with his back to them. "I'll think about it." He then left the room.

"Oh, by the way." Rose began. "I don't think Cherry wants you to come, Lily."

"Huh? Why not?" She demanded.

"She says you're mean, egotistical, annoying, dim-witted and unfunny."

"U-unfunny?!?" Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I noticed that you didn't respond to the other comments..."

"_Unfunny_?!?" She repeated.

Two hours later, it was almost time for the halloween party at Cherry's house to get started. It was decided to skip two hours because this is only one chapter, so there isn't much time to add filler, otherwise this would be around 7000 words long...and it's not. The party was to take place in the living room, which was around the size of a school assembly, believe it or not. SA, SA2, SA3 and SA4 had arrived earlier to help Cherry organize the party, as well as a butler she hired who just so happened to wear a black mask, and had a curly mustache.

Because they were elite ninjas, the four were done in about 20 seconds. That's right. And they were so fast Cherry never saw them leave. Yup. Just then, someone rang the doorbell, which was the SEGA chime. She rushed towards the door and opened it to see Amy and Cream, who greeted Cherry before walking in. Amy was dressed as Wonder Woman while Cream came as Supergirl, for no real reason.

"Are we the first to arrive?" Amy asked, looking around the area.

"Yeah, everyone else should be here shortly. Nice costumes, guys. You too, Cheese." Cherry said, looking at Cheese who wore a large piece of plastic cheese.

Shortly after, people were starting to arrive and the living room was ¼ full. SA3 and SA4 were near a punch bowl. They were wearing a Sonic 2 & and Sonic 3 & Knuckles cartridge respectively and commenting on the people who entered the room. Tails was one of the first to walk in, dressed like Bomberman.

SA3 pointed at him and exclaimed, "It's Bomberman!"

"B-b-b-bomberman?" SA4 replied.

"He's blowing stuff up from all across the land! Deceive the enemies and leave in its place a big hand grenade that will explode in its face! It's Bomberman!"

"It's Bomberman!" She exclaimed.

"B-b-b-blowing up the place, cause he's the man with the plan! Nobody f***'s with him, ya'll, cause you know, it's Bomberman!"

After a few moments of silence, and occasional coughing, SA4 then said, "Oh, there's Vector, and he's dressed as...Vectorman...how appropriate."

"He's also dancing to the Vectorman theme as well." SA3 pointed out. "That theme is so awesome."

"But enough about that, there's Knuckles, dressed in Wolverine's traditional yellow outfit, if you can actually picture that."

"It's a little hard to do so. And here's the blue blur himself, Sonic, dressed as Bugs Bunny, which is awesome." SA3 nodded. "Ahh, there's Sally Sue herself, who came as...a large ham...how unexpected..."

"Fear my large haminess! Hahahahaha!" Sally Sue yelled as she entered the room.

Sonic walked over to Sonya who was dressed as a Wizard. He was also chewing a carrot as he said, "What's up, doc?"

"You know, I was considering that costume." Sonya replied.

"Well we are one in the same after all. I was also wearing this Pikachu costume earlier today, as in; it was like me doing a fusion with Pikachu. Then I called myself Sonichu. It's as incredibly lame as you could imagine."

"I'd assume so."

While Knuckles stood near the table with nachos and a dipping bowl, Cherry floated over to him. "Hi Knuckles, nice costume. I was wondering if I could ask a favour."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I don't want unclean people double dipping in the salsa sauce, because that's unhygienic and just plain mean! Could you maybe punch the people who try to double dip?"

"That sounds quite unexpected coming from you, and besides, I'm not your butler so I don't want to stand here all night punching people, regardless of how satisfying it may be." Knuckles smiled as he thought about punching Eggman through a wall. He scowled moments later as he said, "And don't you dare do the puppy dog face!"

"Aww..." She sighed. "But I heard Sonic say that you were too much of a knucklehead to do something as simple as stopping others from double dipping."

"Oh, he did, did he?!?" Knuckles was obviously furious. "Well I'll show him! Fine, I'll watch out for double dippers, but only for a little while!"

"Okay, thank you." Cherry smiled and quickly floated off.

Tails was standing by Amy and Cream, who were eating candy apples. Cream took a bite of hers before saying, "Tails, I thought you made Cherry an artificial body?"

"It still needs a bit of work before I give it to her." He replied.

Sonic slid across the ground over to them and immediately stood up straight. "What's up, guys? So, is Shadow around here?"

"He'll probably be coming soon..." Amy replied.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the streets, there was an obviously reckless driver driving a black 4x4 who ran through red lights, smashed through streetlamps, and caused several traffic accidents. Suddenly, Shadow came out of nowhere wearing a Batman outfit and riding a black motorcycle. He approached the 4x4 at an incredible speed from behind and yelled, "Move your ass, douchebag!"

"And how do you think you are, asshole?" The driver retorted.

Shadow went into hyperdrive and drove straight through the 4x4 as he said, "What, are you stupid? Are you dense or something? I'm the goddamn Batman!" As he drove off at full speed, the 4x4 slowed down and exploded.

Back at the party, Virus, Rose and Lily had arrived, and immediately separated as they entered. As Rose stopped by a table and began eating a cupcake, she ran into Crystal who wore the same outfit, but actually had her wings out. "I see you came as an angel." She said before taking another bite.

"You always were a smart one." Crystal responded, happy that she noticed. "I was too lazy to come as some character most people should know, so I decided I'd come as myself, since it still counts as a costume to those who aren't supernatural. So who are you?"

Lily quickly appeared beside Rose and replied, "She's teh Rei. I appeared just to say that...excuse me." Lily quickly left again.

Crystal nodded slowly, followed by silence, and then asked, "So how's life?"

"Depressing." Rose replied immediately.

"Cool." Crystal then slowly backed off.

Blaze finally arrived dressed as NiGHTS (if you can picture that, of course) and approached Sonic and the others. "I see most of you have arrived."

Amy gasped. "Wow, Blaze! You came as Nights? That's so kewl!"

"The name is technically spelt as 'NiGHTS', not 'Nights', please get it right."

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, I only-"

"**Just don't.**"

Just outside, Rouge and Omega were sitting by the door steps. Rouge was dressed as Catwoman, umm...because, and Omega was dressed as a more muscular version of Robocop. Yeah. Shadow arrived shortly on his bike and made his way up the steps.

"Who are you?" Omega asked.

"I'm Batman!" Shadow replied before entering the house.

Back inside, Crystal met up with Sonic and the others. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

They all greeted her, and then Sonic said. "You came as yourself, quite a way to save time, huh?"

"Yup." She nodded. "And I'm the only one to think of it."

Amber landed 10 feet away and slid over to them in her normal attire. "Hey people."

Crystal gasped. "You stole my idea!"

"It's not my fault you came as an angel while I came as a demon, it's DNA which did that."

Crystal pointed at her, dramatically. "Well I challenge you to Supernatural Kombat! But not now, anyway, my younger sister, Ruby, is coming to this party."

"Is that so? Well my younger brother, Max is also coming, umm, because."

Crystal rubbed her chin. "Y'know, it would seem right to pair your brother and my sister together."

"I've been thinking the same thing for a while as well." Amber nodded.

"I support this couple 100%" Amy exclaimed.

"Me too!" Cream added.

"Uhh, I don't think it works that way..." Tails said, causing the others besides Sonic to glare at him. "On second thought, I agree as well."

Sonic waited a moment, and then changed the subject entirely after seeing Shadow. "So I might change costumes in a short bit."

"'Kay." Everyone responded as he quickly left.

Meanwhile, Knuckles had punched a majority of the people he thought were likely to double dip, which was about everyone. He then saw his good friend, Bronze, approaching the table dressed as the Hulk. "Hey Knuckles, nice outfit."

"Same to you." Knuckles replied as he became calm again. "So why did you come?"

"Free food."

"Heh, for a golem you sure can eat."

"Damn straight." He grabbed a few nachos and used a dip, took a bite and then tried to dip them in again when his arm was grabbed by Knuckles who frowned at him. "If you dip that in again, our fists are gonna do the talking."

Bronze glared at him, while Knuckles did the same. It was an intense match of awesome glaring, and then eventually, Bronze double dipped anyway and finished the nachos. As he did so, Knuckles punched him across the face, Bronze countered with a punch. They\continued to punch each other as they left the room and then went up some stairs.

In a spot far, far away, Shadow had just encountered Virus, but didn't seem too surprised by his costume. "What a coincidence..."

"I'd say so too. Great minds think alike."

"I'll consider that an insult coming from you."

"If I had feelings they'd be hurt right now."

"I don't care about your damn feelings!"

"Why so serious?" Virus smirked as Shadow scowled at him.

"I hate those words." Shadow replied.

"Well let's see if you like this." Virus pulled out a handgun, which surprisingly fired a large laser beam that Shadow jumped over and threw several chaos spe-I mean, bats. Virus dodged them by doing a barrel roll, then yelled, "Hey Lily, get your ass over here! It's Batman!"

"I'm coming, Mister J!" She replied, rushing over holding a rocket launcher. She began firing at Shadow who easily dodged them, and surprisingly nobody was being hurt by these missiles.

"I should have come as Robin." Tails said with a sigh as he watched from across the room.

Just further away, Crystal randomly turned to Blaze and Cream and said, "Blaze, I think you should wear this catgirl outfit a brought, and Cream, you should wear this bunny girl costume."

"But I'm already a b-"

Crystal quickly interrupted her. "Nonsense! Of course you'll look good! I'll get them." She then rushed off.

Just as she left, Blaze spotted Rose at the corner of her eye, as did Rose. They glanced at each other in complete silence.

"Nice to meet you again, fire user." Rose finally said.

"Same to you, by the way, just call me Blaze."

"My name is Rose. We never got to finish that fight last time, are you ready to get started?"

"Your move." Blaze responded, getting into a fighting stance.

Instead of coming back with clothing, Crystal returned with her younger sister Ruby, who pretty much wore the same as her, and had brown hair, tied into pigtails, which are known as twintails in Japan...I think. "Guys, this is my younger sister, Ruby."

"Nice to meet you all." Ruby waved to the few characters standing there, while Rose and Blaze were seen in the background blocking each others punches as they moved across the room. "So where's the blue hedgehog?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, where is Sonic?" Crystal said as she looked around.

"He said he was gonna change costumes." Tails replied.

Sonic appeared seconds later, in an outfit similar to the one in Michael Jackson's Thriller. "Anyone miss me?"

A majority of them looked at him, and then said, "Too soon." In unison.

"It's not meant to be offensive, it's just an affectionate parody as long as I don't mention _those_ times. You know, the bad times."

Crystal scratched her forehead. "Has anyone noticed this has been pretty long? And it seems there's still quite a bit more to come. Why is this so long?"

Sonic suddenly started singing, "Cause this is filler! Filler night!"

"Is this him?" Ruby asked.

"Yup." Crystal nodded.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hey." He waved back.

Suddenly, Amber returned with her younger brother Max, who had black hair and just came wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. "Hey guys." Amber began. "This is my younger brother, Max."

He waved. "Yo."

"Sup." Everyone replied in unison.

"Don't they look cute together?" Crystal randomly said.

"I totally support this couple!" Amy exclaimed.

Max sighed. "Honestly, just because we both happen to look like little kids doesn't mean we should automatically be a couple. I'll honestly never understand you women and your stupid shipping ideas." A majority of the girls in the room immediately glared at him. "Uhh, let me rephrase that..."

Cherry was at the front of the room, on stage, and yes, the room is so big that there is room for a stage. She picked up a microphone and cleared her throat before speaking. "Okay everyone; I think we need a bit of entertainment or something. Who wants to come up here and do a song, or tell a joke, or something?" Nobody replied, and so she left the stage, and searched through the crowd until she found Cream. "Oh, Cream! Can you go on stage and tell jokes or something? Please?"

"Okay!" Cream quickly got onto the stage and waved to some of people who were actually paying attention. "Hi everyone! I just flew in from Green Hill Zone and boy are my ears tired!" After an awkward silence, she then said, "So, airline peanuts, what is the deal with those?"

Meanwhile, a girl who wasn't exactly a teenager, but a little older than a kid approached Amber as she pointed and yelled, "There you are!" The girl had pink hair which went down to her shoulders, and wore a black leather bodysuit with a pleated belt and a black cape. Oh, and her name was Ivy, by the way.

"Oh, it's you again." Amber replied, clearly not happy to see her.

"Of course it's me! You took my scythe! Which I didn't realize until about 2 weeks ago but still..."

"You didn't even notice?" Amber asked, somewhat stunned. "Wow..."

"Shut up! Just give it back!"

Amber did so. "Whatever, I got my own one several weeks ago anyway. Who are you meant to be anyway?"

"Me? I'm myself, fool! I wouldn't want to be anyone else."

"Well that outfit is somewhat revealing, you should at least cover your legs."

"You should cover your chest." Ivy remarked.

"Even though that's true, it still hurt me a little..." Amber responded. "So what are you doing these days?"

"Well I'm doing a story about how I will conquer the earth with the help of my servant, Poison. It's a work in progress, and it shall be awesome! So, umm, check it out sometime."

"The name?"

"Haven't thought of one yet. I'll tell you when I do, so, umm, bye." Ivy quickly dashed out the door just as quickly as she arrived.

Cream was now wearing cat ears, had put on cat paws, and was singing. "Cat?" She winked at her audience. "I'm a kitty-cat, and a dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance dance!" she said while hoping across the stage several times.

At that moment, Knuckles and Bronze walked in talking about their recent fight. "I think using that table was cheap." Kunckles complained.

"Yet you used a steel chair."

"Steel chairs don't hurt as much."

"How would you know? I never hit you with a steel chair!"

Cherry quickly flew over to him and began pulling him away, "Good thing you're here, and we need some entertainment."

After he got on stage, he nodded to Bronze and took the microphone as Bronze started playing the piano. "You know me, the fighting freak Knuckles, and we're at Pumpkin Hill, you ready?"

While this was happening, Sonic had somehow got involved with Shadow and Virus' fight, and was now dodging Lily's missiles by doing the moonwalker. He dodged another by leaning forward, then spun round and kicked another back at her with stardust. Lily jumped out the way, and surprisingly, nobody was hurt again.

Shortly after, Crystal intervened in Rose and Blaze's fight to force Rose onto the stage to sing a song with her. As they started singing, the time was immediately fast forwarded a few minutes, at which point they had finished and received a huge applause as they left the stage. Cherry approached them, amazed by their performance. "That was incredible, guys! You sang like angels!"

"We are angels." They replied in unison.

"You know what I mean..."

A minute later, SA and SA2 entered the room and got onto the stage with their own microphones. SA then spoke to the crowd. "We're gonna sing our own version of a song done by these two guys called Duane and Brando, check 'em out on Youtube. You really should." As he finished speaking, a song from Battletoads started playing.

After a few moments, SA2 randomly yelled, "Haha! Imma hit you in the face with my big ass fist, cause we're the SA bros, man, and you should know we're da s***, other games step up and they get knocked the **** out."

"Pow!" SA exclaimed as he kicked someone wearing a Jazz Jackrabbit t-shirt out a window.

"What the f-, man, what the hell's up now, put the pad in your face, use a wire as a weapon, use the console as a phone and keep them all guessing."

"How does he do that?" SA said.

"Do what? Get through that, the place with the barrel."

"I dunno." SA shrugged.

"But screw that, we're coming with the skillz and we'll be there soon, you can't stop us, all ya'll haters, no matter what you do, cause we're the SA bros."

"We're the SA bros."

"Wh-what-wh-wh-what, we're the SA bros! Representing, all ya'll haters, we're the SA bros! I told all ya'll haters, better leave us alone!"

They then sang in unison. "Messing with the best, and everyone knows, you never **** around with the SA bros!" SA put on some shades. "Here we go! Round 2, what the hell you gonna do when we take Sonic 2 and kick it's ass through the roof!" He said while exactly kicking SA3 through the roof unexpectedly. "Yeah see we beat the barrel of doom with precision, surfed through the charts like two games with ignition, **destroyed **the other games and left them all glitching!"

"If you ain't played us, you don't know what you're missing!" SA2 added.

"Sonic 3 & Knuckles ain't got **** on this!"

SA4 spun round as she heard him. "Wut."

"Whooped its ass, introduce it to my fist!" SA said as he punched her unexpectedly. "We may not be old school but we're made to thrill, better open your eyes, bro, this **** is real! We're the SA bros!"

"We're the SA bros."

"Wh-what-wh-wh-what, we're the SA bros! Representing, all ya'll haters, we're the SA bros! I told all ya'll haters, better leave us alone!"

They then sang in unison. "Messing with the best, and everyone knows, you never **** around with the SA bros!" As they finished, Cherry pushed them off the stage while saying, "I think you've said enough now..."

Since this chapter was pretty damn long, I decided to skip ahead. People were getting ready to go, while remarking that it was indeed the most party ever. Rose met up with Virus and Lily after smiling and nodding towards Blaze, who did the same before leaving. "Eggman never showed up." Lily said. "This is what happens when you have too much filler."

Sonic suddenly slid by them as he sang, "Well this is filler! Woo hoo! Filler night!"

"Stop doing that!" Lily yelled.

Virus shrugged at Lily's comment about Eggman not showing. "It doesn't matter anyway; this chapter will be considered discontinuity to the rest of the story."

"But isn't the story in general considered discontinuity?" Rose responded.

"What's your point?"

The rest of the guests leaved within a few minutes, with the last person being Mads who Cherry had to wake up. As he got to the door, he turned to her and said, "So, great party, you should do the same next year."

"Thanks so much, and also for letting others know on your show."

"Oh, you were watching? Well that's good to know."

"You could've tried to make it a little more exciting though..."

"It's hard when you sit in one spot all the time."

"Yeah but it's not impossible..."

"Well excuse me for not living up to your expectations."

"It's not that you don't, it's just that-"

Mads randomly yelled, "I WAS FROZEN, TODAY!" which brought the conversation to a halt. He continued to glare at her while she remained completely confused. He then smiled as he said, "Have a good night." As he walked down the stairs. Cherry slowly closed the door, still confused, but happy knowing people considered it the most party ever.

* * *

By the way, I'll be updating now about once a week, due to college and such.


	51. SZ 51: Mary Sue Saga

Things are beginning to get serial, so let's get started.

Song used:

Jungle Joyride Day – Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Mary Sue Saga: Chapter 51 – All Your Enemies Combined

08:21

Jungle Joyride in Adabat

As Jungle Joyride Day from Sonic Unleashed started playing, it showed scenes of the area from various angles. Sonya was on a wooden bridge over the water, stretching before getting ready. After a few moments, see took off down the bridge, and turned left soon after. She ran along the narrow path, then side-stepped left as more planks appeared. She side-stepped left again, then right, then jumped over a gap and hit two robotic fish, slid under a jumping shark, then hit a ramp and landed on another plank further ahead.

She quickly hit a speed pad and ran through several loops, steep sloping planks, and corkscrew paths at full speed. She soon ran along a straight path which stopped by a forest which she ran through curving left and right slightly before she made it to a spring that sent her up to a small path above. She immediately jumped up and spin attacked two Eggman robots to her left and right then approached a dozen platforms in mid-air, overlooking a large waterfall further down below. She made it across the platforms, spin attacking the flying robotic bats and avoiding spiked balls which swung from side to side.

She hit another spring by a grassy path at the end, made it to a stone path up above, and then hit another speed pad facing right, which she used to get past some spiked gates which tried to quickly close as she sped by. Sonya then hit another speed pad turning left then yet another before hitting a ramp. She hit a spring on the wall close by, which lead to a dozen other springs on the walls. After reaching the top, she flipped and hit another speed pad, leading into a forest where she moved at the speed of sound shortly before a giant robot with a laser cannon started chasing her.

It fired lasers at her as she sped through the forest, while she quickly side-stepped them all. Soon she came towards tons of tree branches in her way. She dodged several of them, and then sped straight through the last dozen towards the sea with the robot still chasing her. She ran along the water, still avoiding the beams soon before drifting round a statue, then sped up again while avoiding the statues which the robot shot down. She ran straight under several which fell in a row, and then back onto a stone path again.

She jumped across platforms in mid-air again, until she made her way around the area in the shape of a square, and then took off again as the song stopped.

08:52

Somewhere in China

In the mountains, Sally Sue awoke as she slept on some rocks, wearing a fully black metal armor, with a black cape. She got to her feet and admired the view before smiling. "It's time."

09:00

Egg Cruiser

Eggman, Eggman Nega, Virus, Rose and Lily were in one large room, by a large computer, discussing what Sally Sue has planned for later on. Lily was talking to no-one in particular when she randomly said, "09:00, Egg Cruiser...waaaaa-ching!"

"What on earth are you doing?" Rose asked.

"That thing they did on Sonic Adventure 2 before you started a new stage, I love that sound. Today will be so awesome! It'll be the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, good guys, bad guys, and explosions, as far as the eye can see, and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be? It'll be the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny." She nodded.

"Thanks, now I'll have that song stuck in my head all day." Rose groaned.

"So back to the main topic on hand..." Eggman began. "This unstable individual possesses a rather powerful jewel, as we should already know, and is planning to unleash her supposable almighty elder sister within a tomb somewhere in the desert. Obviously, everyone and their grandmother's are going to show up and get the Fujin gem off Sally Sue, but I suspect at least 2 other parties will be involved, so this won't be easy. We only have one try to make sure this Sally Sue character doesn't succeed, so support our cause any way you can, but don't fail me!" Eggman left the room, as did Eggman Nega shortly after.

"Things are finally starting to get interesting." Virus smirked. "We too should get going, should we not?"

Rose nodded. "Lily, are you coming?"

"Nah, I already know what I'm planning to do, so you two take care of yourselves." Lily replied.

"Yes, you too." Rose nodded before taking off with Virus.

09:05

Somewhere in Adabat

Meanwhile, somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location, inside a room was a single large rectangular table with four seats on each side and one seat ahead of them. Many torches lit the room and there was a water container in the corner.

Metared entered the room, with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "There is no meeting today, as we have a crucial job to do today. So, gentlemen, let's get down to business and retrieve the gem from that moronic narcissist." They all got up and quickly left the room.

09:07

Tails' House

Tails, Amy and Cream met in his living room, as most of the others were off doing their own thing at that particular moment. Tails stood ahead of them and began speaking. "Well, we should all know by now that Sally Sue plans to bring back Mary Sue later today, so I'm sure the others will show up at the chosen location. We should also get moving, as I'll be doing so in a short while. I would just take you guys with me, but there isn't much space, and it might be dangerous to travel by air." Tails left to get into the Tornado a minute later, while Amy and Cream left together.

09:09

Up in the Sky

Tails was flying through the sky in the Tornado, on his way towards the ancient pyramids when he began to contact Sonic using a walkie-talkie device. "Sonic, where are you now?"

Sonic was speeding down a highway at the time. "I'm on my way there right now, I should be there shortly. How are things looking up there?"

"It's fine so far, surprisingly not many aerial assaults. I'll see you there." Tails disconnected and then contacted Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, where are you now?"

Knuckles was gliding through some mountains in a large jungle. "I'm still pretty far from any desert so it's gonna take a little while."

"Okay, just try to hurry, as we may need all the help we can get if things turn out for the worst."

"Yeah, I think I already know the results, should we fail." Knuckles said bluntly. "Just do what you can until I get there." Knuckles then disconnected.

Tails tried to contact Shadow next, but was surprised to see that the connection was intercepted by Lily, who then said, "Can't let you do that, Starfox! I've decided to take this opportunity upon myself to play with you for a while, because from what I'm heard, I find you to be quite amusing."

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"If you can survive my little game of tag, maybe you'll find out, but I assure you, it won't be easy. Anyway, I think I've talked enough for now. Here's a present from me to you, filled with some subtle nostalgia, have fun!" As she finished talking, a satellite from space suddenly fired a giant energy blast, destroying several buildings and knocking the Tornado off balance. Tails sighed and said, "I guess this was the aerial assault I was waiting for..." before speeding off, as the satellite tracked him and continued to fire large energy beams in short bursts.


	52. SZ 52: Mary Sue Saga

So yes, I'm updating once a week now, as I said before, and although Saturday was when I posted the Halloween chapter, I decided I'd update every Friday just because. I'm like one of those manga artists, except that this isn't time consuming, I can't write to save my life, and that I'm not being paid for doing this...

Song used:

Excalibur Sonic Transformation - Sonic and the Black Knight

* * *

Mary Sue Saga: Chapter 52 – To Resurrect a Goddess 

09:11

Amy's Apartment...the one from Sonic Battle

Amy stood in front of the house with Cream and whistled. The horse which appeared during the end of the Black Cat Saga showed up shortly afterwards, and Amy and Cream hopped on its back. "Okay, Horsy, we need to find a specific pyramid in the desert." Amy began. "You'll know when we're close once you see a girl who shouts a lot, now let's go!" The horse nodded, as if it could understand basic English, and then took off down the street.

09:13

Up in the Sky Again

Tails was soaring through the sky in the Tornado, with the satellite laser still hot on his tail. Lily was controlling this satellite from a dark room within one of Eggman's bases, making it look like something out of a video game. Tails was attempting to lure the satellite out of the city in order to avoid unnecessary casualties, and as Lily discovered this, she decreased the range of the beam in order to increase the speed, which slowly began to catch up with the Tornado along the highway.

As Tails was trying to outrun the satellite, Sonya contacted him somehow through his walkie-talkie. "Hey Tails, what's up? I found this great spot a little while ago; you guys should come check it out."

"Uhh, Sonya, I'm kinda busy right now..." He said nervously as he glanced behind him at the incoming beam of destruction slowly closing the gap between them. "Where are you right now anyway?"

"Somewhere in Adabat, I guess. Why? What's all that racket in the background? Is stuff blowing up?"

"A giant laser beam is being guided by a satellite to track me down and kill me."

"Man, sucks to be you."

"Guess you could say that. So are you going to help out? We could probably use all the help we can get seeing how I've got my hands full."

"I don't think I'm cut out for the hero thing, we may be one in the same, but I'm not as motivated as Sonic."

"Well if you change your mind, the place where this is going to take place is a pyramid close to the one where Sally Sue found the Fujin gem."

"Well I'll think about it, and good luck with that satellite problem." Sonya disconnected seconds later.

09:20

Some Random Pyramid

Overlooking the large pyramid ahead of them where the action is most likely to take place, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads arrived at the chosen area wearing hard leather black spandex similar to Mads' suit, specifically designed by Tails. They had stripes going down from the shoulders to the leather gloves, with matching stripes from the waist going down to their feet. Around the waist they each had a belt with the Sonicteam symbol on it and on both sides they had two small pouches to put things in.

"Y'know, I really love these suits." Sonny said. "It's got that nostalgic feeling to it for some reason; I gotta remember to thank him after this."

"Yeah well I'm not liking these very much." Amber replied. "Despite being spandex, there isn't much freedom of movement to be had in these, and it really rides up in the-"

"I think you should be more thankful of the fact that Tails actually took the time to make these for a group of people he doesn't even personally know, including someone who's behaviour towards him would be even more questionable, were you actually stalking him." Crystal said as she stared at Amber.

"Well maybe you're right, anyway, I sense something cool is happening so I'm gonna take off. See ya!" And with that, Amber quickly high-tailed it out of there just moments before Shade noticed the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil who had just recently arrived.

"Gentlemen!" Metared exclaimed, the camera focusing on him from a low angle. "It seems we've arrived earlier than expected, which is quite pleasing."

"So when is that yelling moron gonna show up?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Soon enough, I hope." Mecha Sonic added. "I'm just aching to kick some ass."

"**These inferior insects will regret the day they foolishly decided to oppose me and my loyal associates!**" Tails Doll exclaimed, filled with burning rage.

"You're not the boss of our organisation..." Metal Knuckles pointed out. "Technically, Metared, Metal Sonic, and Mecha Sonic have the most say."

"**Silence, peon!**"

"Just pointing out the facts, man." He shrugged.

Suddenly, Camerax, hundreds of them! They came from the sky and dropped down in the formation of a square, gaining the attention of the other robots which stared in confusion.

09:22

Still Up in the Sky

Tails was still trying to evade the satellite tracking him down, and not doing a very good job of it. The satellite was now firing a large beam as well as occasional energy blasts with a big blast radius. One of these blasts managed to hit the Tornado and cause moderate damage as the laser once again gained on him. From out of nowhere, Amber suddenly showed up and deflected the beam back at the satellite with minimal effort, partly damaging it and causing it to stop firing in order to repair itself. "I hope my entrance was awesome and completely out of nowhere." Amber grinned as she turned to Tails.

"Thanks for the last minute help. How did you find me?"

"What are you talking about? It's pretty hard to miss a giant laser beam from space." She said as she pointed up.

"Oh, right."

Amber turned back and raised her hand in the direction of the satellite. "Luckily for you, I'll let you witness my power as I destroy this satellite with ease, now watch closely." She turned her head to see Tails was still fiddling with his walkie-talkie. "Hey Tails, are you paying attention?!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm looking." He said, lifting his head.

Just as he finished, the satellite had finished repairing itself and fired another large laser beam, which Amber easily countered with one of her own, quickly overpowering the beam and wiping out the satellite completely. Amber laughed as it blew up. "Yeah! Suck it, you piece of trash!" She turned back to Tails. "Well, I'll be getting back to the pyramid now, see you soon." She flew off the same way she came while Tails waved goodbye.

A game over message was displayed on Lily's computer screen for a few moments before she started typing in something. "It seems that because of an outsider, my game ended prematurely. Luckily, I assumed this would happen so I'll just move onto phase 2."

Lily hacked into the private line used by Tails' walkie-talkie in order to talk to him again. "I see that you had backup. Oh well, it's not important. I now challenge you to a one-on-one duel in my area of choice, but don't worry, I'm not gonna make it so cheap that you can't win. It's on the other side of town in the sea, you'll probably see an arrow pointing in the direction halfway there, you can't miss it. Oh, and if one of your friends happens to call, tell them you're going to enter my vagoo...many lulz will be had." She disconnected a second later.

09:25

Dat Pyramid

After a while of talking and discovering that the Camerax Crew were created by Eggman Nega, and that their purpose is to stall for time, the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil charged at them, but stopped when Amy's horse suddenly entered the fray and sent the leader flying 30 feet by kicking it with its back hooves. Cream flipped off the horse and landed in between two dozen Camerax robots while Amy simply hopped down off the horse. "Let's kick their asses, Cream!" Amy exclaimed.

"Right!" Cream nodded. As the transformation theme to Excalibur Sonic started playing, Cream quickly equipped herself with her two yo-yo's, canyons and water balloons, and then attached a belt with the Sonicteam logo, which flashed as she put it on. She got into a kewl stance, at which point a golden ninja suit materialised onto her. She released her two yo-yo's into the air, at which point they became encrusted with diamonds and razor blades were attached to any free spaces. As she retracted them, she gained a red cape which bellowed in the wind, and gained stares from everyone watching. Cream then swung one yo-yo at a camera to the right, then another to the left before finally displaying a pose so kewl that the Camerax robots within 10 feet exploded from awesomeness.

The moment Cream's transformation ended, Crystal began speaking to Amy via telepathy. "_Hey Amy, glad you could make it_."

"Crystal?" Amy looked around. "Where are you?"

"_On a mountain a little further away, but that's not important. You do realize those robots are the ones who kidnapped Sonic that one time, right_?"

"Now that I think about it, these were the ones!" At this point she was filled with rage, resulting in her developing a glowing purple aura, the same which Shadow had acquired some time before. She picked up her hammer, which was now covered in purple flames and charged at them, smashing through several with one swing, then leaped forward and slammed the ground with her hammer, causing a large shockwave knocking out a dozen robots. Cream had taken out over two dozen just further away, then grabbed one and swung them round repeatedly using her yo-yo's, knocking out others before throwing the robot to Amy who whacked it into another group of close robots.

Just then, Sally Sue arrived on the scene, causing everyone to stop and focus their attention on her. She projected an aura of confidence and seemed surprisingly carefree as she smashed through anything in her path as she ran by at super speed into the pyramid further away. The Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil were about to follow her when Sonic arrived shortly afterwards and ran into the same pyramid. Without any need for words, they all agreed upon leaving the task of recovering the gem up to Sonic and decided to wait it out.

A few moments after Sonic entered the pyramid, he contacted Tails. "Hey Tails, I just entered the pyramid. I'm not sure how far ahead Sally Sue might be, but I'll stop her soon enough, even if I have to do it alone. Where are you now?"

"Um, sorry about this, Sonic, but I might not make it. This girl challenged me to meet her at this location, and it would be rude of me not to accept her challenge, so I'll soon be entering her vagoo."

"Wow Tails, you're already at that age?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's better if I don't explain the joke, but I hope you have fun."

"It hasn't been a very fun day so far."

"So since I still have quite a while to go, could you give me all the need to know info on Mary Sue?"

"Sure. Sally Sue made a surprise broadcast a few days ago to inform others about where she would be summoning Mary Sue, because she believed nobody could stop her."

Sonic shrugged as he dodged a few falling rocks. "Well, most people can't stop her."

"Exactly, but I should get to the actual info now. From what I gathered through the internet and from various library books, Mary Sue is one of the greatest fighters to have ever lived. She had it all: Tons of fans, beauty beyond compare, the power to lift concrete fortresses with a single hand, incredible speed, skin as tough as adamantium, the ability to hypnotise other men into being obedient helpers who will support her, regardless of what they were like before, as well as the ability to copy any special move she happens to see. She's more broken than a SNK boss! Plus she's good at everything, even "this and that", even though she's never done it..."

"Wow." Sonic replied, seeming quite amused. "She seems like a fun person to fight."

"You don't know the half of it. From the track record I picked up, she's never lost a fight. Not even one. She's injured thousands of good and bad guys throughout the universe, but has never killed anyone because it's just not in her nature. That's all I have at the moment."

"So any word on the others progress so far?"

"Well, Knuckles says he's close now, sadly, Blaze is trying to deal with that black copy of herself right now, and I haven't been able to contact Shadow yet, but Rouge assured me that G.U.N soldiers are on their way. By the way, be careful in there, Eggman might have already entered through another entrance."

"I think that's more than enough I needed to know. Thanks, Tails."

"You're welcome." Tails noticed a rapidly bleeping dot on a radar located in front of him. "Hey Sonic, there's someone approaching that pyramid, and it's moving at an incredible pace!"

Sonic smirked as he quickly made the connection. "Heh, he showed up faster than I expected. And here I thought he wouldn't show. He's always gotta make some big dramatic entrance..."

Outside, Amy and Cream were still wiping out tons of Camerax robots with ease, and at the current time, Amy had thrown her hammer at one robot, knocking it into the air along with her hammer. Cream grabbed it and whacked the robot to the ground before tossing it back towards Amy who charged straight through half a dozen robots, ran through several to the left and right, then threw Cream who flew straight through half a dozen more with a flying headbutt before knocking back more from a whirlwind created by spinning her yo-yo's rapidly.

In a bright flash of light, someone ran through a dozen more robots, causing them to explode at once. After the dust cleared, the figure was revealed to be Shadow who got to his feet and looked onward towards the pyramid and the enemies in front of him. "The ultimate lifeform has arrived."


	53. SZ 53: Mary Sue Saga

It's once again time for me to suggest a song which you might have known about but I felt the need to mention anyway. This OC remix called Metamorphic Rock, which is a heavy metal combination of Green Hill Zone, Marble Zone, and the final boss theme. The heavy metal remix of the final boss theme is awesome in music form IMO, though you'll know what part I'm referring to when it comes up.

* * *

Mary Sue Saga: Chapter 53 – Storming the Temple

09:29  
Outside the pyramid

Mecha Sonic watched as Amy and Cream continued to wail on the helpless robots, while the remaining members of the Metallic Council were actually taking part in dispatching them as Shadow ran straight by them. "Y'know, these guys aren't as tough as they make out to be, considering how fast they're going down in numbers. They're down to about 105 robots now." Mecha Sonic ducked as several flew by him. "Now 101."

09:30  
Some Town

The black organism which now goes by the name Inferno, was standing in the middle of a street, swatting cars out of the way and causing property damage to any buildings which happened to be in its path. The police showed up shortly, which the creature dealt with by impaling and throwing them out of its way. At this point Inferno became quite frustrated as the creature was obviously waiting for something, so it grabbed a young boy as a hostage and continued on its rampage, shortly before Blaze appeared from behind and dropped onto the roof of a car and pointed at the creature. "Let that child alone!"

Inferno spun round to face her. "About time, I was getting bored, and you do know that you-"

"I know what I said."

"Very well." Inferno dropped the boy, who quickly ran off, at which point Inferno produced sharp red claws. "I hope you realise that you can't win."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am a better version of you, and I know everything there is to know about your combat ability. You may be kewl, but I am badass, and badass always beats kewl, so with the way you fight, this battle should be over in about a minute."

"Then I guess I'll have to be a little unpredictable. I hope you don't mind." Blaze leaped off the car and dashed towards Inferno. As she reached the creature she spun to the right, flipped over him to the left, then hit Inferno with the downward kick, followed by a sweep kick and a rising kick, knocking Inferno back several feet. Inferno charged at her and tried to claw her face, while Blaze countered by kicking his arm out the way, sliding by the creature, then grabbing its tail from behind and throwing Inferno through a window.

Inferno immediately jumped back through the window and grinned at her. "You're pretty good at improvising, so let's take it up a notch." Inferno shot out three long sharp tentacles from its right hand at Blaze, who evaded them by inches as she charged at him. The same three tentacles which missed Blaze grabbed three cars close by, and threw them at her as Inferno retracted the tentacles. Blaze quickly leaped across two cars on all fours, then grabbed the third and threw it back at Inferno who blasted it to pieces with a fist of fire shortly before blocking a punch by Blaze, then knocked her back several feet.

"Let's take a stroll around town while we're here." Inferno said before running off, with Blaze following close behind.

09:32  
Probably the last time "Up in the Sky" will be used

Tails was approaching the base where Lily was residing at and spoke into his walkie-talkie as a gate opened up for him. "Okay, I'm entering your vagoo now."

Lily chuckled as he finished. "Regardless of how inappropriate it is, I still smile when I hear that. The fact that you don't know what I'm talking about makes it funnier. It'll take around a minute of flying around to reach the area."

"A minute? Couldn't I have just come in through your backdoor?"

"Innocent innuendo is a wonderful thing." Lily replied as she quickly realised the second meaning.

"I feel like I'm missing out on something here..." Tails said as he scratched his head.

09:33  
Back outside the pyramid

Mads was watching the mayhem from the mountains with binoculars. "Man, this is Serious Business. It's so serious that I don't wanna get involved."

"I think that's just laziness." Sonny replied.

"Yeah, that too."

"Well, it's time for my match with Rose, as I assumed she's already within the pyramid, since I haven't seen her yet." Crystal picked up her spear and flung it into the crowd of Camerax robots, impaling one straight in the head. She dropped down, grabbed her spear and whacked out half a dozen more as she flew towards the pyramid entrance.

Meanwhile, Sonic had reached a large room, with Rose standing on the other side by the exit. Rose glanced over at him as he entered. "The blue hedgehog, Sonic, if I recall correctly."

"I'm assuming you're going to stop me."

"No." Rose shook her head. "I have business with another person today, so you may go on ahead." She said before stepping to the side. Sonic shrugged and ran by just shortly before Crystal showed up and waved to her. "Hey Rose, sorry to keep you waiting."

"It'll take more than an apology to please me, and I assume you know that there's a possibility you will die here."

"Of course, if I wasn't accepting the fact that you might kill me then I wouldn't be here...so how are things going for you recently?"

Rose smiled as she spoke. "Quite well I must say, despite some failure in a few villain projects, overall I've enjoyed myself over the last few months."

"Great, so I guess we should get started now." Crystal said, arming herself with her spear.

"Yes, and please, don't disappoint me." Rose replied as she got into a fighting stance.

"Same to you."

Just ahead, Sonic stopped very shortly at a concrete wall which seemed to block his path. As he thought about whether he was capable of spin dashing through it, Virus ascended from within the floor behind the unsuspecting hedgehog, ready to make his move, which he did, causing three small claw marks on Sonic's back that would have been more severe had Sonic not jumped back at the last second. "So who may you be?"

"I guess you are as fast as they mentioned." Virus began. "Though luckily, not fast enough. My name is Virus, and I'm working alongside Eggman. To be honest, I'm not interested with dealing with you today, so would you happen to know whether Shadow will be coming?"

"As a matter of fact, he should be here any minute now." As Sonic finished speaking, Shadow smashed through a section of the wall to their right and quickly came to a halt. "Perfect timing." Sonic nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a loud-mouthed nutcase which I have to stop." Sonic quickly sped off as the concrete wall mysteriously curved right to make a path for him.

Meanwhile Virus turned his attention to Shadow, who also did the same. "Ahh, Shadow, it's nice to see you again. Today would be nowhere near as fun if you didn't show up. I'm eager to see how you've changed since the last time we met."

"I've been through quite a few changes, some of these turning out to be in my best interest. But recently any bad things in my way have always led back to you, and that aggravates me."

"Your aggravation is a potential source of my enjoyment." Virus said with a smirk.

"Well enough talk! This ends right here!" Shadow braced himself against the creature. "No more talking, no more mind games, no more interruptions."

"Then show me you're worthy of being called the ultimate lifeform, Shadow." Virus replied as his purple aura became visible.

Once again, Sonic was running down a path ahead of him and contacted Tails with his walkie-talkie while he did so. "Hey Tails, where are you now?"

Tails had entered the base and had just parked his ship in an empty space in the dark area. "I'm tired of mentioning the 'V' word, so let's skip that. Anyway, I'm there now. Have you met up with Shadow and Knuckles yet?"

"Well, I haven't seen Knuckles so far, but I saw Shadow just recently. He stayed behind to fight this thing which called itself Virus."

"I remember him mentioning something about him. He said coming into contact with his attacks can slowly affect you mind. He didn't get you, did he?"

"Uhh, yeah, he kinda did..."

"No problem, I'll sort it out when we get back."

"Hey Tails, you ever wonder if there's some sort of subtext behind Shadow and that Virus guy?"

"From what Shadow has told me, Virus seems disturbingly obsessed with Shadow, while Shadow might seem obsessed with besting Virus once and for all, but I don't believe there's any suspicious subtext behind it."

"When two people are obsessed with each other, there's always subtext, at least that's what some fangirls think anyway..." Their conversation was cut short as a giant robot dropped down from high above, causing a large crack in the ground beneath its feet and spreading dust as Sonic leaped out of the way. The large robot appeared to be a black copy of final robot used on the Death Egg in Sonic 2. "Ahh, Sonic, what a pleasant surprise to meet you down here."

"Yeah right, as if you weren't waiting for yours truly, like what Virus and Rose were doing. I thought you'd be more interested in stopping Sally Sue from achieving her goal."

"I am, but first I figured I'd rid myself of a constant nuisance in my evil plans."

"Well I always enjoy a little dangerous jog, so try to keep up." Sonic said before taking off while Eggman gave chase. Sonic sidestepped the rapid fire coming from behind him, and then jumped as Eggman shot an energy ball at the ground. Sonic spun round while running forward and mocked him, making Eggman furious enough to unload a giant barrage of missiles in Sonic's direction. Sonic immediately leaped onto the wall to the left and ran along it as the missiles left giant path of destruction in its wake.

Eggman's mech also shifted sideways, still firing energy blasts at Sonic who dodged them as easily as he did when running on the ground. As the path ahead turned right, he leaped off the wall and ran past tons of pillars before Eggman began blasted them down. Sonic curved around a few while jumping over others, and then spin dashed through a few as he moved on ahead.

Back in the room with Virus and Shadow, they had already begun their fight. Shadow immediately activated the power boost and flashed purple as he dashed towards the creature and engaged in hand-to-hand combat, with Virus being able to deflect all of his blows. "This is far from satisfactory, Shadow. It truly isn't worth my full attention. You may have control over your body under that form, but power is useless unless you can actually hit your opponent." At that moment, Shadow managed to break through his defence and send him flying through a pillar with an elbow to the chest. "Have I got your attention now?"

"Maybe so." Virus said as he got up, and charged at him. He missed with an uppercut as Shadow jumped back, at which point Shadow teleported with chaos control and kicked him right, then teleported again and kicked Virus towards the ground. Virus opened up a purple portal as he nearly hit the ground and tackled Shadow from behind as he appeared above. They crashed into the ground and created a clear path through the concrete as they moved across the floor, not attempting to shield themselves from the others attacks.

Shadow teleported again as Virus tried to punch him and kicked Virus from behind. Virus opened a portal ahead of him and knocked Shadow right with a roundhouse kick. Shadow teleported again and elbowed him in the face, followed by Virus knocking him back with a head butt. They continued to move around the room, causing damage to anything close by when they clashed, until Shadow punched Virus through one pillar. Virus retaliated by kicking him through another, before Virus was kneed into another close by. Virus then grabbed him from behind and threw him through another pillar before firing a giant wave of energy, causing a massive explosion just as Shadow hit the ground.

Virus slid back as he hit the ground and grinned as he waited for Shadow within the smoke ahead of him. Suddenly, Shadow dashed out of the smoke at an incredible speed and covered by massive glowing purple waves of energy, signifying he had just taken off his power rings. He tackled Virus and hit a wall before flipping back 20 feet and unleashing the full force of his power as he prepared to attack Virus. Virus got to his feet and also went to full power. The two charged at each other again and clashed, the impact creating a large crater and forcing them both back.

They leaped up, where Shadow punched Virus to the ground, who ricocheted off the ground, flipped diagonally and whacked Shadow back with his left arm. Shadow recovered quickly and hit Virus with an uppercut, and then Virus copied his spin attack and hit him with it dragging them both into the ground.

09:35  
Lily's Vagoo

As Tails had left the ship in order to find Lily a minute later, he was quite paranoid about any noises he heard. He quickly put on the same suit he wore when infiltrating the Camerax Crew's private island and put on his serious face, then everything was Serious Business. He continued to look around in the dark damp areas before he suddenly heard a voice cry out, "Flying Machete Attack!" Tails was a master at doing barrel rolls, and therefore was able to avoid it. As he did so, Lily dropped down in a skin tight dark blue leather suit. "We finally meet, Mr. Prower." She then broke the serious tension when she put one hand to her cheek and said, "And you're so cute in that little armoured suit!"

"That wasn't my intention..."

"Anyway, there are some pretty sharp spikes back there." Lily said, pointing in a room further back. "They could easily impale a person, not that this is foreshadowing or anything..."

"So it _is_ foreshadowing?"

"No."

"Are you saying that to lower my guard so when the spikes do come up again, I'll actually be surprised?"

"No."

"So is there any reason behind this at all?"

"Maybe."

"You're confusing me..."

"Yes." Lily nodded as she crossed her arms.


	54. SZ 54: Mary Sue Saga

Yo, reader, I'm really happy for you and Imma let you read this, but My Immortal is the best fanfiction story of all time!...BEST FANFICTION STORY OF ALL TIME!

* * *

Mary Sue Saga: Chapter 54 – The Arrival of Mary Sue

09:36

Inside Dat Pyramid

Crystal and Rose had been fighting for over a minute now. Rose had stood in one spot and manipulated layers of ice around her into attacking Crystal, who dodged the ice while trying to get through her defensive ice methods. When Crystal managed to get within 10 feet of Rose, she stomped the ground, creating a giant icicle where Crystal stood, who avoided getting impaled by lifting herself up using her spear. She dropped down, surprising Rose, and punched her hard on the left side of her face, knocking her back a few feet but only managing to make her flinch slightly before Rose regained her balance and looked back at Crystal. "Ow." She said dully.

"Did that even hurt?" Crystal asked.

"I've experienced enough pain in my lifetime."

"Then I may be a little in over my head, but then again, I might get lucky and actually survive."

"Let's find out." Without a moment to spare, she immediately punched Crystal, sending her flying back. She dashed forward and with a swing of her hand created a long line of sharp icicles along the ground which Crystal dodged by flipping to the right and charging at her. Crystal attacked with her spear, jabbing wildly at the air as Rose easily dodged her attacks, but was then hit as Crystal whacked it over her head, followed by her whacking Rose across the face with it and kicking her in the chest with both feet which caused minimal damage.

Rose took out her frail as she hopped forward slightly and swung it at Crystal, who ducked and jabbed at her several times; Rose avoided the first two then knocked back her spear with the frail before trying to crush her with it. Crystal sidestepped the attack and charged forward, attempting to stab her but missed as Rose ducked then hit her with an uppercut. Rose swung her frail at Crystal again, who quickly recovered and grabbed it, then kicked Rose into a wall as it returned to her. As Rose ricocheted off the wall, Crystal hit her with a flying kick, with enough force to cause a crack in the wall. Crystal quickly discovered this Rose was a fake as it slowly evaporated, at which point Rose punched her from the side.

Still 09:36

In the City

Blaze was still chasing Inferno down a street, who knocked over things and threw various objects at Blaze. Blaze easily evaded most of the things being thrown at her, but as Inferno threw a car back at her, She hopped onto it then leaped forward, attempting to hit Inferno with a flying kick. Inferno flipped over Blaze a second before being hit and extended its arm to grab Blaze and force her through several objects across the road before throwing her through a window. Inferno ran on ahead and leaped onto a car which was heading towards the highway, with Blaze following who happened to recover in time to see.

09:37

The Final Tomb Chamber

Sally Sue finally reached the stairs leading down to the last room within the pyramid, and hummed the Chaos Angel map theme from Sonic Advance 3 as she strolled along. She entered the gigantic brightly lit room below which was purely white with blue stripes along the pillars and floors. There were two floors in the room, pillars around the dimensional gate in the middle of the room, and pillars along the outer edges of the top floor. As Sally Sue approached the middle, Knuckles suddenly jumped up out of the ground and hit her with an uppercut. Sally Sue quickly recovered and dropped back slightly. "Oh, it's you, the mole."

"I'm an echidna!" Knuckles yelled.

"So what are you here for, I'm quite busy right now."

"Well you've got some trouble on your hands, because I'm not letting you anywhere near that dimensional gate." Knuckles said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, you seem pretty cocky." Sally Sue cracked her knuckles. "Are you ready to die?"

Knuckles wasted no time and began his assault, unleashing tons of punches which Sally Sue blocked while moving back. Sally Sue swung at him a few times, and Knuckles ducked under them before getting in two hits and knocking her back. She slapped away his next punch and hit him in the chest before roundhouse kicking him to the side. She leaped up and stomped the ground where he once stood as he jumped out the way, causing several cracks in the ground.

Still 09:37

That 'V' Place

Tails and Lily had begun their fight, which seemed mainly to be laying traps, which were countered with traps. Lily flew higher up and threw 5 small bombs at Tails who ran by, narrowing missing him. As he stopped by the edge of the area, Lily fired a large beam, which Tails dodged by simply ducking under it. Lily punched a wall after witnessing this. "Damn it! I didn't expect him to duck!"

Tails winded up a robot mouse bomb and let it go. Lily ran away from it and into a circle of super glue which Tails surprisingly had time to put there. Tails took this opportunity to let loose with missiles and energy blasts, which Lily had assumed he'd do so she included a part in her suit which allowed her to absorb energy attacks. Lily then blasted the glue to pieces and jumped behind a wall while Tails did the same. Tails took out a small ball and activated a robot droid which looked like himself, then sent it in Lily's direction. As it got nearby, she quickly blasted it to pieces. It became silent again until Tails heard footsteps approaching the wall and fired at Lily, who turned out to be a hologram. By the time he realised this, he was hit by several missiles and sent propelling through a wall.

Lily grabbed her machete which was still lodged in the wall and jumped through the hole in the wall into a room which as similar to the other one before she started swinging madly at Tails who backed up and evaded her attacks before firing another energy beam at Lily who deflected it diagonally. The beam hit a mirror in the top right corner and was sent back at Tails, who somersaulted out the way, but was quickly hit by a blast which Lily fired.

09:38

The Highway to Hell (Love that song)

Inferno was riding atop the roof of a car as it began speeding down the highway. Meanwhile, Blaze was trying to catch the car by leaping across the cars close by. Just as Blaze reached the creature she attacked with a roundhouse kick, which Inferno evaded by hopping back, and then tried to impale her. Blaze slid under its attack and hit Inferno with a fiery uppercut, knocking it off the car, as Inferno quickly grabbed Blaze as this happened. Blaze managed to slice off a part of its hand and grab onto the back of another car.

Inferno leaped onto a truck which was speeding by and fired a barrage of fireballs at Blaze who ran towards the truck. The fireballs were powerful enough to cause small explosions upon impact, which they did to the roads and cars nearby. Using the inner source of its full power, Inferno gathered its energy, forming a bright red aura just before throwing a giant wave of fire, which caused a massive explosion as it hit the ground, blowing up the part of the road that it hit and preventing any cars from crossing over. Blaze leaped over the gap and took off after the monster.

Still 09:38

Outside Dat Pyramid

Amy and Cream had just finished taking care of the last few Camerax Crew robots, besides the leader, and promptly high fived each other. As they got ready to finish off the last one, they spotted a hundred more approaching the area, with at least a dozen giant robots accompanying them. As they braced themselves for another large wave of robots, tons of GUN soldiers suddenly rushed by, opening fire on them. As all this went on, Rouge landed beside Amy and Cream. "I think they can take it from here." She glanced over at the both of them and raised an eyebrow. "Well I certainly missed a lot..."

On the mountain close by, Mads was still observing the action through his binoculars. "Man, just how many robots can one guy make in such a limited time?"

"A lot apparently." Sonny replied.

Mads then glanced around. "Hey, where did Shade go?"

"He said he had to go check something."

"And Amber?"

"She said she isn't coming back. She went to a hot spring instead."

Mads scratched his forehead. "So it's just you and me?"

"Yup." Sonny nodded, followed by an awkward silence. "...Let's find out who can headshot the most robots." Sonny said, summoning an icicle.

"You're on." Mads replied as he charged his arm cannon.

Still 09:38 Again

Back Inside Dat Pyramid

In the room where Shadow and Virus' fight was taking place, the battle was slowly coming to an end. Shadow leaped up and threw a chaos spear at Virus who sank in a purple puddle. As the spear hit the ground, dust circled the area. Shadow then quickly slid back as Virus attempted to stab him. Virus flew out of the smoke and separated into five, reducing the copies powers as he did so. They all attacked Shadow head-on, who had the upper hand until one managed to land a hit, at which point they continued to beat him senseless until they finally blasted him into a wall nearby. Virus touched the ground and stood straight before combining again. "Well, it seems I have won. It's a shame really, but your vitality has diminished to such a point that I could easily kill you as you are."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to gloat, obviously. If this had gone on another 30 seconds, I most likely would have lost from exceeding the full force of my current power, and Shade even bet me that I'd lose today. Unlucky for him, he now owes me 10 bucks. So, I assume you'll be fighting Mary Sue soon enough, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just thought I'd remind you that you're nowhere in the same league as her, considering that you're having trouble beating me right now." Virus suddenly pulled over a chalkboard and drew a power level chart on it. "Lets say that my full power right now is around 15-20 out of a hundred...Mary Sue is a hundred."

"And I'm guessing there's a reason you want Mary Sue to return?" Shadow said as he recovered and got to his feet.

Virus chuckled for a few seconds. "Well of course, think about it, how do you think that numbskull found out the requirements needed to bring Mary Sue back from that other dimension? I told her, or should I say, one of my siblings did. I simply researched a lot of info on her, and on supernatural summoning rituals. Overall, Sally Sue isn't of much use to me, but Mary Sue's achievements and abilities never cease to amaze me, so I must take control of her body and make her my permanent host! With her power, there would be nothing in the galaxy which could hope to stop me!"

"And you possibly think you'll be able to control Mary Sue so easily?"

Virus smiled as he slowly sank into the concrete floor. "But of course, for you see, I'm a virus."

Inside the main tomb, Knuckles was still struggling to hold off Sally Sue when Sonic suddenly arrived, spin attacking Sally Sue as he leaped into the room, propelling her past the dimensional gate. He then slid along the ground and came to a halt a few feet away from Knuckles and waved. "Hey there, Knuckles. How did you arrive before me? Well then again, I was stopped a few times..."

"I dug all the way here underground, although I did pop my head up a few times to make sure I wasn't lost."

"Well it's good to know I've got backup."

"Why?"

Just then, Eggman's robot smashed through the entrance and opened fire upon them just as Sonic pointed and said, "That's why." The second Sally Sue got up, she ran straight through all of them, and up to the dimensional gate. "You morons annoy me!" She placed the Fujin gem in a glass bowl right beside it that seemed connected to the machine, and then recited the following words. "From the deepest part of my heart I ask the powers from above, to give back the sister that I truly love, she has the power to do the what the gods can do, so bring back my almighty sister, Mary Sue!"

The whole room started shaking violently and flashed bright colours as Sonic got to his feet and said, "That was a pretty lame speech."

"You're telling me." Knuckles agreed. "But we've got bigger problems now."

"I'm not so sure yet..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, the shaking stopped and there was a flash of lightning which hit the dimensional gate and surrounded the area in smoke, and within the smoke stood a single figure.


	55. SZ 55: Mary Sue Saga

Well, it's almost time for Mary Sue to actually make an appearance after all this time, but the question is, what kind of personality is this person going to have, and will she be actually likable despite being broken as hell? We'll see soon enough.

* * *

Mary Sue Saga: Chapter 55 – A Suetiful Experience

Previously on Sonic Z, the almighty being, Mary Sue was just released, completely engulfed within the smoke emitting from the dimensional gate. Mary Sue had long radiant golden hair, glimmering so brilliantly that it had its own aura. Glorious golden eyes which could glow in the dark, creamy white skin that felt as smooth as silk, perky C-cups which were firm and surprisingly soft, not that I would know, and other marvellous features not important enough to mention. She wore a thin yellow open sweater, and not just an ordinary sweater, but one of the very best, but below that sweater was a simple yellow t-shirt with a star on the front. She also wore a yellow skirt of medium length with matching yellow shoes, so as you could tell, she really liked yellow. And you could tell this person was Mary Sue, because I actually bothered to spend more than one sentence on describing her, even if it wasn't enough.

Knuckles turned to Sonic and asked, "So is this exactly a good or a bad thing?"

"Well I haven't really received enough proof for it to go either way, so I'm not too sure."

"If I get sucker punched I'm going to assume the worst." Knuckles said before focusing his attention towards Mary Sue.

"Now you're just being paranoid."

Within the smoke, Mary Sue turned her head in their direction and in a flash, dashed towards them and sucker punched Knuckles through several pillars. Sonic, being somewhat surprised, faintly said, "Guess I stand corrected." Mary Sue quickly spun round and fired a flurry of finger beams towards Sonic who ran around, flipping and jumping over them. Eggman charged at Mary Sue and swung at her but missed as she effortlessly dodged then roundhouse kicked the robot into a wall. Sonic touched the surface of one pillar and leaped off it back towards Mary Sue, curled into a ball. She blocked his attack with one hand then backed away from his hurricane kick.

Mary Sue then sidestepped as Knuckles tried to punch her from behind and tripped him up, and then kicked him into Sonic. She punched the ground, causing a shockwave which knocked them all back and made sharp rocks come up out of the ground, which they avoided. Mary Sue flew after Sonic and Knuckles, who were running back, and threw a large energy ball, which split into dozens of laser beams aiming straight for them. Knuckles dug underground to avoid the incoming blasts while Sonic dodged them again and used some of the environment around him to avoid getting hit.

As he continued running, Mary Sue ran past him while winking, shocking Sonic. "Whoa! She's actually faster than me..." She tripped him up, and then caught Knuckles' fist as he jumped out of the ground towards her. She let him go half a second before punching him across the room, then flipping into the air as Eggman fired a laser beam at her. She flew straight through his next blast and through the robot's left arm, making it explode as she touched the ground.

In one of the earlier rooms, Rose was still trying to impale Crystal with her complete control of the thin layers of ice around the room. Rose formed two rows of icicles heading towards Crystal that soon formed two large Chinese dragons made of ice which crossed over each other and lunged at her. Crystal flew into the air as the two dragons passed by, then spun round towards her. Crystal threw her spear and it curved to the right as it sliced through the bodies of the dragons, allowing Crystal to take control of them with her powers. She threw them towards Rose, who jumped into the air, avoiding one dragon which crashed into the ground. The second was sliced in half as Rose turned her arm into a blade and flew straight through it.

Rose dropped to the ground and reformed her arm before saying, "I feel a far greater presence has just made itself known."

Crystal then dropped down and shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't really concern us, now does it?

"Of course, so let us continue."

09:39

The Big 'V'

Tails and Lily were still in a heated battle, involving traps being countered by other traps. Sadly, Tails' traps were the ones mainly being countered. Tails was currently hiding behind a wall when he noticed Lily running towards the small wall. He fired at her as she tried to sidestep his attack, and though it hit her he realised it was a hologram. Lily then came running towards him from the right, and was also revealed to be a hologram as Tails fired again. Tails continued to keep firing at the holograms, but soon stopped to try and tell the difference between them all. While he stopped to think, another ran up to him, and he poked the figure before discovering she wasn't a hologram. As he looked up, she nodded at him, "Yes, I'm real." She fired a large laser beam in his face, blasting him across the room.

She then began firing more energy blasts and then several bombs that Tails avoided until he stopped by a wall. Lily then threw a large bomb at Tails, which he shielded from, but surprisingly, the fuse on the bomb never went off. As Tails lowered his guard to see whether the bomb went off, it suddenly exploded in his face, sending him flying through a wall.

Still 09:39

Back in the City

Inferno reached another random city after leaving the highway, hopped off the car and ran down the street. Blaze was far off in the distance, struggling to keep up with the creature, and decided to use the rooftops to catch up to it. The creature soon approached a construction site and began climbing up the girder's shortly before Blaze arrived, looked up and sighed. "Why here of all places?"

Just then, Tails contacted her using his walkie-talkie. "Hey Blaze; I kinda need a little advice on something."

"And you didn't consider I might be quite busy right now? Not to mention there are several people you could be talking to instead?" She replied as she began to climb the girders.

"Well most of them seem to be busy. Anyway, I'm fighting this girl, who seems to be a lot smarter than I first thought, and it's like she knows what I'm gonna do before I do it! Like she thinks two steps ahead, and then finds out how to reach that spot. How can I fight this girl when it's like she can read my brain waves?"

"For someone so smart, you aren't using that brain much right now. The answer is simple, just stop thinking."

"Huh?"

"Obviously, she must know all about how you would normally act through research and observations, so acting unpredictably with your attacks should throw her off-balance for at least a short while, at which point you should finish the battle before she catches on to what you're doing. Go with the flow, don't think about it, just do it."

"Wow, Blaze, that's great advice! How did you think that up?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm facing a copy of myself? I figured this out before I even showed up to face that monster, but it's still trying to make things harder for me..."

"Okay, well good luck, and thanks again." As Tails disconnected, Blaze climbed up to a girder far above the ground on the construction site. Inferno leaped onto another just further ahead of her. "This is where we shall finish this fight. And although you're afraid of heights, you have far worse things to fear right now."

"Well I'm sure kicking your ass will relieve me of my fears, so let's begin."

Inferno extended its arms and tried to grab Blaze, who leaped into the air, spun into a ball and attacked with a flying kick. Inferno somersaulted under it and kicked her off before going after her. She grabbed the lower part of a girder and climbed up just before getting kicked towards one girder further back, and then she jumped as Inferno tried to pounce on her. She missed Inferno with a downward punch, but hit the creature as she immediately attacked with a flying kick, followed by a vertical hurricane kick.

Yes, it's still 09:39

The Final Tomb Chamber

Things weren't looking so good, as Mary Sue was easily capable of handling Sonic, Knuckles and Eggman with little effort. For the majority of this, Sally Sue stood by, clearly watching her sister and the two times she tried to help her out, Mary Sue quickly appeared beside her and held her back before continuing her fight. Knuckles hit her right in the chest with his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, which made her giggle slightly before she backhanded him across the room. She then hopped over Sonic as he spin dashed past her while deflecting a giant energy blast Eggman had fired with her pinkie, knocking Eggman's robot to the ground.

Sonic spun round, leaped up and activated his light speed attack, managing to surprise her with a spin attack at light speed, knocking Mary Sue into a wall. She quickly got to her feet and copied Sonic, before dashing towards him. They both moved around the room, creating large shockwaves where they clashed and nearly destroying the dimensional gate as they moved around while Sally Sue barely avoided them. They soon clashed once more and hopped back before Sonic tried to spin attack her again, Mary Sue whacked him away and then quickly hit him with a spin attack, with enough force to knock him through several pillars and into a wall. As he bounced off the wall, Mary Sue head butted Sonic into the ground and then took a deep breath.

"So Sally, where am I exactly?" Mary Sue asked, scratching her forehead as she looked around. "And why did you call me back? I was actually having a good time in that other dimension."

"I called you back so I could see you again, Mary. You don't seem very happy to see me..." Sally Sue frowned as she finished.

"Well, it's not that, it's just that this was unexpected, you know. Though fighting these guys was pretty fun, so it's not all bad." Mary Sue noticed Sonic was starting to get up. "Oh, you're haven't given up yet? People tend to do that at this point. You're not even afraid that I might accidently kill you?"

Sonic struggled to stand straight. "Well, you can't kill me, because I've got close friends, rivals, and even a guardian angel on my side."

In a room close to the entrance of the pyramid, Crystal suddenly blushed for some unknown reason, at which point Rose waved after standing in one spot for more than a few seconds. "Crystal, are you awake?"

"Hmm, oh right." Crystal returned to normal. "I just had this weird feeling that someone just said something really nice, so where were we?"

Rose pointed below her to a sharp icicle. "Well I was about to impale you through your chin, and I assumed you'd sidestep it and throw your spear at me. Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just shut my mind off for a while so I don't get distracted..."

Back in the main room, Mary Sue chuckled at his response. "I like you, blue hedgehog, so I'm gonna let you get a few hits in, how does that sound?"

"Regardless of how pleasing that may or may not be, could I ask one or two questions?"

"Go ahead."

"If you're the great Mary Sue which everyone is talking about, how did you get trapped in another dimension?"

"Ahh, I assumed I would need to answer that. Alright, I'll explain all the necessary details, but we'll wait until next time before I do that..."


	56. SZ 56: Mary Sue Saga

Yes, this is the last chapter in the Mary Sue Saga. And as you would guess, this isn't the end. That's right, there are still two short sagas before the very end, and one of them contains filler! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Mary Sue Saga: Chapter 56 – The History of Mary Sue

We open to the same scene as before, where Mary Sue was whistling as she looked at her watch. She then cleared her throat before speaking. "So as I was saying before, I'll explain now. You know what it's like being a hero, right? Everyone looking up to you, always counting on you in desperate times, enemies being more determined to try and kill you..."

Sonic nodded as Knuckles slowly walked over and stood beside him. "I know the feeling."

"Well, it's good and all, but after a long while, it's nice not to have so much attention just for being awesome. You may think I inherited these godly powers, but I wasn't always this powerful, I spent decades upon decades pushing my physical limitations to the limit to become better and to help the good people which bad things happen to for no reason. I think my name became know throughout the universe right after the time when I stopped these two guys, Rule 34 and Rule 36, who fused to create Rule 42. After beating Rule 42, who was deemed unbeatable at the time, was when people began to believe I was one of the greatest fighters ever. It all began when Rule 34 sent out a personal challenge to foil his plan..."

---

In the middle of the desert many, many decades ago, probably somewhere nearby the current pyramid, was an enemy base. Mary Sue made her way across the world towards the base, riding on an atomic bomb. As she approached the base, some robots standing by the entrance recognized her and opened fire while half a dozen of them ran in fear. The bomb landed by the entrance, wiping out all the surrounding robots, and gaining the attention of the robotic boxing lions and the bears which knew kung fu. Mary Sue walked out of the blazing inferno she had created, cracked her knuckles and then charged at the incoming enemies, taking them out with ease as she moved through the crowd and deflected missiles being fired at her from above. She ran up some stairs and through dozens of robots holding RPG's at light speed, causing them to explode.

As she entered a temple, on the far side of the room stood Rule 34. He wore a black hat, a black mask with the number 34 on it, a black trenchcoat, and a black t-shirt with matching leather jeans. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat as she entered. "Welcome, Mary Sue, we meet again."

"What are you planning this time, Rule 34?"

"Planning is too mean of a word, it's more like inevitable, as it will surely happen soon enough. I will use the power of the Fujin gem to open a portal to another dimension filled with tentacled monsters, making this world subject to constant sexual content and endless fetish fuelled ideas from beyond!"

"That's sick and wrong!"

"No, Mary, it's just satisfaction, but if you feel you can stop me, then follow."

And so began an epic chase scene which had to be slowed down as Rule 34 and Mary Sue were moving at light speed. Rule 34 spun round and fired a dozen tentacles from his chest which Mary Sue easily slashed apart with two fingers. As they ran through a room filled with Rule 34's custom robots he waved his hand so fast he sent a gust of wind in Mary's direction, which blew her skirt up. Though she quickly pulled it down, the few robots who had gazed upon Mary's glorious panties exploded, for such a sight was too much for any being.

She soon followed him into another large room, which became sealed just as Rule 34 slid underneath the exit. Suddenly, 5 ancient dragons appeared, 2 giant mechs made of titanium, and an army of bears appeared on the other side of the room. Mary Sue ripped off her usual outfit, revealing a black suit she wore underneath. She then put on a pair of black shades. "Let's do this."

---

Knuckles interrupted Mary Sue as she went on. "Wait a minute, how can you wear a suit under those clothes? Wouldn't you clearly be able to see parts of it?"

"That's not important. Anyway..."

---

During Knuckles' interruption, Mary Sue quickly dispatched of the forces flawlessly, changed into her regular clothing and made her way onto the rocket which was taking off. As it reached space, she arrived in a large room overlooking the view of the earth from within space. Rule 34 and Rule 36 stood on the other side, who wore the same outfit. They spun round as Mary Sue arrived, to which Rule 36 nodded at 34, and using the Fujin gem connected to a machine with wires, they fused and drained the gem of most of its power, forming a large demonic figure covered by a large black cloak with the number 42 written on it.

Conveniently, this was somehow being broadcast to all television networks, and Sally Sue was watching. She called Purity Sue to come see, who had brunette hair in a ponytail tied with a bow, her eyes were always shut, and she wore a white dress with glitter along the outlines of it. Sally Sue started biting her nails as she watched. "What can she do?!? There's no way she can defeat Rule 42, infused with the powers of the Fujin gem! Such a thing has never been heard of!" As she started watching again, she saw Mary Sue hit Rule 42 with a boot to the face, evaded a blast which destroyed most of the space station, and then hit Rule 42 with a shoryuken, causing Rule 42 to explode as it screamed in pain. Sally Sue and Purity Sue couldn't believe it, so much so that Purity Sue opened her eyes revealing her blue eyes, and she doesn't do that often.

In the resulting explosion, Mary Sue quickly took off to outrun the explosion and avoid significant damage. It was at this point that, considering the toughest threat was now vanquished, she wondered the earth, exploring vast new locations and saving people who needed it.

---

Mary Sue nodded. "And that's that, as far as I remember it. The punch sent Rule 42 to the dimension of bad lemon fanfiction though."

"But you never explained about how you got trapped in another dimension..." Sally Sue pointed out.

"Oh right, anyway, due to having beaten Rule 42, I couldn't go many places without people always squealing in my presence, asking for autographs every minute, bugging me whenever I'm eating or shopping, and overall just won't let me get on with my life. Soon I met these elite ninjas, and one of them happened to be a level 78 Wizard, so he was capable of opening up a portal to the fifth dimension, where I decided I'd fit best where people knew about my achievements, but didn't make such a big deal."

"So you stayed in another dimension because you got too much attention?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Mary Sue nodded again. "And I'm feeling generous, so I shall answer a few more questions you may have for me."

09:40  
Some Construction Site

Blaze and Inferno were still moving across the various girders, attacking each other. Inferno leaped towards Blaze and with a single swing, threw 6 black blades which Blaze avoided by hiding behind one girder, then climbed up it, swung round and hit Inferno in the chest with both feet. Inferno extended its right hand and grabbed Blaze as the creature fell. Blaze missed her attempted kick and was punched then kneed in the chest before hitting Inferno with flip kick then a backhand punch. Inferno kicked Blaze into one girder, which she used to propel herself forward and head butt Inferno in the chest with excessive force. They spun in circles, punching each other and Blaze quickly tried to get Inferno below her to cushion her fall. Inferno smacked Blaze about several times during this, until Blaze managed to elbow Inferno in the chest and drag the creature to the ground, creating a small crater and sending them both bouncing back in opposite directions.

Blaze was knocked unconscious from the last minute recovery and landing, while Inferno was barely awake but incapable of walking, so it slowly crawled away and crept into a sewer.

Also 09:40  
'V' for Vagoo

Currently, Lily had loaded a rocket launcher and a net suspended in mid-air just ahead of her. As she approached the trap which would spring the net, she stopped and readied the rocket launcher, at which point Tails came running towards her, slid under the rocket, and then hopped over the trap while blowing up the net with a bomb and punching Lily at the same time. As she recovered, Tails flew up and began firing lasers at her as she ran around the room, throwing bombs which he dodged by moving left and right. Tails charged up a wide spread laser and fired it from left to right, while throwing half a dozen bombs that exploded upon being hit by the beam and managed to hit Lily in the process.

As she was getting up, Tails took the opportunity and use the remaining power of the suit to fire one last beam. Lily countered with her own, and though it was quite as big, it slowly became overpowered by Tails' beam, and she soon was sent flying backwards from the impact of the blast and right into the pit of spikes, getting impaled in various spots all over her body. She cried out in pain for a few moments before saying, "This isn't good for my complexion!"

Tails walked over and looked into the pit before gasping at the site of her as Lily coughed up a bit of blood. "I guess it really was foreshadowing..."

"Gee, you think? I've heard about sharp pains, but this is ridiculous!"

"You're making jokes even when you're dying?" Tails asked in amazement.

"It's kinda my thing. It's a shame I'm going to die here, and miss the inevitable Super Sonic vs. Mary Sue, but I had a good run."

"Wait! Don't give up! I'll get you to a hospital!" Tails exclaimed, looking for his ship.

"Geez, kid. I just tried to kill you a minute ago, and yet you still try to help. Just leave me be, but tell the bad guys to keep spreading the lulz to keep my spirit alive...and tell Rose she's a douche." Lily slowly closed her eyes, and finally passed on. Tails sat nearby, with a depressing look on his face, wondering if this could have ended in a better way, soon before Lily opened her eyes again, wondering when he was asking going to leave her alone.

Suddenly 09, 40 of them  
Back in the Final Tomb Chamber

Mary Sue had answered two questions which were never to be mentioned again. Sonic raised his hand and asked, "Have you actually got any flaws?"

"Sadly I have." A tear rolled down her face and she wiped it as she faintly said, "I'm so beautiful it's a curse..."

Sonic turned to Knuckles and quietly said, "That's a flaw?"

"More like a thinly disguised excuse to gloat." He replied.

Mary Sue immediately glared at them and angrily said, "What was that?", to which they denied saying anything. As Eggman slowly made his way out of the room without being noticed, Crystal flew in and stopped by Sonic and Knuckles. "Hey guys, I came as soon as I could."

"Where were you?" Sonic asked.

"Personal business with Rose. Surprisingly I won, though I think she held back a little. Anyway, I showed mercy by not killing her, which she wasn't too happy about." She looked over at Mary Sue and gasped. "Is that who I think it is?!?" She flew towards her with a pen and her diary. "Can I get your autograph? I'm a big fan."

Mary sighed as she took the pen and diary. "Sure, why not. Seems I'm even famous in heaven. Got any more questions?"

"Are your panties the same colour as the rest of your clothes?"

"What do you think?" Mary Sue replied, narrowing her eyes at Crystal.

"What are your measurements?" Crystal asked out of curiosity.

Mary Sue immediately finished and handed back the diary and quickly walked off as she said, "Ooookay, I'm out of here."

"Hey wait! I haven't told you mine yet!" Crystal yelled as Mary Sue grabbed Sally Sue and ran through a wall.

Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, Rose walked away from the pyramid and spun round to face it. After a few moments, Virus descended from the sky beside her. "We should get going."

"How did things go?" Rose asked.

"Not well, sadly, but there's still more time. Let's go find the others first." Rose nodded as Virus created a puddle beneath them which they sank into.

A bit further away, the GUN soldiers had finished wiping out the Camerax Crew at the same time that Sonic, Knuckles and Crystal were leaving the pyramid. Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him. "Sonic! Thank goodness you made it out safely! You beat up Mary Sue, right? I wish I could have seen it!"

"Actually we got our asses kicked, but whatever. What on earth happened to you?"

"A power boost through controlled anger."

"Oh, by the way." Crystal began. "Did anybody happen to say any weird speech or something earlier? As I'm sometimes capable of hearing thoughts and it surprised me."

"Well I did make a short one on the friends, rivals, and you as my guardian angel while fighting Mary Sue." Sonic replied.

"Oooh, so that's what it was!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I shall now dedicate myself to protecting you as your guardian angel!" She declared proudly.

"Y'know, it was just a lame little speech I came up with on the spot..." Sonic pointed out. "So wait, does that mean you actually like me? When did this happen?"

"Yeah, so? I like a lot of people, and I'm not sure when it happened. Anyway, it's not like I'd make a move or anything and besides, I'm not gonna follow you around all day, trying to confess my love to you..." She turned round to Amy and said, "No offence."

"Even though it's true, that still hurt quite a lot." Amy said as she frowned.

"Though if I wanted to really have my way, I'd just trap Amy in a cellar and torture her to death while brainwashing Sonic into loving me, but an angel doing something as crazy as that wouldn't happen right?" She started laughing while Sonic raised an eyebrow and Amy slowly backed up as she said, "Crystal, you're scaring me..."

"Screw this, I'm outta here. I'll see you guys some other time." Knuckles said before leaving.

And so, the Mary Sue Saga ended just a little bit past 09:42, on a somewhat bittersweet note. Mads won the bet by getting the most headshots, Shade helped Shadow out of the pyramid, Amber went to the hot spring Sonya had found and they enjoyed themselves. Mary Sue and Sally Sue went to stay with Purity Sue, who had built an orphanage recently, Tails left the base Lily had died at several minutes before the bad guys got there, and needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight for them. Blaze woke up minutes after her fight and slowly limped away from the area, and Metanic met Tails again on his way back to somewhere in Adabat, where they hugged and engaged in conversation. So overall, it was still pretty bittersweet...

* * *

So, I'm thinking whether or not I'll bother making a Christmas chapter, since I already did a Halloween one. I'll most likely end up doing one, but I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, the next saga is the Future Apocalypse Saga, as there are a few things still left to clear up, and a few extra things to get out of the way.


	57. SZ 57: Future Apocalypse Saga

So first of all, I was originally going to end this in about 4-5 more chapters, but I extended it a little because there are quite a few things I never even bothered to clear up until this point, like Virus and the five legendary heroes origin, regardless of the fact that no-one cares, but there ya go. I couldn't upload this on the first because coincidental internet problems at my house.

By the way, look at the date this chapter was meant to be posted, and then look back at the first chapter...what about it? Nothing, I just felt like mentioning it.

* * *

Future Apocalypse Saga: Chapter 57 – Countdown to Doomsday

It had been about a month since the release of Mary Sue, and as you'd expect, a lot of things can happen in a month. Eggman and the other bad guys left the group and did their own thing. Virus left and began making a new plan, Rose spent most of her remaining time helping others and doing volunteer work, soon before pleading to be sent to prison for the crimes she had committed in the past, but naturally this wasn't good for the prisoners. Eggman continued trying to crush Sonic and failing constantly, and Tails came to the funeral of Lily Locket secretly, just to pay his respects for killing her accidently. Throughout all this, Mary Sue was rarely seen or heard from, causing Sonic and the others to assume she wants to keep a low profile in order to do sightseeing without people recognizing her.

Earlier, Sonic had defeated one of Eggman's typical mechs and met Knuckles at that same diner from chapter 3, which was the one in Station Square.

"So Knuckles, how are you these days?" Sonic said after a short period of silence.

"Why did you call me here, Sonic? I have a job guarding the Master Emerald, you know?"

"You rarely do your job anyway..." Sonic said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all. Anyway, I just wanted to catch up, since we haven't seen each other much at all in the last month."

"Its fine, I guess..."

"Good, so I'll see you later." Sonic quickly got up and left, leaving Knuckles extremely frustrated.

He soon came across Amy, Cream and Sonya who were walking down a street, and

stopped by them. "Hey guys, what you doing?"

"Hi Sonic." Amy greeted him. "Sonya said she has a beach house somewhere in Adabat, and there's even a hot spring there! We're going there now, are you coming?"

"Nah." Sonic immediately declined the offer.

"Oh, come on, Me." Sonya responded. "You know you want to, or is it partly because of the water?"

"Maybe a little, and if that was so, why do you have a beach house there?"

"Oh, I can swim now."

Sonic took a step back, as he was in complete shock. "What?!? How did this happen?!"

"I took swimming classes."

"That doesn't sound like something I would do! Are you a faker?"

Sonya backed up and clutched her chest, as if in unbearable pain. "You cut me deep there, Sonic, you cut me real deep."

"Ok, maybe I was a bit out of line there, but that was pretty unexpected."

"Whatever. You coming or not?"

"I'll think about it."

"Then we'll be leaving." The three of them waved goodbye to Sonic and moved on while Sonic did the same.

A little later, Sonic was strolling down a street when an icicle flew by him inches from his face and got stuck to a shop wall. Sonic looked in the direction of the thrown icicle to see Rose slowly approaching him. Considering she had tried to kill Sonic at one point, and Crystal had warned Sonic to stay away from her, he did so by running away. Rose gave chase, firing beams of ice as she did so, which Sonic avoided, until he got far enough to hide in an alleyway. She leaped onto the window ledge of a building nearby and began firing at Sonic again, who ran off. She soon chased him into a dark abandoned building, which seemed to be a large office area.

Rose walked down a narrow path surrounded by walls, as Sonic slowly crept around the room and hid behind one of the walls. At one point Rose suddenly stopped, spun right and fired one icicle, which got stuck in the wall just above Sonic's head. Before he could move, she smashed through the wall, grabbed Sonic and held him against a wall and then froze his legs to hold him still. As Sonic prepared for the worse to come, he was suddenly handed a chilli dog. He looked at it, then back at Rose. "Huh?"

"I heard you like those. I am a changed person nowadays, and wish to make amends. Please enjoy it."

"Oh, thanks." He tried to eat it, but stopped when he saw Rose watching intensively. "Uhh, would you mind not being so interested in me eating?"

"I'm terribly sorry." She turned around immediately. Sonic shrugged and then ate the chilli dog.

Even a little more later, Sonic and Rose were walking down a street when Sonic said, "So did you really need to chase me down with murderous intent to make amends?"

"I'm sorry about that; I've been told I'm not a very approachable person."

"You sure are polite. So what have you been doing all this time?"

"Volunteer work and spending time in prison, voluntarily. People tend to be quite afraid of me after finding out what I can do. I dropped the soap once in the shower just to find out, and people moved away from me as I did so. I'd forgotten what loneliness felt like again."

"Yeah but our ways of life isn't so different, y'know? Just wandering the world, discovering new landmarks and resting wherever you feel like, except that I've never experienced the side of evil. If you ever want to talk again then feel free to find me."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you, Sonic."

"No problem, so now I gotta go meet some people at a beach house, so if you've really changed your ways then I wish the best for you." Sonic quickly left as Rose watched for a few moments before leaving herself.

In another area, Amy, Cream and Sonya came across Blaze in a forest as they got closer to Sonya's beach house. Cream looked up in a tree and saw her sitting on a branch, and then waved. "Hi Blaze, what are you doing out here?"

Blaze hopped off the branch and approached them. "I was simply admiring the scenery." She quickly turned her head to the right and concentrated. "For some reason I sense a disturbance in the force...s of nature, in that direction."

"Nice use of a Star Wars quote, Blaze." Amy commented. "But you shouldn't worry, it's probably nothing."

"Yeah, Amy is right." Sonya added. "Ignore it and join us at my beach house."

"Very well since I am not busy at the moment."

"Good. I'll also invite some of the other guys while I'm at it, so let's get going, guys." Sonya took out a blue cell phone and started dialling as the four of them made their way through the forest.

Outside the town called Hope, Mary Sue wore a large cloak over her and was walking with Purity Sue. "This place has changed quite a lot since I was here. For one, people are more cheerful, but then again, that's a little hard to notice when I'm with Miss Optimistic."

Purity Sue chuckled silently. "Oh Mary, though you always make snide remarks at those you're close to, I know it's just your way of showing you care and complimenting others, and for that I am thankful."

"That's what I mean, with you turning bad comments into some heartwarming or motivational message; you tend to have a thing for it."

Just then, Sally Sue came running towards them from further back, waving her arms as she yelled, "Guys! Guys! I just heard about this beach house in Adabat from one of the villagers, and there's also a hot spring there!"

"Which villager?" Mary Sue asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"If you're lying I'll make you watch Date Movie as punishment!"

Sally Sue gasped as she took a step back. "Noooo! Not that!"

"Anyway, let's go find it then, it's been a while since I've visited a relaxing hot spring, so let's move." The three of them took off into the sky.

Somewhere in the middle of a field, a portal open up and out leaped none other than Silver the Hedgehog, who thankfully won't be having a very big part in this saga anyway. He took a look around and then ran off to find Sonic and the others as fast as he could, which wasn't really that fast.


	58. SZ 58: Future Apocalypse Saga

You may be wondering why Lily was killed off the show. She was threatening to reveal the last parts of the script so she had to be let go. Either that or she left to pursue a career as a Hollywood actress, I forget...

Song used: 

Misty Lake – Sonic and the Black Knight

* * *

Future Apocalypse Saga: Chapter 58 – Fun at the Beach House

Getting close to the beach house, Sonya and Amy were running through a deeper part of a forest as Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight played in the background. They ran along a grassy path and turned right as a lake actually appeared, and then across an unfinished bridge before leaping ahead and across several rocks in the water. After reaching the other side, they hit a spring and flew over a large tree, and then ran over another bridge, and then through several closing gates shortly before going through a large loop which launched them into the air where Sonya spin attacked several robotic bats before touching the ground. They ran along and then jumped on a rail which went over a river in a 'C' shape.

After getting off, Amy whacked away several targets and then two Eggman robots, at which point Sonya jumped up and spin dashed through the rest before grabbing Amy's hand as they ran down a hill packed with robots at full speed. After reaching the bottom, they hit a ramp, and then two springs before landing on another rail over the river, which curved left and right until the song stopped as they got off and just ahead of them were Blaze and Cream waiting by the beach house.

"You guys got here pretty fast." Sonya said.

"We took the straight and narrow path." Blaze replied.

"Ahh, that makes sense." Sonya quickly whipped out her phone. "Time to go through my contact list. So what's Tails doing right now?"

"I don't think he's doing anything today." Cream replied.

"Well I'll just try and find out where he is."

"I'm right here." Tails replied as he stood right beside Sonya, making her jump back from the sudden shock. "Whoa! When did you get here?!?"

"I've been here for quite a while, I just never said anything."

"Same here." Sonic said, sitting by the footsteps.

Knuckles suddenly popped out of the ground nearby, followed by Shadow, Rouge and Omega arriving in a jeep driven by Shadow. Sonya looked to her right and saw Crystal waving from the doorway. "It's amazing how all you guys arrive at the same time without me actually doing anything…"

"I heard there was a meeting about important things which needed to be discussed." Shadow said as he hopped out of the jeep.

"Who said that?"

"A certain hedgehog." He said as he glanced over at Sonic, who casually shrugged.

"Well you never know." Sonya began. "You should live everyday to the fullest, right?"

"That's totally something I'd probably say." Sonic nodded in approval.

Shortly afterwards, most of them got involved in typical beach related activities. Amy and Cream played a game of beach volleyball with Rouge and Blaze, and is was inevitable due to it being a beach. The others were either walking around or sitting in chairs which were conveniently there. Sonya brought out a large table of snacks and drinks and placed it close by the beach house, soon before Amber started drinking quite a bit, with Crystal and Sonya watching from afar.

"If you want this to be a peaceful day, try not to let her drink too much." Crystal said.

"Why not?" Sonya asked.

"Just try not to let her do it." She immediately ran off, threw off her robe revealing a purple swimsuit, and then leaped into the water.

Further away from the area, the three Sue's arrived and placed their towels neatly on the sand before lying down. Purity Sue wore a glittery white swimsuit, Sally Sue wore a red and blue striped one, and Mary Sue's was yellow, and so bright that the sun couldn't stare directly at her. Mary Sue soon turned over and let Sally put suntan lotion on her, making her back glow which could be seen as a rainbow from a mile away.

On the other side of the beach where the others were resting, Tails walked over and sat next to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, Crystal has been saying things about how she supports us as a couple."

"Really? Why would she say something like that?"

Tails shrugged. "I have no idea. It might probably because she saw us sleeping in the same bed once."

"Well that's no big deal, it only happened a few times. It's not like we're gay or anything."

"We're not?"

Shadow interrupted them by saying, "Sonic, shouldn't we be spending some of this time to control the dark power received from Virus?"

"Maybe later, I just wanna relax right now."

"That's moronic."

"Well you're a jerk."

"A majority of your speeches are the equivalent of something a soccer mom would say."

Sonic sat up. "Oh yeah? Well you're a faker!"

Shadow immediately turned to face him. "You're the only faker around here, and far more fake than I'd ever be."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic quickly tackled him, and Knuckles soon joined in on their fight due to boredom. Tails sat there and simply watched them.

At this point, Mary, Sally and Purity Sue were coming over to the other side, at which point they stopped fighting and Sonic looked over at them. "Oh, it's you again."

"Oh, it's those guys I beat up a month ago." Mary Sue replied.

"You get straight to the point, don't you?"

Sonya ran over to the area and stopped beside them. "New visitors, huh? So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Mary Sue, this is Sally Sue, and this is Purity Sue." Mary Sue said while gesturing towards Sally and Purity who both waved.

"Oh, so you're the "Great Goddess." I heard about."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Mary Sue nervously laughed over being referred to as a goddess. "So have you really got a hot spring here, because if not…" Mary Sue glared at Sally, who backed away in fear.

"Yeah, I got one. It's in the house. We were gonna go in shortly anyway so I'll just tell the others." Sonya quickly ran off.

In the middle of Station Square, Silver was running down a street and eventually realized he was pretty slow, and so he caught a train, even though he had no idea where they would be at this time but figured one of them would turn up eventually by luck.

Back at the beach house, all the girls were currently in a hot tub, and there was a long period of silence due to the awkwardness of the amount of people in there. After looking around at a majority of the woman in the tub, Blaze calmly said, "My sense of predictability informs me that a conversation on bust size will shortly be taking place. Excuse me." She immediately got out and walked off.

Just then, Mary Sue said, "If anyone gropes me, I'm punching them through a wall."

"Well it's not like girls groping other girls says anything about your sexuality." Amber said before taking another drink. "And most people think I totally swing that way regardless."

"People think that about me too, though they aren't that far off." Crystal slapped away Amber's hand as she reached for another drink. "On a related note, I'd totally go gay for Mary Sue." Everyone else unanimously agreed.

Purity Sue turned to Mary and said, "Isn't that great, Mary, you're popular with men and women."

"And I'm meant to be happy about that?"

Sally Sue fiddled with her fingers as she said, "Well, I wouldn't normally do things like that, but if it was you then I'd be okay with it."

"Your love for me has gone farther than it should, Sally." Mary Sue retorted.

When nobody was looking, Amber drank another drink, and suddenly became a little woozy. "Hey guys, I'm feeling a little hotter than usual, so I'll be back in a bit." She got out and walked off.

Close by, Silver was able to see the beach house from the top of a tree in a forest. How he was able find out where the beach house was is entirely irrelevant.

Back at the hot tub minutes later, Amber came back in with a face on which simply suggested that anyone not wearing clothes should stay away. She leaped into the pool towards Mary Sue, who immediately got out before Amber could grope her. She set her sights on Sally Sue and tackled her while Crystal warned the other girls about Amber going nuts and to run before they get violated. Tons of screams could be heard from outside the beach house, but the others outside chose to ignore it and avoid being called perverts, which would resulting in being kicked through a wall.

After finishing with Sally, Amber took out a list of girls from the hot tub which she has yet to violate, the next on the list being Amy. She managed to find her around the house and chase her down pretty fast, but only managed to grope her for a few moments before Cream her out from underneath Amber and ran off. Amber searched around the house again, but was unable to find them this time, so she went after her next target, which was Crystal. She waited outside, as she knew her turn would come shortly.

"I'm going to violate you, Crystal. You're going to enjoy this." Amber said with an evil smile.

"Not unless you enjoy it first!" Crystal yelled as she charged at her.

"I know, I'm going to." She replied.

After a short battle, which just mainly consisted of Amber trying to have her way with Crystal and Crystal trying to get out of her grasp, Amber finally managed to pin Crystal to the ground and was about to stick her hand down a certain area when Blaze suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kicked her in the face, sending her flying back and landing on her feet. She shook off the attack and frowned at her. "That wasn't nice, Blaze. Y'know, I didn't even put you on the list because I thought you were kewl." She suddenly smiled. "But now I'm gonna take my time playing with your body and making sure you have the most pleasurable experience ever!"

Crystal got to her feet and got into a fighting stance as Blaze did the same. "Thanks for the help, Blaze; now let's take that depraved demon down!" They both charged at her while Amber did the same, yelling, "Let's all have the best time ever!"

The others, who weren't very far from where they were fighting, still chose not to turn around and be labelled as perverts for looking at the wrong time. As he drank a carton of apple juice, Tails noticed Silver approaching the beach house, and as he reached them, he stopped and started panting for quite a bit.

"Hey Silver." Sonic greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"Serious business. There's this purple demonic creature which suddenly appeared and is messing up stuff."

" Purple demonic creature?" Shadow inquired. "You mean Virus?"

"Yeah, that!"

As they talked, Amber was no longer drunk and realized she was currently hugging Blaze from behind while Crystal was trying to choke her. "I assume I did something crazy, right?"

"Yes." Blaze replied. "You should also apologize to Sally Sue because she was crying, though she said she secretly loved it."

"I still got it." Amber nodded as she let go of Blaze.

Crystal grabbed Amber's list and looked at the names, but stopped towards the end. "Uhh, if this was a list of girls, why is Tails on the list?"

Amber shrugged. "Why not?"

"You're a sick, sick, person."

Just further away, Silver was explaining the situation. "So this thing has tried to mess up my world, and has now come back to this time as well, so I followed it here, similar to those Terminator movies, but I can't beat it alone, so will you help me?"

"Sure." Sonic shrugged.

"I'll come too." Tails added.

"I guess I'll help out as well." Knuckles said.

"I'll come too." Shadow said. "Only because I'd rather be doing something than just sitting here."

Silver ran off with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow following closely, and not bothering to inform anyone else that they were leaving.


	59. SZ 59: Future Apocalypse Saga

This won't end as you expect it to. Being genre savvy is just a part of me….probably.

Song used: 

Eggmanland (Day) – Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Future Apocalypse Saga: Chapter 59 - A Dark Proposition

Somewhere inside one of Eggman's brightly lit red bases, Eggmanland Day from Sonic Unleashed started playing as several robot guards with pistols were walking around. After a short bit, Knuckles punched down a wall, knocking out one guard, and ran along a short path before punching out another. He leaped off an edge and clung to the side of Farris wheel shortly before moving across various Farris wheels zigzagging diagonally. He then reached a floor with spikes popping out randomly throughout the area. He glided across and shifted across thin edges containing fire breathing statues. After a short period, he reached a platform with several robots. He punched out one, grabbed another to use as a shield, and then proceeded to fling it into the rest before climbing up to an exit and running in.

In another area, Tails put on a pair of yellow rocket skates and ran down a clear metal path, slowly starting to gain momentum. As he went full speed, he flew off the path and onto a circular tunnel very similar to the bobsled section used in the PS3/360 version which curved left and right endlessly. He quickly moved right, avoided lasers close by the edges, then left shortly before hopping over a few more lasers. He skated down a narrow path, evading more lasers which moved along, hit a ramp and passed through three large rings worth 1000 points. As he landed he hopped across four bottomless pits, and then leaped onto a path high above and knocked out several robots with a twirling attack before running through a door.

In another area close by, Sonic immediately spin dashed through a door and drifted left and sidestepped left and right to avoid fiery pits nearby. He hit a spring leading up to a ramp that he hit, flying across a massive pit where he hit two springs going up diagonally, spin attacked three robotic bats and then spin attacked another spring leading to a door. Meanwhile Shadow reached a massive tunnel leading upwards with platforms and boxes suspended in midair and lasers moving about. He jumped across the various platforms and boxes while hitting an occasional spring to send him up higher.

Just then, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles smashed down a door and ran down a path similar to a small runway. Knuckles punched out a robot ahead, just before Sonic kicked a second one, followed by Knuckles giving another an uppercut, also followed by Sonic spin attacking the next one, and then Tails hit the next with a headbutt. Knuckles punched out the next one while Sonic spin dashed through two, and then they both hopped back at once as Tails took out a laser cannon and wiped out the last wave of robots with a single shot. They continued running along as Tails moved to the left of Sonic and Knuckles moved right. They then hit a ramp which launched them through the window of an office window as the song stopped, and it was a pretty damn long one this time.

After looking around, Knuckles said, "Looks like a base of operations, or just the control room."

Silver hovered through the window into the room, saying, "Sorry about needing you guys to bust in here."

"No problem." Sonic replied. "It's not like we need an excuse to bust in here anyway." While they looked around for whatever Silver suggested was around, he looked through some of the papers on the various table, took a few of them and made sure they weren't looking before hiding them in his hair.

Back at the beach house, all the girls were in a room which looked strangely similar to Tails' living room. Sally Sue stood ahead of the others, telling extraordinary tales of her older sister, Mary Sue, much to her dismay. "And so, Mary Sue followed the bears as they got onto the plane, so they were bears on a plane! Suddenly, zombified robot dinosaurs attacked, and Mary dispatched them with blistering speed as she rushed to save those unfortunate yet lucky hostages. She reached the front of the plane, where Mary had to finally face the final boss!"

Most of them were on the edge of their seat as Cream asked, "What happened next?"

"She beat him after an epic showdown, and then he revealed the shocking truth: He still had two transformations left!?! Though Mary knocked him unconscious before he could use them sadly…"

"It's funny when others feel the need to unnecessarily gloat for you…" Mary Sue exclaimed.

Crystal looked around the room. "Is it me, or are there too many girls now?"

"Nah, it's probably just you." Amber replied. "And where did those other guys go?"

"They left earlier." Mary Sue said. "Something about a future disaster or something."

"How do you even know that? You weren't even outside at the time!"

"She's Mary Sue." Purity Sue said. "So this information comes naturally for her."

"Why did we assume Mary Sue was going to be evil again?" Amy asked.

"Probably something to do with Sally Sue doing some pretty evil acts herself at various points." Crystal shrugged.

"Uh huh." Mary slowly nodded.

"Mary seems to be bored because she doesn't have strong opponents to fight." Purity Sue pointed out. "She's quite a blood knight."

"H-hey! That's not true!" Mary protested.

"What's a blood knight?"Amy asked.

"A person who seeks out strong opponents and lives for the heat of extreme battles, or something like that." Purity explained.

"That totally sounds like the type of person Mary Sue would be." Crystal nodded.

"I totally agree." Amber added.

"I was a little doubtful before whether Mary Sue was that kind of person." Blaze said.

Mary Sue got up, and looking quite frustrated. "You guys are making a much bigger deal out of this than is necessary. Well screw you guys, I'm out of here. Peace out!" She took off while the others waved goodbye.

A little while later, while walking past a café, she noticed Virus sitting by a round table outside, in an area which had about a dozen tables. Virus waved at her and said, "Ah, Mary Sue, would you care to take a seat?"

She shrugged and did so. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Quite well. It's nice to finally meet you, One-Hit-Knockout Girl, Panty Striker, The Great Goddess, Swift Suester, Perky 34C Chick."

"Those are just some of my unfortunate nicknames I've gotten over time, and where did you hear that last one?"

"It's not important, but back to the point…"

"Right, well you could have met me at any point during the month. Yes, I noticed your presence a long while ago, and was surprised you never chose an opportunity to strike."

"You are quite observant."

"Why yes I am." She nodded.

"Well I have an offer for you, Mary."

"You mean, "A Dark Proposition", because if so, then I'm listening."

"I'll be honest; I need your power to fully accomplish my plans, which means that I'd actually have to use your body for a bit. How does that sound?"

"Well, I'm not really getting anything out of this, and what is your plan then?"

"Oh come now, with all the originality available nowadays, there isn't much room for a brilliant master plan because it's most likely been done. Taking over the world is dull and uncreative, destroying it even more so. Infecting the entire planet would be amusing, but then it might just lead back to world domination. Let's just keep my main goal unknown for now, shall we?"

"Quite genre savvy I see."

"Why yes, I am." Virus smiled as he nodded.

Somewhere else, Silver was leading Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow to an abandoned building, which makes you wonder how many places have been abandoned so far. As they made their way through the building and into an elevator, it suddenly dropped just as Silver flew out the top, though Tails also managed to get out and fly the others to safety. As they finally caught up with Silver in a large dark warehouse, standing beside him they saw none other than…Lily Locket?!? Holy crap, she's not dead! I like, nearly had a heart attack! Holy crap, I can't believe it, that was so unexpected! I'm so shocked right now, you don't even know!

After the others displayed their shock at such a sight, besides Shadow, Lily took out a remote and deactivated Silver, who happened to be a robot, turned to the side and calmly said, "We'll be right back after this commercial break."


	60. SZ 60: Future Apocalypse Saga

Regardless of how hard I try to hide it, half of this stuff is entirely played straight but exaggerated to a high degree, subverted, partly justified, then made fun of once more. In other words, hooray for selective foreshadowing!

* * *

Future Apocalypse Saga: Chapter 60 – The Corruption

Where we last left off, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow had come across Lily Locket in an abandoned warehouse, and the Silver that accompanied them was revealed to be a robot. After a few moments, she turned to the side and said, "There would have been an _actual_ commercial break, but sadly we couldn't fit it into our schedules. We'll try to make up for that."

Sonic smiled to himself and nodded. "I always knew Silver was really a robot."

"The real one isn't a robot." Knuckles replied. "And who's she talking to?" he asked, turning to Sonic. Sonic promptly shrugged.

"So, it's pretty surprising to see me again, huh?"

"B-but how is that possible?!?" Tails asked, still in shock. "I killed you! Not on purpose, of course…"

"I got better." Was all Lily said before throwing several bombs, which all four evaded by moving in different directions. As they all charged at her from different angles, she ejected dozens of sharp black spikes which seemed to come from inside her, tearing apart anything they happened to come into contact with, and managed to cut Shadow as all four of them jumped back. They all looked deeply confused while Lily laughed for a few moments. "Pretty weird attack, huh? A lot of crazy stuff has happened to me in the last month, for instance, this." Her right arm, which seemed perfectly normal, suddenly appeared to be covered by a black silky substance, and underneath her decaying heavily cut skin was clearly visible. "As you can see, I'm not feeling well."

"So how did you find out about Silver?" Shadow asked.

"Wikipedia, of course. I just needed you guys to go into Eggman's place and steal some of his stuff to find out if he had any plans recently. I would have done so myself but I didn't want them knowing I was alive yet, and want to remain in their good graces for now. But enough about me…" The black substance now covered her completely as she grinned. "Let's get started, shall we?" She immediately launched a large black tentacle from her back, somewhat covered in blood directly at Tails which missed as Sonic grabbed him and ran. The tentacle continued to extend, going through several boxes as it followed them.

Shadow took the opportunity and charged at her. Using her left hand, Lily grabbed several boxes and threw them at him. He leaped across them and threw several chaos spears, which she blocked with her other hand, and at that point Knuckles hit her with an uppercut, but was then quickly impaled and thrown into Shadow as he touched the ground. Close by, Tails took out his laser cannon blasted the large tentacle to pieces, aggravating her.

She leaped up in Sonic and Tails' direction and threw several black spikes from her fingers which they barely avoided. Sonic spin dashed at her, she hopped over it then flipped over Knuckles and shot another tentacle at Tails, but it was deflected as Shadow kicked it into the air before hitting her with a flying kick, followed by a punch to the face from Knuckles and a spin attack from Sonic, though she managed to whack them out the way before hitting the ground.

She got up and checked her watch before running towards an exit across a pile of boxes. Tails dropped onto another pile close by and chased her, firing rapidly as he did so. She dodged his shots shortly before counterattacking, which he also managed to dodge. He then flew above her as she spun in circles with her extended arms and fired but she blocked it with her right arm just before reaching the exit, laughing maniacally as she left.

Sonic shed a tear as she vanished. "Impaled and died of blood loss by that inhuman girl. We shall avenge you, Knuckles."

"I'm not dead." He responded as he got up from a pile of boxes.

Back at the café, Mary Sue and Virus were still discussing important issues. Mary slammed her hand on the table. "Blasphemy! R. Bear was easily the hardest boss in Streets of Rage 2!"

"Oh the contrary, my dear, I think you're forgetting that Ultimate Warrior fellow, and not to mention Shiva."

"Shiva was pretty badass, and had good AI, but at least his attack range wasn't ridiculous like R. Bear. The guy could normally punch you out from three feet away! He'd get you before you could touch him! Also, that wrestler guy was a pushover as long as you make your combos quick and be careful of his uppercut."

Virus was taken back by her comment. "Surely you jest."

"I've beaten that guy without getting touched. Seriously." Just then, she noticed a group of girls walking down a road nearby.

Virus looked ahead and nodded. "Ahh, that must be them now."

A group of five little girls were walking down a straight road, getting the attention of everyone nearby. They wore skirts and t-shirts which matched their particular chosen identities, with a different letter on each t-shirt. They wore thin open sweaters over them, and had different hair colours. One girl with red hair had a red skirt and t-shirt with a 'T' on it. A girl with blue hair had a 'Y' on her t-shirt, the blond haired girl had a 'D' on her shirt, and she was Chinese despite the hair colour. A green haired girl had a 'K' on her t-shirt, and the last girl, who was black, had a 'B' on her t-shirt. The red haired leader started whistling a somewhat familiar tune as they strolled, while the black girl started singing.

"Move!" She exclaimed began whacking one man out of their path. "Get out the way! Get out the way, fool, get out the way! Move!" One woman shrieked and ran off. "Get out the way! Get out the way, fool, get out the way!"

The blue haired girl looked back and said, "Oh nooooo! I think that guy's dead!"

The black girl glared at her. "Fool, Imma slap you upside the head!" They stopped singing as they approached Mary and Virus, raised their fists in the air and introduced themselves. "We are the Loli Rangers!" They said in unison. Mary was unsure whether to laugh or not, so she slowly nodded instead.

"I'm Tsundere-chan." The red haired girl announced.

"I'm Kuudere-chan." The green haired girl said in a monotone voice.

"I'm Yandere-chan!" The blue haired girl said cheerfully.

The yellow haired girl held up a sign which said, "I'm Dojikko-chan. I don't speak English, so I'll be using this often."

"And I'm Badass-chan." The black girl finally said.

Mary scratched her forehead, still trying to adjust to the ridiculousness of this. "And you're here because…?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to beat you up!" Loli Red exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well I guess I've got some time to spare."

"I'll leave you ladies alone." Virus said as he got up. "It was nice getting to know you, Mary." He said before leaving.

Mary got up and stretched a little before facing the Loli Rangers. "Well seeing how there's five of you, all of you probably specialize in one particular fighting area, and you each have one specific weakness each. I'll probably find those out over time, but by then this game will be over anyway."

"Let's go, team!" Loli Red exclaimed as they charged at Mary. Mary sped by all five of them, easily evading any attacks they were using as she bypassed them all, and then finally threw a large energy ball as she ran by them all. All five dodged it and moved around trying to find Mary who quickly moved beside Loli Red as the smoke cleared. Mary flipped her skirt, exposing her panties to everyone who happened to be watching and easily embarrassing her while shocking the other rangers as she ran off again.

Loli Green approached her. "Tsundere-chan, aren't you meant to be wearing red today? And why are you wearing my color?"

Loli Red held her skirt down. "S-shut up! I couldn't find mine! Just go after her already!"

Yandere-chan was chasing Mary in a circle as she exclaimed, "I'm gonna get you~, hehehe!"

"Not if I don't let you~, hahaha!"

She just so happened to see Loli Black approaching and ducked as she attempted to punch Mary, hitting Loli Blue, sending her flying through a shop window. Loli Black apologized by loudly shouting, "Sorry, my bad!"

Mary dodged Loli Yellow's flying kick, sidestepped her uppercut, flipped over her sliding kick, and then as she spun round to face Mary, she got a boot to the face and hit a café table nearby. Mary yawned as she did so. "Man, you guys are boring."

"She's mocking us!" Loli Red said in shock. "No holding back, girls." They all charged at her again. Mary blocked Loli Black's punch while also blocking Loli Yellow's kick, pushed them back slightly and kicked a knife Loli Blue had thrown at her into the air. As she touched the ground, she hit Loli Yellow with a sliding kick, followed by a rising kick as she reached Loli Black and ending with a knee of justice which hit Loli Blue. As Loli Green attempted to punch her, she moved behind her and roundhouse kicked Loli Green into another table. Mary then began blocking all of Loli Red's hand-to-hand moves before grabbing her by the neck and giving her a chockslam. Just then, Loli Black and Loli Yellow managed to tackle her and pin her to a wall.

"Hurry and hit her, Kuudere-chan!" Loli Black yelled.

Loli Green nodded as she got up and dashed towards her. Although Mary could easily free herself, she decided not to and allow them to get a few hits in. As she got close by, Loli Green's priority suddenly changed and she instead ran right, leaving the others utterly confused.

"Kuudere-chan! What on earth are you doing?!?" Loli Red yelled.

Loli Green knelt down under a table and picked up a coin. "I found a nickel." Loli Red facepalmed at this. Mary, becoming quite bored, threw the two girls over her shoulder, caught a knife thrown at her by Loli Blue and threw it back so the blunt side hit her forehead, she then charged straight through Loli Red who tried to flip her skirt before being taken out. After watching all this, Loli Green put the nickel in her wallet.

Somewhere in the city, Lily was running through the streets, going on a rampage as she threw cars at everything, smashed windows and destroyed most things she came across while also occasionally impaling some people. After a long while of this happening, Rose soon showed up and created an ice shield over some civilians who were about to be hit by a car. She looked over at who was causing the trouble and her eyes widened. "Lily?!? But, I thought you were dead?"

"Just mostly dead. I was just hiding, in a way. Guess I'm back from the dead."

"But just…what are you?" Rose asked, noticing the black substance around her body.

"That's simple, Rose." Lily began. "I am the future…so look forward to an apocalypse."

"I'll check my schedule…"


	61. SZ 61: Future Apocalypse Saga

Y'know, I use so many references that sometimes I even accidentally use one without knowing I am, normally referring to a trope or some kind of saying as the title of one chapter. I _dare_ you to find one chapter where I did not use some sort of obscure reference in it…and the first chapter doesn't count.

* * *

Future Apocalypse Saga: Chapter 61 – From Friend to Foe

Back in the city, Rose and Lily were still standing in the places they were standing. Lily then began speaking. "Hey Rose, remember the fun times we used to have together?"

---

Rose and Lily were in an arcade, playing Street Fighter. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Rose!" Lily exclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Rose replied.

"Then I'm gonna bite it! RAWR!" Lily continued.

"That's…not exactly necessary."

---

Virus, Rose and Lily were walking through a park in silence when Lily suddenly said, "We make a good team, don't we? We're like the three musketeers!"

"More like the two musketeers and the load." Rose retorted.

"Bite me, Rose." After a few moments of silence, she continued. "No really, bite me, hard. You want the left cheek or the right?"

---

In the Egg Cruiser, Rose stood outside a room where Eggman was ordering his robots about when Lily approached her. "Hey Rose, I bet I can guess what panties you're wearing today."

Rose smiled as she said, "Okay. I'll give you three guesses. If you get it right, I'll kill you. If you get it wrong, I'll kill you. If you stall for too long, _I'll still kill you_."

"But that's no fair! Either way, you're gonna impale me! Though I wouldn't mind being impaled down below but I digress! The chances of me getting it right aren't high anyway! I mean, it's not like you aren't wearing any at all…" Rose suddenly formed her right arm into a long sharp icicle, at which point Lily took off.

---

Lily nodded at the random flashbacks which never happened. "Yeah, good times…except that last one, I nearly died then."

"Those were just the times when you disturbingly made passes at me." Rose pointed out.

"Still fun though." During this, Lily tried to catch Rose off-guard as she shot a tentacle at her, though Rose somersaulted out the way, formed a large block of ice and kicked it at her. Lily changed her left arm into a gun and blasted it using a part of the black organism. Rose took this opportunity to sneak up behind her and impale her in the chest with a long icicle. Lily twisted her head to face Rose and said, "This would hurt quite a lot if I weren't already dead." Lily extended her right arm and her hand turned into a mouth with jagged teeth which tried to bite Rose as she hopped back across the street.

Lily pulled out the icicle and threw it at a nearby woman; Rose managed to move fast enough to protect her with an ice shield. Lily started firing at the shield while creating black spikes and chucking them at any pedestrians nearby, while Rose continued to protect those close by with more ice shields. "Isn't multitasking great, Rose? Y'know, your sense of honor to not kill anyone who isn't involved really pisses me off!" Lily changed her right arm into an axe as she charged at her. "This shapeshifting power if pretty fun, and tearing you apart using it will be even more fun!"

As Lily reached her, Rose turned her shield into a sword and sliced off Lily's left hand which was the gun and the sword was then deflected by Lily's axe before she attacked. Rose hopped back from her assault before being hit by a flying kick just as Lily reattached her hand. Suddenly she started singing as she lengthened her claws and jammed them into the ground. "Ya'll gone make me lose my mind! Up in here, up in here!" Dozens of large spikes popped up out of the ground where Rose stood, impaling her and knocking her through a wall.

Lily sent her left arm through several cars in a line and swung it towards Rose who had returned as she said, "Pass de carnage on de left hand side!" Rose leaped out the way and braced herself for Lily's next attack. Lily grabbed a large lorry and tossed as she sang, "Indestructible! I won't let anybody break me down! Indestructible! Nothing's gonna stop me know!" Rose managed to catch it and stop it before it crashed into a building, at which point Lily blasted it, making it explode. As Rose lay on the ground injured, Lily landed on her stomach and laughed maniacally. "How do you like me now, Rose, huh? You're a giant douche, you know that? It may be hard to tell but behind that cheerful, savvy, laidback exterior, I can be pretty frail, and even though I wanted to become friends with you, you constantly rejected me and pushed me away!"

"You know my reasons why." Rose replied.

"Shut up! I'm expressing my feelings here!" Lily said with tears in her eyes. "I thought this would end happily, y'know, Virus dies a gruesome karmic death, Eggman loses, and we become best friends who are also lovers."

"I think that organism is also corrupting your personality." Rose responded.

"I've always felt this way! Even though for some reason recently I want to invite you round so we can take our clothes off, have wild nookie all night and cuddle in bed all morning, but sadly that will have to remain a fantasy, goodbye Rose." Lily turned her arm into three sharp daggers and prepared to stab Rose when she was hit and knocked back by a purple blast from Virus who dropped down from above.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Lily." Virus said.

"Not exactly alive." She replied.

"Ahh, of course, and you too, Rose." He said as she was getting up.

"I see your original plan didn't succeed, as you haven't betrayed everyone yet." Lily smirked. "Anybody willing to trust you is just foolish."

"I hope you're not referring to me." Rose responded. "I'm smarter than you think. I was never loyal to Virus, and was simply looking for the right moment to eliminate him."

"Your harsh words really hurt me." Virus replied.

"Virus-sama!" Virus spun round to see the Loli Rangers running towards him. "You guys finished faster than expected, so, how did it go?"

"Uhh, w-well, she beat us pretty easily…" Loli Red said as she looked away.

Virus crossed his arms and nodded. "I see, just as I suspected."

"What?!? You knew we couldn't beat her, yet you ordered us to fight her? Virus no baka!" She attempted to kick him into space but hit a bin instead as he effortlessly sidestepped it.

"But wait!" Loli Blue exclaimed. "There's good news! Kuudere-chan found a nickel!"

"Yes." Loli Green said in a monotone voice as she held it up.

"Is that so?" Virus patted her on the head. "Good work, Kuudere-chan." She nodded and said, "Yes."

"Say what?!?" Loli Red couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She only found a stupid nickel! She barely helped, and where's my praise!"

Virus turned to her. "Since you failed, you'll have to be punished, Tsundere-chan. Using 'The Stick'."

Loli Red gasped as she backed up. "Noooo! Not the stick!"

"Rules are rules, and I don't tolerate failure, and the leader should take responsibility."

"But this isn't even fair!"

Loli Yellow turned to Loli Green and held up a sign saying, "Can I has nickel?"

Loli Green ran as she said, "My nickel." Loli Yellow chased her in the background shortly before tripping as Loli Black and Loli Blue were sharing a pair of large headphones. Virus turned back towards Rose and Lily, then said, "Well, it was nice seeing you two, but I must be leaving now."

"Is there a good reason why your new followers are five super-powered little girls?" Rose asked.

"No, there is not." Virus said before creating a large puddle beneath him which he and the Loli Rangers sank into before disappearing.

"I always figured Virus was a lolicon." Lily nodded. "Explains why he never made any passes at me."

"No it doesn't."

"There you are!" As they looked ahead, they saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic pointed at Lily and clenched his fist. "We're gonna get you back for killing Knuckles!"

"I'm not dead, you moron!" Knuckles shouted at him.

"Take care, Rose, hopefully I'll see you again in your dreams." Lily waved goodbye and crept into a sewer nearby just as the others reached her.

Sonic shrugged. "I guess we'll find her another day, let's get back to the beach house. You coming, Rose?" She nodded and left with the four of them.

Back at the beach house, Mary had just arrived and was approaching the house as Sally ran out to greet her with open arms. "Mary, you're back! I missed you!" Mary kicked her out the way as she kept walking. "Let's get going, guys! Gilmore Girls starts in ten minutes!"

"I'm already having it recorded at home." Purity said as she stood by the front steps. "So we can stay longer."

"Oh, thank goodness." Mary breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez, oneesama, you're so mean!" Sally Sue exclaimed as she got up.

At the Egg Cruiser, Virus had met Eggman and explained the circumstances to him. He nodded as he fully understood the situation. "I see, that girl always was pretty mysterious, and quite smart despite how she normally acts. I always expected you to betray me first."

"As did-Hey, wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?" Virus asked.

"Well we both know you're not the most trustworthy person, and I've been betrayed quite often in the past that I expected you to do so when the time came."

"Do I really look so evil? Honestly, I wasn't going to betray you, I would just takeover the show with my plan after the hedgehog had beaten you."

"In other words, you're just sugar-coating your betrayal."

"Yes, I guess so."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rose arrived at the beach house shortly afterwards, and after explaining about the various unusual things that had occurred earlier in the living room, Crystal and Amber decided it was a good time to inform them of their past and the team's relationship with Virus. Since everyone agreed that a visual memory would be better, Tails just so happened to have a device which could be connected to a television and project memories onto the screen. He was hooking it up to the screen while the others talked.

"It's about time we got round to hearing about this." Shadow said.

"Yeah, though in this case it does help to pass the time." Rouge replied.

Crystal stared at Rose who sat further away. "So, you're good now, huh?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I still don't trust you. Though I guess it isn't much of a stretch since Amber is a perverse succubus who believes no always means yes."

"It usually does in most cases." Amber said in her defence. She blew a kiss towards Sally Sue, who blushed slightly before looking away.

Sonic sat beside Crystal, who sat next to Amy. "Hey guys." He said as he sat down. "Oh, and Knuckles is dead."

"Again?" Crystal and Amy said in unison.

"I'm not dead, damn it!" Knuckles yelled from across the room.

"Hurry and start the major flashback!" Crystal yelled. "Our Great Goddess, Mary Sue, is becoming impatient!"

"Eh? No, I'm perfectly fine, and I'm not really a goddess-"

"Our Goddess is becoming furious! Hurry Tails!" Sonya yelled.

"But I'm not a goddess…" She responded.

"At least you're not dead." Knuckles sighed as he walked past her.

Tails had now finished setting it up. "It's done! Okay! We can finally start!"

Just then, Mads leapt in through the window, followed by Sonny and Shade, who announced they turned up for the script. Crystal sat near the television and had cables from the machine hooked to her fingertips and the machine helmet over her hand. "Just so you guys know, I'm gonna try and remember as much about the past as I can. It'll probably be around 3 or 4 chapters, so it won't be very long." There was a commercial before the machine began working.

---

SA3 and SA4 sat at a kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal as he SA3 said, "Om nom nom." He then winced as they finished eating. Suddenly, SA2 showed up. "Hello there, are you tried of nasty old cereal which doesn't live up to your taste buds?"

"Yeah! We are!" They exclaimed.

He slammed a box of cereal with the Sonic Heroes cover on it. "Then you need to try Sonic Here O's! With the **Super Power of Teamwork!** In every bite!" They were amazed at such a cereal. "It's got little blue hedgehog bits, little yellow fox bits, and red echidna bits, full of vitamin L, vitamin O, and vitamin L again!"

"Ingenious!" SA3 replied.

"Here, have a **Bite of Friendship**!" SA2 said, sliding two cereal bowls across the table.

SA4 took a bite and started spinning in her chair. "Whoa! My head's spinning!"

SA3 also felt a little dizzy as he said, "What a wild ride."

SA appeared out of nowhere to say, "No sweat! Piece of cake!" as he gave them a thumbs up.

SA2 looked back at the screen and held up the box. "Get your well balanced **Super Power of Teamwork** today with Sonic Here Oooooo's!"

---

Everyone was in silence as the commercial ended. Sonic eventually broke the silence by saying, "Sonic Here O's brings back some bad breakfast memories…"


	62. SZ 62: Origin Saga

*THRILL* as I actually move on with the plot.  
*INQUIRE* as I pad it out even more!

* * *

Origin Saga: Chapter 62 – A Tale of Ice, Mist, Technology and Supernatural Elements

Many decades ago, in Heaven, the place was peaceful, and seemed to have the theme of the Hero Chao Garden from Sonic Adventure 2 playing in the background. It had been a few years since Rose had tried to take over heaven, which would have been shown, but the budget was rather limited, much like the prose. We open to a fluffy cloud red house which was quite solid, and was home to Crystal, who left the house in her normal attire to greet the peaceful morning. Suddenly, a giant enemy crab appeared out of nowhere and attacked! The angels were helpless against its giantness!

---

Everyone watching was speaking for a few moments before Tails raised a finger. "Uhh…"

"I'm just kidding." Crystal quickly interrupted. "I'll get back to the story now."

---

As said before, she left the house to admire the pleasant weather and the sound of laughter drowned out by that catchy Chao Garden theme. Just then, her younger sister, Ruby came running towards her from further away, waving as she did so. "Good morning, oneesama!" She stopped beside Crystal, wearing the same robe she was.

"You've never called me that before." Crystal replied.

"Well it says I should in the script." She said as she took it out. "Let's go to the park and have a picnic."

"Okay." Crystal shrugged. And so they were on their way to the park, walking past clouds, and angels, and more clouds, and Hells Angels, and Charlie's Angels, also clouds.

---

"Get on with it!" Sally Sue yelled.

"Yeah! Get on with it!" Mary Sue yelled as she joined her.

"Hey! Don't bring Monty Python into this!" Crystal replied.

---

At the park, they ran through, jumping on people, hitting coin blocks, kicking turtle shells, but staying away from strange coloured mushrooms and Crystal warned Ruby not to eat one. They soon found a peaceful spot to eat from the picnic basket Ruby brought along. Suddenly, a giant enemy crab appeared out of nowhere and attacked! Ruby, being quite startled, failed to evade its attack and was hit for massive damage!

---

"Could you stop doing that?" Sally asked.

"Fine, it'll be the last joke, I promise."

---

After the peaceful picnic, they walked back to the house, when Crystal was greeted by a suspiciously familiar ninja with a Sonic Adventure 2 logo on his chest. "Hello Crystal, or should I say, number 34 since the incident with Rose. I remember the days when you were number 42, then Rose killed off a bunch of the higher up angels, and there ya go."

"Is there an assassination mission designed for me?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. I just thought I should meet you as soon as possible and inform you-" Suddenly, a giant enemy crab appeared out of nowhere and attacked! With a loud roar, its claw went right for SA2!

---

They were all now glaring at Crystal until she finally said, "This isn't a joke. This part really happened." They nodded and started watching again.

---

SA2 easily evaded the claw, leaped up and hit the crab with a boot to the head for massive damage, causing it to explode. SA2 turned his attention to the two angels again as Ruby gasped. "Wow! It's like you're some almighty entity in a fanfic!"

"Anyway," SA2 continued. "That giant enemy crab wasn't a coincidence. Some higher ups believe Hell is sending various monsters to wreak havoc and start a war, which it kinda has already."

"So what can I do?" Crystal asked.

"Most of the higher up angels are already on the front lines, fighting off the demons in several different locations, one of them being their own domains. You'll be required to join them, and if you can, try reasoning with one of the stronger demons before resulting to violence, not that it'll really help…"

Crystal clutched her fist against her chest as she said, "Right! I'll do my best, ninja I happen to know!" She turned to Ruby. "I'll be back soon enough, so don't worry." She took off towards Hell, post haste.

Meanwhile, on a planet made completely out of ice, Sonny as skating around a clear area, in the form of a large Mexican wrestler made of ice.

---

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Sonic interrupted Crystal's retelling and turned to Sonny. "That's you?"

"Yeah, my race can shapeshift, just like that other angel over there. We can look like anything we want, to be honest."

"Then why do you look like a hedgehog?"

"Well we could wait till it comes up, but I'm gonna go ahead and say I found this mural on earth one day, which had a brightly coloured hedgehog going up against some kind of machine, and I thought it was cool, and the rest is history."

"So since you chose to use that form as your default one, you're technically stealing my gimmick while using it."

"Uhh…"

---

Due to the conversation going on, they missed the part where a giant lizard had stolen Sonny's ice blade he had recently made, so he followed it by making an ice hoverboard and tailing it. It soon visited a dark planet, somewhat covered in mist as Sonny entered the atmosphere. Suddenly, the giant lizard turned around and revealed it was a giant enemy crab!

---

Mary and Sally Sue quickly removed Crystal from the chair against her will as Shade took her spot. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll try to remember it as clearly as possible.

---

Somewhere nearby, Shade and Virus were blasting rabid dogs which resonated with purple auras. At this time, Virus had black spiky hair, wore a suit and shades as Shade did the same. They were both clearing out a territory controlled by the creatures with guns that fired flaming lasers. As they wiped them out, Virus reloaded and said, "I think I beat you there."

"You always think that."

---

"So you and Virus were friends?" Shadow asked.

"Of course." Shade replied before continuing.

---

The giant lizard happened to speed by, nearby crushing them as it did so. Shade and Virus gave chase just as Sonny passed them on his hoverboard. They caught up to Sonny, as Shade glanced at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm an ice man." He responded. "What are you guys, mist people?"

"Yes, actually." Virus confirmed.

"Ahh. Well I need to stop this guy because he stole something of mine."

"Then I'll lend you a hand." Shade replied. They continued to chase the lizard as it turned corners and smashed through buildings throughout the misty city and soon left the planet and flew towards earth while they continued to follow. It eventually arrived in Central City and began wreaking havoc as it fired beams from its mouth and crushed buildings. As it shot one beam at an anime store, Mads appeared in time, wearing his normal outfit with a black hat and cape, and reflected the shot back at the lizard, nearly knocking it off its feet. It shook off the attack, roared and attempted to do so again.

Mads quickly flew into the air towards the monster, evading more beams which it fired Mads, and then threw half a dozen stickers of anime girls which stuck to several areas of his chest as Mads landed 30 feet behind him, took out a remote and pressed it, causing the stickers to explode. The creature emitted an ear-splitting roar as it became engulfed in the explosion. Sonny, Shade and Virus arrived just as Mads took off his hat and said, "That's what you get for messing with Otaku Universe!"

"Seems someone else already bagged our prey." Virus said.

"A shame indeed." Shade nodded.

Meanwhile, in hell, angels and demons were having a massive scale war around the entrance to hell, which consisted of cheap tricks, defying the laws of physics, and surprising opponents with wrestling moves. Crystal flew by the chaos to avoid getting involved and tried to sneak by any regular demons she happened to see. She soon reached an arena-like area, with flashing lights circling the area. There was a throne just farther out, where Amber was sitting with some followers, deciding not to participate in the war. As Crystal entered the arena, Amber noticed her immediately and yelled, "Hey! You there! Who are you?"

Crystal looked in her direction and flew slowly towards throne as she said, "My name is Crystal Clear, and I'm an angel assassin from heaven who goes by the alias, Psychic Angel, because no-one uses it. My measurements are 143-340-690." She said as she felt her chest, turned to the side, and then spun around. "That's in mini-millimetres…I think."

---

"Even back then you still did that?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Nothing at all."

---

Amber quirked an eyebrow at this strange angel, but appreciated the information on her measurements, regardless of the fact she was obviously lying. "So what brings you here, Crystal?"

"Don't you know? There's some crazy war going on right now, and it's pointless, so I want make peace with some of the demons here, so we can all eventually learn to get along in the future."

"Peace?" Amber grabbed her scythe and got up from her throne. "That word doesn't exist here!" She yelled as she threw the scythe, covered in fire at her. Crystal hopped back to avoid it, just as Amber dropped down and picked the scythe up again and took a good look at her. "You know, I'm amused that an angel such as yourself would come here just to talk with me, but I'd prefer to talk with my fists. How about this, if you win, I'll do whatever you want, but if you lose, you'll stay here and by my loyal servant forever."

"I accept you offer, but I don't go down easily." Crystal said as she got into a fighting stance.

Amber chuckled as she did the same. "I'm going to enjoy having you as a servant very much. That body of yours will surely be well worth the wait, oh yes…" Amber said, licking her lips.

---

"Hey! I never said anything dirty like that!" Amber yelled. "And how do you ever know? You weren't even there!"

Shade shrugged. "Just sounds like something you'd say."

"It feels like you guys are just making this up as you go along." Knuckles said to no-one in particular.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Hold on, guys." Tails began, "I need to go check something so we'll continue this in a few minutes." He then left the room.


	63. SZ 63: Origin Saga

When I'm not writing this in my spare time, I do MSTings on other fanfiction which takes itself too seriously and fails as a result…or do I?

* * *

Origin Saga: Chapter 63 – Battlefield Hell

Tails had come back into the living room, where Purity Sue was currently offering freshly baked cookies to everyone. She approached him as he entered the room. "Would you like a cookie, Tails?"

"Oh, thank you." He said as he took it and then took a bite. "Is there a special ingredient?"

"Just a few pinches of cinnamon, some sugar coated sugar, a bit of fish…"

As she went on, with Tails nodding as he listened intensively, Crystal and Amy were watching. "I support Tails and Purity as a couple." Crystal finally said.

"I'm coming up with a plot for the fanfic as we speak." Amy replied, writing down ideas on a piece of paper.

---

Where we last left off, there was about to be angel on demon action, and the location was hot, because it was hell. Crystal charged at her and unleashed a series of punches and kicks which Amber blocked. Amber saw an opening and tried to punch her, but Crystal ducked as she did so and hit her with a rising kick before flipping back. Amber quickly recovered and threw several large waves of fire at her, which Crystal flipped and slid under. Crystal threw her spear at Amber which she whacked out the way before charging straight through Crystal, and then stopped and summoned a giant flow of fire from underground that Crystal barely avoided.

Amber created a giant ball of fire and fired it at her, and due to the size of the ball, Crystal jumped out the way instead of trying to knock it back, and lost sight of Amber as she did so. Amber managed to get behind her and fired a smaller ball of fire, knocking Crystal into part of the arena. Crystal quickly flew out from the rubble towards her again, and they exchanged punches as they flew into the air until Crystal missed one attack and was tackled into part of the arena again. Crystal charged at her yet again and attempted to punch her but missed as Amber ducked. Crystal sidestepped Amber's uppercut, grabbed her spear and unleashed a series of repeated swings and slashes until finally stabbing her in the stomach and dragging her to the ground, creating a large crater in the process.

Crystal climbed out from the crater and took a few deep breathes, when from within the smoke Amber got up and prepared to attack her again. She fired a beam of fire which Crystal barely avoided as she jumped out the way. "You're still up?" Crystal asked in disbelief.

"Well I'm not a demon lord for nothing." She shrugged. "If I'm not mistaken, you seem a bit tired yourself. It's only a matter of time before you give up, or become unconscious, and then I'll be free to do what I want with your body, and we're gonna be quite busy tonight.

---

"I feel that I have the right to tell this part." Amber said. "Because Shade is trying to make me look like a sick perverted demon."

"You are a sick perverted demon." Crystal retorted.

"But I'm not _that_ bad."

"You always suggest you can 'cure' any illness, and still make passes at me to this day."

"It's just all in good fun."

"The first time you met my sister, you wanted to kidnap her and do all sorts of sick things because you said her innocence would be eternally pleasurable to corrupt and the look on her face while she's trying to resist those pleasures would be even more satisfying."

"Dude." Mads shook his head in disgust at her.

"It was a joke!" Amber exclaimed.

"Some jokes shouldn't be made."

"Could we skip ahead, please?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, sure." Shade replied.

---

Back in the arena, her followers watched as Amber fired a wave of fire shaped like a dragon at Crystal who blocked it with a psychic shield. Amber then crouched and launched herself into the air where she flipped and landed on a meteor which happened to be passing by. She crossed her arms, and covered herself along with the meteor in a layer of fire while her cape bellowed in the wind approaching the arena. Crystal took cover by the stands as the meteor crashed in the middle of the arena.

---

"That looked really cool." Sally Sue said. "I gotta learn how to do that."

"To be honest, the meteor just happened to be in the area at the time." Amber replied. "But I can teach how to do several other things…" Amber spoke softly as she glazed upon her and was only inches away from her.

Sally blushed and turned to the side. "B-but we mustn't, I only have eyes for Mary…"

"Say what." Mary responded, seeming annoyed by her comment.

Amber moved in closer. "Do not fight your feelings, Sally, give in to your sensations and you will forever be satisfied."

"O-okay." She blushed profusely as she turned back to Amber.

"Get a room, you two!" Sonya yelled.

"I think there's a room upstairs where the walls aren't so thin." Amber said as she and Sally left.

"I was kidding, you know…" Sonya replied, but sadly they had left.

---

After another ten minutes of fighting, Crystal and Amber were now both quite tired and almost completely naked as their clothes had been badly damaged during the fight, and Crystal was the first to speak. "This fighting is pointless, you know. Seeing that you're a demon lord, other demons are likely to follow your example, are they not?"

"Well I admit you're better than I thought you'd be, but talking things out just isn't my style."

"It doesn't have to be, but just for this one occasion."

"I'll try to get the other demons to stop the fighting on one occasion."

"And what's that?"

"You know what I want…" Amber grinned as she slowly embraced Crystal and moved a hand down towards her-

---

"Hey! That never happened!" Crystal suddenly shouted.

"It didn't? Sorry, my misake." Shade went back slightly.

---

"I'll try to get the other demons to stop the fighting on one occasion."

"And what's that?"

"You promise to fight me again."

"Deal." Crystal smiled as they both shook hands, and then hugged, while Amber's followers who were still watching took pictures of the almost naked girls.

---

Crystal got to her feet. "And so that was how me and Amber became friends. She still kept trying to seduce me, grope me at every opportunity, try to do weird things when I'm sleeping, and in general being a creepy person to hang around with, but I got used to it. Upon seeing our way of friendship, some angels and demons decided that since others were doing it, they could also become friends, and those who were already quite close, didn't need to hide it any longer."

"That seems awfully convenient." Tails commented.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"We still haven't heard where exactly you came from yet." Sonic said as he turned Mads.

"Ahh, well at one point I was a badass normal using gadgets and such to beat down random monster attacks, until I was once brutally attacked by this robot bear who nearly killed me, so a bunch of scientists replaced some of the large chunks of flesh taken by the bear with robot parts to prevent dying of blood loss."

Tails got to his feet. "If my analysis is correct, that wouldn't work be-"

"Well it did work, so there! It made me better than I was, stronger, faster, more of a chivalrous pervert. Like the six billion dollar man, but a little cheaper."

Meanwhile, in an average looking house on an average street, Virus and the Loli Rangers were currently staying there. Virus and Loli Red were standing by a table on one side of the room while Loli Blue, Green, and Yellow were sitting on a red couch watching the television. Loli Black soon walked in with a boombox and set it down on the floor before pressing a button. The song, "Get It On the Floor suddenly started. "Let's get it oooon!" She said as she put on a pair of shades. Loli Blue got behind her, followed by Green and Yellow and they formed a Congo line as they head banged to the beat while Loli Yellow wrote out the words while doing so but crossed out the swear words.

Loli Red sighed as she watched them. "So Virus, you still haven't told us much about yourself. Why do you look like some somewhat cute yet obviously evil purple humanoid mist thingy?"

"That's an unusual way to describe me, and do I really look so evil? Here I thought I blended in really well with mysteriously good…"

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine, I feel like some greater almighty force will make me do so eventually anyway…"


	64. SZ 64: Origin Saga

Regardless of how much filler I may add, I assure you this won't go over chapter 80. That depends what you may consider filler, anyway.

Song used:

Knight of the Wind – Sonic and the Black Knight

* * *

Origin Saga: Chapter 64 – The Virus

Virus sat on a table ahead of the five Loli Rangers, preparing to tell them a story. "As you probably know, I wasn't always like this. This demonic looking evil appearance wasn't always natural. So, you wanna know how I came to be?"

"Uh, yeah. I asked just a minute ago." Loli Red replied.

"Very well. You wouldn't know this, but I used to be quite good friends with a person called Shade, who came from the same planet. One day, some sort of cannibalistic virus was spread across our planet due to a certain experiment in a lab causing an unstable chemical reaction. This either wiped out those infected by the virus, or caused them to mutate into horrific creatures with resonating purple auras, that killed and devoured any beings not of their own kind. At that point, it was like one of those post-apocalyptic shows where you gotta do what you can to survive and me and Shade fortunately had good enough skills to fight off a majority of the infected beasts."

Loli Blue raised her hand, at which point Virus stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Yandere-chan?"

"Umm, where are the jokes?" She inquired.

"Inquiring minds want to know." Kuudere-chan added.

Virus shook his head. "There are no jokes. I'm not going to keep stopping every once in a while to tell a quick joke. For those only listening to wait for the inevitable jokes, they aren't coming so it would be in your best interest to leave immediately." The other four rangers besides Loli Red left, which Virus and Tsundere-chan both sighed at.

"I guess I'll continue now." Virus said before doing so. "One day, we managed to track down the host of the virus infecting most of the planet. This came soon after we formed a team after meeting an angel and a demon, Crystal and Amber respectively one day when one of those infected creatures attacked earth. After a long fight, we did manage to kill the giant spider which seemed to spread it, but I was killed along with it when I tackled it into a hole in the ground. I think I was dead for about two weeks, before the virus completely started to reconstruct my molecular DNA and gave me a burning purple aura. I was able to use various powers I can now currently use, and after meeting up again with the others, I used these for good."

The other four rangers came back and took their seats again, while Loli Yellow held up a sign saying, "We decided the jokes aren't really that big a deal. We'll still listen, please continue."

Virus nodded. "Very well. Things were going quite fine for a long while, we still fought crime together, and hung out often, but eventually, that power which I relied on would slowly begin to poison my body. Very slowly, I began to change. The virus was starting to burn away my original somewhat misty appearance, bringing me immense pain as it took place. I tried to cover it up with leather gloves and other such accessories, but it was only a matter of time before they would begin to notice."

Loli Black raised her hand. "Couldn't you show this on a screen or something?"

"I'm no a scientific genius. Just use your imagination." Virus continued his story. "So anyway, since me and Shade had killed the original host, the virus needed a new body to thrill from. I was the only organic lifeform around at the time, but as I used my powers more and became stronger, so did the virus, at such a rapid rate that I was actually becoming the virus. This affected my rational decisions while the change was slowly taking place, and was around the time we stopped Pedobear's universal organisation of crime and put him behind bars, making us legendary heroes to all little girls out there."

The Loli Rangers shed tears as they heard this. Loli Red then said, "I would hug you if I wasn't a tsundere."

"Yes, I know, you gotta stick to your character type. So, I figured at the time that since there was so much crime going on, if most people were to become underlings of mine, there would no longer be any need for violence. I wasn't looking to rule over the earth, but to simply purify the planet and eliminate those who did more bad than good."

"That sounds like a negative action in my opinion." Loli Green commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" Loli Red agreed.

"A negative action? You mean creating something like a negaverse?" Loli Blue asked.

Loli Yellow held up a sign saying, "A negaverse sounds bad."

"The word nega can sound bad; it's not always that way." Loli Black replied. "For example, a bad guy can probably be a good person in a negaverse, seeing how it's like an opposite universe."

"Nega please!" Loli Blue responded. "That's ridiculous; things aren't always the opposite of each other just because it's another universe."

Loli Black narrowed her eyes at Yandere-chan. "You brought up the idea of a negaverse just so you could say that one line, didn't you?"

Loli Blue giggled upon her finding out. "Sorry, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Virus coughed loud enough to get their attention again. "Could I please continue?"

"Yes please." Loli Red nodded.

"But of course, my friends didn't exactly agree with my methods, so I tried to get my followers to take care of them, but they weren't exactly helpful in achieving that purpose. The fight eventually led to the ancient ruins of a temple I had found somewhere in Adabat, where our final confrontation took place…"

Back at the beach house, everyone was back in the living room, watching the projector, which seemed to be showing a music video.

---

Knight of the Wind played as it showed a simple medieval street. After a few moments, Sonic ran down the street, carrying a sword and soon leapt onto a rail, which tilted up as common civilians pointed and cried out, "Whooooooaaaaa!" It then curved right leading to a spring on a building. Sonic hit it and flew diagonally to another, then soared into the sky as the sunlight shun upon him. He landed on a street in front of a group of people as he said, "Hey ya'll." He then looked ahead and saw a raging storm and a war happening ahead. "I know, you have waited much too long. I will be your shining star. I'm here, to conquer here and far!"

He firmly gripped his sword before charging ahead and slashed at one dark knight as he sped past, shown from three different angles. Sonic hopped towards the next knight and sliced his helmet off, shown from three angles as he pasted by. Further down the street were people running ahead trying to take cover from the flaming wreckage being thrown using catapults. He moved throughout the area, grabbing them before they were hit as he moved by and dropped them by a building before leaping ahead and attacking a knight with a rapid spinning slash. He jumped onto a spring leading to his castle, and then quickly slashed through several knights blocking his path till he reached a dining room with Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze sitting at certain spots, while Sonic sat ahead of them.

He stood ahead of them as the screen panned out; he then wiped out a pair of black shades and said, "I'm the kniiiiiiight…" He promptly put them on, "Of the wind!" Suddenly, the background exploded due to huge amounts of awesome. It then showed scenes of stuff getting blown up due to the war outside soon before Sonic landed beside some soldiers as he said, "Hey ya'll. Welcome to the end is near." He quickly took them out as he walked ahead of them. "I know, I will bring you pain and fear!" He dashed through three soldiers immediately as he said, "On the ground!" He then leaped high as he said, "To the sky!" He sliced at three dragons which were nearby before landing. "In a flash! I'm gone!" As he finished, he zigzagged across the land within seconds and grabbed the enemy's crown as he leaped over him. He then grabbed several civilians nearby and ran through three enemy gates.

He raised his sword into the air as more knights appeared, causing it to glow as the sun reflected of it. He then dashed through them at the speed of sound, knocking them out as he did so. He soon reached a hill where he stopped and looked ahead, being able to see his kingdom further ahead. He put on his black shades, his red cape, and then slowly walked down the cliff towards the castle. He ran by various spots on the way there, such as misty lake soon before passing SA, SA2, SA3 and SA4 who were playing the song, at which point SA2 had a guitar solo and a castle nearby exploded as he finished.

Sonic put on his Excalibur armor as he slowly walked down a knight invested street. He quickly charged through one knight, shown in three angles, and then took out half a dozen civilians being held hostage before going through a conveniently nearby loop and spin dashing through three more. He quickly moved along, mowing down any other knights which got in his way, then finally leaped towards the balcony as he got to his castle. Upon landing safely, he put his sword away and walked in as the song ended.

---

"That was a great day." Sonic nodded, remembering when they did that.

"It had good lighting, camera angles, and the explosions were a nice touch." Sonya nodded in approval. "Excellent work, Tails. You never seem to amaze me."

"Thank you for the positive feedback, Sonya." Tails replied. "I had a lot of fun myself filming it. We should really get back to the flashback thing though, shouldn't we?"

"Right." Sonny nodded. He then got into the chair. "I'll finish this part if no-one minds." (I've been looking for the right moment to actually use that for a while, and since this chapter was kinda short without it, I figured now would be a good time)


	65. SZ 65: Origin Saga

So this guy walks into a bar, when suddenly Godzilla attacked. Now, most people were screaming and wetting themselves, but not this guy. When things got real, he put on his kewl face, then everything was kewl. Godzilla recognized the face, and then shades suddenly materialized onto his face as he also put on his kewl face, and left, quite pleased. The moral of the story? Never leave home without your kewl face. **Just Don't. **It makes everything kewl.

* * *

Origin Saga: Chapter 65 – Showdown at the Ancient Temple

Before Sonny began, he said, "Just to clarify a few things, before I go on, this place turned out to be home to a sacred tome, which was actually behind us turning into statues and imprisoning Virus in four basic torches. We weren't conscious when this happened, as that would have been horrible to be stuck like that for decades, incapable of moving at all. Okay, now that I got through that…"

---

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads all arrived at the entrance to the temple and cautiously entered. While walking down the eerily quiet stone paths with patterns on the walls, being lit up by torches nearby, they encountered various murals, one of them being Godzilla and Charles Barkley having a basketball game. Virus simply stood a little ahead, waiting for them, and as they approached him, he motioned towards the right wall, at a mural showing himself as a massive muscular beast with only a ghostly tail, and a spiky forehead destroying a city with a river completely evaporated in the background. "Marvel upon this piece of art. Is it not awe-inspiring? I created it myself."

---

"Whoa, wait a minute." Sonic interrupted. "Virus did that one himself? Unlike the other ones, that mural wasn't some kind of future prophecy which an oracle came up with?"

"That's what he told us." Sonny shrugged.

---

Virus took off further down the path as the others gave chase. When they reached an intersection containing three different paths, Virus summoned a portal on the side of one path and flew through it, vanishing from their sights. Sonny and Amber took the left route, Shade and Crystal went down the right route, and Mads went on along down the middle. After fighting through a room of mummies, all that Sonny and Amber managed to find was a dead end. On the right side, Shade and Crystal entered a large, brightly lit room, with a small flight of stairs leading up to a simple pillar of light where Virus stood as they arrived. "Hello, friends, I'm glad to see you here, yet also saddened with how things had to turn out."

"Same here, though we've had our differences seeing eye to eye, I'd hate to have to kill you, but in this instance, I don't seem to have much of a choice." Shade replied.

Crystal nodded. "You may be different now, but you can't beat us both at once."

Virus frowned at her. "I think you're quite mistaken, my dear. I am vastly different now, far more than you'd know. The difference between us is that I am a hive mind; I can create endless copies of myself, connected to each other spiritually, so any organic energy they drain also allows me to exploit its power. Unless you've forgotten, I recently infected a majority of the humans, and I can already feel a massive amount of power available to me right now. Your chance of victory is small, as you'll soon see."

Shade sighed. "I'm tired of your run-on explanations." And with that, he charged at Virus and tried to punch him, which Virus dodged before kneeing him in the chest then hit him in the back of the neck with a karate chop. Virus effortlessly dodged several attacks from Crystal who quickly joined in, and he waited until she did a sweep kick before leaping up and roundhouse kicking her across the face. He summoned a portal containing several dozen small spikes which impaled Crystal but before he could make another move, Shade fly kicked him.

Meanwhile, Mads had discovered a black book upon a pedestal, and in gold were the words written, "The Godly Book." Upon taking the book, the place began to rumble and a giant boulder suddenly appeared ahead. Mads ran back towards the intersection as he carried the book, evading poison darts shot from the walls, blasting giant spiders, and then leaping across a spiked pit which the boulder fell into.

Back in the large room, Shade hit Virus with an elbow to the face, knocking him back. Crystal knocked him back with a kick, and then as they planned to attack together, Virus created a portal underneath his feet and sank into it, dodging their attacks. Virus appeared behind Shade and punched him into a wall, and then elbowed Crystal in the chest as she turned around, and then blasted her into a wall.

---

"Uhh, Sonny, Virus wasn't _that_ strong." Crystal informed him. "I mean, sure, he was stronger than we figured at the time, but he was still beatable."

"Well it makes it more suspenseful this way."

"Actually, it just makes this a little more cliché." Shade replied.

"Whatever."

---

After quickly recovering, Sonny and Amber arrived, making it fairly even when Virus started fighting at full power. During this fight, Mads showed up, still carrying The Godly Book. He opened it, trying to look for the right incantation to read out stop Virus for good.

---

The projector had stopped, and there was a long period of silence before Amy eventually asked," So what happened after that?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know, I can't recall much after that. Do any of you guys know?" He asked, glancing over at the other four.

The other three shook their heads while Mads spoke up. "I vaguely remember saying one thing to do with imprisoning anyone in the immediate area, and would undo the effect upon saying the colour of their eyes out loud. I think this also removed Virus' infection when this happened, causing some partial memory loss as well."

"Then why wasn't Virus released around the same time you guys were?" Tails asked.

"We don't know, and it's not important enough to need a good answer. So anyway, we're pretty much done here." Mads said, getting up.

Sonny hopped out of the chair. "Yeah, we should really get going." The five of them waved goodbye to the others as they left, while they waved back. Rose left quickly afterwards with such silence that the others didn't notice.

Tails stroked his chin as he thought about the book. "That godly book must have been enchanted by an incredibly powerful magician."

Mary Sue nodded. "Yup, he sure was. I knew the guy who wrote the book, personally at one point and helped him write it."

"I didn't know you liked to brag."

Mary suddenly shouted, "I'm not bragging! This really happened!" She calmed herself down quickly afterwards. "This is why I don't talk about myself often…"

"Well it's not like you were the one who created bread."

"Actually, I did create bread, but allowed my friend to take credit for it. Boy, what a dumb idea that was…"

"Well I doubt there are any more absurd things you've done in the past."

"Actually, there's also the fact that holy water comes from my sweat when I go jogging. Sally once collected the sweat from all over my body, which had a side effect of burning evil beings, so they decided to call it holy water." Sally Sue smiled and recalled the time as Mary mentioned this.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at her. "You're making this up, aren't you?"

Mary chuckled for a few seconds. "Yeah, though I guess it would be somewhat hard to notice." Mary got to her feet. "Anyway, we should also get going, I still need to watch Gilmore Girls."

Sally waved goodbye. "Even though I still don't like you guys much, I still had a good time."

"Have a pleasant day, everyone." Purity added.

"And another thing," Sally began. "Why does almost everyone usually use my full name when referring to me?"

"We're just used to it, I guess." Sonic replied.

Sally simply accepted it and the three of them left. There was a rectangular pack of squirrels outside, which they all gently sat on. The squirrels raised themselves off the ground like a magic carpet and flew off into the sunset. Everyone stared in disbelief for several moments until Sonya said, "You guys saw that too, right?"

"Let's pretend we didn't." Shadow responded.

Back at Virus' place, he had also finished telling the Loli Rangers about the various things he could recall happening. "So that's about it, any questions?" Loli Blue immediately raised her hand. "Yes, Yandere-chan?"

"It needed more jokes." She said with a frown.

"I agree." Loli Green nodded.

"C'mon, guys!" Loli Red began. "At least he bothered to try and tell us, instead of not bringing it up at all. You can't take it seriously if there are too many jokes, so just a small amount would have done the job."

Virus nodded, while still confused by her response. "Thank you, Tsundere-chan…I think."

"I-It's not like I was sticking up for you because I like you or anything…baka."

Meanwhile, Lily sat on top of a hill in an unknown location, staring off into the sky as she sat with her legs crossed and sighed. "I need more screen time…"


	66. SZ 66: Filler Saga

Before I start, I'm sure this requires a 'Holy crap, he broke his weekly schedule!' because I just wasn't getting much info from the idea machine, but whatever.

That's right, the filler that has the balls to need its own arc. It'll probably be about four chapters at most before I get on to the final saga. The next chapter will be dedicated to the greatest character ever, and then the next will be about certain characters who haven't had any kind of backstory whatsoever. The fourth chapter? Well, I won't mention anything about it at the moment…

* * *

Filler Saga: Chapter 66 – Extreme Scene Investigation

It was a typical summer's morning, and in a fairly typical house, SA was fast asleep. He was awoken as his alarm clock went off, and then exploded as he leaped out of bed. Suddenly, a boulder appeared out of nowhere and came towards him at blistering speed. He jumped out of the room, where the boulder got lodged between the walls. Then bats came out of nowhere, and SA took them out with ninja stars, slid down the stairs and soared through the air into the kitchen where SA2 and SA3 were eating sandwiches. SA3 passed him one as he arrived, which was basically two square pieces of wood with half a dozen sharp knives in-between. "Have a manwich."

"Thanks, man." SA said as he took a bite, and then poured himself a glass of nails.

Just then, SA4 kicked in the door and walked in. "Hey guys, we got business. Serious business." The others put down their manwiches as she said this and followed her out the door.

They arrived at an apartment building, which had been covered in feces. Everyone had cleared out and there were a group of crime scene investigators examining the area. SA4 was holding a chart, explaining the events in the area. "So what happened here?" SA2 asked.

"There was a report filed in about a poo monster, a few subjects have claimed that it came to life and TP'd this business with its own substance too. That's pretty damn messed up."

SA smirked before speaking, "Well it looks like ****," He promptly put on a pair of shades, "Just got real."

SA3, who held a guitar in his hands, suddenly yelled, "_**YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**_" He then started playing it, with enough force to make a car explode in the background as the bold words, "CSI: Central City" suddenly appeared.

Moving slightly ahead and skipping the parody of the opening, the four ninjas were driving down a street in a typical black car, in silence until SA2 finally asked, "So who's the first witness?"

"The first witness is a girl called Cherry Apples, and she lives at 599 Gumdrop Road, on Creepy Hill." SA4 replied.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"There is no kidding when it comes to serious business."

They soon arrived at Cherry's haunted mansion, which isn't as haunted nowadays, and they rang the doorbell. She came to the door, in the artificial body Tails had built for her. She had short brown hair with a bow, blue eyes, and wore a blue and white striped top, with a blue skirt and white stockings. "Hello, mysterious ninjas, may I help you?"

"Yes." SA4 said, holding up her chart. "We got a report this morning about this factory in downtown Central City which was covered in feces and suffocated some of the staff inside, a monster literally made of the stuff was said to have committed the act. We have no leads whatsoever so we thought we'd ask you what you saw."

"Oh okay." She cleared her throat before speaking. "It was horrifying! Sheet flying everywhere! Sheets of paper that is, and then it appeared, and pew! It started spraying itself on the building, causing the workers in the building to die a fate worse than death! Even though they still technically died…but it was just mean! Once he was done being mean, he strolled off like a pimp, got into his friend's golden Bentley, and they drove off west. The license plate was 'Big Pimping'."

"How do you even know all this?" SA asked.

"Because I'm a ghost."

"That's not a very clear answer…"

"Well I hope you find who you're looking for, bye!" She quickly closed the door just before the ninjas left. They quickly drove back to the scene of the crime and drove west, looking for the Bentley as hey did. They eventually found it parked by a convenience store, which is convenient. As SA2 entered the store, he found the feces talking to the store owner, who was a sponge.

Upon noticing him, the feces grabbed Sally Sue who happened to be shopping nearby and put his desert eagle to her head. "Make a wrong move and the girl gets it!"

Sally Sue was utterly confused over the ordeal. "Hey, what's going on here? Is that a camera?" She asked, looking behind SA2. "I'm on TV? Hi, Mary and Purity! Look, I'm a TV star!" She exclaimed, waving at the camera.

"Hey, stop that!" The feces responded. Sally elbowed him, making him jerk back, at which point SA2 fly kicked him, knocking him to the ground. He picked up his desert eagle and shot at SA2, who quickly hide down one of the aisles. The feces quickly made his way out and into the Bentley, as his partner immediately drove off. SA2 hopped onto the ninja car and they promptly took off after them.

They soon reached the highway after drifting through the streets, and were driving side-by-side with the Bentley. The passenger pulled out a rocket launcher and hopped onto the roof, just before he started firing at the ninjas, though SA4 managed to evade the large blasts, even driving on two wheels in order to do so. The driver aimed at SA with a minigun and started firing, though SA was capable of deflecting the bullets with his fists. Meanwhile, a man driving an ice cream truck had become fed up with them, so he took out a laser cannon and fired at them both, though SA2 was able to deflect most of the shots away from others. SA3 meanwhile wrestled the last feces in the Bentley.

A man driving a lorry drove past them on the opposite lane and briefly smiled as he shook his head and exclaimed, "Those kids and their extreme fight scenes…"

The feces soon arrived at an abandoned building and quickly ran in, shortly before the ninjas arrived at the entrance. They entered the building, making their way through the empty rooms, beating crap and taking names. Shortly afterwards, they arrived in a massive construction area outside where a stickman had just gotten into a bulldozer. "Welcome, ninjas! I am the mastermind behind the feces craping on buildings!"

"But why?" SA3 asked.

"Because I wanted to do it for the lulz! That's why!"

"That's bad reasoning."

"Whatever! You may have gotten this far, but your luck runs out here. You can't defeat me now!"

SA2 scratched his forehead in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? You don't even have any powers or anything, all you're doing is driving a frickin' bulldozer! We could easily take you down."

The stickman laughed upon hearing this. "Fool! You cannot Kung Fu on bulldozer!" (This line is actually from a Kung Fu Panda fanfic, literally called Kung Fu Panda. The line is hilarious even out of context) as he said this, SA and SA2 leaped onto the bulldozer and knocked him out of the driver's seat with a three hit combo.

SA4 placed a toilet where the stickman was likely to land, and he did, head first. They all had a hearty laugh just before SA2 said, "I guess your lulz led to a crappy ending. You should learn to chill out because you seem a little," He promptly put on a pair of shades, "Flushed."

SA3, who once again held a guitar in his hands, suddenly yelled, "_**YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**_" He then started playing it, with enough force to make a car explode in the background just before the credits started rolling.

---

It was then revealed Sonic and the others were still at Sonya's beach house, currently watching the show on a regular television set, except that only Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Sonya were in the room and the others had left.

"It was good, but it's starting to lose its touch." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Everyone except Cream said in unison as they nodded.


	67. SZ 67: Filler Saga

You may be wondering what's the need for filler in this. Well y'see, truthfully I haven't confirmed everything that would happen in the last saga, so in case I suddenly decide to change a plot point, or kill someone off unexpectedly, it's just good to have extra time. Then again, I'm not on a payroll anyway so…

Songs used: 

White Jungle (Rhythm and Balance) – Sonic Adventure 2

* * *

Filler Saga: Chapter 67 – A Suetiful Summer's Day

It was the very next day after all the crazy and surprising things that had happened. Open to Mary Sue's bedroom, which was pretty typical, and all her belongings happened to be yellow or just have a yellow background. She was currently asleep and snoring pretty loudly when Sally burst into the room wearing nothing but a towel. "Wake up, Mary! C'mon, we have to get going!" Sally poked her several times until Mary eventually got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, right. What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 9'o clock, and I need to get my grande double mocha from Starbucks as soon as possible! Oh, and I think Purity used up too much hot water so we have to take a shower together."

Just then, Purity poked her head in and said, "Actually I just simply had a wash in order to save enough hot water for the both of you, so feel free to have a shower each."

"Sure thing." Mary replied, while Sally simply pouted over the news.

A bit later, they were fully dressed in their normal outfits and rushed out the door. On the way there, Purity's squirrel friends, the field of daffodils and the birds greeted them, ignoring Sally completely. When they reached their local Starbucks, it was soon about to close down, but luckily 2 had opened up further down the street.

Upon entering the store, Sally greeted them, "Good morning, everybody!"

Everyone in the store greeted her by saying, "Sally!" in unison.

She walked up to the counter, where a blonde haired man then said, "How's life treating you, Ms. Sue?"

"Not that great, oh, and the usual, please."

Two rather muscular men started a fight at a table further away, knocking over more tables while some others watched. Although Purity was unsure what they were fighting about, she intervened and stopped their fight as she spoke. "Please, gentlemen, there are ways to settle things without violence. Just take a deep breath, remain calm, and talk things out instead.

The two wrestlers gasped, "She's right! Thank you for showing us the error of our ways, Purity!" They bowed to her.

"It was the least I could do." Purity replied.

As Sally picked up her Starbucks coffee, she said, "I can't believe she could settle that argument so fast with little effort."

"She's Purity Sue, remember? She's always been capable of doing that." Mary replied.

Shortly after, the three Sues left to go to the cinema to see Pure Ownage, the movie, which was said to be more extreme than the television show. On the way there, a civilian suddenly yelled out, "My cat is stuck in that tree!"

Mary immediately turned around and helped her out within a few moments. Soon she heard a voice cry out, "I hurt my back!" She ran over and fly kicked an old man, fixing his back in the process. She then heard someone yell, "Help! I divided by zero!" She looked further ahead and saw a black hole with a kid slowly being sucked into it. She charged at it, leaped up and punched the black hole, causing it to explode. After touching the ground, she said, "Okay, let's get going, g-"

Before she could finish, she heard a familiar voice yell out, "It's you again!" She turned to see the Loli Rangers behind her, with Loli Red pointing at her.

"Oh, it's those girls I beat the other day." Mary said in a monotone voice.

"You cheated! We demand a rematch!"

Mary sighed. "Fine. Just go on ahead, Sally and Purity, I'll be there soon."

As they did so, the Loli Rangers charged at her. She blocked Loli Red's punch as she kicked Loli Yellow, then dodged Loli Green's kick before hitting Loli Black with an elbow to the face. She hopped as Red and Green tried to sweep kick her and knocked them out with a roundhouse kick. She then slid towards Loli Blue who was running at her, and hit her with the palm of her hand as she was leaving the area.

On the way back, Mary heard a woman yell, "Help! It's a lion and I can't get in the car!" She saw her struggling to open the door, so she sped over to her in a second and punched out the lion instead. She then saw a dragon walking towards the city, and instead of waiting for someone to say something, she immediately punched it out. She then completely healed a man who had been hit by a reckless driver.

After a tiring while of solving other problems, she made her way to the cinema again, but was soon stopped by the Loli Rangers who had gotten there. "Hold it right there!" Loli Red exclaimed. "We're not giving up until we finally beat you!"

"Then you're going to die of old age."

"Well at least we aren't as old as you!"

"You know, you're right." Mary promptly generated a yellow aura and within moments, she turned into a little girl. "Is this better?"

The Loli Rangers were shocked as Loli Red said, "H-How on earth did you do that?"

"I can change my age at will." She explained.

"Typical." Loli Green replied.

"Let's hurry up; the movie starts in just over five minutes." Mary said. She immediately charged at them and knocked out Loli Red with another roundhouse kick. She grabbed Loli Blue's wrist as she attacked, and threw her at Loli Yellow, who held up a sign saying, "Ow!" half a second before she was hit. Mary dodged Loli Black's various punches as she moved back, and then grabbed Loli Green's leg from behind as she attacked and whacked Loli Black with her before kicking her across the street. As Loli Red got up and charged at her, Mary hit her with a boot to the head. "Are you satisfied now?" Mary changed back before entering the cinema, and surprisingly nobody was nearby to see this.

Later on, while the Sue Sister's watched their movie, the Loli Rangers walked off, complaining about the continuous curb stomp battles they keep having. "Even though she keeps kicking our asses flawlessly with ease, she's actually pretty cool." Loli Black said.

"No!" Loli Red yelled. "She's not cool; she's just a big meanie!"

At the point, Cherry approached them and asked, "Hey, are you the Loli Rangers group I heard about?"

"Yes, we are the rangers." Loli Red replied. After thinking about it, she placed her arm around Cherry's shoulder. "Walk with us, little girl."

Over an hour later, the Sue's emerged from the cinema talking about the movie.

"I felt the T-Rex fighting the grizzly bear was unnecessary." Sally said.

"I think everything was necessary." Mary replied. "Rule of cool demands it."

"The correct term would be taking it up to eleven, or the trope, going beyond the impossible." Purity pointed out.

"Those still have connections to rule of cool." Mary retorted.

Suddenly, a phone box started ringing nearby, and Mary answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mary Sue." Said a muffled voice. "I'd like to play a game." She heard Loli Blue giggling in the background as she continued. "We've kidnapped a little girl and we plan to do mean things if you don't turn up to fight us at full power."

"But I've beaten you guys three times now, meaning it's not necessary to take you guys seriously."

"Hey! Don't write us off like pathetic garbage! Just show up somewhere between Green Forest and White Jungle. We have a neon sign telling you where we are, courtesy of Dojikko-chan." As she hung up, she turned to Sally and Purity. "There's just one more thing I gotta do, I'll meet you later at the bowling alley." Mary suddenly grew wings and flew off, and the wings were never mentioned again.

In the middle of a jungle, in a clear open space, the Loli Rangers had Cherry tied up to a tree as they waited.

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Loli Green asked.

"We can beat her as long as we use our weapons of choice and get serious." Loli Red replied. "We'll surely win this time."

"So I can properly use my knife collection?" Loli Blue asked, which Red answered with a simply nod. "Hooray!" Loli Blue rejoiced.

"But I heard Mary Sue is able to cancel out any type of attack just through willpower." Loli Green said.

"I heard she made the Grand Canyon when she slipped on a banana peel." Loli Black chipped in.

"I heard she can change her physical age at will." Loli Blue added, getting strange looks from the others before saying, "Oh right, we were all there, sorry, hehehe."

Loli Yellow held up a sign saying, "I heard she was Chuck Norris' mentor, and only taught him 40% of what she knows."

"Lies and slander!" Loli Red yelled. "Regardless of what she's accomplished, she's still human, and that's all that matters."

Somewhere in the middle of the jungle, White Jungle (Rhythm and Balance) from Sonic Adventure 2 started playing in the background as Mary hopped across tree branches in kid form again. After a few moments, she hopped onto a clear path and hit a speed pad, following the path as it curved diagonally left. She soon hit a spring; wall jumped across various trees, then grabbed a vine and swung over to a path below. She kicked a flying robot, slid under a wooden gate and spin attacked several in midair before running up the wall, leaping across trees higher up, before finally hitting a spring leading to another downhill path where she hit a speed pad.

She moved down the path at lightning speed, evading dozens of spiked robots which were randomly sitting on the path. Along the same path, she soon went through a loop with a small part missing so she was basically running on air, shortly before hitting a ramp and twirling before entering a cave. Upon entering, she quickly turned and hopped up a trail, ran through another loop and jumped up to a path ahead before smashing through several rocks, leading to a another area with a waterfall in the background and ran past it.

She skipped a bit and made it to the Loli Rangers. "Okay, let's get this over with." Mary said as she arrived.

"Let's do it, girls!" Loli Red took out her glowing red sword, Loli Yellow griped her writing board which also functioned as a weapon with its sharp edges, Loli Blue had her knives concealed inside her sweater, Loli Green took out 3 magnums and one she used her mouth to shoot, and Loli Black put on her golden metal gloves and they all struck a pose before charging at her.

As usual, Loli Red was the first to attack, and Mary blocked the blow with one hand and then ducked as Loli Yellow threw her board like a boomerang. Loli Blue had glued several sharp knives to a whip and swung it at her, which Mary flipped over before fly kicking her from behind. Loli Green started firing at her, which Mary dodged, matrix style as she slid over to her, then yelled, "Cannon spike!" as she hit her with a rising kick.

Mary blocked all of Loli Black's punches before knocking her back with a hadoken. As Loli Blue swung at her with a simple knife, Mary ducked and yelled, "Shoryuken!" as she hit her with an uppercut. Loli Yellow threw her board again, which Mary deflected with a, "Spinning bird kick!"

"She's using fighting moves from video games?!? This is ridiculous!" Loli Red yelled as Loli Yellow was sent flying in the background. As Mary turned to her, Loli Red glared before dashing at her, slashing at her repeatedly which Mary evaded, shortly before hopping out of the way as Loli Yellow attacked from behind, slicing her board in half. She gasped in horror as she looked down at the two pieces.

"Dojikko-chan! Let's get this fool!...Dojikko-chan?" She turned around to see Loli Yellow digging a grave. "Oh, sorry about that, you saw it wasn't my fault." She then saw Loli Yellow put in a gravestone with the words, "R.I.P Board-kun" on it. "You gave it a name?!?" Loli Red said in confusion.

They then heard Mary yell, "Falcon punch!" As she sent Loli Black flying into a tree before pumping her fist into the air and yelling, "Yes!" Mary started deflecting bullets Loli Green was firing at her, knocking the three guns out of her reach as Mary approached her and simply flicked her nose. They stood in silence for several moments before Mary ran off, at which point Loli Green rubbed her nose. "Ow…"

"That's it!" Loli Red firmly gripped her sword. "Taste this! Death of a thousand cuts!" She ran at her and repeatedly jabbed at her with the sword, which Mary blocked with ease for a while until she knocked Red back with a, "Knee of Justice!"

As Loli Red got to her feet, Mary then said, "Now let me show you a silly move I just made up." Mary promptly charged at her, yelling, "Poke of a thousand fingers!" Red, simply flabbergasted by this, had no time to respond, and was hit repeatedly by Mary's fingers moving at the speed of light, causing partial clothing damage as she dropped to the ground. She clutched the side of her chest as she slowly tried to get to her feet. "Enough playing around, I'll end this immediately."

Mary, sensing this as her final attack, prepared to take it head-on. Tsundere-chan charged up her glowing red blade and fired a dozen flaming waves at her. These joined together in a spiralling curved shape and passed right through Mary, completely destroying her arms and legs and leaving the rest of her body on the ground.

The others were stunned at this display as Loli Red turned her back to Mary and put away her sword. "I didn't want to do this, but you didn't take us seriously. Nobody has survived that attack in all the previous encounters I've had, and it seems not even you could overcome it."

Mary began to laugh at this, getting some confusing stares from the others nearby. "So nobody has survived it, huh?" Mary's body leaped up, she then suddenly grew back her arms and legs following a huge shockwave and a fiery red aura as she started yelling, "I guess that really makes me one of the strongest fighters alive! Swift Suester, Panty Striker, OHKO-Girl, the Great Goddess! I deserve some of those names. I'm so awesome that I've hanged with Godzilla, mentored the legendary Chuck Norris, break the laws of physics just by existing, punch out black holes, can grown back limps just through willpower, and yes, I really did create holy water!" She dropped to her feet and stared at Tsundere-chan, who was in a state of shock. "You came looking for a fighter, but instead you found a physical god!" Mary assumed a fighting stance as her aura increased. "Now come, and receive divine punishment!"

"T-this is nuts! You shouldn't even be standing!" Loli Red said as she backed away. "Y-you're a monster!" Red ran off, with the other rangers following closely.

As they left, Mary took a deep breath, strolled over to Cherry and started humming the results screen theme of Sonic Unleashed as she untied Cherry. "Well, guess I'd better get you home." Mary said before growing wings and taking off with her.

"Wait, how are you doing this?" Cherry asked.

"It's best not to ask."

"That was really cool what you did earlier though. That had a higher chance of being considered a Crowning Moment of Awesome if you weren't already one of the strongest alive, and you went through with beating them to a pulp."

"Yeah but don't tell anyone I was gloating, especially Purity Sue. I don't want to ruin my image, besides the badass gloating was just to scare off those girls who just wouldn't leave me alone. Ahh, here's your house." Mary dropped off Cherry and waved goodbye before taking off again.

Mary Sue soon arrived at a bowling alley where Sally and Purity currently were, now in her normal form.

"What took you so long?" Sally asked.

"The usual." Mary replied as she took a seat. "Being me never gets any easier…"


	68. SZ 68: Filler Saga

We now move on to this chapter, as it's the last one which really seems necessary at this point. That's pretty much all I have to say at this point.

* * *

Filler Saga: Chapter 68 – Cutesy Lovely Loli Rangers

Just like most other days, it was a bright and sunny morning, and Loli Red was walking down a street with a box and several sheets of paper, reading them out loud quietly as she walked. She soon arrived at Loli Green's house and knocked. She opened the door, wearing the same stoic expression as always before randomly saying, "You're wearing my green panties again, aren't you?"

"It happened once, okay?! It's too early in the morning to be saying things like that!"

"Mind if I ask again later?"

"I forbid you from doing so!"

The two of them left and moved on towards Loli Yellow's house. They knocked on the door and as Dojikko-chan answered it, they could clearly see she had been crying from her red eyes and stuffy nose, or she might of just had a cold. She raised a piece of paper which said, "Hi guys."

Tsundere-chan sighed before opening the box and bringing out a brand new board. Loli Yellow gasped as she saw it, at which point Loli Red threw it to her. As she caught it, she hugged the board tightly as the board had a happy face drawn on it. Loli Yellow then hugged Loli Red, which lasted several moments until Tsundere-chan finally said, "You can stop now."

They went to visit Loli Blue shortly afterwards, who met them halfway there, so they walked towards Loli Black's house. As she answered the door, Loli Blue approached her, hoping for a hug as she said, "Badass-chan! What's up, my n-"

Loli Black held her back and simply said, "You're my friend and all, but if you finish that sentence you won't be so cheerful."

"Come on! I'm not allowed N word privileges?"

"No-one is allowed those privileges!"

"She won't even allow me to say it." Loli Red added.

"So why did you want all five of us to meet, Tsundere-chan?" Loli Green asked.

"We have work, from the Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil." Loli Red replied, holding up the papers.

"I think I've heard of them before…" Loli Blue commented.

"The guy was all like, 'Gentlemen!' from a low angle shot, and they were saying random things. I really couldn't take it seriously, but that's not the point. Our job is to find this creature, as it has the Fujin gem in its possession at the moment. We should split up and search the city, oh, and if you happen to see Mary Sue, inform the others. We'll chase her down and finally beat that good-for-nothing egotistical show-off!" She started angrily stomping the ground.

"I see you losing to her as become a personal issue…" Loli Black said quietly.

They spread out and looked around the city within a 20 block radius. Eventually, Loli Green managed to spot Mary Sue leaving a donut shop with a bag of donuts, and held up her walkie-talkie. "Attention, fellow rangers. I have spotted Mary Sue downtown outside a donut shop." As Mary heard this, she ran while Loli Green gave chase, giving her coordinates as she did so.

Soon after, Loli Red and Loli Yellow caught up with them, while Loli Red yelled for Mary to slow down so they could beat her up. "Leave me alone! Go away already!" Mary yelled before running round a corner and managing to dodge a punch from Loli Black who waited. Loli Green appeared down one alleyway and started firing at her. The bullets deflected of Mary as she exclaimed, "Stop that! It tickles!" Loli Blue sat on a building and held four knives in the spaces between her fingers just before throwing them at her. Mary stopped them in midair with a roundhouse kick and then jumped down a sewer hole. The Loli Rangers stopped near the hole, but decided not to continue chasing her.

"Curses! I was sure we would beat her this time!" Tsundere-chan said.

"I heard Mary Sue had a staring contest with Jupiter and won." Loli Blue commented.

"I heard she knows why kids love cinnamon toast crunch." Loli Black added.

"I heard she was fast enough to touch MC Hammer." Loli Yellow wrote down.

"Enough!" Loli Red shouted. "We've done this bit! She's a fake! One day, I shall defeat Mary Awesome Badass Rainbow Sunshine Sue!"

"Is that her full name?" Loli Green asked.

"Ohohohohoho!" Loli Red heard a familiar evil cackle and turned around to face the approaching newcomer. There were three other girls who wore similar outfits, though they had white hair, pink hair, and purple hair. "Douche-chan!" Loli Red confronted the white haired leader. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Jerk-chan! Get it right!" She corrected her.

"What's the difference?" Loli Red retorted. "And you still haven't answered my question. Though I see you brought along Fun-chan and Cool-chan."

"We're here to take care of this crazy black creature we've been hearing about, so stay out of our way!" Loli White exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't! This case is ours!" Loli Red replied.

"These guys are gonna make me go mad…" Loli Black said, struggling to hold in a beat.

Loli White laughed at them. "This case is too much for your team to handle, we, on the other hand, are better students at St. Lolita Academy, so it's only more fitting for competent rangers to handle this situation."

Loli Black couldn't hold it in any longer, and immediately took out a boombox in order to play "Get Back" by Ludacris. She then approached Loli White as she was confused and said, "Yo G! Why you all in my ear, talking a whole bunch of crap, when you should disappear? Get back, loli hater, you don't know us like that!"

"Get back, loli hater, you don't know us like that!" Loli Blue and Green chipped in, while Loli Red was speechless about the situation.

Loli Black then approached Loli Purple. "Yo G, I ain't playing around, my golden right fist would knock you to the ground!" She said just before clotheslining the girl. "Get back, loli hater, you don't know us like that!" She approached Loli Pink moments later, while saying, "So come on, come on, dope!" as she pushed her back, which was played twice. Loli Pink attempted to punch her, but missed as she easily evaded it, then said, "Get swung on, swung on!" as she punched her out, played twice in quick succession. "It's the laidback, tic and tac, crazy talking, ranger pack, loli's on the beat, who'll nail you down with a sneak attack! Still kicking ass!"

Loli Red, who had just kicked Loli White across the street, nodded as she said, "Yup."

"More action packed!" Loli Black said just as Loli Blue slashed at Loli Pink with a knife while saying, "Yup!"

"And bro, we keep it real like the apple Mac! That's why I own a yak, a pack of cracker jacks, and at eighteen, I'll own a Cadillac! But I thought we could go bowling, bowling, we could go bowling or have Super Smash Brawling,-"

"Uhh, I don't mean to interrupt, but is this all really necessary?" Loli Red asked.

Loli Black ignored her as she kept going on. "So keep your socks on, G, keep the skirts low, trim off the top, bend back and have your face blown!" She said as she kicked Loli Purple in the stomach, then grabbed her and did a spinning german suplex.

"I think we should skip this…" Loli Red finally said.

"Hey, little red, don't make me loooose it!" Loli Black yelled at her for suggesting it.

A little later, they continued their search, though they were now looking for the person holding the Fujin gem. Loli Yellow soon discovered the target was Lily, who sat on a grassy hill, looking up at the sky. Lily noticed her as she advanced on her and said, "So you finally found me, huh? You didn't come here by yourself, did you?"

"My team will be here shortly." Loli Yellow wrote down.

"Why are you using a board?" Lily asked as she pointed at it.

She quickly wrote, "I can't speak English." Which Lily nodded at as she understood. Very shortly, the other rangers did arrive, and immediately attacked her. Seeing as taking on five at once would be stressful, she quickly fired a piece of black substance which hit Loli Green and glued her to the grass. She began blocking Loli Red's repeated swings before kicking her in the stomach, then ducked as Loli Black flew by with a punch, just before extending her arms to grab and choke Loli Yellow before throwing her into Loli Red.

Loli Blue rushed in and with a knife, slashed her across the chest upwards, tearing the black substance and revealing a part of her old clothes. The organism quickly worked to reform itself as Lily grabbed Blue's arm and began to corrupt her with the black substance. Loli Black kicked her from the side, stopping Lily, while Loli Yellow threw her board. Lily caught the board and threw it off the hill, then watched as Loli Yellow panicked and dove after it. She then grabbed Loli Blue and ran as the others were fully ready.

At that moment, Loli Yellow had finished climbing up the hill with her board and gave them a thumbs up. They then immediately took off after Lily.

"So why am I the hostage?" Loli Blue asked as they jumped across cars in the street.

"I don't know, I've just always wanted to actually take someone hostage in a chase."

"Well I've always wanted to be a hostage." Blue replied. "I'm okay with an assassination job though."

"You seem too cheery for assassination jobs…"

The Loli Rangers continued to chase her, leading onto the highway where Lily caused numerous crashes by tipping over cars with her tentacles and firing energy blasts at the girls while they dodged and deflected them. Upon reaching the next town, Lily quickly dropped down into a sewer, though the other rangers chose to follow her this time. After a short and unexplained chase through the sewers, Lily leaped up a ladder to the surface again, where Loli Blue stabbed Lily in the chest, making her drop the girl as she continued running.

The other rangers quickly caught up once again and all five of them stood together. One man pointed at them and began speaking. "It's the Loli Rangers! Loli Yellow, the Japanese loli, who doesn't speak English so she uses a wipe board to communicate, which can also be used as a weapon with its razor sharp edges! You work at a maid café in your spare time. Loli Green, when not finding absurd ways to handle guns, you work as a high school PE teacher. Loli Blue, though you are abnormally cheerful, you're an assassin who takes pleasure in chasing your targets down and gutting them. Loli Black, you hit like a brick house, and on your time off, you work as a professional DJ, "Miss Mix-a-Few." And finally, Loli Red. Known by the name, "Little Red Riding Slayer." That glowing sword is her weapon, and you've slayed countless creatures over the years with it.

Loli Yellow turned to him and wrote, "Please don't pad this out with our life story."

Loli Red pointed to the sky and suddenly exclaimed, "Come on, guys, its morphing time!" As the theme began playing, Loli Red touched her red watch, materializing a red spandex suit onto herself, along with a red helmet complete with a bow as she yelled, "Tsundere-chan!"

Loli Green did the same as she calmly said, "Kuudere-chan." Loli Blue followed suit as she yelled, "Yandere-chan!" Then surprisingly, Loli Yellow normally said, "Dojikko-chan." And finally, Loli Black who exclaimed, "Badass-chan!" As they finished, they united their multicoloured watches and called forth Robo Magical Girl, Moe-chan, which was formed using the five parts the girls owned. Kuudere-chan's part formed the two green arms; Yandere-chan's formed the two blue legs, Badass-chan formed the black torso, Tsundere-chan formed the red head, and Dojikko-chan's final part made a mechanical staff which Moe-chan grabbed as it landed in the middle of the street, shortly before the five girls hopped into the cockpit.

Lily had stopped to watch this, and was simply astounded by what she witnessed that she only had one thing to say. "What the hell?"

"Lovely beam!" The robot yelled as it fired a white beam from its staff which Lily dodged before punching it in the face.

"You guys are really getting on my nerves with your lame magical girl parody." Lily commented.

"Body slam!" The robot yelled as it did so on the roof of a building where Lily stood. She leaped off as she yelled, "Why are you using a wrestling move?!?"

Lily punched it again with enough force to knock them over. The rangers inside the cockpit were thrown back due to the force and Loli Red fell on top of Loli Green, who then said, "Tsundere-chan, you're wearing green again."

"S-shut up! Now's not the time to be talking about what colour my panties are!"

"Are they comfortable?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Moe-chan soon regained its composure and charged at Lily, yelling, "Pork chop sandwiches!"

"Look, will you morons stop and listen to me for one moment!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. The Loli Rangers agreed to this and stopped a few feet from her. Lily sighed in relief as they did so and hopped onto a building. "Look, I know you have a job to do, but could you let this one slide? I really need this, because I'm not even human anymore, and I figured since this was able to open a gate to another dimension, maybe it could fully heal me and I could go back to living normally. You don't understand how you can't visit your friends and family because they would find out you've turned into a freak! I beg of you, would you let me try to get my life back and be with my loved ones again?"

Loli Green, Black, Yellow and Blue were clearly depressed after hearing her out. Green turned to Loli Red and said, "What do you think, Tsundere-chan?" Red was currently whipping tears from her eyes and trying not to cry as she said, "N-no, I'm not crying! I just have something in my eye! Okay, we'll let this one go, but next time there'll be no excuses!"

"Really?" Lily replied. "Thanks! And here I thought you guys were evil."

"We're neither." Loli Blue began. "We just work for however is paying us. But we have to go now, so bye-bye, crazy lady!" She waved as Moe-chan turned around and flew off.

"So what now, Tsundere-chan? Don't we need that money?" Loli Black asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get it. There are always other jobs available for us." She then smiled. "For now, let's see what's available at Lolita Academy." They flew off over the horizon in their giant robot.


	69. SZ 69: Filler Saga

So yeah. This chapter will pretty much destroy any sort of seriousness this had, which is to be expected at this point. This is generally some of the things I think associated with some of the characters in this story, in a funny way, of course. I had to even rush it halfway through as it was getting pretty damn long. So, enjoy.

* * *

Filler Saga: Chapter 69 – Behind the Scenes of Sonic Z

Somewhere very far away, on a regular peaceful morning, SA2 was walking towards a large building with a camera, speaking as he did so. "Today is a special edition episode, folks, as we'll be talking to a majority of the cast this morning. Let's get started." SA2 entered the large building, waved to several of the personnel which he walked by as he went through the various rooms, and soon approached Sonic's door by the start of a long hallway.

He entered and sat a bit away from Sonic, who greeted him as he entered as the name and subtitle appeared beside Sonic, "Sonic the Hedgehog – Main Character."

"So Sonic," SA2 began. "How do you find it working here?"

"It's pretty good, because I'm the star of the show after all. I get along with pretty much everyone around here, except the really stubborn people like Shadow, who's a lot more stubborn off the show, surprisingly."

"Even half the bad guys?"

"Yeah, besides Metal Sonic, I get along with them. Me and Eggman even went go-karting recently, it's a rivalry thing, you know. Because I get top billing, I'm allowed to change anything in my part of the script if I don't like the characterization of the scene, for myself and how others react to me."

"Even if they object?"

"Hey, I don't see their names in the title, do you?"

"Good point…"

SA2 quickly moved to Tails' dressing room, where he was working on a robot laid out in front of him as the words, "Miles "Tails" Prower – The Smart Guy." appeared.

"So Tails, how do you like your role on the show?" SA2 asked.

"It's pretty good. I've been known to play at least a small part in almost every saga starting from my own. I'm not sure whether a few of the writers took a liking to me, or if it was just a coincidence."

"Do you ever feel they aren't doing enough for you in terms of characterization?"

"Sonic mentioned that, right? Obviously, our close bond isn't fake, but he can be a little demanding when things aren't going his way. I think my character's portrayal is pretty good, being a high-tech genius who mainly uses his brain for battles and explains to such a high calibre that people tend to not listen, but that last part isn't used much. If it was used regularly, it'd probably involve Wikipedia. Oh, and the whole gay thing is entirely played for laughs…at least I hope so."

Once again, SA2 quickly moved on and found Knuckles in a gym nearby, punching a boxing bag while Shadow was on the other side lifting weights. As SA2 approached him, the words, "Knuckles the Echidna – Knucklehead." appeared.

"Hello there, Knuckles. This will take just a minute. How do you find the show in general?" SA2 asked.

"Well, when everyone works together and exchange ideas, allowing free speech and a bit of individuality, we get a lot done and everyone has a good time. It's fun to be around these guys because they're competent, but also want to have a little fun at the same time, which is why I don't mind being branded an easily frustrated hothead who is occasionally portrayed as a moron and tricked regularly."

"But you kinda are, and it's not that exaggerated on the show." SA2 pointed out.

"Oh, are you calling me stupid? You're trying to start a fight?" SA2 backed away and left as Knuckles turned to him. SA2 had lost sight of Shadow during his brief talk with Knuckles and soon found Blaze sitting at one table in a large room with a cup of coffee.

The words appeared again as SA2 took a seat, "Blaze the Cat – Oh god she's so kewl!" He cleared his throat before speaking, "Sorry to interrupt you during your break but do you have a minute?"

"I may."

"So Blaze, do you have anything to say about the show?"

"Well, the interpretation on my character is…amusing, in a sense."

"How so?"

"She seems to appear and vanish somewhat suddenly, and seems to mostly be serious, in a comical monotone way, which would come off deadpan or bizarre instead of jerkish. The concept of bringing me in, then adding an unneeded and illogical plot device to keep me on screen was a bit of a stretch, but it seemed fine, as I seem to be popular regardless of what I appear in nowadays. Fans always going on about how 'kewl' I am, and a few asking if they can stroke me, and that's when I call security."

SA2 got up and bowed. "Okay, thank you for your time, Blaze."

"It was my pleasure." She said as she sipped her coffee shortly before SA2 moved on and found Amy and Cream at a table near the exit. The titles appeared again, "Amy Rose – Stalker in Denial." And "Cream the Rabbit – May Cause Diabettus." They waved as he approached them and sat down.

"Okay, we'll start with you, Amy. How's your opinion of this place?" SA2 asked.

"Well, it's fine I guess, but some elements in the show have some unfortunate circumstances."

"Yeah!" Cream chipped in before Amy continued.

"First of all, the stalking thing. It should have really been resolved ages ago, and we all know if our genders were reserved, Sonic who have gotten arrested by now. Off the show, we're an actual couple…until we broke up, then got back together again, then broke up, then made up, then broke up, then made up, then-"

SA2 quirked an eyebrow while Cream nudged her. "Amy, you're going off-track."

"Oh right." She regained her composure, "And another thing, why is it that to be of any help, I had to get a boost in ability from Virus' weird thing?"

"Yeah! The same thing for my Supreme Ninja form! It's not super at all!" Cream chipped in again.

"It's basically saying we can't compete with half the other cast when it comes to serious business if we don't have some cheap power-up!"

"But that's kinda true…" SA2 pointed out.

"But that's not the point!"

"But Sonic has speed, Tails has flight and his brains, and Knuckles has power. What special ability do you have?"

After a few moments of silence, Cream then said, "She has a hammer."

"Enough!" Amy stood up. "I'll see you in court for being a douche!" She exclaimed as she left.

A bit later in one hallway, SA2 ran into Shadow and Rouge, standing outside Omega's room talking. The titles appeared once more, "Shadow the Hedgehog – Possibly a faker.", "Rouge the Bat – The less said, the better…"

"Hey guys, could we have a quick chat for a minute?" SA2 asked. They turned to him and waited for him to speak. "So, opinions on the show, and portrayals of yourselves."

Shadow started off. "Seeing how this goes for more of a comedy aspect, you'll notice I don't say a lot, because I'm generally not the type to spout lame jokes constantly like a certain other hedgehog. It can be hard to keep in character while trying to be funny, but I believe we do okay. We all try our best, so that makes the others tolerable at least."

Rouge went next. "I get even less lines than Shadow, probably due to my characterization being slightly harder to get right without making me sound like a wh-"

"Let's keep it clean, folks." SA2 quickly interrupted.

"Sorry. Anyway, that just means more free time, but a slightly less pay check…so I regularly borrow money from Shadow and Knuckles, and also Tails on occasions."

As Shadow glared at her, SA2 then asked, "Is Omega in there?"

"Yeah but he doesn't like people asking questions, it's best to move on." Shadow replied. SA2 did so, and soon walked past Team Chaotix, not stopping to talk to them. In a lounge area, Crystal, Amber, Sonny and Shade were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Mads watched soon when SA2 entered and approached them. "Hey there, may I have a quick word."

They paused their game and turned to him, at which point the titles struck with the force of a thousand suns. "Sonny the Hedgehog – Shapeshifting Recolour?", "Shade the Hedgehog – What is he exactly?", "Crystal Clear – Your Mileage May Vary.", "Amber Salsar – Look up Crystal.", "Mads Andersen – People love that talkshow bit in Chapter 21."

"Okay, whenever you feel the need to say what you think, go ahead, because it's wearing me down…" SA2 said.

Mads began first. "Though I don't get as much screen time as Crystal and Amber, I'm still kinda likeable, but that seems to be mainly due to my talkshow skits, which are rather nonexistent now, but it's cool. I'm an easy going person, so I can get along with almost anyone and have a good time, and drinking would speed up that process.

Sonny went next. "Until recently, I was rarely ever seen, and that kinda sucks. I've barely done anything except to be just, _there_."

"I sympathize with the ice hedgehog." Shade added. "By the way, the reason we look like this is because we originally joined from somewhere else, but that's not important."

Amber spoke immediately afterwards. "Well, there isn't much to say, I act the same off set as I do on set, but less exaggerated. I think my character's actions are also quite immoral and partially offensive, in regards to a certain few moments, but it's played for laughs so it's sort of okay…except its not. Also, I'm fine with everyone, even Tails. If I could, I'd totally kidnap him and take him home." SA2 laughed for a few seconds before she shook her head. "I'm not kidding either."

Crystal was the last to speak. "I'm not as ditzy on the show as in real life, those who've seen my other appearances like some of the movies I've done probably know. Whether you see her as annoying or somewhat funny can vary, regularly. Half the time when playing her, I was just told to act aloof and somewhat childish, which is just a façade towards most people who know her. She's also quite honest gives out too much information on occasions, like the running gag of her giving out her measurements, which continue to make less sense as it goes on…and no, you won't get my real measurements. This was originally gonna be passed down to Ruby recently, but it was dropped."

"Okay, I'm going to go now, thank you for your time." SA2 said as he left while they waved goodbye. SA2 looked on his list and saw he still had some villains left and a few others who joined recently to do. He found Eggman's dressing room shortly, where Eggman and Eggman Nega were sitting in chairs opposite the door, obviously waiting for him. "Eggman – Let's not start the name debate, people…", "Eggman Nega – Feel free to use your own Negative joke here." As he took a seat, Eggman began.

"I feel I haven't gotten as much screen time as I should be, possibly due to focusing the villainy on Virus and his various companions. My character has undergone much badass decay and lost credibility over the years, which is why screen time is needed to boost it again. Right now my character is the villain on the sidelines while Virus is getting top billing! I shall protest for a plot twist to put me in the starring role!"

"Good for you, Eggman." SA2 replied.

"I don't even appear much anymore to take enough credit." Eggman Nega sighed. "During our villain team up I still didn't get much attention. It's a shame really."

SA2 nodded. "Yes, it is." He then left and visited Virus. Virus flew in from the wall as he entered the room and the title appeared, "Virus – Big Bad."

"So, Virus, tell me about your experiences as the main bad guy on this show." SA2 said.

"Well, when I signed up, I didn't know what he was like. They said to play a sophisticated evil being who could be taken seriously, but was still funny. As seen recently, I'm getting better, and a big percentage of his funniness seems to be unintentional on his part. Since being assigned to work with Rose and Lily, we've become good friends off the set and hang out often, and Shadow and I have as much of a rivalry off set as well. That's pretty much the gist of it."

Once again, SA2 waved goodbye and moved on fast, as this was beginning to get incredibly long. He met Lily in her room, who was eating a piece of cake and watching TV as he came in. She finished it and turned to him as the title struck with a vengeance, "Lily Locket – Unpopular Popular Character and Resident Fourth Wall Breaker."

"I don't really know where to begin…" SA2 said.

"I'll start it. When I started this, I was told the Lily was a devious type of character who was a light-hearted, plucky comic relief girl who acted that way to catch others off-guard. I took that character and went further with it, adding in any lines I could during filming. Some of these were good enough to add to the script, and eventually when the character was well received, they gave me a little more freedom to say funny lines and break the fourth wall often. She's like Deadpool's younger sister; at least if given complete freedom she would be…in a sense. I left for a short while to shoot a film so I asked them to kill me off, but I figured I'd still come back for a short bit, and since they had no plans for Inferno, they bonded my character with the organism, against her will anyway…or did they?"

"I honestly don't know." SA2 said, clearly bored.

"Me either. Lily is really a genius ditz though, that even though she has a high IQ nearing those like Tails and Eggman, she's not smart enough to compete directly with her own resources, but being observant and thinking ahead is one of her strengths. She's also too lazy to put in the effort like they do.

"Well thank you for the info, I'll be going now." SA2 said as he got up.

"Thanks for listening, also, Rose is down there just so you know." Lily said, pointing right.

SA2 followed the path right, which lead to a fountain where Rose was quieting watching the rushing water, and then waved as she saw SA2 get close by. "Rose Rivers – Defrosting Ice Assassin."

"Annnnnd go!" SA2 said as he stopped beside her.

"Well, the portrayal of me on the show and the actual me are entirely different, besides the politeness, that's pretty spot-on. I'm pretty outgoing just like Lily, and before you ask, yes, we are really best friends, but you probably knew."

"Yeah, I did. Does anyone ask about how you act differently in person?"

"A lot of people, but you can't expect people to act the same everywhere. With Rose she's just somewhat anti-social due to her line of business, because she's good at it. Obviously having someone around like Lily would frustrate her quite a lot. Because of this she practically comments on anything stupid or bizarre Lily says, which is around 80% of the time."

"Thank you, but now I gotta go, little time and all." SA2 took off as Rose waved goodbye. SA2 eventually spotted Mary Sue and Sally Sue by a vending machine and approached them. "Mary Sue – Gamebreaker Goddess.", "Sally Sue – Primary Mary Sue Parody."

"Hey guys, could you give me the rundown on your particular characters?" SA2 asked.

"Sure," Sally replied. "My character was as mentioned before, a primary parody of the Mary Sue concept, made to outline the bad quirks and make Sally look like a complete overpowered asshole. She was originally a very minor villain and only showed up occasionally until halfway through where she actually had an active role. She's basically the unfavorite of the family because of her attitude of being a jerk to almost everyone but her sisters, Mary in particular, which borders on Sister-Sister incest."

"Which makes our relationship even more disturbing." Mary added. "Obviously, my character is a direct parody of the character, even being named as such to classify it. Even before being introduced, she was talked about as if she was a god, and breaks the laws of physics just by existing. She's pretty much good at everything regardless if she's done it or not, and people regularly praise her for it, which she doesn't want. Even though she can beat almost anyone just by yawning and could break all of the Guinness world records within a day, she just wants to be left in peace to enjoy a normal life, so she's pretty much heroic neutral. Sure, she'll stop a bad guy, but only if he hurt someone she knew, or if there's no-one else to do so."

Once again, SA2 left and just further down the hallway he met Cherry, leaning on the wall and smoking a cigarette. "Cherry Apples – Deliberately Cute Ghost Girl." She moved her head right as she started walking, "We're gonna talk, right? Follow me." She offered SA2 a cigarette, but he hasty declined. "So yeah, I play the cute chick. I have to act like a little girl who's sweet and crap and says the word 'mean' in half her sentences. It's ridiculous how brain-dead the kid seems."

"Do you always smoke?" SA2 asked.

"Only when I'm stressed. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, man. I'm frickin' tripping balls, bro! I'm totally buzzing!" She said with a smirk. "Just don't be hating on how I wanna live my life. It's now or never, man, we ain't gonna live forever. I just wanna live while I'm alive."

"Now you're just secretly singing…"

As SA walked by them, Cherry smacked his ass and nodded. "Nice ass, man. Stop by my room later tonight if you're looking for a good time. You can be as mean as you want!" Cherry yelled as SA ran and jumped out a window. She shook her head in disappointment. "Honestly, what's up with half the guys around here? Do I have to choke a bi-"

"No!" SA2 shouted, interrupting her. "Language! Anyway, I have to go, take care." SA2 quickly took off. He finally met the Loli Rangers in a recording studio, with Loli Green and Blue rehearsing their lines as he entered. They each quickly took a seat form left to right: Loli Black, Yellow, Red, Blue and Green. Suddenly, titles! Five of them! "Badass-chan – Token Black Girl.", "Loli Yellow – Cute Mute…sort of.", "Loli Red – Designated Leader.", "Loli Blue – Happy Nutcase.", "Loli Green - …"

"So, I wanna make this one quick, so just lay down your thoughts, Tsundere-chan." SA2 said.

"Well, as said, we're the Loli Rangers, a group of five little girls who are an obvious parody of the Power Rangers as stereotyped figures, apart from Badass-chan's name which was made up for no apparent reason."

"Damn straight." Loli Black nodded.

"We all have our quirks, such as me being short-tempered and easily frustrated, Kuudere-chan being soft spoken, easily distracted and more observant, Yandere-chan being happy-go-lucky, yet a complete psychopath, Badass-chan being a typical black girl exaggerated to a high degree, and Dojikko-chan being Japanese and using a board to speak, as well as working as a maid and only occasionally tripping."

"I really can speak English though." Loli Yellow pointed out.

Loli Red continued. "The Loli Rangers aren't the only group around with that title, but they're the most well-known students from their academy, and they simply use the title to do jobs to earn money. They don't really care about good and evil, unlike most of the other cast; they'll simply work for anyone who hires them. Is that good enough?"

"That's perfect. Well take care, girls." SA2 waved goodbye as they did the same, and then began speaking as he left and headed for the exit. "So, that's all we have time for today, and I hope you enjoyed this. After witnessing this, there's only one thing I'm sure most people can agree on: In comparison to the actual story or just the premise, this is pretty ****ed up."


	70. SZ 70: Doomsday Saga

This is it. The big one, the climax, the main reason you probably bothered to continue past the Mary Sue saga. It's been over a year, but it's finally close to the end. The plot has been set, the lulz have taken their positions, now let us begin!

Songs used:

Dragon Road Day (Yeah, I finally use this one) – Sonic Unleashed  
Theme of SEGA Carnival – Sonic Riders

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 70 – The Sega Carnival

It had been a week after the Loli Rangers turned down their mission of taking the Fujin Gem, in chapter 68 for those who forgot. On a peaceful morning somewhere in China, Sonic and Sonya were getting ready on a clear path as Dragon Road Day played in the background. After a few moments, they took off, running at a steady speed soon before turning around the four corners of a house, jumping over a lake and onto the top path of the road ahead. They ran along, turning left and right along it as the path branched over more water, then they jumped across circling platforms shortly before hitting the ground and running towards a city.

Sonic ran on ahead in the middle of a festival, leaped onto a Chinese dragon replica, and jumped over some people then dashed in between several others, drifted round a corner just before jumping over another dragon, sliding under one, then hopping in-between two more. Meanwhile Sonya took another path with a bunch of shops nearby and ran along a randomly placed xylophone, jumped to another one across the street, twirled and hopped across two in a row before running backwards along the next one, sliding across the one which followed, speeding along the next while doing a handstand, and twirled across the next two before touching the ground again.

Sonic leaped onto a straight red path above water where he ran before going through a loop, and then followed the path as it spiralled downwards shortly before he hit a ramp. Sonya approached the area from below and hit a different ramp which launched her across a number of springs attached to rock pillars. She soon hit the water with a splash and ran across it, turning occasionally until she got back on land where she met up with Sonic. They ran across a bridge and then up a path that hadn't been fully constructed.

They jumped towards the path far ahead, but as they couldn't reach it, Sonic grabbed Sonya's hand and threw her ahead, while she did the same to him, which carried on until they somehow made it across. They sped off at full speed, through loops and circulating pathways as they continued.

Somewhere else, Tails, Amy and Cream were waiting by the entrance of the Sega carnival, where the streets were quite lively. Soon enough, Sonic and Sonya eventually arrived, and Sonic greeted them as he waved, "Hey guys, sorry we're late. We ended up in China somehow, and I felt compelled to do the strangest things…"

"Well since the carnival is only in town for a day, we should make the most of today." Amy replied.

"What is this place anyway?" Sonya asked.

"The Sega carnival." Amy replied. "We were told about it ages ago."

Just then, SA2 approached them. "Hey, it's you guys again! Well enjoy your stay at the Sega carnival!"

"Do we know you from somewhere, Mister?" Cream asked.

"Of course not, in fact, I was never here." SA2 suddenly vanished, causing an awkward silence for a few moments.

Sonic finally said, "Well then, let's begin the fun montage!" The others pumped their fists into the air as they yelled, "Yeah!" in unison.

And so began the theme of SEGA carnival as they walked into the lively area, shortly before performing a robot style spontaneous dance routine as they lined up. It soon cut to a scene of Amy and Cream crossing a bouncing castle while Sonya spin jumped through it, and then to a scene where Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream posed in front of a black board with the Sega logo on it as Sonya took a picture. In another scene, Sonic and Tails went down a water slide, with Sonic nearly drowning afterwards. In another, Amy played a typical hammer game and managed to hit the bell at the top. It then cut to a short scene of them dancing in the streets again.

In another scene, Tails managed to hit most of the targets in a shooting gallery and won a NiGHTS t-shirt. Meanwhile, Sonya, Amy and Cream were in an art gallery indoors, looking at pictures of T-Rex's flying exploding jets, a couple sailing across the sea at night, and daffodils playing guitars respectively. The five of them went on a small boat ride in the dark where they randomly sprayed the five of them with water at random times. Shortly after, the five of them went on go-karts.

Inside a shop, Amy and Cream spotted a giant keyboard stuck to the floor, which they decided to play on by dancing on it. After several moments, it cut to a scene of the five of them on a rollercoaster, which twisted and turned in several different directions over the course of the ride, and then the theme soon stopped after they got off.

"Hey Tails, how long has it been?" Sonic asked.

"About an hour." Tails replied.

"Wow, that was pretty short…"

Just then, as if right on que, as they stood in the middle of the carnival, a large widescreen ahead of them switched on, and they were greeted by the sight of Mary Sue in kid form. "Greetings, fellow citizens, my name is Marie Sue, and I am here today to bring you another form of entertainment!"

Amy pointed at the screen and said, "Hey, isn't that-"

"Yeah, it's her." Sonic and Sonya said in unison.

Mary Sue continued. "Today, I figured since there was a carnival, and I was in such a good mood, I too would participate, and I have done so by organizing a tournament!"

"Haven't we done the tournament thing before?" Tails asked.

"Not one hosted by the Great Goddess, Mary Sue." Sonya replied.

Mary went on once again. "In a short while, those who wish to take part must proceed to the town square, where the tournament will be held, and sign up, and then take a number. The amusing part is that it won't be one-on-one, the contestants will be partnered up, preferably five really strong fighters for my own amusement. My sister, Sally Sue, has agreed to fight all teams which make it to round 3, so I suggest you take this seriously. I look forward to seeing certain people there, so until then, take care." The screen switched off, and everyone continued what they were doing except Sonic and the others, who stood there in silence.

Mary, Sally and Purity were currently in a dark room, and as Mary ended the transmission, Purity switched on the lights. "Well it's done." Mary said as she reverted to her adult form.

"I still don't see why you've decided to go through with this unnecessary tournament." Purity said.

"Because I feel today is going to be an amazing day, and I can't pass up this opportunity." Mary replied. "Plus Sally is fine with this idea too."

"Yeah!" Sally agreed. "I'll do what I can to make the tournament up to Mary's standards!" she said, putting her hand against her chest.

"You don't have to go that far…" She said nervously. "Anyway, I just have this feeling about today, like some kind of doom is to follow…the good kind, of course."

"Ahh, of course." Purity humoured her as she left, which frustrated Mary in return.

Meanwhile, somewhere far from the carnival, Virus and the Loli Rangers met by a cliff. "What did you call us for, Virus?" Loli Red asked. "Loli Green and I were singing the Pokemon theme on stage at the carnival."

"Yes." Loli Green nodded.

"I called you to confirm the plan." Virus responded. "I've waited long enough to finally make my move. I figure some of the components are in place, so now would be a good time to strike."

Loli Black raised her hand. "We're still getting paid, right?"

Virus sighed. "Of course."

"Just making sure." Loli Black said before lowering her hand.


	71. SZ 71: Doomsday Saga

There's no attempt at being funny this week with the pre-chapter comment. Go away.

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 71 – Mary Sue's Ultimate Tournament 

Shortly after the events of the previous chapter, Sonic and the others moved along to where the tournament was planning to be held. They walked along a clear stoned pavement with hundreds of others towards a large grey arena just outside of the carnival. Inside, there were currently various queues for taking part, and for simply taking a seat to watch. Sonic looked around before saying, "Well, we should probably sign up quickly."

Cream twiddled her thumbs as she said, "Umm, I don't really like violence so I'm not going to sign up."

"Well you've beat up robots before."

"But I didn't have much of a choice before..."

"Fine, I respect your opinion."

Sonya then said, "Uhh, yeah, I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

"What?! You too? Come on! Why don't you wanna do this?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just not feeling it, y'know?"

"But you're me! How can you not feel it?!"

"I'm just not."

Just then, Knuckles approached them and waved as he got near. "Hey guys, good to see you again."

Sonic smirked as he turned to face Knuckles. "Ahh, Knuckles, old buddy! Just the hothead I was looking for!"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at him as he said, "Don't bother; I was going to join anyway. I heard there would be another tournament today, so I thought I'd participate for a little while."

"But what about the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"It's okay, I won't be too long." Knuckles shrugged.

"You really should start doing your job..." Sonya said quietly.

Meanwhile, the Loli Rangers were walking down a corridor with doors on both sides, near the arena. Loli Green started talking as they did. "So we basically just try out, and get to the final round to provide a distraction?"

"Pretty much." Loli Red replied.

Loli Yellow held up a board which said, "You guys do realize helping Virus out would be a bad idea, regardless of how much money we get, right?" but the others ignored her, causing her to sigh.

"I'm gonna use some of my money to visit my uncle! He's a serial killer, y'know!" Loli Blue randomly said.

"I has no parents." Loli Green began. "I mean, they're always working, it's okay though."

Loli Yellow tapped Loli Black, who turned to look at her board and quirked an eyebrow. "Who would you is?"

Loli Yellow looked down at it and fixed the mistake, with it now saying, "Who would you see?"

Loli Black shrugged. "No idea, probably I'd just go on holiday. Somewhere on one of those beaches where I can walk around topless."

Loli Yellow quickly wrote down, "Who would want to see that?" but was ignored as Loli Red pointed ahead and yelled, "You!" as she spotted Mary Sue leaning against a wall.

She welcomed them as they rushed over to her. "Hey, I knew you guys would show up here. It's one of the main reasons I decided to make this 5-vs-5 matches."

Loli Red paused for a second. "Huh? You did that for us?"

"Not just you, there are also others I hope to see, plus isn't it more fun this way?"

"She's got a point." Loli Green replied. Loli Red nodded in response, and then turned to her and said, "And no, Kuudere-chan, I'm not wearing green today."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I see...you don't consider us best friends anymore..."

Mary shook her head in disgust as Loli Green started sobbing. "Tsundere-chan! How could you!"

Loli Red was shocked so much she couldn't form words at first. "Wha...but...you and..." She quickly sighed. "There's nothing wrong with green, Kuudere-chan."

"Okay." She replied as she immediately stopped sobbing, frustrating Loli Red.

Back around the queues, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream were standing near one table talking.

"So we have four people now." Sonic said. "We need one more to average it out."

"But who do we know who's actually in the area?" Amy asked.

Sonic then noticed Rose sitting on a ledge further away and sped over to her. "Hey Rose, we need a fifth member, and we'd really appreciate your help. You wanna join us?"

"I am pleased that you would consider me, but I simply came to watch."

Sonya appeared and whispered, "Besides, why do you want her anyway?"

"Well, when she was a villain, she was pretty damn strong. If she was with us, winning wouldn't be that much of a problem."

"Yeah, but you know the rules. If a villain is beaten and decides to be good, they suffer massive villain decay and their power decreases."

"Well I haven't noticed the decrease very much. There was that time I saw her fighting the crazy girl connected to that black creature, but she held up pretty well just by herself."

"Well whatever man, I'll see you later." Sonya said as she walked off.

Sonic glanced over at Rose, who was still staring intensively at him, so he simply waved and quickly left as she did the same. Later on after signing up, they met Shadow, who agreed to join them for a short while but would leave if something suspicious came up. Sometime later, most of the seats in the audience were filled and the battlefields were set. In the commentators section, Cherry and the demon princess, Ivy, who turned up during the Halloween chapter, took their seats.

Cherry cleared her throat before speaking. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Today we bring you the awesomeness that is a tournament, hosted by a sister of the Sue family, related to the supreme being herself, Mary Sue!"

Ivy continued. "Yes, someone who has gotten many names over the countless decades, such as That Girl with the Gameshark, Eternal Sunshine, and That Girl who most women would totally go gay for."

"I know I would." Cherry nodded.

"Wouldn't we all." Ivy nodded. "Anyway, since you filthy maggots are still listening to this crap, let's now inform everyone that these fights will have multiple people, and probably won't last very long, and Sally Sue will be waiting to crush most challengers if they can make it that far. Her power obviously pales in comparison to mine, but it's good enough."

"Ivy, you're being egotistical again." Cherry then yelled, "Unlike half the other stadiums, this one can change the battlefield of any area simply by flipping a switch and bringing out a new floorboard! Or whatever. But enough about us, let's start some of the matches, which may or may not be mean..."

As Rose watched from the same ledge near the entrance to the centre stage, Lily slowly walked towards her, saying, "How's it going, sis?"

Rose turned towards her and said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Geez? No hello or something? And you're normally so polite..."

"You're dodging the question."

"Oh, come one, Rose! You're as cold as ice! Are you willing to sacrifice our love?!" Rose just frowned at her, which Lily sighed at. "I'm here to watch some fights, is that good enough? Right now I don't feel like causing trouble, so I won't. Besides, we still have a little while before something significant actually happens."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a secret." She smirked. "Hey, remember that time we went shopping-"

"Yes." Rose quickly interrupted.

"And on the way there we got chased by a T-Rex on rollerskates and we had to run, so you gave me a piggy back ride, and you weren't going so fast, so to make you run faster, I started squeezing your ni-"

"I don't remember that." She replied.

"Really? Must have just been a dream then...man, today seems pretty short."

"Indeed it does."

"I wonder if CJ entered this, y'know, the guy kidnapping people with rope."

"You mean Candlejack?" Rose asked. "Why would he be here?"

"You're going to regret saying his name, y'know. He kidnaps people just for saying it."

"I find the notion just absurd and ridiculous. Why would someone go around kidnapping people for saying his name? How does he get around so quickly? And why are we talking about this? It don't make se


	72. SZ 72: Doomsday Saga

Did you know, if I didn't take a few weeks off recently, this would be finishing just before the summer holiday? At least where I'm at anyway. What a shame, huh?

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 72 – Serious Business

It was around 10 minutes after the matches had started taking place, and one had just finished as Cherry started talking. "That was a pretty decent match, huh, Ivy?"

She shrugged. "I thought it was lame. There weren't enough decapitations."

"This isn't a fight to the death, Ivy...anyway, the match seems to be the Sonic Heroes vs. Members of the metallic council."

"Possibly might be one of the few matches decent enough to watch." Ivy commented.

"I hate that name." Shadow said as the five of them walked onto the wastelands in the middle of the arena. "I can't believe someone could come up with such a ridiculous name."

"Just save your anger for the fight, Shadow." Sonic replied. "You too, Knuckles."

"I haven't got anger issues." He responded.

Just then, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Tails Doll, Mecha Knuckles and Eggrobo entered the wasteland stage from the other side of the arena. As Knuckles saw his robotic self, he shook his fist and yelled, "I'm gonna knock your head off!"

"I'm gonna feed you a metallic knuckle sandwich!"

After a little while of arguing, they calmed down, at which point Sonic said, "So where's the other guy?"

"You mean Metared? He's in the audience." Metal Sonic said, pointing to him as he got up.

The camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen! I need some snacks. I shall be back in a bit." He then left his seat.

After a moment of silence, Metal Sonic took the opportunity to shoulder barge Sonic then tackle him through a rock replica. Mecha Sonic then spin attacked Shadow and took off after him. Knuckles and the metallic version of himself charged at each other and began hitting each other right there and then. Tails fired a laser cannon at Tails Doll who was hit and sent flying, with Tails following, while Amy ran off dodging Eggrobo's rapid fire.

Sonic soon recovered from Metal's assault and leaped over his next attack, spin attacked her and then quickly hit him with a roundhouse kick. Metal Sonic quickly recovered and charged at Sonic, smashing through a part of the terrain as Sonic leaped diagonally right. Sonic spin dashed at him, missing as he jumped, while he did the same, resulting in them destroying parts of the terrain and creating shockwaves where they clashed. Sonic soon missed by inches, at which point, Metal Sonic hit him with a spin dash, taking him round half a loop with the dash and then hitting him with a flying elbow.

Nearby, Shadow flipped onto a large rock and threw three chaos spears at Mecha higher above who dodged it and leaped across rocks attempting to stab Shadow who jumped. Mecha leaped back as Shadow pounded the ground, and then spin dashed towards him. Shadow hit him with a chaos blast, knocking him out of the cover, and then tripped him as he skated past. Mecha quickly spun into a ball and spin dashed backwards, quickly hitting Shadow, quickly uncurling and sending him flying with a midair kick. Shadow quickly teleported to the side of him using chaos control and punched him through several rocks.

Knuckles and Mecha Knuckles were still heavily engaged in their fistfight in the middle of the arena. Knuckles hit him in the face, followed by MK hitting him in the stomach. Knuckles hit him again in his torso, then tried to hit him across the face but missed, giving MK enough time to rapidly punch Knuckles in the stomach several times. As he winded a punch to knock Knuckles out, he ducked and hit MK with an uppercut.

Tails was in another area, firing continuously at Tails Doll who continued to vanish and reappear various times. He soon appeared in front of him and with a swipe launched several waves of darkness, which Tails leaped out of the way from. He moved at rapid speeds around the area, until he eventually found Tails and tackled him. "It's time to feel the sunshine..." a glowing red aura began to resonate, and though Tails was unable to move him, he was still able to throw him behind him. Tails Doll landed on static trap, restricting his movement, which Tails had setup in various spots while running. Tails then aimed his laser cannon and prepared to fire all the energy he had been saving until this point. Tails Doll fired back, but could only hold it for a little while until the beam hit him, sending him flying out of the arena.

The crowd went wild as Tails looked around then ran off to help the others. Meanwhile, Amy had been running for a little while, as Eggrobo was shooting whenever something made a noise so she crept around silently. She threw a small stone towards an area nearby, and as Eggrobo quickly moved to check, she ambushed him from behind. Amy smacked the robot into the ground with her hammer, then continued to wail on Eggrobo until it looked like he was surrendering, then she hit him a few more times for good measure.

"Geez, what an idiot." Ivy said from the commentators table. "What he did was plain stupid."

"Yeah but its fun, right?" Cherry said.

"It's not fun enough." Ivy replied, shaking her head.

Back in the arena, Tails and Amy encountered Knuckles who had unleashed a 20-hit combo and punched out his mechanical counterpart. Nearby, Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic were ganging up on Sonic, by knocking him back and forth around the area, until Tails hit Mecha Sonic with a laser beam from behind, followed by Knuckles and Amy rushing him.

Shadow nodded to Sonic as he got up, while Sonic did the same. As Metal Sonic lunged at Sonic, he jumped and charged up a light speed attack as Shadow did the same. They dashed through Metal from both sides, knocking him into the air. They then proceeded to diagonally cross paths multiple times, knocking him further into the air, until Sonic eventually dragged him down with a spin attack, resulting in them winning the match.

As the crowd cheered once more, Cherry turned to Ivy and said, "Wasn't that exciting, Ivy?"

"Needed more blood." She said with a shrug.

Nearby, the Loli Rangers ran into Lily walking down one of the corridors. Loli Red pointed to her and said, "Hey, aren't you that one girl we met recently? What happened with the Fujin Gem? Can we have it now?"

Lily turned her head and said, "Well, you know how you're watching a movie, about some girl who travels to a weird place, gets into a crash, tries to fix her car and encounters a whole bunch of freaky monsters sure to give you nightmares? And then you eventually discover the truth: The monsters aren't real, that girl never survived the crash, and the movie has been a dying dream." Lily leaned in so she was inches away from Loli Red's face and whispered. "To get to the point, what I'm trying to say is, I was never misguided and had a change of heart, I'm still evil." She promptly slapped Loli Red, knocking her to the ground as she yelled, "Bam! You just got Shyamalon'd! What a twist which isn't really a twist!"

Loli Green suddenly started laughing and then quickly stopped and said, "I'm sorry, could we do that again?"

Moving further on, Sonic and the others discovered they would be fighting the Loli Rangers on a jungle map. While Tails quietly told Sonic about the five of them from analysis on their first match, the five of them waited patiently.

"Okay, I'll fight the leader." Sonic finally said.

"And why do you get to fight the leader?" Knuckles asked.

"You don't want me to fully answer that."

As they continued to argue, Tsundere-chan attacked Sonic ahead of time, though Sonic was aware and spin dashed under her as she gave chase.

Loli Black waved at Knuckles before saying, "Hey, how about you and me have a little sparing match?"

"Fine by me." Knuckles and Loli Black left.

"Hey miss, you wanna play?" Loli Blue asked, waving at Amy.

"Well okay, you seem like a nice person, so I'll try not to hit you too hard." Amy replied.

"Yaaaaay!" Loli Blue exclaimed as she tackled Amy.

Tails noticed Shadow and Loli Green had already left, then looked over at Loli Yellow who held up a board saying, "I shall be your opponent. Are you ready to fight?"

"I guess so. My name is Tails, nice to meet you."

Loli Yellow stopped for a moment and crossed out what she had just written, and then held up a different sign. "My name is Dojikko-chan, I use boards to communicate because I don't know English."

"Couldn't you just take one of those classes?"

She turned her board around. "But then I'd lose my gimmick."

"Gimmick? But I was walking through the city one day when I saw you guys summon that giant robot, and you seemed to speak English just fine."

Loli Yellow kept quiet for a few moments and then quickly wrote, "You know my secret; I have no choice but to kill you." She started chasing him, attacking with her board as he ran.

Further away, Sonic had just spin dashed through Loli Red, knocking her to the ground. As he stopped and dashed back, Tsundere-chan hopped forward, spinning with her sword out, which Sonic evaded by inches by leaping right. Tsundere-chan landed on a rock, backflipped just over Sonic and tried to impale him. Sonic leaped back as she did so, she then propelled herself from the handle of the sword and fly kicked Sonic.

Nearby, Badass-chan was throwing several punches at Knuckles as she said, "Y'know, if you hit me, that means you'd be racist, and a complete asshole for punching a little girl. That's gotta suck, huh?"

"You're not making this any easier." Knuckles said just before their fists connected. Badass-chan moved back slightly, and then quickly charged forward as she punched him in the face, followed by several spinning kicks to the face and sending him flying with a knee. Sonic and Knuckles ran into each other shortly after this, and Knuckles was the first to say, "I'm guessing you're having a little trouble too, huh?"

"Not that much. She just has surprisingly fast reaction time." Sonic shrugged. Just then, Tsundere-chan and Badass-chan both showed up, glanced at each other, and then nodded as they attacked them. Tsundere-chan and Badass-chan took turns jabbing and swinging at them as they backed up until Sonic hit Badass-chan with a spin attack, shocking Tsundere-chan long enough for Knuckles to punch her. Tsundere-chan got up and fired a large red wave from her sword, which Sonic and Knuckles evaded by jumping out the way. The wave moved across the area and into the crowd, slicing some of the seats in half but avoided causalities.

At that moment, Ivy pumped her fist into the air and yelled, "Yeah! Go red-haired person! Cut someone in half!"

"You shouldn't be encouraging her, Ivy..." Cherry replied.

As Sonic evaded more swings and hit her with a spin attack, Badass-chan managed to punch him and then was hit by an uppercut as Knuckles tunnelled underground. This continued for quite a while as Amy was chasing Yandere-chan, clearly furious and trying to whack her with her hammer as Yandere-chan threw knives and continued to laugh at her.

Soon enough, and due to somewhat limited time, Sonic's team won, with Tsundere-chan and Badass-chan being defeated, Yandere-chan being hammered into the ground, Shadow knocking out Kuudere-chan the moment she finally made a move, and Dojikko-chan calming down and friendly talking with Tails instead of helping out.

Loli Red sighed as they lay on the ground. "Badass-chan, why do we lose almost every fight we have?"

"It's probably because most of our opponents have broken powers, or are just slightly better."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..."

Cherry turned to Ivy after the match was over and said, "So, wasn't that awesome, Ivy?"

She shrugged. "It sucked. It needed a lot more blood."

Cherry's expression suddenly changed and she glared at her as she said, "I'm worse off than you are right now, y'know? Having to put up with this act is tiring, and dull."

"Then mellow out and be you, man."

"I'll try, Ivy, I'll try..." She cleared her throat before yelling into her microphone. "So, now the first two rounds are over, we move onto the last round where Sally Sue will personally be challenging all teams one after the other, although only a few could make it this far anyway." She said as Sally Sue waved from the front row.

"Not so fast!" They heard a familiar voice shout from above. Mary Sue and Purity Sue suddenly flew out of the sky and landed beside Sally as Mary said, "The rules have changed! Sally, Purity and I will be taking on all the teams together!" There was a mixed reaction throughout the arena: The viewers were anticipating such an event while most of the contestants were dreading it. "For those who believe they stand a chance of defeating all three of us in the same ring, the final matches will take place an hour from now, and there'll be no rules, for both sides."

Sonic and the others were leaving the arena as she finished and Sonic smiled, "So it's all three of them now? This should be fun..."

"But Sonic, this is suicide!" Tails began. "We can't beat all three of them at once!"

"I agree." Knuckles responded. "We've already had a lot of trouble taking down Sally Sue by herself in the past, and that time we faced Mary Sue she could practically take all our attacks head-on with little effort."

"We still don't know what kind of abilities Purity Sue may pose." Shadow added.

"I've heard Purity Sue never focused on fighting, so she's not that strong." Amy replied. "Though I once heard Mary say that her evasion speed is so high that even their parents have never laid a hand on her unless she wanted them to. I'm sure she'd be likely to surrender if we asked her nicely."

"Our chances still aren't very high." Tails said as he used a calculator. "Our chances of winning against Sally at full strength was around 55%, but with Mary backing her up, it's now down to -11%."

"I don't think percentages can go into the minuses, Tails." Sonic pointed out.

"Actually it can, and sadly it did. Entering Mary Sue alone gave me a win percentage of 0%."

"What about the chaos emeralds?" Amy suggested. "She said there were no rules, so that's okay, right? I'm sure you could stand a chance against her as Super Sonic."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah! That's a great idea. But how can we find all the emeralds in an hour?"

Tails took out a radar. "Well I conveniently created this radar to find the emeralds in such a situation."

"You never slack off on the inventing, Tails." Sonic said with a smirk. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy took off while Shadow decided to stay at the arena.


	73. SZ 73: Doomsday Saga

Sorry about the late update again, I'm getting quite lazy nowadays. With what was going on in the last chapters, you could basically separate this and the last three chapters into a different saga, which was what I was originally gonna do, but I didn't. So let's get to the main part of this saga, eh?

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 73 – When Legends Collide

It was an hour later, where the fights were said to take place. Upon seeing the Sue sisters crush the first group so easily, some of them began to forfeit. We cut to Cherry and Ivy at the commentators table, where Cherry was smoking as they watched. "This **** ain't easy, y'know? I mean, seriously, who talks like this? It's ****ing stupid what I do!"

"Chill out, you fool, we're on camera." Ivy replied, pointing ahead. "If you don't calm down the studio is gonna fire you."

"**** the studio!" Cherry threw a chair at the camera, tipping it over.

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads took their seats in the middle of the audience, as Mads carried a tub of popcorn. Amber spotted Sally in the middle of the clear desert styled arena with various pillars around and waved as she yelled, "Do your best, Sally!"

"Thanks, Amber!" Sally replied, cheerfully waving back.

At that point, Sonic and the others had recently arrived and were walking towards the arena as Sonic was talking with Sonya. "So thanks again for helping us out with finding the remaining emeralds in such a short time, and participating in that jet fighter battle on the way here."

"It was the least I could do." As she looked ahead towards Sally, she then asked, "How do you guys know her anyway?"

Tails immediately responded, "Well one of Eggman's created nukes which was targeted for Sonic was directed into space, towards another planet Sally lived on. She got mad and came down here, causing trouble at a mall until Sonic, Knuckles and I stepped in to stop her. She left and announced she'd be back to defeat us, and here we are."

"I see you're speaking gibberish again."

"But it's true! It really happened!"

"Right, well good luck, you guys!" Sonya quickly took off as the others walked onto the battlefield and towards the Sue sisters where Shadow was currently waiting.

Upon starting, Amy immediately accessed the dark power from Virus and charged at Sally, punching her right and speeding off after her while Shadow quickly followed using chaos control. Sonic spin dashed towards Mary, who quickly hopped and ran backwards on top of Sonic as he rolled, while blocking several of Knuckles punches, kicked him and then flipped before roundhouse kicking Sonic further away. Tails fired at her repeatedly, with her easily evading the shots at super speed as she slowly got closer. She then grabbed his tails and threw him at Knuckles from behind while kicking Sonic into the air at the same time.

Close by, Amy still continued her assault against Sally, who soon managed to break away from her and do a huge leap into the sky. Amy looked up and Shadow dropped down nearby, and eventually saw Sally slowly descending towards the arena on a flaming meteor. Amy and Shadow leaped out of the way as it landed, causing an explosion and leaving a giant crater where she landed.

Amber turned to a random group of civilians and gloated as she said, "I taught her that, you know."

During the period between landing the meteorite and seeing the crater, she snuck up behind Amy and punched her in the chest repeatedly as she spun round, hit her with several kicks and knocked her to the ground with a headbutt. Shadow slid by her as she jumped and fired an energy beam, though Shadow quickly jumped and spin attacked her, which she blocked. She then flew back as he threw several chaos spears at her.

Back with Mary Sue, Tails was currently having tea with Purity while Mary easily evaded all of Sonic and Knuckles attacks without countering. She soon slapped Knuckles into a pillar and then kicked Sonic into the air. Sonic quickly recovered and tried to hit her with a bounce attack, but she simply blocked it with an arm and threw him 30 feet ahead of her before yawning. Mary leaped up high and landed on a pillar behind just shortly before pointing her finger at Sonic and firing a searing hot laser, which chased him around the map till she stopped as he ran up another pillar, jumped and turned to face Mary as he stood at the top.

Figuring that it really was hopeless at this point, Sonic harnessed the energy of the chaos emeralds to transform into Super Sonic, causing a smile to spread across Mary's face, a look of confusion on Sally's face, disinterest from Shadow and a mix of smiling and cheers from others. Sonic smirked seconds before charging at Mary at the speed of light, but unfortunately, she punched him right in his stomach, with enough force to send him flying into another pillar, creating a large hole and depowering him.

The audience was stunned, as were the Loli Rangers who happened to be watching. Loli Red, her eyes wide in shock, turned to Loli Green and said, "Hey Kuudere-chan, did Mary Sue just punch out Super Sonic? _With one blow?_"

"It seems so, Tsundere-chan." Green immediately replied.

"That's so messed up."

Mary sighed, discovering that she had gone to full power too fast to have some fun. Just then, Sonic awakened, flipped up and promptly transformed into Super Sonic again as a fiery yellow aura resonated around him. He charged at her once more, punching her as she was caught off guard. She stopped herself moments before crashing into the audience. She dodged a punch as Sonic came at her and kicked him into the commentator's box. She quickly crashed through the window and the both of them started hitting each other with chairs while Cherry was crying over her personal problems as she continued smoking. Sonic tackled them out another window and they twisted multiple times before separating as they hit the ground.

Mary stomped the ground, summoning a large blast of energy from underground, which Sonic avoided as she flew back into the air. Mary threw a large energy ball which split into more beams, though Sonic easily zigzagged between them as he dashed at her and they exchanged blows while ascending into the air. Sonic dodged one of her punches and hit her with an elbow to the face, followed by a series of punches and kicks. He then moved at light speed around the area, scoring several more hits as he sped by in different directions while charging a light speed attack. He then ran into her from above and dragged her to the ground, leaped and spun into a ball as he landed 15 feet away from her. As she got up, Sonic hit her with his light speed attack, going straight through her stomach as he did so.

Most of the audience were in shock, but Sonic didn't worry, as he knew what was to come. Just as he expected, Mary leapt to her feet moments later and closed the gaping hole in her stomach before taking a deep breath. She glanced at her yellow top which now had a large hole in the middle and glared at Sonic, who slowly backed away. Mary fired a small wave of energy which Sonic jumped over, but was then immediately kicked into the air as Mary leaped at him. She missed an uppercut as she flew after him and Sonic tackled her through a pillar. She then quickly grabbed him and slammed him down into the ground with a piledriver.

Sonic quickly got to his feet and hopped back slightly, ready to go once more. Everyone else around the arena had their attention focused on them, besides Purity still drinking tea, and Sally who had been beaten and tied up by Shadow and Amy when she stopped to cheer on Mary. Mary suddenly dropped her battle stance and held out her hand, waiting for a handshake. Though Sonic was cautious at first, he eventually shook her hand, deciding to end the match in a draw as Sonic reverted back to normal and the crowd cheered once more.

Ivy sat up, looking into the centre of the arena and nudged Cherry who was still smoking. "Hey, it's over, do your thing, Cherry."

"Cherry's not here, man." She replied spinning round in her chair as she giggled.

"Wake up, fool!" Ivy yelled as she slapped her, bringing her back to her senses briefly.

"Huh? What happened? Is it over?" She looked around.

"Yeah, you can finish up." Ivy got up. "Screw these guys, I'm going home."

"But don't you have to be here with me?" Cherry asked.

Ivy shook her head and pointed to the door. "Nononononono! Screw you guys, home." She immediately left.

Back outside, as Sonic and Mary had a heartwarming moment concerning their fight, Sonic was suddenly impaled by a long purple spike, followed by several more. As this shocked almost everyone present, Mary was also impaled a dozen times, had a large purple beam blast a hole through her and had acid thrown on her from a purple portal nearby, which slowly burned off her skin as she dropped to the ground. Shadow looked in the direction of the attack to see Virus very far off in the distance and glared before taking off after him as Virus flew off.

Purity rushed over to Sonic, as did the others while Sally wriggled over as she asked, "Mary, are you okay? You're okay, right?"

"I'm...not sure if I'll make it." She spoke softly.

"B-but of course you can, you're Mary Sue! You can't die!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a short while, I have faith in my sister" Purity replied.

"You're just saying that as an excuse not to heal me." Mary retorted.

"Thankfully, Sonic is okay, he's just mostly dead. It'll take a little while for him to recover though." Purity said.

Lily, who was sitting in the crowd, smirked as she excused herself and headed for the exit. The Loli Rangers, fully aware of what she's capable of doing, followed her shortly after.


	74. SZ 74: Doomsday Saga

Enjoy the padding, but please ignore the clear reference to Sonic 2006. Nothing to see there, people.

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 75 - Sorting Alignment of Chaos

At the arena, it was a little while after all the previous commotion, and the sky appeared to be slightly darker. Sonya ran into the centre of the arena as this went on, as Mary Sue had now fully recovered and looked as if nothing had happened, Purity was sitting beside Sonic as she slowly healed him, Tails and Knuckles watched her, and Sally held Amy back from running off to kill Virus herself.

"What happened here?" Sonya asked.

"Someone tried to kill Sonic." Knuckles replied. "It feels like something similar has happened before, but Purity says he should recover soon enough."

"Sadly, it may take quite a while." Purity added. "Unless you can find my medical kit at my hospital across town. Though there may be monsters roaming the streets."

"No problem, leave it to me." Sonya replied.

"I'm coming too!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonya shook her head. "It'll be faster if I just speed in and out of the area." After Purity told her where to find it, she nodded and immediately took off.

Rose floated down towards them right after and said, "The Loli Rangers have left the area, along with Lily. It would be wise to tail them."

"Right." Tails nodded. "I'll get my giant mech and find them." He said before rushing off.

"Where does he find the time to build all these things?" Knuckles said to no-one in particular.

Meanwhile, Virus was flying through the dark sky, trying to make it back to somewhere when he was suddenly tackled by Shadow and they crashed through a building wall. Virus kicked Shadow off and threw him across the room before firing a single wave at him. Shadow redirected his fall using the thrusters beneath his shoe by propelling himself right. Virus leaped backwards into a portal, but was then hit by a rising kick from Shadow as he appeared behind the hedgehog. They both backed up a little as Virus smiled.

"Ahh, Shadow, it's always nice to catch up with you." Virus said.

"A shame I can't say the same."

"I'm glad we get to do this one more time before I'm through with everyone here."

"Don't count on that. Sonic isn't the type to die just from that, he'll probably only be mostly dead."

Virus sighed. "I figured. You know, it's really frustrating when you plan things and yet your targets just refuse to die, even when they should. It probably isn't that big a deal, but illogical stuff like that really makes me wanna strangle someone, y'know?"

"Sadly I do not. Let's just fight and get this over with."

"Ahh, of course. How many times has it been now? Three I think it was, you won the first, the second you could say was your victory because my job was done, and the third was mine. If I win this then we should be even."

"Don't count on it." Shadow said, getting into a fighting stance.

Virus summoned various black holes with a wave of his hand, which Shadow quickly evaded as he dashed right, leaped up to avoid being impaled by one spike and tried to spin attack him. Virus opened another portal as he did and fired a large energy beam which Shadow blocked moments before Virus punched him through another wall nearby. Shadow quickly recovered and threw several chaos spears. Virus zigzagged in-between them and charged at Shadow as he split into three copies, though Shadow simply hit all three with a chaos blast, knocking him back. As Virus got to his feet, Shadow hit him in the chest, followed by several more punches, then a short hop as he roundhouse kicked him across the face.

Shadow charged at him, covering himself in a purple aura as Virus did the same. Virus summoned a purple portal in front of him at the last moment and vanished before Shadow could hit him, but then appeared from below and hit him with an uppercut, then blasted him towards another wall. Shadow quickly recovered, touched the wall with his feet and propelled himself back towards Virus who fired another beam. Shadow teleported using chaos control and appeared beside Virus a second before shoulder barging him and knocking him into a wall.

Shadow teleported various times, knocking him around in the air until Virus managed to counterattack and hit him with a downward kick, dragging him down through the floorboard of some random building and into an indoor car parking lot, dragging him along the ground for a few moments before Shadow hit him with a chaos spear and kicked him into one of the pillars.

Virus began to glow brightly as he summoned several black holes behind him, sinking various vehicles into the holes and opening them up nearby to fling them at Shadow. He leaped across them towards Virus, who promptly punched him in the face, with Shadow countering with a kick to the stomach, followed by hitting Shadow's chin upwards with his elbow, then with Shadow hitting Virus with an elbow drop to the chest before grabbing and throwing him outside.

Virus flipped and landed on one car, with Shadow following him as he leaped out the same window. Virus threw more spikes, which scratched him slightly as he tried to avoid them and then jumped towards Virus who hopped back onto another car as he did so. This continued for a short while until they got near a motorway, where Virus leaped ahead and punched Shadow, sending him flying. He then lifted a lorry and threw it, but Shadow suddenly charged through it, covered it waves of purple energy and tackled Virus.

Virus summoned a giant purple decaying hand to stop Shadow but he simply spun round and charged through him once more. The third time Virus leaped up, and Shadow followed, but Virus thought he would do so and summoned a portal beneath him, grabbing Shadow's legs with tentacles, and then hammered him into the ground. As Shadow broke free he kneed Virus in the face, knocking him back and to his knees.

The Loli Rangers were watching with binoculars from far away. Fearing the worst, Loli Red said, "This looks bad, guys, we gotta help him, or else we won't get paid!"

"Oh no!" Loli Blue exclaimed as she put her hands to her cheeks.

"That means we can't do fun stuff." Loli Black said.

"And that's terrible." Loli Green finished, with a nod.

Loli Yellow held up a sign saying, "I think not helping is a better idea at the moment."

As usual, the others ignored her and decided to summon their giant mech: Magical Girl Moe-chan to lend a helping hand. Before they could do anything, they saw another giant robot approaching them at blistering speed, when he suddenly stopped and landed on the building. The giant robot was piloted by Tails, which was basically a large robotic version of himself, with the blue and yellow design of the second Tornado. The yellow parts of Tails fur were blue on the robot, and the white parts were yellow, though the fingers and outline of the robot's ears were also yellow, and it had green eyes. "I wasn't expecting to use this today, but I'll have to stop you if you're working with Virus!"

"That's so awesome." Loli Black said as she shed a tear, concerning Tails' mech.

"Very well, fox, we shall battle!" Loli Red replied.

Back on the motorway streets, as Shadow and Virus stared at each other, out of breath and clearly tired, with cars evading them as they drove past, Virus was suddenly impaled by a black hand. Lily suddenly appeared behind him, who smirked as she lifted him off the ground, also shocking Tails, the Loli Rangers and startling Shadow. "Sorry about this, Virus, but its my turn now." She flung him off the bridge towards the sea and then fired a large green energy beam, powerful enough to vaporise him. She laughed maniacally as she did so. "It looks like I'm the main villain now." Lily saw Rose land on the bridge far behind her but turned her attention to Shadow. "You look a little tired. Maybe you should lay down…for good." Lily tried to trip him with a tentacle but he jumped, and get caught by one Lily fired above. She then charged up another blast and knocked him off the bridge with it.

After a deep breath, she spun round to face Rose as she said, "So let's continue where we left off last time…"

Eggman was watching this from the safety of a newly constructed base, and upon seeing Virus taken out, sported a devilish grin and got up, as he proceeded to take action.


	75. SZ 75: Doomsday Saga

I was gonna put this up yesterday, but was too lazy to finish writing it.

I'm sure you must have been thinking, "Man, that giant Tails mech was pretty damn random.", well, remember back at the beginning of the Avenger Saga with that fake previous catch up? Doesn't seem so random now, does it?

Song used:

Skyscraper Scamper (Empire City) Day - Sonic Unleashed (It seemed like a good excuse to use it, even though its night…)

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 75 - The One Winged Angel

As the saxophone to Skyscraper Scamper started up, Sonya was speeding along a long road going downhill. Moments later as the path stayed level, she sidestepped several cars, then hit a speed pad sending her through three continuous loops before speeding off the unfinished road and into the air. After a bit of flying through the air, she landed on the side of a building and ran along it, soon before hitting a spring and landing on a rail. As it curved downwards, she hopped to a parallel rail on the right and hit another spring, leading to three more close to each other. She landed on top of a building, ran across and hit another spring, launching her across three more again.

She landed on the streets and ran into a tunnel, avoiding the barely noticeable cars on both sides as she jogged down the path, turning left and right when necessary. After coming out, she hopped across cars in her way, then soon back flipped over a large lorry. Approaching an intersection with cars travelling in all four directions, she hopped to the left and then right to avoid two cars, then drifted around a small corner which came up. She encountered a bridge just ahead and followed it, charging through the tons of virus infected creatures she came across and jumping over electric traps.

On another bridge, Lily was waving to no-one in particular. "Hey there! Thank you for taking 5-10 minutes out of your time to join us again. Have a good time!"

Rose, deciding to take advantage of this opening, immediately summoned a large icicle from underneath, impaling her several times with her mastery over ice. She then created more icicles and threw them, impaling Lily several more times, one being straight through the forehead. After a few moments, Lily pulled out the large icicle lodged in her stomach and forehead, then pulled out the smaller ones as she said, "Geez, Rose, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill me!" Lily transformed her arm into a chainsaw and dashed towards her, swinging madly as Rose dodged the swings and jumped back. As Rose leapt forward to hit her with an ice axe, Lily blasted her back, cut her across the chest with her chainsaw then smacked her across the face with a nearby car.

She flew into a building wall but quickly got up, at which point Lily grabbed several cars and threw them. Rose summoned a large hand of ice which caught a few of the cars, then morphed it into a shield as Lily began firing beams of energy again. "This is a blast, right, Rose? I don't remember you being this weak though." Lily finally blasted down her shield, and discovered Rose wasn't there, moments before being punched from the side.

"Oww! My hideous face!" Lily exclaimed as she held her cheek, getting to her feet. "Nice move, Rose. It was cool as ice!"

Rose groaned. "Please don't tell me you're going to keep talking?"

Lily shrugged as she said, "It's in my contract."

Further behind them, Rose saw Tails' mech crash into a building wall as Moe-chan landed by the side of the road. "Taste the rainbow!" The Loli Rangers said in unison as they fired a giant multicoloured energy beam from their staff. Tails mech, which I will now call Tornadoman, leapt to his feet as it resonated a yellow aura and dashed right, evading the beam and the next few by jumping around then firing 5 missiles in midair. Moe-chan blocked them, but as its vision was blinded by the smoke from them, Tornadoman punched it in the stomach, hopped and hit it with a roundhouse kick, followed by a dropkick from high above as Moe-chan hit the ground.

"Focus, girls!" Loli Red said. "Robot fights are serious business! We need to stay alert!"

"We should also use wrestling moves." Loli Black suggested.

"I agree." Loli Green added.

Moe-chan flipped to its feet and charged at Tornadoman, who blocked its attacks and tried to punch her. Moe-chan sidestepped its punch and suplexed the robot, climbed to a tall building and followed up with a flying elbow drop before leaping back. They high fived each other before Loli Red said, "Good work, girls!"

"Yay, carnage!" Loli Blue exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. Tornadoman charged at them as it got up, while Moe-chan did the same, then they grabbed the others hands as they met, struggling to push the other back. "Yay, let's crush it!" Loli Blue said once more.

"Increase the power, girls!" Loli Red demanded.

"Yes." Loli Green said before doing so, as did the others.

"K-kuudere-chan! Where are you touching?" Loli Red said in shock, furiously blushing.

"My apologies, my hand slipped." She said, moving it.

"Just as long as we're clear on that."

After a few moments of silence, Loli Green then said, "Did it feel good?"

"Do you just live to torment me and ask awkward questions?" Loli Red asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Since the Loli Rangers were busy being comic relief, Tornadoman picked them up and slammed them into the ground, then kicked them across the street. Tails scratched his forehead as he said, "Maybe that was a little too much…" He then blocked a blast which Lily had fired at him, before she was kneed in the stomach.

Moe-chan got up once more, with Loli Red saying, "Let's take it to the next level, girls!"

"Yes." Loli Green nodded. "We'll have to go commando."

"Uhh, no we don't, Kuudere-chan."

"Too late, Tsundere-chan."

Loli Black shrugged as she said, "Count me in." before reaching down.

"I love that movie!" Loli Blue said cheerfully before doing the same.

"N-no! Stop that, you guys! It's wrong!" Loli Red yelled.

Loli Yellow, who had been quiet all this time, held up a sign saying, "What is this, I don't even."

Loli Black looked at the board and said, "I think you have a typo in there or something." Loli Yellow looked at the board, then back at her as she shook her head.

Back at the stadium, Sonya finally arrived, though Knuckles and Amy had taken off. She handed Purity the kit as she asked, "So where did the others go?"

"These other five individuals informed them of black humanoid beings rampaging through the city, and at the same time there was a large group of humanoid monsters with dark purple auras doing the same thing. They left to stop them as soon as possible, and Mary just simply left when no-one noticed. You were awfully fast considering the place was across the city."

"Yep, it's partially thanks to my cool clothes like the black Sonicteam t-shirt I'm wearing." She turned to a camera as she said, "For only $19,99 including shipping and handling, coolness may vary."

Ignoring what she just said, Purity replied. "He should be healed within a few minutes."

"Well that's good news."

Once again back near the bridge, Lily was launching a successful physical assault against Rose, as she said, "After I kick your ass, I'm literally gonna bite it!" she knocked her back with a kick, then fired a ball of sludge, which wrapped around Rose. "I'll try to wrap this up shortly." She leaped up and lengthened her claws to stab her, but Rose rolled away and leaped out of range as Lily jabbed her claws into the ground and tried to impale her with tentacles. "Come to Dr. Claw, Rose." She thought for a second and then said, "No, wait, that makes no sense…"

"Do you have to something to say about everything?" Rose said as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well yeah." Lily replied, taking out a short list. "I kinda came prepared with around ten lines or so I'd try to say at some point. Mads helped me out with a few too. At some point I have to find a good time to say, "You should have gone to specsavers."

"Well, will you stop saying stupid things if I stop responding?"

"Nope, in fact I'll just talk even more." Rose groaned and rolled her eyes at this. Lily tried attacking while she was distracted, but she immediately blocked the hit and suddenly covered her entire body in ice, turning her right arm into an absurdly sharp blade and her left arm into a cannon as she did so, while sprouting a large ice wing from the middle of her back. She aimed the cannon at Lily and fired a large blast of ice at her, impaling various parts of her body as she went flying. Lily quickly got up and began to claw at her, missing with each swing until Rose eventually sliced her right hand off. She backed away, clutching the arm as she said, "You monster! I need a helping hand here! Could you lend me one?"

Rose raised her foot and fired a barrage of ice from beneath her foot, knocking her down once more. She then dodged a kick and hit Lily with a roundhouse kick of her own. As Rose prepared to end it, Lily suddenly extended her hand and grabbed a little girl running away nearby, which stopped Rose from punching her out. Lily threw the girl up and held onto her using a tentacle sprouted from her back, just as she repeatedly punched Rose in the chest and kicked her to the ground. She held the child in front of her again as Rose tried to slice her in half and clawed her repeatedly before blasting her back. As Rose tried once more, Lily held her up and wagged her finger before kneeing her in the chest, then impaling her through the stomach and firing a large blast.

Lily placed the girl on the ground and walked over to Rose's body as she lay on the ground, saying, "Seeing how you weren't making things easy, I had to get a little persuasive, you understand, right?" Rose simply glared at her, just before Lily turned her hand into a chainsaw again. "Well I'd better get moving soon, y'know, chaos and whatnot."

Just then, she saw something covered in flames falling out of the sky and coming towards her. She jumped back as the person landed, creating a small crater in the road as they did so. Blaze the Cat emerged from the crater, and the first thing she did was help Rose to her feet as she had recovered from Lily impaling her. Lily sighed as she saw this. "Y'know, I knew I should have just finished it 20 seconds earlier, but no! I just had to blab on for several moments! I hate these kind of things where unneeded help shows up at the last second!"

"I see you've joined with that creature." Blaze said.

"Yep, not by choice, mind you. Joining when I was pretty much dead kinda knocked a few screws loose in my brain."

"They were quite loose in the first place." Rose remarked.

"Joining with this chaotic and psychotic creature has influenced me to say and do things I normally wouldn't, like eating brains. They're kinda chewy though, like mince, but a little more watery."

"Are you still talking?" Blaze said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, I tend to rabble on. Excuse me for not being kewl, and not saying much, and being a cat, and using fire, and other things…"

"Will you stop talking if I-" Rose placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder, and shook her head as Blaze turned to her.

Once again back at the arena, half the audience had cleared out and Sonic had just recovered, quickly getting to his feet and glancing around the place. "Thanks for healing me, Purity, what happened while I was out?"

"Fights were taken to the streets, and everyone has left to do their own thing, you should get going too."

"Right." Sonic nodded. "Thanks again!" He exclaimed as he took off. As he left the place and ran down the street, he noticed another Egg Carrier and tons of ships accompanying it nearby as they sailed across the sky and immediately headed in that direction.

G.U.N had earlier been called in to help with the crazy invasions going on involving all the monsters and machines roaming the city, and Rouge was carrying Shadow out of the water as she flew back to land. "So I heard you fought Virus again, did you two catch up on old times?" Rouge asked.

"Not necessary, but its not as much of an issue right now, since someone else has taken his place."

"I've noticed. That cat and the ice girl and taking care of it, so just let the others take it from here."

With Lily again, she then said, "Y'know, I hated Virus for quite a while, so killing him myself felt a little satisfying. Unfortunately, he's already infected part of the city, so there are others out there still subjected to his bidding even though he's gone. Of course, for the people I don't devour, they become my loyal subordinates, with powers similar to my own. Sadly, I need to do these things, as I shall die when this organism finally leaves my body."

"Enough talk." Blaze charged at her, punching her in the stomach several times. Rose then knocked her back with three kicks in succession, followed by an elbow to the face by Blaze, and a punch across the face from Rose. Blaze roundhouse kicked her, and then Rose grabbed her arm as she prepared to stab Blaze, giving Blaze time to hit her with an uppercut. Rose hammered her down and Blaze kicked her against a wall. After several more punches and kicks from the two, they then clotheslined her. As Lily struggled to get up, she suddenly pointed up and yelled, "Look out, it's the plot!" Just then, fiery beams of annihilation were fired down from the ships at random spots in the city, while tanks and mechs operated by G.U.N fired back.

Lily tried to run as they were distracted, and as Rose noticed, she fired ice from the wing on her back, narrowing missing Lily as she kept running. Eggman looked at the monitors on his ship, and noticed Knuckles gliding across the ships, taking out a few of them as he did so, so he prepared to launch missiles at the echidna. Though Sonic was able to keep up with the ships, he still needed a way of reaching them. As if right on cue, Sally Sue flew by him, and yelled, "Hey, hop on you moron!"

"Huh?"

"You wanna get up there, right? Then let's go." Sonic wasn't sure why she was helping, but agreed nonetheless and held onto her legs as she flew up. Knuckles saw them coming and jumped to reach them, grabbing onto Sonic's hand as they flew to the back of the Egg Carrier. Sally created a hole and dropped them off, and as Sonic asked if she was coming, she shook her head and replied, "I can't stop here, this is egg country." Sonic and Knuckles glanced at each other, shrugged and ran on ahead.


	76. SZ 76: Doomsday Saga

You may have noticed I haven't been trying hard enough to make these pre-chapter comments funny recently. Sadly that is because I am low on material, and forgot a few jokes I was planning to save for this point. Just don't start sweating me when I dish it out. Haters gonna hate, holmes.

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 76 - Attack on the Eggman Fleet

Aboard the Egg Carrier, Knuckles punched down a wall as Sonic and Knuckles ran down a green lit dark machinery path. Knuckles pounded the ground, sending a shockwave of rocks ahead, knocking several robots into the air. Sonic leaped up and used the flying robots to take out more ahead with a few spin attacks. Knuckles then punched Sonic ahead, smashing through a dozen more robots still curled into a ball. He stopped by a giant black version of his egg pawns, and leaped out the way as Knuckles leapt up at it and punched it through the metal door just ahead.

They entered and split up, Sonic taking an upper left path while Knuckles ran downwards. Knuckles punched out several combat based robots, then grabbed one and ran ahead using it as a shield as more fired at him. He charged through several more then threw it at the last batch by the door, while Sonic spin attacked several robots and spin dashed through more on the path in the background. In the next room it was an arena styled area and brightly lit as robots suddenly began entering from each side. One robot appeared to be a somewhat muscular red ninja robot, which said, "I come free with every Egg Carrier purchase."

Sonic and Knuckles nodded to each other, with Sonic deciding to take out the fodder robots while Knuckles handled the ninja. The ninja blocked one of Knuckles' punches and fly kicked him as it said, "My flying kicks are for limited purchases." Knuckles punched him in the chest, then as he aimed for the head, the robot caught his fist and said, "I now come with kung fu grip." before kicking him to the ground. "My mercy is sold separately, asshole." the robot said as he hit Knuckles with a dropkick. Knuckles quickly got up and punched it into a wall, then followed through with a punch to the gut, tearing through its metal. "We don't take refunds." the robot said as it collapsed. As more robots arrived, Knuckles gestured for Sonic to move on while he took care of them, which he did so.

Sonic arrived in the centre of the Egg Carrier, which was an exact replica of the original inside. Eggman was waiting, already inside of his mech that he used during the Mary Sue Saga. "Welcome, Sonic. I've made a few changes since the last time we met. Let's see how you fair against my upgraded creation!" Eggman promptly charged at him, swinging immediately while Sonic jumped over the machine. Eggman quickly turned and fired half a dozen missiles as Sonic ran, leaping and ducking as they hit the walls and glass floors. The blast radius of the last missile flung Sonic into the air, at which point Eggman punched him into a wall then held him there with the mech's hand.

Sonic suddenly began to glow and resonate a vibrate purple aura as it broke free from its grasp and punched the mech across the room. Sonic dashed towards it and slid under the robot, then as it turned around, hit it with an upward spining attack, and then a roundhouse kick, knocking it to the ground. It then turned on its thrusters, hitting Sonic using the engines within its feet. The mech leaped up and tried to crush Sonic with its feet, though Sonic jumped to the right but was quickly hit by an energy blast that Eggman fired.

Outside near a junkyard, Lily was running away as Rose, connecting her chopped off hand as she continued firing ice at her. She continued to dodge and turn corners as she sang, "I raaaan…I ran so far awaaaaay!" She immediately stopped as Blaze jumped out of a corner and tried to punch her, but missed by inches. Rose eventually managed to cut off her other hand, but Lily quickly picked it up and continued running. Rose threw a wave of icicles, which Blaze covered in fire as they flew by, turning it into a small wave of water, which Lily narrowing avoided as it startled her. They did it again, with Lily jumping behind a building. Rose caught her running out of an alleyway and froze her legs, moments before planning to fire a beam of ice, with Blaze ready to burn it.

"Hey Rose," Lily began with a smile. "What killed the dinosaurs?"

Rose simply groaned at her and fired, with Blaze burning it to cause a beam of water. Lily quickly turned her arms into hammers and smashed the ice before leaping behind another building. After a few moments, she poked her head out and yelled, "You guys should go easier on me, I was frozen today!" Rose and Blaze followed as she took off, looking around for half a minute until they spotted a silhouette by a tree which Blaze blasted. Lily poked her head out from behind another building wall and said, "Fortunately, even a figure made out of black goo can fool people at night. You should have gone to specsavers, Blaze." She then pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! I finally found a good chance to say it!" Blaze promptly punched her out as Rose caught up.

Lily got to her feet, and said, "Don't we make great Boke and Tsukkomi routines? I have a knack for that sort of thing. But unlike you guys, this creature connected to my biological structure makes me almost invincible. I even managed to connect my hand with my arm again. This thing is like a permanent black latex jumpsuit, with even a death styled logo on the front, and I don't even have to bathe since I'm technically dead!"

"So that's what that smell was…" Blaze said to no-one in particular.

"Hey Rose, you didn't mention to my parents that I came back to life, did you?"

"No, I did not."

"Good, they don't need to know whatever I'd been doing. Anyway, I should get back to kicking your asses." Lily's left hand suddenly detached itself and fell to the ground, making her sigh. As she tried to pick it up, her right hand dropped as well, at which point she then asked, "Could somebody get those?" Blaze faceplamed while Rose groaned again.

Moe-chan was firing a beam of energy from its staff at TM (Tornadoman) who was doing the same, but without a staff. Loli Red turned to the others while this was going on and said, "More power, girls, we need more power!"

"More cowbell?" Loli Black said.

"No, not cowbell!"

"But we gotta have more cowbell, Tsundere-chan!" Loli Blue argued.

"We must also construct additional pylons." Loli Green added.

Loli Yellow took out her board and began writing, with sweat dripping down her forehead and focusing intensively for around 30 seconds as she wrote out her message. Revealing the board, she had simply written, "Yes."

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were currently roaming the city streets and running across bridges, taking out the Virus and Lily infected civilians while trying not to outright kill them using physical attacks. With the numbers increasing as they moved along further, Ivy and a large group of demons came to help them out. Amber waved as she said, "Nice of you to help out."

"I was bored, that's all."

"So what happened to that thing you said you were doing?"

"It made more money on DVD."

"Huh?"

"Just drop it, it's long to explain."

The Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil looked on from the roof of a tall building, glancing around at the unwanted destruction of the environment with all the commotion going on. "So are we going to finally take part in this?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"We'll do the decent thing and wait until everyone else is done." Metal Sonic replied.

Metared got to his feet, the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen! Forget the ridiculous scene in front of us! It is not worth participating in!"

"Why the hell not? Isn't this the best opportunity?"

"Perhaps, but not right now. I'll take my time robbing some stores before doing anything else." Metared said as he left, but the others continued watching.

Some of G.U.N's forces were firing at the Egg Carrier and its fleet until a bright light suddenly appeared high in the sky, which turned out to be a massive beam of green energy as it hit one of the overseas bridges, wiping out a large chunk of the G.U.N forces nearby and nearly hitting Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads. Tails, being somewhat distracted due to this, gave Moe-chan ample time to punch him out.

The beam seemed to come from the Space Colony Ark, which was being operated by Eggman Nega using an alternative power source that won't be mentioned. As he prepared to fire again, Sally Sue got in the way of the others and deflected the blast back, heavily damaging its cannon. Mary Sue, who had shortly arrived, overlooked all the madness and chaos going on in the city below and let out a tiring sigh.

Meanwhile, Sonya went back to her beach house, as she had helped out enough and figured they didn't need her help any longer. Upon entering the beach house, she discovered none other than Virus, sitting on her couch watching TV. He slowly turned towards her, gesturing to a space on the couch beside him. "Hello there, I've been watching you for a while. Please, take a seat, Mystery Science Theatre 3000 is on."


	77. SZ 77: Doomsday Saga

Previously on Sonic Z…

Sonic wore a black trench coat and shades as he stood in a park, waiting for someone, when he heard the sound of crows scattering and turned to see Metal Sonic slowly walking towards him, in a cold tone saying, "Mr. Blue Hedgehog." He stood a few feet away as he said, "Is my cameo surprising?"

"Somewhat. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I am here because it is my purpose to be here. After all, without purpose, we would have no reason for living."

"It is purpose that created us." Mecha Sonic said as he approached them from the right.

"Purpose that connects us." Silver Sonic added, floating down towards them.

"Purpose that pulls us." Metared said, coming from behind a tree.

"That guides us." Sonny said from a bench, followed by Sonya adding, "That drives us." Both of them clearly infected by Virus.

"It is purpose that defines us." Jet the Hawk added, walking out of a pond nearby.

Finally, Shadow finished by saying, "It is purpose that binds us." As he approached Sonic from behind.

Metal Sonic stepped forward as he continued. "We're all here because of you, Sonic. We're here to take from you what you stole from all of us: Screentime." He then stabbed Sonic.

On some other day, the big man, Tails, was chilling in the hood with his girls, wearing a leather jacket and smoking cigars as they cuddled in bed when the phone suddenly rang. Tails answered it, realising it was Sonic, with a greeting of, "Yo, this your boy, Miles, what's happening, bro?"

"Hey man, there's some major beef going down. Eggman's been player hating and is challenging us to a dance off in an hour. You in?"

"Course, man. You know I got your back, bros before hoes, init?" He looked back at the girls. "No offence, girls."

"Alright, meet me at Casinopolis in 30 minutes, peace out, holmes." Sonic hung up.

Tails quickly phoned Loli Black, and began talking as she picked up. "Yo, homie, Eggman's tripping and is trying to get me and my boy, Sonic, served. You down for this?"

"Yeah, boi! You know how I do! I'll round up my crew and we'll show Eggman what happens to haters who hate."

Amy had cornered Tails in a dark corner of his room where the only light around was his computer. Tails laughed before saying, "You're too late, Amy, I've spread the word of TV Tropes online on websites such as Facebook, Myspace and Twitter. Now everyone will be aware of the tropes, and spend endless hours circling the site."

"That's insane!" Amy exclaimed.

"Of course! You don't know what it was like, Amy. You enter like a newbie, just curious about one or two links. The next thing you know, you've spent over two hours going from page to page, reading random crap when you should be doing work! But the disease can't be stopped, once TV Tropes gets you it never lets you go! Not until it sucks out hours upon hours of your free time! And soon, you too shall experience it and welcome tropes as an everyday activity."

"Never! Not everyone will succumb to the tropes, and I could hit you right now but I won't. I must find Cream before TV Tropes ruins her life." Amy took off as Tails laughed maniacally.

As Amy burst into her house, she found Cream sitting silently at her computer, the TV Tropes homepage on the screen. She gasped before slowly approaching her. "C-Cream, are you okay?

"No, Amy. I-I found this website, and now I've got…" Cream spun round and pointed to her eyes, having the TV Tropes logo in her eyes. "Troper's eyes!"

And now, the conclusion…

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 77 – To Corrupt a Proclaimed Goddess

Sonya was sitting in the house, chuckling as she watched the TV. "I always did love this episode."

Virus tapped her from the side as he said, "Umm, you do remember I'm still here, right?"

"Hmm? Oh right. So why are you here?"

"Well I've been waiting for someone to return so I could make a suspenseful return. I got bored waiting and began watching TV."

"I'm sorry for being late then."

Virus got to his feet. "Easily forgiven. So I wish to inform you that everything is easily going to plan. The conflicting sides, the chaos in the streets, the various unmentioned killings, my greatest threats wearing themselves down in my absence. I've been here the whole time, since, if you could create copies of yourself, it would be stupid to show up unprepared. To be honest, Shadow's surprise attack wasn't calculated, but it led to getting one of my main threats involved earlier than she would have been. I applaud her method of waiting until my copy was warn out before vaporizing it, which I could sense as our minds are linked."

Sonya raised her hand. "Umm, could you get to the point?"

"Of course. You see, getting to Mary Sue was my ultimate objective, and I achieved it quite a while back just for today. I simply manipulated Sally's actions without her noticing to arrange that tournament with Mary, with the rules and making her suggest sparring. Making Mary get a cut from the training session was all that was needed, so investing one of my copies within Sally was beneficially after all. It's now time to bring Mary over to my side and rid the city of my enemies, and you'll sit there, wondering how I did all of it."

"But you just told me..." Sonya responded. "Plus I could just rush back and warn the others."

"Sadly, you're already too late." Virus said with a smirk, summoning a portal behind him which he slowly slid back into.

Back on the Egg Carrier, Knuckles had finished the robot fodder in the previous room and ran to the centre room of the Egg Carrier, where Sonic and Eggman's fight was still going on. Knuckles hopped back as Sonic sped by him, running backwards, facing Eggman as he evaded the missiles Eggman fired. Eggman then fired a large energy beam as he charged at Sonic, who leaped to the right and charged at him, jumping left as Eggman tried to punch him then leaping up to avoid Eggman's roundhouse before spin attacking the robot. Knocking it back, Sonic leaped at the robot but missed as the robot dropped to the floor and fired a energy blast, knocking Sonic into the air. The place rumbled slightly leading Eggman to believe G.U.N were attacking again, so he contacted Eggman Nega to fire the ARK cannon again, but he replied that its been damaged and he needs time to repair it.

Knuckles punched the mech as Eggman was doing so, then spent a bit evading its attacks when Sonic hit Eggman with a full force light speed attack, knocking the mech through a wall to the outside along with himself, landing in the middle of the streets. Eggman immediately blasted half of the forces around him then smacked Sonic with a car, sending him flying though he quickly recovered as Knuckles dropped down from the ship. Eggman fired one of the mech's hands, which Knuckles punched into the air, then Sonic knocked it back with a spin attack, sending Eggman flying back into a building.

In another area nearby, Lily fired several tentacles from her hands at Blaze and Rose, who ducked and slid by them, just before Blaze elbowed her in the face, then Rose kicked her further away and to the ground. She fired more, which Blaze and Rose leaped over and then they both punched her into a car. Lily began to run as she knew she stood no chance, and soon ran right as the Loli Rangers came after her, firing laser beams as they were still mad about her killing Virus.

"This has gone on far enough!" Most of the people in the area heard a voice yell, making them stop in their tracks. Just then, Mary dropped down from the sky, landing on a broken down bus, dressed in purple and resonating a similar aura, to show the change. As they turned to face her, Mary quickly appeared behind Lily and impaled her, then threw her to the side as she said, "Thanks for covering for me while I was away, but your turn is over." As Rose and Blaze immediately attacked, Mary simply sent them flying with a swift kick, just as Moe-chan ran up to Virus, clearly overjoyed.

"You're alive!" Tsundere-chan exclaimed. "Can we have our payment now?"

"But of course." Mary pulled a large bag of money from nowhere and gave it to them. "Sadly, your assistance is no longer needed as I now have all the power I need, so I'll now wipe you all out."

"What?" All the rangers said in unison.

Mary immediately punched the large robot out, and then deflected the missiles TM fired as Sonic, Knuckles and Eggman arrived shortly. Eggman fired a large energy beam from the Egg Carrier by remote, but Mary easily blocked it and sent it back, blowing the ship to pieces.

"I totally never saw Virus' betrayal coming." Loli Red said.

The others agreed with her while Loli Yellow suddenly said, "You guys are idiots.", which no-one heard.

Just then, Shadow and Rouge arrived, landing beside Sonic and Knuckles as Shadow said, "It seems he's returned. Sadly, I'm not surprised at all."

"Who exactly is this guy controlling Mary anyway?" Sonic asked.

"His name is Virus, and its an awfully long story. You seem to always be out of the loop when important things are transpiring."

"Yeah, I'm quite unfortunate in that way…"

After a minute or so of Virus flawlessly beating up everyone who attempted to attack him, Tails was talking with Sonic, Knuckles and the Loli Rangers about needing to cure Mary of Virus' influence by suggesting going inside her and locating where the original Virus is. Lily came running up to him as she overheard and said, "I figured you were in need of a shrinking machine, and I just happened to have a working one about a minute away."

"It seems Tails isn't the only one who's crazy prepared…" Knuckles remarked.

"Right, let's go." Tails said.

"Hey, wait up, we're going too!" Loli Red said, following them.

During the next few minutes, Mary continued to pummel the others and was currently punching Shadow then kicked him into a car. Tails and the Loli Rangers had arrived in their mechs, but had to wait for Mary to open her mouth before going inside, which came when Mary powered up and prepared to launch a massive energy beam at Lily, but Rose quickly kicked her out of the way. As Lily got up, she ran towards Rose and hugged her as she exclaimed, "Rose, you saved me!"

"You're rather affectionate considering you tried to kill me earlier."

Lily moved back a little as she said, "Hey, technically you attacked me first."

"But your unstable attitude would result in you attacking me anyway."

"I'm not unstable! You have no idea what I'm like!"

"Well you never give people their personal space."

"Personal space? You're just an asshole! You kept neglecting me when I wanted us to be friends! I know its clichéd for an anti-social aloof person to be around a cheerful active person but that's not the point!"

"You know it's not easy for me to do that after so long. You've never gone through any troubles."

"HEY! I WAS FROZEN, TODAY!" Lily randomly shouted as she glared at Rose, while she narrowed her eyes at Lily. There was a long period of awkward silence until Rose eventually walked off, with Lily continuing to stare at her.

Meanwhile, Tails and the Loli Rangers were travelling down Mary's throat with their mechs, with Tails explaining to them what they're going to do. "Okay, Virus is most likely to be in the brain, which shouldn't be that difficult to make it there, hopefully. We'll have to look out for white blood cells, as since Mary is infected, they'll most likely think we're the enemy."

"And seeing how overpowered Mary is, the blood cells shouldn't be taken lightly. I just hope your analysis of paths within the body is accurate…" Loli Black said.

"Well I'm just hoping we don't see any of those infected white blood cells then." Loli Red replied.

"Are you scared, Tsundere-chan?" Loli Green asked.

"No, I'm not scared." she replied, somewhat annoyed.

Both of their mechs suddenly stopped, as they spotted two infected white blood cell up ahead, being miniature versions of Mary also wearing purple, and smiled as their hands glowed purple. Loli Yellow held up a sign saying, "Aw crap." while Loli Red screamed upon seeing her, until Loli Green said once more, "Are you scared, Tsundere-chan?"

"I-I'm not scared!" She yelled.

The two Mary's charged at them, but they moved to the sides and fired back as they flew off. They blocked the hits while advancing on them until they eventually lost the blood cells going towards the nostrils. As they headed towards their destination, they quickly encountered a miniature version of Mary wearing white. "Hey, you're unaffected." Tails said as he saw her.

"Yeah, but only around half of the blood cells actually have free will, so its not that hopeless."

"If that's so then where are all the other white blood cells?" Loli Green asked.

"They're all busy watching Gilmore Girls." She said, rolling her eyes. "I honestly don't see the appeal of it."

"Could you lead us to the source of the problem?" Tails asked.

"Sure, he's in the brain, but I figure you knew that. Follow me." The miniature Mary took off, with Tails and the Loli Rangers following close behind.


	78. SZ 78: Doomsday Saga

Previously on Sonic Z…

Things blew up, beams were fired, stuff happened.

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 78 - Demise of a Teenage Psychopath

Tails and the Loli Rangers were still moving at a steady pace with the unaffected Mary Sue miniature blood cell. "So what are you planning to do?" the blood cell asked.

"Well, a long while ago Shadow came to me, talking about something affecting his behaviour, and discovered it was a living virus, so I had to do a bit of research on it to subdue the virus." Tails explained.

"Umm, what does it do, exactly?" Loli Blue asked.

"Exactly as you'd expect. He infects others by entering their blood stream, copies itself as it alters their body, then moves on to others, continuing to copy itself as it corrupts more people, like a hive mind."

"So killing the original will kill the others?" Loli Red replied.

"Perhaps, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, I have a serum which should remove the negative effects of it spiritually connected to the real Virus."

"Meaning it's a small power boost." She finished.

"Pretty much."

Just then, several more infected Mary's appeared far behind them, firing at them as they slowly caught up. Their mechs sped up to outrun the Sue's, who gained more numbers as the chase went on. The white blood cell Mary eventually led most of them down a different path, Tails stayed behind to stop the last few as he handed over the serum to the Loli Rangers. Unfortunately, one Sue managed to get past their defences and continued to follow the Rangers on their way to the brain. Tsundere-chan suddenly got up and said, "You guys, I may have to leave to take care of that nuisance myself. I feel its my duty as the leader."

"That's just nuts, Tsundere-chan. We couldn't beat Mary even with the five of us, I doubt you can beat one of those by yourself." Loli Black said.

"What she said." Loli Yellow wrote on a sign.

"Well fighting her and Virus at the same time will just be harder, so I feel this is necessary, good luck, team." As they entered a dark area of the body with purple veins going across the place, Loli Red leaped out and tackled the miniature Mary, them both landing on one of the veins, which seemed more like a flat bridge. Loli Red drew her sword as Mary got up.

Back outside, the sky was beginning to become dark red as most of the characters attentions were focused entirely on Virus. Mary was slowly moving back, avoiding the punches that Knuckles threw, soon before kicking Blaze into the air as she jumped at her from behind, then she bent back to dodge Knuckles' next punch and kicked him into the air. Mary hopped backwards over Sonic's spin dash and hit him with an energy blast while hitting Rouge with the extreme wind of her punch. Amy appeared from a trash heap behind Mary and leaped down, preparing to hit with her hammer. Mary quickly did a backwards uppercut with her foot, hitting her then grabbing her hammer. As Rose and Lily fired at her, she moved at light speed around the shots and whacked Rose across the street with Amy's hammer, then suddenly appeared behind Lily and hit her with a roundhouse kick so hard it sent her upper torso flying.

As she hit the ground, the lower torso started running away, leading Lily to yell, "Run, lower torso! Run like the wind!" Mary quickly grabbed it and threw the lower half towards Lily, just before Shadow teleported behind Mary and used a chaos blast, which she blocked. She then kicked Shadow across the street as Sonic then hit her with a light speed attack from the side. Mary quickly flipped up and smiled before glowing blue and partially red. She used the light speed attack, moving around the area while perpetually activating chaos blast, injuring half the people who got hit and destroying half the area as he moved around.

Eggman managed to avoid most of the previous attack by flying into the air. He then landed and opened fire on Mary, who simply stood there with the gunfire deflecting off of her. As Eggman punched the ground, sending a shockwave of energy towards her, Mary leaped into the air, and as Mary was about to land, Eggman suddenly threw a small electrical field trap, which caught Virus by surprise. Though he was in pain at first, he overcame it moments later and broke free with willpower, but then Rose froze most of her body in place, at which point Lily took out a remote and pressed a button. The satellite she used in the Mary Sue Saga fired from just above, creating a huge explosion as Rose leaped out of the way.

Lily stood beside Rose and Eggman's mech, pumping her fist in the air. "Yeah! High five!" She glanced between the two, who simply ignored her.

Mary shortly emerged from the rubble, unscathed, and clutched her fist as she smiled. "Simply amazing, I am now unbeatable. Your best efforts can only hope to enrage me at best."

"It's better than nothing." Lily shrugged. "Man, I'm so high right now…" she randomly grabbed a piece of the scenery and began chewing it. Mary wasted no time and charged through the three of them, then quickly turned around and kicked Eggman into a building. As Mary turned to the others, Crystal suddenly dropped in and punched her, then Amber dropped down and immediately hit her with an uppercut, Mads then blasted her across the street.

During the next minute or so, Sonic, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads continued to attack Virus as he taunted them, slowly toying with them and tiring them out. Shade had recently gotten to his feet, saying, "I guess he'll now destroy this planet, just as it destroyed mine."

"Don't count on it." Sonic said, getting to his feet. "This planet has one thing your planet didn't."

"And what's that?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" After a few moments, he sighed. "I'm sorry, that was quite corny."

"Very corny. And how are you going to make a difference?"

"By becoming Super Sonic once again, which I really should have done a bit earlier…"

Mary overheard this, and using Virus' normal power, opened up a portal behind Sonic and impaled him before speeding over. "I had completely forgotten you had those emeralds. Thank goodness in this body I can hear voices from over two miles away." She quickly took one of the emeralds from Sonic's injured body and was shocked he still wasn't dead. He quickly dodged one of Rose's punches and continued pummelling them all.

Meanwhile, inside Mary's body, Loli Red was fighting the infected miniature Sue. She dodged Tsundere-chan's first slash as she charged at her, dodging the next and trying to hit her with a roundhouse kick, which Loli Red ducked under and hit her with a rising slash. Mary quickly recovered and grabbed the arm with her legs, landing hard on the surface and nearly bruising it. Mary punched her several more times and then kicked her off the edge. She grabbed the side of it, flipped round to the other side and jabbed her sword into the vein to prevent falling as she surprised Mary with a flying kick from the other side, though this affected Virus outside, hurting him for a moment. Mary prepared to poke her with fingers at light speed, but Loli Red quickly stabbed her, then hopped and with a spinning slash sliced her head off, and finally kicking her into the darkness far below.

After a period of silence, she then smiled. "I-I did it! I beat her! I really did it!" Tears came from her eyes before she pumped her fist in the air.

Further ahead, the Loli Rangers entered the area where the brain was, which was basically the same as where Loli Red was, but contained a large purple ball of energy high up in the middle of the area, which dissolved as they arrived. Virus emerged from the ball, slightly taller with a tail and sharp spikes around his wrists, covered in small sparks. "Welcome, old companions. Sadly, I don't have time to chat, so let's get to the point." Moe-chan shot energy blasts at him while Virus held out his hand, summoning a portal which absorbed them and fired them back, soon before he flew right with them following. They moved around firing blasts and throwing spikes until Virus suddenly charged at the robot within a split second, knocking it out the way as he sped by. They soon hit Virus, only for him to vanish into any portal and hit them with a swipe of his claws.

Virus formed a large shield of electricity around himself and charged at them again, though they tried to hold him off with an energy beam, to no avail as he charged through, sending them flying. Loli Green opened a small window inside the ship and started shooting at him while Loli Yellow piloted the ship. After a while of chasing him, Virus stopped and charged up an attack, spreading his arms out and firing dozens of spikes from his body as several dozen portals appeared, sending the spikes flying all over the place. Though Moe-chan was damaged from the attack, at the same time Loli Black threw the syringe, and though Virus saw and slashed it seconds later, a small bit still splashed on him.

He clutched his chest and began generating more electricity, seeming to be in serious pain. He then shot a large number of tentacles at the rangers, which slowly got bigger, so they quickly turned around and sped off as Virus chased them. "Y'know, that reminded me of House of the Dead." Loli Blue randomly said. The others also agreed to a point. Shortly after, they picked up Loli Red as they sped by, who still happened to be crying tears of joy as she got into the cockpit.

"What happened, Tsundere-chan?" Loli Black asked.

"I finally did it. I beat her."

Loli Green suddenly walked up to her and hugged her as she literally said, "Hug."

Loli Red then asked, "So what happened back there?"

"Well," Loli Black began. "We fought Virus, doing kinda badly in our big robot, until he did this big damaging attack which left him vulnerable. We threw the syringe, which he sliced in half, but bits of it still hit him. He doesn't seem to be dying though, just simply showing pain and perhaps mutating a little." She gestured to Virus far behind who had several tentacles poking out of him and appeared as if his spiritual skin was boiling. "In simple terms: This **** be wack, yo!"

"I got it." She nodded. "I still gotta phone my mom and tell her that I actually won."

"She wasn't the real Mary Sue, y'know." Loli Green replied.

"Please don't ruin my victory."

They soon encountered Tails who had managed to defeat the infected blood cells, and he quickly joined them as he saw Virus far behind.

Outside, in the short while Purity had arrived to heal Sonic, and Sally was fighting Mary, and managed to put up a decent fight before Mary eventually punched her out. Lily ran up to her and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Feels good man." She replied with a smile.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"You're one to talk." Rose remarked.

Moments later Tails and the Loli Rangers exited through Mary's nostrils again, but still had to wait a minute to return to normal size, while Virus also followed, shocking some of the people still standing. As he did so, Lily then said, "Y'know, I don't think you'd be able to achieve much anyway, because Mary Sue has a vow against killing her opponents, and even after you took over, I think that still couldn't be changed."

"It doesn't matter, regardless of what you throw at me, I've still won, and I've just about gotten sick of your mouth." Using the partially infected Mary, he commanded her to fire a beam into the clouds, suddenly making it rain.

Lily looked up as it started raining heavily, smiling as she said, "Well I guess my time's finally come…" The organism on the other hand was in excruciating pain and attempted to flee, only for Rose to fire an icicle and stick it to a building, then firing several more to keep it there as it suddenly died. Lily dropped to the floor, saying, "Water, my one weakness…and why was that weak to water anyway?" After more silence, she started singing, "I'm dyiiiing in the rain! Just dyiiiing in the rain! What a horrible feeling, I'm, dying again!"

"Even in death you're still cracking jokes." Rose said, kneeling beside her.

Virus ignored the two and continued. "I don't really need Mary any longer. Most of the people who could stop me I have already taken care of, it is time I put an end to this and finish what Rule 34 once started: Opening up a dimensional rift and making this world overrun with tentacled monsters which will regularly be used for Hentai purposes."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Mads said.

"Of course, I'll kill off all the men while this is happening."

"You monster!"

Virus raised his hands as he spoke, "Now, return to me, my brethren and followers, and witness the end of this civilization." Virus called back the rest of the hive mind, and began to merge with all the copies he had created over the months, forming a massive muscular form with no legs, which overshadowed part of the city as he once again opened up dozens of portals and impaled most of the people around, laughing as he did so.

Rose held Lily in her arms as she went on. "We've gone through so fun times, right? You trying to kill me, and ignore me, and beat me up, fun times, right?"

"Would you please be serious about this?"

"I really enjoyed the time we spent together though. I wasn't even forced or anything to take the path in life I did, I was just bored and wanted something more. If I had continued just being a student, I would've probably had a long and successful life, but it doesn't matter. I met some funny people and had fun being a villain, like when we were a team, and if I was given the chance to go back and decide what path I wanted to follow, I'd still do it again, because even though you disliked me, I still considered you my best friend." And with that, Lily finally closed her eyes, and Rose shed a few tears for her.

The heavy rain continued as Mary flew into Virus, being in the center of the creature as Virus spoke once more over the city. "My friends, look upon you, and accept the future of my omniscient rule. Everyone who could once by considered a threat has been thoroughly beaten and crushed beneath my power. I have outclassed your ultimate life form, I have beaten your blue hedgehog savoir, and I have even corrupted one of the strongest fighters in this universe. My power has no limitations among this planet. I am your dark messiah, I am your god, _**I am the virus**_." Right on cue, lightning stuck in the background. "Rose, as you aided me in the past, I have decided to grant you a quick death." She quickly put up a ice shield blocking out the tons of tentacles flying at her.

She moved over to Sonic, continuing to deflect the tentacles to Virus' amusement. He soon noticed an ice hand appearing beside Rose, carrying the chaos emerald he had taken earlier. She threw it back towards Sonic just as Virus impaled her with his tentacles, followed by a dozen more. There was a bright flash of energy, and then Sonic appeared, flashing a purple colour compared to his Super Sonic self and he immediately destroyed the tentacles. "Thanks again, Rose. I'll take it from here." He said before giving her a thumbs up and flying into the air.

Rose continued to bleed as she slowly crawled over to Lily and grabbed her hand, coughing as she lay on her back beside her. "I was never cut out for being on the side of good anyway, but I've lived long enough. We ride together; we die together."

"Villains for life." Lily suddenly added, causing Rose to smile as they lay there, before finally passing on.

Sonic flew up to Virus' level, who appeared to be quite amused at the power being witnessed before him. Virus' subordinates watched in various sections of the city, the dark sky swirled as it continued to rain, and the strikes of lightning continued as they floated in midair.


	79. SZ 79: Doomsday Saga

We're finally here. This is it. The big one. The Climax. The Grand Finale. The final battle. Coming to a website near you!…Right now. (This isn't the final chapter, just in case someone didn't realise)

Songs used:

Perfect Dark Gaia - Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Doomsday Saga: Chapter 79 - The Light in the Darkness

As the Perfect Dark Gaia theme started, it showed the broken down surroundings of the city, Ivy's group of demons who had finished clearing the streets, Purity who was still healing people, and the people still infected by Virus who were watching Super Sonic and Virus as they floated in the air. Sonya was running towards the area, and looked up to see the moon which looked a dark red colour. Back at the scene, Sonic quickly took off, flying at a steady pace towards Virus, dodging his small blasts, then jumping across several tentacles before leaping into the air.

Sonic flew down towards Virus, easily evading the tentacles coming at him and hitting him in the forehead with a spin attack, propelling him back from the impact. Virus immediately opening up a dozen portals, firing a barrage of tentacles at Sonic as he flew back and moved around in the air trying to evade them. He was eventually hit by one and crashed through a window. He leapt out quickly and onto the roof of the building, with Virus following as he clawed at the surface and punched the roof while Sonic flew across them.

Sonic flipped and landed on Virus' large arm, running along it as Virus swiped at him but missed by inches. Virus shot beams from his eyes but missed as Sonic jumped and hit him in the forehead again before backing up. He continuously evaded Virus' repeated swings but was then sent flying with an energy blast. Sonic dodged one tentacle as he regained himself, then another before hopping across several and destroying a few by spinning in midair. Sonic then charged at full speed towards Virus, incinerating anything he could throw at him, until he charged right through his body, pulling out Mary Sue as he did so and making Virus explode into thousands of tiny particles as the song stopped.

Sonic laid her on one of the buildings nearby and tried to wake her up, but unfortunately Virus wasn't dead yet, he had simply reverted to an earlier form, complete with a tail and wings. Virus noticed he was busy and tried to kill him with a sneak attack, but Sonic dodged it and turned to face him. Sonic flew up again and stopped 10 feet from him. "Heh, normally the evil beings I face would be finished at this point."

"Well I'm far from done, so don't count me out yet. Should we find a spot to do battle?"

"Sure." Sonic gestured behind him and took off with Virus following close behind.

As they dropped down, Virus summoned two portals beside Sonic, trying to crush him with two disembodied hands, but Sonic jumped and launched a spin attack, which Virus blocked before hitting him with a roundhouse kick. Virus jumped at him but missed trying to punch him, before Sonic hit him in the face, Virus' kick then missed as Sonic punched him again, ducked under his tail, but was then hit but several claw swipes by Virus before knocking them both into a building. Virus kicked Sonic off him and got to his feet, saying, "So just how exactly did you guys take advantage of my talents?"

"Hmm? You mean this aura I have, right? That's not really important, but its funny how I'll be using some of your own power to take you down."

Virus smiled as he spoke. "I doubt it. When I was recalling the countless copies of myself, I noticed some were a little hard to convince, as if they'd been altered in some way. I chose not to look into it further, but this doesn't mean its no longer under my control. I could simply vanquish useless copies just like that." With a click of his fingers, the additional purple aura Sonic had suddenly vanished, at which point Virus tackled him out the window as he was distracted. He then grabbed him and threw Sonic at another building. Sonic landed on the side and leaped up as Virus hit it with an energy beam, quickly charging back and punching him as he did so.

Virus quickly moved around Sonic, with Sonic attacking as he got close but discovering they were fakes until Virus hit him from behind with a downward kick, causing a small crater from the impact as Sonic hit the ground. As Sonic got up, he saw Virus lift several flaming lorries and throw them at him, exploding as they hit the ground and continuing to travel along the streets for another 100 feet before exploding again. Sonic appeared to be standing beside Virus, looking ahead and exclaiming, "That might've actually hurt a little if it hit me."

"I'd assume so." Virus replied. Virus quickly threw a punch, but missed as Sonic ducked and kicked him. After a bit more air combat, seeming pretty even, Virus managed to impale Sonic with his tail, followed by several more from his hands, he then dragged Sonic down with a dropkick and continued to pummel him as they moved down the streets, shortly before holding him up against a building wall. "You put up a good fight, but it sadly wasn't enough." Virus suddenly summoned several more tentacles behind him.

"Hey, aren't you at least going to gloat or something?" Sonic asked weakly.

"Of course not, I'd rather finish you off immediately, so I'll shut u-" Before he could finish, something suddenly flew into the area and hit Virus, with enough force to send him flying and through a building far away. Sonic then discovered it was Sonya, who had recently used the chaos emeralds to obtain a super form.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed. "This feeling is amazing! Its like I'm on fire, but in a good way!"

"Thanks for coming slightly earlier than expected, me." Sonic said, injured but still in his super form.

"No problem, also Purity will be over shortly to heal you, since I pointed out where you guys were. I'll hold off Virus for a while as you heal up." She said before flying into the air.

"I appreciate it." Sonic replied.

As she floated into the air, Virus pushed some of rubble from the building out of the way and floated over to her, clearly not happy. "I guess it was pretty stupid of me to tell you anything, considering you're also a hedgehog."

"I'm actually a female clone of my friend over there." Pointing back towards Sonic.

"The absurdity leaves me with so many questions I'd rather not say. But with your friend out of the action, my only problem is you, so this shouldn't take very long." Virus charged at her, who evaded his attack as she flew to the side of him. Virus spun round and whacked her with his tail, sending her twirling till she landed on a building window. She jumped as Virus landed nearby, then began doing flips and sidesteps as Virus emitted energy waves from his claw swipes, eventually managing to hit him with a spin attack to the face.

Meanwhile, close by Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and the Loli Rangers had fully recovered due to Purity healing everyone. Tails was speaking with the others about once again stopping Virus, and started explaining about his research. "So as we all know, Viruses are pretty much small germs which get inside living organisms and replicate itself within the living cells. The serums I had created were pretty much anti-vaccines to counteract the dormant spread of the effects, to which it would override the bodily functions and the mind would be spiritually linked with the leader, adding additional power as a result of joining, like becoming a member of a big clan in an MMORPG.

For example, you could say Virus is the leader of a country, but he wants to rule another, so he moves there and populates the place with his spawn and commoners of his own town. Everyone following so far?" They all nodded somewhat, then he continued. "From what the rangers have told me, it seems Virus may have evolved over time, possibly from sharing bits of DNA from its host every time it produces another copy, linking back to the original, though I'm not sure. I believe he have been a-" All they could now hear was Tails rambling on about the subject, then going onto Trojans. He eventually stopped and sighed. "We'll simply catch Virus off guard and inject him with the additional vaccine I have, which should stop him." The others nodded in response, understanding the situation.

Sonya and Virus were still moving at light speed through the air, with Virus managing to easily counter most of her attacks and eventually hammer her into the ground. As she got up, Virus opened up several portals around him and fired large beams of energy, which Sonya leaped back to avoid, while the others trailed her as she kept dodging. Virus then appeared behind her, coming out of a portal and trying to impale her, but she suddenly leaped over him and grabbed his tail, swinging him round several times then throwing him across the street. "Seriously, what's up with you trying to impale everyone the first chance you get?" As Virus got up, his aura began to glow brighter, seemingly charging up an attack, but stopped when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

He turned to see Mary Sue, back to normal, who punched Virus so hard he flew through 3 tall buildings and landed in the sea by the bridge. She turned to Sonya and said, "Well you can take it from here, I just had to get out a little frustration." Virus quickly returned, but before he could attack he was hit by a chaos spear from behind, followed by Tails and the Loli Rangers assaulting him in their mechs. Since he was capable of taking down supers, he easily beat them, at which point the Eclipse Cannon fired again, but Virus simply moved to the side, and then Mary kicked it into the air, hitting Virus and weakening him.

Shadow charged at him with another sample of the vaccine, so Virus launched half a dozen tentacles at him, which he dodged by teleporting, but was soon hit, at which point he threw it to Sonic who was speeding past and immediately jabbed it into Virus' forehead. Virus began writhing in pain on the ground, boiling and emitting smoke and within the last few moments he began laughing. "Viruses will always exist, friends. Disease exists on, regardless of whether I'm the one to cause it, remember that…" Virus then simply evaporated, following a period of silence.

Mary suddenly generated a bright white aura as she rose into the air, as if she were a true goddess. "Well done, people of this universe. You have defeated this villain without me having to help at all…besides that one punch I threw. Now that everything is cleared up, I feel it is time I moved on, possibly going back to the dimension I was in before, since they're probably still wondering where I am…I will also erase everyone's memories so no-one remembers this tragic event."

"You can do that?" Sonic asked.

"But of course. Maybe tomorrow though, since I'm kinda tired. You guys probably won't notice though. In the meantime, farewell, everyone. It was nice getting to know you all." There was a bright flash of light and then Mary vanished into thin air.

Sally Sue shed a tear as she did so. "It pains me to see you leave, but I understand your reasons. Perhaps she just was…too good for this sinful earth."

"Now, now, Sally. Even Mary has said herself that she isn't perfect." Purity replied.

Loli Red pouted as she crossed her arms. "Stupid Mary Sue! We never got to have our final battle! Now I'll never defeat her! I hate her so much!"

"Hey Tsundere-chan, there's a note on your skirt." Loli Black pointed.

"Huh?" Loli Red removed it and looked at the note, which said, "Dear Tsundere-chan, you're probably mad that I left without us settling things, even though I won every time we fought, but whatever. You may not beat me now, but most people can't. The fact that you keep trying is somewhat inspiring, and I like that, despite you wasting my time. Maybe we'll fight again in the future, but for now, keep trying and show me how strong you are when we do meet again." Tsundere-chan began to cry upon reading it, but covered her face so no-one could see.

Eggman left the scene in his mech as the others were busy staring at where Mary just was. "Seems things didn't go to plan again. Perhaps another approach is in order…I'll check up on this god of evil I read up about recently…"

Amy glanced around, also noticing a blank white spot in the background, and asked, "Where did Blaze go?"

"Oh, she went to meet Eggman Nega at the Space Colony ARK." Knuckles said. "How she'll get there, I have no idea."

"So its finally over, huh?" Sonic said, walking up to Shadow.

"I guess so." He replied.

Tails then said, "Well, alls well that ends well, right?" most of the others immediately glared at him. "Uhh, sorry…"

* * *

Mary Sue walked onto the side of a screen, the area being pitch black apart from a monitor behind her showing various Mary Sues in fanfiction. "Hello everyone, my name is Mary Sue, but I'm here today to talk to you about a problem plaguing a lot of fanfiction: Sueitis. Sueitis can affect a lot of characters in today society of fictional stories. It doesn't care how much backstory you have, it will make you overpowered, an attention whore, and overall disliked by readers.

If you notice some symptoms in the characters of your loved ones or your own, consult a decent writer as soon as possible. Perhaps in the coming future we can help to reduce the number of characters who ruin a story as if they were a black hole, and in turn have more unique and creative ideas. Don't be like me, please, think of your original characters…think of the readers. Thank you." She curtsied before walking off the screen.


	80. SZ 80: Epilogue

Well we're finally at the end. It's been a crazy year and a half, but its finally time to rap it up. After reading all the way up to this point, some people may rage a little at this at first, but I honestly don't care, since when you think of all the random things that's happened, this ending makes the most sense, and I figured it was the more satisfying choice, but I had it decided for quite a while. Anyway, enjoy this last chapter, and have a happy summer…though pretty much all of you already _are_ having your summer.

Songs used:

Windmill Isle Day - Sonic Unleashed  
Endless Possibility - Sonic Unleashed

* * *

Epilogue: Chapter 80 - Alls Well that Ends Well

It was a few weeks after the events of the last chapter. Places in the city were still being fully rebuilt, the infected people had no memory of the event after returning to normal, and Rose and Lily had a funeral…again. Sonya went to live in Mary's current dimension, taking her beach house with her. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads simply waved goodbye at some point to the others and took off to explore the galaxy.

It was a bright summer's morning as Sonic landed on a clear pavement as Windmill Isle Day started playing. He started jogging shortly before he ran, turning at corners and going over bumps, and leaping over various platforms. He soon reached a bunch of café shops, charging through a lot of tables as well as Eggman robots along the wide path with slowly curved right.

Sonic went through a downward loop, across a large gap using a ramp, moved on and jumped onto a middle rail overlooking the sea. Sonic flipped back and forth between the three rails to avoid spikes as they curved about, soon before getting off. He leaped across one roof, then another before spin attacking five flying robots in quick succession and going through a loop higher up. After hitting the ground, he drifted round a left corner, then did so once more and hopped over five barrels travelling down the narrow street. He then hit four springs, spin attacked another three and the four sent him flying right through 5 hovering giant rings. Sonic moved on as the song came to a stop.

Two construction workers called Tim and Bob were watching this from far away, and as he sped by, Tim turned to Bob and said, "Hey, just why did we build all those loops and such on the ground, exactly?"

Bob shrugged. "I'm not sure. We were high, and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh right." He nodded.

A bit later, Sonic arrived at Tails' house, as Tails and Blaze were in the garden. He waved as he ran over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hi Sonic." Tails greeted him. "Blaze is going back to her dimension now."

"Yes. Eggman Nega has stopped crossing over, and now so must I. It was good seeing you again." Blaze shook hands with Sonic as Tails operated the transporter, teleporting Blaze moments later. Tails then explained to Sonic about Cherry finally passing on and ascending to a higher plane of existence, after finding out where her parents were living and talking with them for a while. Sonic took off to meet Amy at her apartment, who was on a balcony overlooking the city.

"Hey Amy, how are things going?" Sonic said as he approached her.

"Just fine. I'm a little sad about losing that additional power I had with that virus, and at first I was thinking of using it to forcefully make you love me."

They both laughed until Sonic suddenly stopped and said, "Hey wait, that's not funny. But you wouldn't need to do that anyway, because I love you, Amy."

"You really mean that, Sonic?" She asked, blushing as she turned to him.

"Of course I do." As Sonic leaned in to kiss her, there was suddenly a knock at the door.

The recent part had apparently just been written by Lily Locket, who was wearing yellow pyjamas and typing it up on her computer.

Her mother yelled from downstairs for her not to be late for school, to which Lily replied, "I won't! I'm getting ready!" She sighed and saved the word document, and closed it before throwing off her things and leaping into the shower down the hall. Her school uniform constituted of a red typical school uniform with red outlined on the white skirt, and white stockings. She rushed out of the house with her orange backpack, waving to Cherry who happened to live next door to her. She soon reached the high school, which had the unfortunate name of 'Get High', sadly.

Upon reaching her English classroom, she spotted Rose sitting near the window and yelled her name as she ran to hug her. Rose looked up and quickly got to her feet with open arms, but missed each other as Lily leaped and flew out the window, which most people in the room ignored.

A minute later Lily made it back into the classroom, where Rose asked, "So how are you today?"

"Just great, as usual. I haven't been doing much in a while."

"Apart from writing people you know into your story."

"Ahh, so you saw it."

"Well, the big bad himself told me about it."

"So what did you think?"

"Well…" Rose took out a checklist. "It was a little random, needed a bit more prose, it was pretty damn long, most of the randomly inserted spots for songs seem unnecessary, it seemed a little rushed, and the final battle felt a little anti-climatic, somewhat stupid and kinda boring."

"Well what do you expect with all the awesome events leading up to that point?"

"And what was up with our deaths?"

"It was like a meaningful echo, it fit perfectly!"

"And why was it a self insert story?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess me being in it makes it funnier."

"I also didn't get the very last bit."

"Well it was joke based around the end of that one game where Tails says the exact same lines, which, by the look of the city when everything was rapped up, would be a pretty stupid thing to say."

"It's not funny when you have to explain the joke."

"But you just asked me to explain it!"

Just then, Virus, who was called Vinnie in real life, walked into the room and up to the two of them, and of course had dyed his spiky hair purple.

"Hey Vinnie," Lily began. "I heard you told Rose about my story."

"Yeah, and you made me look like a sophisticated asshole…not that I mind, of course. What gave you the idea for Virus though?"

"Well remember that game you sent me online during the last half term? Yeah, thanks for that."

"You should really get your computer some protection or something then."

"And you should stop sending infected files."

"I got that file from Rose." He said, gesturing towards her.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry, my bad." She said, scratching her head. "So how does it end then?"

"Well I couldn't finish it so I'll do it sometime soon. Perhaps it was already finished by some higher force." Lily looked into the sky. "Maybe we don't even really exist, we're just some magically created beings in another story…"

"That would be stupid." Vinnie replied.

"Indeed." Rose added.

Later that day at lunch, in the green cafeteria room, Lily, Rose and Virus sat together, like they usually do. The Sue Sisters sat at another table further away, and near their table was one where Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads sat. Sonny and Shade were humans, Sonny had blue hair, wore some shades and had a black backwards cap on, while Shade had black hair and was currently in an emo phase. Lily then randomly said after looking around, "Y'know, we stick together so much that some people literally think the three of us are a couple. People just used to think that way about my and Rose."

Rose, who was eating a piece of chicken, suddenly dropped it as she said, "Wait, what?"

"Not that I have a problem with it." Vinnie said as he started smoking.

"You should probably stop smoking because here comes your sister." Rose pointed out.

"Aww crap." Vinnie put it out as his sister, who was Mary Sue in Lily's story, approached them.

"Morning, guys. Vinnie, were you doing bad things again?" She said, glaring at him.

"Of course not."

"He was smoking." Lily remarked.

"You traitor!"

"Well Vinnie, I'm gonna have to give you detention." Mary said.

"We'll see. Oh, and Lily knows that her close friends know about her story now." Vinnie said.

"Is that so? Well what was the deal with my character? I was so broken I was on the level of Superman when it came to abilities. But I've always wanted to meet Superman…"

"Well it makes sense, right?" Lily cleared her throat before continuing. "You're the class president, popular among girls and boys, with some girls actually being attracted to you like yours truly, you're the top of the swim team, the track team, you're a gold belt in karate which they had to create recently, and pretty good at Tae Kwon do. Not to mention your name is _Serenity Starlight_. I had to make fun of it at some point."

"She does have a point." Vinnie agreed.

"Well I guess." Serenity then looked outside and saw the Loli Rangers surrounding a student. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of!…Sadly." She quickly leaped out a glass window.

"So did you actually practice on the song we're meant to be doing later today, Lily?" Rose asked.

"Of course I did…what song was it anyway?"

"Endless Possibility, remember? You were the one who suggested it like three weeks ago."

"Oh yeah, Endless Possibilities, I can easily play that."

"It's Endless Possibilit_y_." Rose said, glaring at her. "There's no plural!" She yelled.

Lily backed away slightly. "Okay! Geez, what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry, I just hear it being said wrong a lot and it pisses me off, I mean, I've played the game and found the CD, there is no plural! I feel like I could strangle the people who ignorantly say it wrong!"

"You've got issues." Vinnie remarked. "Anyway, we can use one of the classrooms in a bit to practice before performing later. My geometry teacher seems rather fond of me, maybe a little too much."

As they practiced in an empty classroom, Lily wasn't doing so well singing as she also played a guitar, which Vinnie pointed out she didn't need to do both but she didn't wanna take his advice. Rose was playing the drums and Vinnie was playing another guitar, and during their practice session, the Loli Rangers burst through the door, with Loli Red looking around before saying, "Do you know where Serenity ran off to?"

"No." They all said in unison.

"I didn't know you were a drum player, Rose." Loli Green said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It just doesn't seem like you."

"I also play piano."

"That's what I expected."

Lily stroked her chin as she said, "Wouldn't Endless Possibilities sound even better with a piano?"

"Endless Possibilit_y_." Rose angrily corrected her.

Loli Black suddenly stepped ahead of the others as she started rapping. "You know there's something you should know, so I'm gonna tell you so, don't sweat it, forget it, enjoy the show!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Vinnie raised an eyebrow as he said, "Umm, Badass-chan, what are you doing?"

"Working all day now its time to unwind, kick back, relax, take a load off your mind!"

"Why are you rapping?" Rose asked.

Loli Black ignored them as she went on. "I'll be busting the moves and I'll be busting the rhymes, we'll be busting up laughing cause its party time!" She said, sliding to the left, then to the right before jumping into the air. Moments later she was thrown out of the room along with the others.

Another little while later, Vinnie and Rose were walking down a path around the outside area of the school towards a fountain as Rose was talking with him. "So you think Lily will actually get this down without screwing it up? How well she can play a guitar while singing tends to vary for some reason, though she usually pulls through."

"I don't know, feels bad man. Lily can be rather stubborn about these things."

"Yeah, but she did play guitar before you joined."

"I remember when I first met you guys, you two were trying to start a band and had several people leaving your group, so at first I joined mainly so Serenity would get off my back about getting a hobby, and to stop being a delinquent. Since then we've hung out a lot, people have wondered whether I regularly have threesomes with you guys, and Lily seemed to dislike me for a long time as if I was destroying your relationship."

"Yeah, she can get like that sometimes. Things should go well today, though."

"Yeah! We're gonna play the crap out of Endless Possibilities!" Lily said, suddenly appearing beside her as she pumped her fist into the air.

Rose slowly turned to her, with the intent to kill as she said, "What was that last bit you said?"

"Endless Possibilit_ies_." She said with a cheerful smile.

Rose immediately started angrily choking her as she exclaimed, "That's one of the things I hate about you! I told you to stop saying that! Why must you torment me?"

Vinnie in a completely deadpan manner, said, "We should get down to the main hall in a bit." as he watched Rose choke Lily who was struggling to breathe.

That bit later, Lily, Rose and Vinnie made it to the main hall which was packed with students, as the Sue Sisters just finished playing 'With Me' from Sonic and the Black Knight. Sonny threw his hands up into the air as he said, "Duuuuuuude! That was totally awesome!" The others agreed as well.

Lily was coughing a little as they entered, saying, "Geez, you actually tried to kill me back there!"

"You brought it on yourself, Lily. Stop tormenting Rose and say Endless Possibilities for once." Vinnie replied.

"Say what?" She replied, glaring at him.

"Endless Possibility, that's what I meant to say."

A random group of girls were talking about various Sonic songs, one of them saying, "One of my favourites is probably Open Your Heart, I'm not sure if its for nostalgia reasons but I just love it."

"One of mine is What I'm Made of, sure its kinda cheesy, but its awesomely cheesy!"

"I like I Am All of Me, that one was so hardcore!"

Serenity appeared among them and said, "My favorite has always been Live and Learn. For years I didn't get the lyrics, but I'll be damned if it wasn't crowning music of awesome material." The others immediately changed their opinions and agreed with her, at which point she said, "Y'know, you guys don't have to change your opinion just because I said it."

"No, truly, I had just forgotten that one until now. That was easily the best."

"I'm unsure whether you're making fun of me, or if you're telling the truth…" She then heard someone shout her name, looking towards the entrance to see the Loli Rangers, and immediately ran as they gave chase.

Somewhere far away, Sonic stood atop a building looking far off into the distance with the clear blue sky above. Meanwhile, Lily, Rose and Vinnie were walking onto the stage and got ready to play as Lily spoke to the crowd. "Hey everyone, we're going to be playing Endless Possibilities-" She glanced at Rose who was about to take out a knife. "Uhh, I mean Endless Possibility, because its awesome, and I love it. Well, I hope you enjoy it."

As Lily began playing the guitar, Rose and Vinnie joined in moments later, then it shifted over to Sonic who was jogging across a few rooftops just before leaping off onto the pavement below. Sonic ran along, dodging and leaping over the civilians shortly before sidestepping several cars as he turned to the right along the road. He did the same again, jumping across four cars afterwards. He then passed by Amy and Cream sitting by a fountain in Spagonia, shortly before drifting round a street corner where Team Chaotix were exiting a store. He then leaped over a shop as he moved on, hitting two diagonal springs then landing on a rail and quickly running down a back alley route ahead.

He hit a speed pad and sidestepped left and right between the walls blocking his path, then hit a ramp at the end and landed on another rail in midair, which curved right and launched him into the air shortly after. It cut back to the group, who were obviously still playing. With Sonic, he continued at a steady pace, running up three flights of stairs before hitting a spring on the ground. He flew high into the air, landing on another rail which travelled downwards in a spiral around the incredibly tall building. Reaching a path below he immediately hit an upward ramp, launching him into the air again, above the clouds where the floating island could be seen in the distance before going under again.

As he flew back down, he landed on the side of a building and ran down it into the streets again. He ran along the empty streets, hopping over barrels being thrown by robots ahead. After reaching them, he spin attacked them and hit the springs behind them, flying over the ledges nearby. He then ran along, charging through various Eggman robots in his path then speeding through a large loop before jumping off a ledge nearby and landing on a snowboard going down a long road.

At the hall, Vinnie then suddenly said, "You're loosing speed, you're losing your fall!"

Lily replied with, "But inside me's a power you'll never know!"

Rose then said, "And when and how, it ships like you!"

"You better all stand left, cause we're coming through!" They said in unison, just before Vinnie had a guitar solo for a little bit.

Back with Sonic, he had just flew off a downhill road, leaping off the board in slow motion soon before hitting the ground and speeding by the four SA's at an ice cream shop. He ran along, up the side of a building till he reached the top and hit another ramp, landing on another rail with it curling towards the end. Lily then sang, "I see it, I see it, now! It's always been inside of meeeeeee! And now I feel so _**freeeeeeeee!**_" As she sang the last note, she slid along the stage on her knees while Sonic flew by the window in the background.

Sonic was now leaping left and right across many buildings, soon before Tails showed up in the Tornado beside him. Sonic smiled at him and hopped onto the wing, while Tails gave him a thumbs up as they flew higher up and off into the distance. At the hall, they were now rapping up, with only Lily and Vinnie playing, till it just became Lily in the last few moments as the view zoomed out, and Lily raising her arm into the air as they finished.


End file.
